Days in Gensokyo
by WanWan90
Summary: Returning back to his home town after a long service in the military, Aruto Izumo was expecting to relax and live his life in peace. But his life turns upside down when he stumble upon a strange land but yet alluring land he ever been. Meeting the strangest, great and dangerous people in there as well. Life in peace, that have to wait for now...
1. Chapter 1 - Back in Japan old times

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own Touhou Project. All Rights belong to the respective owner, ZUN.

 **Author Pre-word:** I know it has been ages since my previous story last update, Into the world of Gensokyo. For those who have been following it or know about it. The truth is I was lazy most of the time. I had to attend school and lots of homework, project are piling up and eventually forget about it. Playing games and all to cool my stress from the school stuff. Back then it was 1/4 more to completion. Until my laptop went dead and to repair it, I have to format it and there goes all my work. No mood and morale to continue after that. But now, I get over it and decided to put my work back online after very, very long hiatus. Since now I am free from all the schooling and work stuff. But in the meantime, do enjoy this story first I had in my mind. This story may be long if I intended it to be. Till then, wait for my previous story update. I'm sorry and thank you for your patience everyone!

* * *

"Come my child…Come to the world of illusion…Come now…"

"What…? Who…What are you saying…?"

"Come now my child…That world awaits you…Come now to Gensokyo…"

"I…don't know…Should I…But…I…"

* * *

 **Chapter 01** \- Back in Japan old times

It will be that time of year again. Where the sun will rise from the east and set in the west. Watching the spring to come where the flowers start to bloom once more. In no time, spring will go to summer, then to autumn and to winter once again. Repeating the cycle of the four seasons here in modern day, Japan. Wearing my long, buckle coat, a pair of long pants tucking in with my trusty worn, leather buckle boot and carrying a sling bag on my shoulder, I step into a city somewhere in Japan at long last. How many years have it been I wonder? Two? Three? Four? I did not keep track of time that much but I am certain it sure has been a long time. As always, nothing changes in this place when I first came here. Every building, pathway and streets look the same old thing. It is not that I am complaining or what. It just that the feeling of nostalgia feeling is getting to me. Something I long for after so many years. Talking about where I live? I manage to find a cheap, rented apartment somewhere in this city. Kind of cosy even it is not really that attractive. But as long there is a roof and a room to sleep in, anyone is more than happy really. Finding work in here is something not to mess with. It was a challenging time I had but eventually, my hard, patient work finally paid off. But it was nothing special. Just a service crew in helping out cooking of eastern to some western food as well. Sooner or later, I might be a reliable cook rather than having to buy my own food most of the time. It is a tiring job still but I have to remember this, I should be thankful for what I have given. Remembering those words told by a precious person. My mother. Whom she went missing when I was still a boy. Not knowing a thing of what happened. Where she is. If she is alive, what is she doing now? But that is not my concern now. Time flies by fast. Forgetting her like sand being blow away by the gentle, soft wind. After taking a look around the city, I finally take a step and walk down the pavement.

"Aruto-kun?!" A voice of an old lady called me.

"Huh?" I turn to look who called me. "Ah! Landlady! It's been a long time! How cya doing?!"

Yes. I'm Aruto. Aruto Izumo. Just a normal young man living in this city. I have known her even since I move to this city. I do not remember what her name is. But it is not that I do not concern such thing. It is just that she did not tell her name to me. Since then, I call her landlady. Since she is the landowner of the rented apartment I rented back then. She looks cheerful as always. Never cease to amaze me till now.

"Never been better my boy. I didn't know you've arrived. You should've called me and the others to fetch you at the station. How are you by the way?"

"I'm doing fine. Anyway, I'm sorry about that but I don't wish to cause so much trouble for fetching me. Besides, I'm a grown man already. Don't worry about me too much."

"But of course my boy. You were just a young, cute boy when I first met you." She let out her smiles, before I too did the same. "Oh yes, ever since we received the letter you mail to us that day, everyone were shocked to hear you hurt your spine during one of your military operation?"

"Yeah…" I say without any interest in them. "But I manage to recover and got discharged nonetheless. I was then honourable discharged from duty afterward. It's not a big problem since I can work part-time here like last time. If you were to ask me why not the admin work, I would rather do some labour work rather than sitting on an office chair all day long."

"Hahaha! I'm sure you would say that." She laughs away. "Anyway, it's nice talking with you my boy. I have to do some grocery shopping. See you later."

"I should help you with that landlady. Allow me." I smiles at her.

"Don't trouble yourself. I'm stronger than you think boy. But anyway, are you heading anywhere later in the evening?" She asked me.

"Urmm…not at all. Why you ask? Is there something of me to help you?"

"You are so helpful no matter what." She reaches out her hand to my cheek. Patting them gently with her warm, smooth hand. "Nothing at all. Just asking only. See you later Aruto-kun."

She left the place and cross the zebra crossing to the other side of the road. Kind of suspicious if I have to say for myself. But I just forget about it and head straight to my apartment. While walking down the pavement, some of the people knew who I was and they will wave at me while others will bow at me. I would do the same thing to them and it is somehow lifting my spirit up. Such happiness from it. I take a turn to the corner of the pavement. Strangely, after all these years, I knew my way around. Maybe I am attach to this city. Unlike back my old home. Nothing fancy at all. Living up to the rule and regulation of that place. Eventually, I let it slide. Not wanting to remember that dreadful memories. Then, I came upon another turn at the corner. Just as I turn to it, I saw a lady standing in front of a vending machine not far from where I stand. It is kind of normal for anyone to look at the machine as they may be choosing what drink they will be having. But strangely for me, whoever that lady is, she merely just looking at it without any interest in buying one. As for her dressing, she wears a beautiful decorated dress, a mob cap while holding a large parasol, shading herself from the sunlight. She has long, blonde hair and that add the beauty of that person. This is something I do not see every day around here. Then, her eyes make a contact with mine and turn to look at me. She stares with her sharp, yellow eyes of hers. I did not panic or surprise of her to look at me like that but I simply pays my respect by bowing at her. Instead of her bowing back at me, she curtsy right back at me and truly that is something I do not see every day.

"Aruto-kun!" Someone yelled at me this time round.

"I know that…" Before I could finish my sentence, someone came hugging me from the back.

"Aruto-kun! Long time no see! Why didn't you call everyone you are coming back! I'm so angry at you!

"Huh? Well what…?" I said and turn to look at the person.

It was my best friend; Aya-chan. I am surprise to see how pretty she has become. Back then she was a rowdy, tomboy looking girl. I would say she was strong and fearless back when we were kids. Not that I am not strong but I have my forte so does she. It was a surprise to finally meet her which left me speechless for a second. She then let go of me and give her cute look. I went blush but eventually brush my mind off from such thought.

"Anyway, it's just that I can go home by myself. I don't wish to trouble all of you Aya-chan. By the way, you said you're angry at me but you sound more like you are worry of me after all these years."

"Id…Idiot! Both at the same time actually!" She cried and look to the side. "You have no idea how long I have to wait. Receiving your mail isn't enough for me…"

"Come on already. I'm back already so you shouldn't be worrying or angry at me. You should be happy don't you think?" I said, giving a patting on her head.

"Geez! Enough already! I'm not some kind of kid Aruto-kun!" She let out her annoy face. "But, why were you looking straight at the pavement just now? You seem to be daydreaming from what I noticed."

"Daydreaming? I was not. Actually, I saw a lady down over at that vending machine…" I said, pointed at the person for Aya.

But oddly, there was no one down there anymore. Where have that person gone to? I doubt she would have walk away from there that fast. Did she vanish into thin air? That's impossible. Or perhaps it is something I should not be seeing in the first place?

"Umm…whatever it is. I'm sure you are daydreaming Aruto-kun. Come on! Wanna go shopping with me at the local marketplace?" She said and gives me a happy look.

"Umm…some other time please Aya-chan? I'm kind of tired and miss my apartment."

"Okay. Someone like you to miss your small apartment sure is something. Alright then! I guess I'll be going alone for today only. See you later Aruto-kun!"

She then wave me goodbye and run off to the opposite direction of the pavement. That is really strange. Usually she would expect me to go shopping with her since she usually does not go alone. People sure change as time passes by. I then continue walking back to my apartment. After countless steps, I reach at long last and the apartment sure retains the same look just like when I first came here. Head over to my room and upon reaching at the door, unlock the door with the spare key I had with me. Enter the room and here it is. The same smell and atmosphere feeling in my apartment. The smell of home.

"I'm home." I said in a low, sad kind of tone.

Surveying around the room, I saw the photo of me and my family. Silent build on me as I gaze at it. Eventually, I smile after that and went to the curtain. As I draw it open, radiantly light from the sun shines in my apartment. So warm and pleasant. I then realize something and the room is sparkly clean. Even I have been out for a very long time. Maybe Aya-chan has been helping out with the housework when I am not around. Maybe later I should be thanking her for everything. My eyes then catch something at the corner of the room. It is an item wrapped with a tattered cloth and is bind with simple thread. I reach out for it and unwrap it. It is my mother's memento. My last gift from her before the day she went missing suddenly. My treasured memento. A long single-edged sword that was passed down from generation to generation since my ancestor time. A nodachi with its saya on. Till now, it still retains the sharpness and free from rust after all these years as I draw slightly from it. It is impossible as I thought about it. Perhaps someone has been taking my sword in polishing and caring it while I am away. I have to thank whoever that person for it.

"Do you miss me? I'm sorry I left you all alone after all these years…" I said as I place it to my chest.

Then, I heard someone knocking on the door. Heading over to it and open it and it was Aya-chan.

"Oh? That's fast of you to do shopping."

"Not really. I change my mind at the last minute. Besides, it's boring going alone."

"Hahaha!" I laugh at her.

"What? What's so funny?" She said.

"No. I knew you would say something like that. I knew you want someone to accompany you especially me." I said and give a smile.

"Hmph! Fi…Fine! I guess I need someone to accompany me after all. But enough of that, I hope your room and your sword is doing fine."

"Oh yeah! I wanted to say this. Thank you for everything you did Aya-chan. Especially taking care of my sword. I hope you didn't encounter any trouble when I'm not around?"

"Not at all. Ever since you permitted me to hold your sword and take care of it. Nothing bad really happen. Even I have to be super caution when I sent it to be polish. The swordsmith really had a hard time doing it. To the point I have to convince him it will be alright." She said and takes a look at my sword.

"Yeah. Only the master or mistress of this sword is allowed to touch it unless he or she gave their permission to touch it. I thought it was a bluff story until a lot of accident happened afterward." I said and begin to sheathe the sword back.

"Hahaha…Those times…" Aya let out her nervous laugh. "But it is kind of scary thought. Only the chosen one can touch it.

"I don't think so. I doubt it doesn't anyone to touch it but it could be due to some reason? Maybe like falling into a wrong hand and misuse it." I said.

"Oh yeah…Never thought of that. Use it for the wrongdoing…But enough of that, I think you should really come with me. Come! Leave your sword and follow me."

Before I could say a word, she grabs my hand and pulls me away. I leave my sword and told it I will be back shortly. I talk through it as if that thing is alive and listening every word I said.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Gensokyo, Hakurei Shrine…**

Another beautiful day for the shrine maiden, Reimu Hakurei as she sips quietly her cup of tea. Watching the clear, blue sky really somehow make her feels relax. She is treasuring this moment before anything were to happen. An incident. So far so good, there is nothing happening right here in Gensokyo. Then, a black gap magically appears in front of her and came out Yukari Yakumo. A youkai who is able to control the power of gap. Reimu was not surprise to see her and continue sipping her tea quietly.

"Beautiful day don't you think Reimu?" Yukari said when she smiles at her.

"What do you want Yukari? Do you have a business with me? If not please leave me in peace. Thank you." Reimu said without any interest in her tone.

"Oh ho? I'm disturbing you somehow? I just wish to see and perhaps have a talk with you. I'm sure you have time to spare judging the way you are in right now."

"Sigh…" Reimu sighted. "I guess you're right. What is it you want to talk about? Unless it is one of your lying stories to begin with."

"Really you. Why couldn't you appreciate my story for once? Anyway, I've just return from the outside world you see." Yukari said. Giving her smirk behind a cover of her sensu fan.

"Okay…Is that you have to tell me? Just finished visiting the outside world? What do you saw over there? Same old stuff for you?" Reimu said while putting her cup of tea away.

"Not really but I found something interesting. Do you want to hear?" Yukari grins at her.

Reimu raises her eyebrows at Yukari and silence broke down between them. Reimu then clear her throat and begin to ask her what she found.

"A sword." Yukari replied with these two words.

"A sword? That's it?" Reimu said without any hint of being impressed. "You are kidding right?"

"Not just a normal one but it's something magically you see. Something unparalleled…"

"Whatever!" Reimu interrupted her. "I've seen Tenshi's sword. Sword of Hisou if I'm not mistaken. Same old magical stuff to begin with. Conjure magic and such."

"You haven't heard this part Reimu. Not just magically but something that has soul in it and able to nullify any forms of magic. To protect the wielder from such harm."

"Eh? It can do that? Even danmaku I suppose?"

Yukari did not say anything and just grin away. Turning her back at her, looking at Reimu while maintaining that smirk look of her. Judging from that look, Reimu guess it could be true after all.

"That's some weapon alright. For something like that to exist at the outside world sure is…unique."

"You're right. As for that, I think I want to take the sword and test it myself. If my theory is right about it being able to nullify magic, then I have a powerful weapon add to my arsenal."

"…You are indeed crazy. You know that right?"

"I don't know about that. Seems fun to me. Anyway, look forward to see the sword. Bye bye."

Yukari then enter the gap she conjured it when it then slowly close up behind her. Then, a familiar voice calling for Reimu could be heard from above and it was Marisa. She landed near Reimu and adjusted her witch hat before striking a conversation with Reimu.

"Yo Reimu! What cya doing?! Did Yukari see you just now?" Marisa said with a smile.

"Yeah but it's nothing special. So what do you want?"

"Nothing special. Just bored really. So, can I have a cup of tea Reimu?" Marisa asked her.

"Yeah sure. Come on in. I think it's getting windy…"

"Really? Whatever! I don't care anyway!" Marisa said and both of them went inside the shrine.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Japan…**

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled happily at me. Indeed surprising me out of the blue.

"Huh? What? You guys? What a surprise for you all to be here. Welcome back party I see." I said.

"Welcome back party indeed buddy! You look really mature after all these years huh?!" One of my friends said.

"Of course everyone! He's in the army after all! Well was now." His other friends said that.

"It's nothing really everyone." I scratch my head in embarrassment. "But, thank you so much everyone. Thank you for this party really."

"Okay everyone!" The landlady catches everyone attention. "The food will get cold if we continue talking like this. Let's dig in alright?"

"Roget that landlady!" Everyone yelled happily.

The bond with the resident of the apartment and me really are strong. Loving our neighbours and all. Everyone then start to dig in and it is really tasty. This must be Aya and landlady cooking and I am one of people of this place who really love their cooking. I went for a chat with the others after all this time and I must say I really miss them. Usually I am not such a talkative person but today, I seem like one. Strangely, this does not make my friends feel irritated but rather happy about it. Cheering on me. Hugging me. Patting my back hard. I have to be careful though. My back spine. Even I said I have recover. From time to time, I still feel the lingering feeling of pain in them. But of course I would not show it to them. Showing my sign of my strong, composure expression to them.

"Aruto-kun! Eat more of my cooking! You'll love it for sure!" Aya cried happily.

"Aya-chan, I can hear just perfectly. Anyway, yes I love them thank you."

"Ah…I'm glad you really like it. Thank goodness." She smiled.

Suddenly, I felt something amiss. Something disturbing stirring inside me as if like someone is calling out for me. My heart felt heavy for some reason. My mind suddenly thinking of something is happening in my room. I told everyone I need to relieve myself. But in truth, I rush when I am out of their sight to go back to my room. Once inside, my eyes were widen to see someone familiar. It was that lady I saw at the vending machine. How in the world did she end up in my room? On top of that, she is trying to grab the hilt of my sword away but having a hard time. As if some kind of powerful force is pushing her hands away from even touching it.

"What the!? Who are you!? What are you trying to do!? Wait!" I yelled at her.

"Oh? Something precious to you huh? I wonder why I cannot grab it away…Perhaps I should be doing that already." The woman said.

Then, some kind of black hole appears below the sword and it is sucking down to it. My sword then suddenly emits an electric shock around it and somehow it is trying to resist from sucking in. Knowing this must be stop; I quickly grab the hilt of the nodachi and pull it out of the saya. But unfortunately, it was really hard to do it since the black hole is pulling us down. Eventually, I manage to pull it using all my strength.

"Impossible…for a mere human to pull it out despise being suck into my power…" The woman said.

"Hatsuyuki! Calm down now! It's alright already! I'm here!" I cried over at my nodachi.

"What? He is talking to it…So it's true about being having a soul I see…"

"Ah! Lady! I don't how you get here but please get out of here! You'll get hurt if you stand near us!"

When I said that, my nodachi emits even more of its electric shock discharge and this sent me to let go of the hilt. Instead of dropping or sucking into the hole, it stays hovering in the air. The very next second, my room got affected by the shock as it started to destroy the room little by little. Slowly, it started to get colder by every second. She is awakening. I cannot let this happen again.

"Damn it! Not again! Lady! Whoever you are, get away from here! Before it start to destroy this whole place next! Go!" I said and went closer to Hatsuyuki.

I tried to calm down it down but still to no avail. It emits a freezing, cold air and is rejecting my hands from grabbing it. That is when I felt someone is behind him and it was the lady. I was about to look at her but her head is already by my side.

"You are something boy. Willing to put yourself into danger rather than seeing others in danger. I wish you could come to Gensokyo and bring that sword along. You'll have a lot of fun once you are there. See you later boy." She said and back away.

When she said that, my nodachi begin to calm down and slowly start to hover down to the floor. I quickly turn around and saw the lady is not behind me anymore. That really puzzles me by a lot and this misfortune event already happens to me for the second time. I eventually ignore about that and went over to my nodachi. My hands are cold. My body is suddenly weary from fatigue. My eyes are heavy suddenly. Just when I was about to grab the hilt, my head suddenly start to hurt really badly. It is that headache again where I sometimes felt it randomly these days. My vision start to get blurry and eventually, I went unconscious. My mind drift into darkness and there heard a voice speaking. A very, powerful voice talks to me about something. Something about going to a place he heard may time before. Go to a place called Gensokyo.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Gensokyo, Hakurei Shrine…**

"Achoo!" Reimu sneeze while covering her mouth. "I'm so do not want to get a cold now…"

"Reimu? You alright there ze?" Marisa said.

"Yeah. It's nothing big. Perhaps it is getting cold outside so that's why." She smiles at her.

"Cold? Is Reimu catching a cold? Nah! Probably not!" Marisa said to herself.

The two of them take a seat outside the shrine porch and were having a cup of tea prepared by Reimu. Then, a couple of figure came towards their direction from above. They landed in front of Reimu and Marisa ad it is none other than Keine and Mokou.

"Well looking here. If isn't Keine and Mokou. That's rare of you two to come here."

"Yeah! Especially Mokou ze!" Marisa said.

"Okay enough of that both of you. We have a situation and we need to show you something." Keine said with her serious tone to them.

"That's right. We really need to show you two about it." Mokou too said with her serious tone.

"Umm…okay…that's serious of you two. If that's the case, let's get going then." Reimu said and got up.

"I'm coming as well. I wonder what you going to show us and serious about it." Marisa said.

"We will explain to you two once we get over there. Keep up with us." They said.

They left the place hurriedly. Reimu and Marisa were questioning themselves what is going on to make them so serious about it. Could it be something bad? An incident of something bad? That is what they are going to find out.

* * *

 **Afterword:** I will pause this story for a moment. Until I finalize on the final chapter of my previous crossover story. I may take long but I will finish them eventually until I get what I need from story. Where I last stop, which is the characters I use and much more. (Since my last update was very long ago.) So thank you for your patience. Till then!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Visit

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own Touhou Project. All Rights belong to the respective owner, ZUN.

 **Author Pre-word:** I have a little something to say regarding about this fanfic. I will add a few of my OCs in this story. So it won't be Aruto and the denizen of Gensokyo he will be interacting with. Like for example his best friend, Aya. But nevertheless, I will try my very best to make my story as interesting as possible. Now, please enjoy my chapter 2 everyone. Thank you and do leave a review be it short I don't mind! ^_^

* * *

 **Chapter 02** – The visit

What a mess. I thought to myself as I lay my back on the floor. Looking around my room. Broken tiles, crack wall, and burning mark probably from the electrical discharge from my nodachi. A total destruction if I were to say for myself. I will be so screw if the landlady is to see this. I then slowly lift myself up but strangely I cannot. My body felt numb from top to bottom. It feels like a ton just to lift the slightest basic movement of my fingers. Slowly, I felt worn out again. Fatigue befalls on me yet again. My sight is getting blurry. I got to stay awake and get up. Screaming in my head over and over to get up but my body reached its limit. Even thought my mind say otherwise. Then, came a knocking on my apartment door.

"Aruto-kun? Are you inside? Aruto-kun?"

"Aya-chan…" I said in my thought. "Not only my body but I can't move my mouth as well? This sucks…"

Eventually, the knocking become louder and louder until the door went to opens slightly from the force of her knock. She walks in slowly; looking around, shock at this sudden mess which was not like this a few hours ago. Her eyes finally catches something at her corner which is me lying on the floor, motionlessly.

"Aruto-kun!?" Aya cried in shocked. She rushes to me. Got me up to her arms and panicky reaching out for her cellphone. Trembling to press the number button to call for help.

"Aruto-kun! Please stay with me! What happened here!?"

"Hatsuyuki…she went…ah…" I finally say with little strength I manage to recover. Then, I went out cold. Hearing nothing but the distant sound of Aya shouting at me. Further and further away every second.

"Aruto-kun! Ah! Land…lady…! Please help…"

The next thing I felt something soft. Something soft on my back. I open my eyes slowly, adjusting my eyes from the light. From the look of it, I am lying on a soft bed. The ambient sound seems kind of quiet and the atmosphere feels like I am in the hospital. I move my fingers and eventually my body. It seems my strength is back. I move my head while looking around. Aya is at my side. Sitting on a chair, looking at me with her concern look.

"How you feeling Aruto-kun?" She smiles at me.

"Better I guess…But…how long I was out…Oww! My head…" I said, holding my head while getting up slowly.

"Aruto-kun! Take it easy!" Aya went up to me and help me to get up. "You were out for nearly eight hour."

"What?" I am surprise to hear that. "That long? But it felt kind of short…"

"Landlady called the ambulance. Convey you to the hospital but thankfully, your condition were not serious. Just a simple exhaustion. Anyway, what really happened back then? Did your sword somehow...?" Aya sounds rather worried.

"I…I don't really know. But I'm positive my sword must have done something. I'm not sure since my mind is a bit fuzzy. I never thought it will happen for the second time…" I am saddened over this matter. Thinking on myself what went wrong and how weak I was. Not able to calm her down.

"Never mind about that. One thing for sure you're safe. Everyone is worried but I kept telling them you are tough and you will be fine anyway. Besides, you are a soldier!" Aya, smiling at me as to cheer me up.

"Thank you for cheering me up. By the way, about my room." I sounded a bit worry. Since I am pretty sure landlady would not be very pleased to see my room like that. I've seen her got furious about my room being messy and dirty. But not to the point of everything is destroyed. "Did landlady say anything about it?"

"You are dead." These are three words Aya said before flashing a smile at me.

"I knew it. She is so going to kill me." I scratch my head. Laughing nervously to myself.

"Nah! I'm just kidding. She may be angry but she cares your health more first. What is that show says when we watched when we were young…urmm…oh yeah! Hakuna Matata!"

"What? Hakuna Matata? This is no laughing matter Aya-chan. There goes my monthly allowance. Or worse! More than a month. Sigh…I'm so going to work like a horse for the repayment…"

"It's alright!" She let out her reassuring tone. "Landlady and I discussed regarding about this matter. Me and your apartment neighbours decided to help you. So relax on that."

"What? That is too much Aya-chan! I can't possibly accept such generous offer." I disagree about it.

"It's not an offer but rather we decided to help for free. We should help when we are in time of need right?"

"Sigh…If you say so." Placing my hand on my forehead. Thinking that they are too kind. "I'll be sure to repay all of you eventually."

"In the meantime, get some rest. I'm told if there's no issue in you, you will be discharge by tomorrow morning. Till then, I will pick you up.

"I understand. Thank you so much Aya-chan. You are really my best friend I could count on."

"Ah!" Aya went surprised. "It's…It's nothing really! It's just a small matter! Anyway! See you later!"

Walking her way out of the ward. She let out her final farewell, waving at me before exiting the door. She was a little red back then. Did I somehow say something that makes her like that? Whatever it is, I put that aside. Looking out at the window. Staring on the starry night with the white, glowing full moon. So majestic. But that is only the near side of the moon I am looking at. Well, that was what I was told by my squad mates back in my military days. I wonder what it is like at the other side. But there is no point in thinking of that now. I need to get some rest before meeting with Aya later. Morning came. I got up and the nurse already prepares my belongings for me. Laying it out nicely on the side table. Just as I put on my leather boot on, Aya came right through that door. Greeted me with her smiles of hers as always.

"Good morning Aruto! Let's have breakfast first."

"About time, I'm dying for one now."

We left for the cafeteria. Ordering what we want and take any empty seat out here.

"Thank you for coming. It must be hard for you to wake up early in the morning to catch the first, few buses. Sorry about that."

"What are you talking about? It's alright! I did said to you to pick you up. Here I am."

"I know but still, I want to apologies for this."

"You are such an apologizing person Aruto. But anyway." Aya pick up a piece of bread and take a bite from it. "Onto the next topic. My father is going to a certain place just the outskirt of this city. You know what I'm talking about right?"

"Hmm…? Outskirt" I am thinking what she meant. "Wait. You mean that? He still onto it? Impressive..."

Talking more about her father, he is a CEO of a certain company mainly doing architectural stuff. Strangely, her father takes interest of Shinto shrine more than the rest. But from time to time, he still into modern building as well. Nevertheless, he will contribute to any shrine out there for any sort of renovation for just a little cost. Sometimes in rare occasion, for free as a charity to the shrine management. He is really a great man to me. Contribute to the nation and all.

"A shrine in the outskirt I see. I didn't know about that until we went to visit it. But it was abandon when we first went there right? Old and run down." Aruto said.

"That's right but he has finished renovating them while you were away. You should see how grand it is now!"

"That's great. But, won't that shrine need someone to take care of it? Like a master or landlord or something?"

"The good news is that mother already makes contact with the one in-charge of that shrine. Usually the Kannushi will oversee the shrine but instead, they send a shrine maiden for this job."

"Kannushi?" I raise my eyebrow wondering what that is. "Never mind that. But I have to say your parents really work so hard for this. Amazing."

"Also, there will be festival held over there as an opening ceremony of the newly renovated shrine. I can't hold my excitement of what I will expect there!" She said happily.

"Festival huh? I'm looking forward for that too. By the way, what is the name of the shrine again?"

"Huh? You forgotten already? Oh well! It won't hurt saying again. It's called Hakurei Shrine. We will be meeting with the Descendant of the Hakurei bloodline later."

"Wait what? After this?" I asked her, still holding a piece of egg omelette with my fork.

"Yup! We will be meeting them today…" Then, her cellphone rings and answer it.

It was her father. From the look of it he will be arriving a moment later to pick her up. This gives us the time to finish up my breakfast. Moment later, another call of her phone and her parent are at the car park, waiting for her.

"They are here. Let's go!" She stands up. Slightly making the chair she is on creak on the floor. Pull my arm as I nearly trip form the chair.

"Aya-chan! I don't think I am invited for this. It will be rude of me really!"

"Don't sweat it Aruto-kun! I'm sure they don't mind at all!"

Still smiling as always. She never ceases to show her kindness on me. Unlike back then like my family. But putting my mind away on that, Aya is still holding my hands, pulling me to the car park. Her hands are warm. And really silk smooth. I hope she would not mind my rough hand. Holding hands together like couple. But then I snap myself out from such thinking.

"Aya-chan. Sorry but will you let me go? I can manage now…"

"Huh?" She looks at me and down to our hands. Holding gently like a couple we often seen outside. "Ah! Sorry. I was so excited I almost about forget about it. Anyway, father's car is over there…Come on…

Once again, she went red. She must be embarrassed over that. I simply smile to myself. Following her from behind.

"Papa! Mama! We are here! Sorry for the wait!" She cried happily.

"Aya. I know you are happy but keep it down. Hmm? Oh? Even Aruto is coming with us? Are you alright? We heard what happened to you from Aya."

"Good morning sir." I said and bow my head at Aya's father. "Yes sir. I'm alright. It was just a simple exhaustion. But anyway, do forgive me but I hope I am not intruding in coming with you."

"Nonsense! You are most welcome Aruto-kun. We wouldn't mind if Aya-chan invited you." Her mother, sitting on the passenger seat besides the driver seat, smiling away at me. Cheerful just like her daughter. "Besides, I doubt my daughter won't be bored now that you are here. Right Aya-chan?"

"Mother! It's…it's not funny!" Aya said when her face turn red.

"Well! What are we waiting for? Come on in. Unless you want to bask yourself under the sun all day long!"

We nod at him and board the car. Throughout the whole journey, Aya and her parent were having a really good time talking happily among themselves. This reminds me the time when I spend with them. My mother. Especially my little sister. How is she doing? After I left her to my other siblings. I wonder if she still angry over the fact I left her without her approval. Even though the decision was made by my father. Which I hate him so much. Because of him, my life. My mother and sister life was not that luxury and easy. Even the fact we came from a wealthy, distinguished family lineage. The Izumo Clan. Then, Aya got my attention and we talk for the rest of the journey. It did not take long when we saw the shrine. Emerging from the horizon slowly. Sitting on the hill top. After much turns and driving up the uphill road, the car came to halt slowly at the entrance of the torii of the shrine. In front of the torii, a group of people are gathering. Maybe they are the one Aya and her parent to have a meeting with.

"We are here Aruto-kun! Let's go and meet them!" Aya said and first to step out the car.

"Be careful Aya!" Her mother cried with concern. "Please pardon our daughter Aruto but will you look after her for us please? She is exciting and may be clumsy along the way.

"I understand ma'am. Leave it to me."

"Everyone!" Aya said happily to the group. "Sorry if we are late! We never thought you will be here that early."

"There's no need to apologies Aya-san. We just arrived as well." One of the people in the group said.

"I see! Anyway! Aruto-kun! This is the people we are going to meet." She said, showing them to me.

"Nice to meet you." I said with such politeness and follow with a bow.

"Nice to meet you too young man." They said and bow back at me.

"Oh yeah! Where's the shrine maiden we are supposed to meet? Unless she…" Aya wondered.

"She insisted that she wished to explore the shrine. She is just curious about this place Aya-san."

"Oh well!" She let out her bright smiles before looking at me. "Time to look for her then! Help me on this Aruto-kun! I'll go there, you go there!" She went to the direction she is going without giving me a chance to say a word.

"Urmm…Right." I sigh and went for it.

"Anyway, in the meantime, shall we head inside and ready for our meeting?" Aya father suggested to the other committee.

They simply agree and head inside. But for me, I will stick to finding this shrine maiden and tell her to go for the meeting. I venture deeper into the shrine ground. It is kind of average in term of ground size. Not that much place to explore but the surrounding area sure is beautiful. Especially the cheery trees at the backyard.

"What a beautiful place to be in…Still the same like back then…"I said while enjoying the beauty of it.

A sudden wind suddenly blows on me and force to shield my eyes with my hand. The wind is really strong and the rustling of the leaves from the trees could be heard loudly. I caught a glimpse of something at the corner of my eyes. Went to take closer look. And there I saw someone over at one of cheery trees. A girl. But not just some ordinary girl. Could it be that girl is the shrine maiden Aya is searching too? I went towards her and finally get a clearer picture how she really looks. I never thought she look very pretty. Her smooth, fair skin, beautiful red coloured pair of eyes and black shoulder length hair wavering side to side from the wind. She is still looking at the trees. Unknowingly, I steps on a broken branches on the ground. The crack sound stuttered her. Our eyes met. Silence build on us as the wind die out slowly. Waiting on who will make the first conversation, I decided to go first and clear my throat before beginning.

"Hi there…" I said and wave at her.

The girl begins to smile and bow at me and I take that as a hello.

"I'm sorry if I was to startle you but by any chance that you are the shrine maiden of this shrine?"

"Yes and I suppose you are the person I'm supposed to have a meeting with?" She said with her sweet voice.

"Ah…well…Actually that will be my friend along with her parent. I'm just tagging along with her since I wished to see the how shrine look like after its renovation."

"I see. I have to say it is well renovated. I have to give my thanks to the one made it happened."

"But of course. Anyway, nice to meet you miko-san. My name is Aruto. Aruto Izumo."

"Izumo? Could it be that Izumo…?" She whispers to herself.

Then, a loud voice calling out for me. It was Aya and taps my back for my good work on finding the shrine maiden.

"Good job Aruto! You have found our beautiful miko-san at last!" Aya cried happily.

"It's just a small matter only." I said.

"You sure never change do you Aya-chan. That cheerful, loud attitude of yours." The miko said.

"Hehehe! You know me! It's been a long time miko-san!" She smiles at her.

"Hmm? What? You two…you two know each other?" I stare at them, wondering.

"She is my childhood friend! My classmate! My eternal friend! Arisa! Arisa Hakurei!"

"Nice to meet you Aruto-san." She bows once again at me. "Forgive me if I didn't introduce myself early. And do pardon my friend for her loud mouth. She sure has grown pretty but the same attitude still."

"I don't know I should take that as a compliment but…hmm…it is me or are you getting taller Arisa?" Aya said.

"What do you mean? I'm not cheating you know. I think your eye sight must be poor in exchange for your beauty? Huhuhu…" Arisa held up her arm sleeve to her mouth, laughing away from behind it.

"Ack…that is one thing I don't like about you. So irritating and that grin she making I'm sure…"

"And here I thought you two are friends…" I tilt my head wondering what with them really.

"Oh yeah! I forget about the meeting!" Aya hammer her hand to her another hand. "My parent and your committee are waiting for us. Let's go."

"Very well. Are you coming along Aruto-san?" Arisa ask me. Letting out her smiles at me once again.

"Yeah." My eyes look to the other side, blushing. "Let's get going then."

"Hmm…?" Aya wondering what with me. But she shrugs away.

Aya then lead the way to the meeting. It started and begins talking about how the renovation is, is there any more they wish to add on and more importantly, the upcoming festival. Eventually, I excuse myself to go to the restroom but in truth, I cannot bother to listen anymore. Since it really bored me to death but to my surprise the others are not.

"Oh man…" I sigh. "Meeting is not my type…It will make me sleeping…Guess I'll be taking a stroll around the shrine…"

While walking around the shrine again, I suddenly have this nostalgia feeling about begin here before. Not when Aya and I came here with her parent to check on the condition of this shrine. But something way back when I was just a kid like that. But then again, it is just a feeling. Our mind sometimes can be playing tricks from time to time. Then, strong wind starts to pick up in this area again. Once again, I caught something moving at the corner of my eyes. Lazily looking at what it is, it is kind of blurry. But I focus more at it just to be sure. That thing turns out to a person and it is a girl. She is wearing some kind of headpiece on her head, a piece of white blouse and black skirt. Her footwear is a pair of red Geta but the block on her shoes is rather high than normal. I begin to think where she came from. She then look at me and our eyes met. To my great shock, I could not believe that girl look like my friend, Aya. If she is really Aya herself, how in the world she is over there? I know Aya is inside the meeting conference. Both of them did not move nor exchange any conversation to each other. Finally, we begin to walk to each other when out of the blue, a strong gust of wind blow at me. Sending me to cover my eyes from it. Then, it came to sudden stop instead of slowly came to halt like it supposed to be.

"Aruto! There you are! What are you doing over there?!" Someone came yelling at him and hug on my back.

"Aya?! What? Wait a minute…I thought you…over there…huh!?"

"What? What are you babbling about Aruto?" Aya ask. Letting me go from her grasp.

"I thought I saw you were over there…" I said and look back at the place where I saw the other Aya. "Huh? She's…gone…?"

"Huh? Really you! Are you still tired Aruto-kun? I'm here you know! Gosh!" Aya sounds rather irritated.

"Umm…sorry about that…" I apologies to her.

"Aya!" Another voice calling for her this time. Wait up!"

"Yo Arisa! What took you so long? I told you to exercise so you can run faster than me!" Aya smiles at her.

"Huff…huff…Whatever!" Arisa catches her breath. "I was surprised for you to suddenly run out after the meeting is over."

"My bad! You should blame on Aruto-kun here!" Aya said when her face came close to mine.

"What? My fault? What?" I went confuse.

"Of course! You went to the restroom but didn't return after that. You make me worry suddenly.

"The meeting was boring actually so I took a walk. Just a small matter only.

"Sigh…whatever…but next times don't do something like that. You just got discharged. I wouldn't want to get worry again if anything happen to you…

"My apology…oh Arisa-san. Forgive us on this sudden conversation we had. It must be awkward for you right?"

"Oh no! It's alright. I don't mind at all. But…" Arisa paused.

"Hmm? But what Arisa-chan?" Aya asked her.

"You two are awfully close. Like in relationship…especially you Aya-chan." Arisa smiles at both of them.

"Huh!? What!? Arisa-san! We are just friend only! True we are close but we are best friend only." I said. Convincing her we are friends.

"Ye…Yeah! Of course he's right! We are just friend only! Don't be ridiculous Arisa-chan!" Aya scratches her head.

"Hehehe…I'm sure!" She let out her soft giggles at us. "Anyway, shall we go for another round of exploration of this shrine? I don't think I cover most part of it."

"Seriously? It's not that big if you were to ask me." Aya said.

"Aya-chan. It's alright. Let's go explore this place more. What's wrong with that?" I convince her.

"Whatever!" Aya shrugs away. "Let's go then. Besides, I got nothing to do at home anyway so why not a little bit more."

Together, they continue to explore the shrine. Few days has pass, Arisa and I came to become best of friend. Chatting and sitting at the edge of the shrine porch. We had a great time sharing about what she do as a shrine maiden while I share about more of myself.

"Wow! Aruto-san! You were in the US Army? How long did you served in there?" Arisa asked me curiously.

"Well…I served for nearly…six to seven years around there?" I replied, showing my fingers the numbers to her.

"Seven years I see." Arisa came to pause for a second. "But how old are you now?" She asked again.

"I am 25 this year." I replied with a smile.

"That would mean you enter in the army when you are around 17!? That's so young!" Arisa said in surprised.

"You can say that again! Aya give a tap on Arisa back. "Aruto, which unit you were in? I keep forgetting on that part all the time."

"3rd Infantry Division, 2nd Infantry Brigade. I served during the War in Afghanistan. If you want to know what is it like and how it over there. One thing I can tell you, it's not very nice.

"I see…I guess I should not go deep into that eh?" Aya said and I nod at her.

"The United States Army I see…and 17 can be enlisted?" Arisa wonder.

"Well…I must have my parent consent but they will just approve it anyway."

"But you are a Japanese citizen right?" She asks and I answer she is correct. "Why not The JSDF instead? You can enlist on them instead right?"

"The Japan Self Defense Force? Oh yeah! Why didn't you Aruto?"

"Remember back then I have to go to American to visit my step-father residence, Aya? He had some business in there so we go there as a long term family trip. Back then, I got…" I paused. Knowing the next part would not pleasant to hear for them. So I decided to skip that part.

"You got? You were saying?" Aya ask me, eagerly waiting for me continues.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Well…let's just say my life was complicated back then. So I decided to enlist. Got my permanent resident card which they call it the Green Card." I took it out form my wallet and show it to them. "As long I have this, even a foreign like me can enlist into their army. From there, I entered boot camp. After the training, I got posted into that unit I mentioned and deployed straight to Afghanistan."

"What a life you had. So that's why you had to leave after a few years of staying in our city. Here I thought you left because of some…well…something you hate us or like that you know."

"Nah!" I wave at her. "Nevertheless, I did write back to you right?" Aya went quiet. But nod her head eventually.

"That is one story coming from you I see…No wonder I have this feeling you are something special when I first saw you Aruto-san."

"I'm nothing special really." I wave my hand at Arisa. "I'm just an ordinary guy with ordinary problems. Normal everyday life I have."

"Hmm…but why didn't you pursue more? Serve them more and become someone like important."

"Ah Arisa-chan…that's too much…" Aya felt uneasy whether I should be answering that.

"I met an accident." I said without holding them back. "An accident which could have changed my life forever…"

"I'm sorry Aruto-san…But if you don't mind my asking. How did you get into one?"

"Arisa-chan!" Aya stop her. "Don't think we shouldn't…"

"It's alright." I let out my reassure look at them. "Anyway, long story short, it was a military operation back then. I save one of my squad mates from a grenade. It got me instead and I flew, hit a stone pillar. To make matter worse, fallen debris dropped on my spine and cracked them. Took me a very long time to heal but nevertheless, here I am still in one piece. Then, I got honourable discharge from duty."

"Are you sure…you are still alright? Your spine?" Arisa ask me in concern.

"Well…from time to time. I will feel the pain on my back. But it's nothing serious." I smiles at her.

"I see…thank goodness you are still alright."

"Worry about me suddenly Arisa? Don't worry too much. I can very much take care of myself."

"It's nothing wrong in worrying a friend right?" Her eyes focus more on mine. Letting out her cute, sweet look at me. Which make me blush from that.

"Umm…Ahem!" Aya cleared her throat. "You two are suddenly awfully getting close and I feel I'm being ignored already…"

"Aya-chan? What do you mean? We are just having a conversation as a friend only." Aruto said.

"For…forget about it…You don't understand at all…Aruto-kun…" Aya got up walks in front of them.

"Hmm…Could it be…I see…so easy of you to read Aya-chan…"Arisa whisper softly to herself.

"Huh? Did you say something to me Arisa-chan?" Aya turn her head to look at her but Arisa just shake her head.

I have no idea what was that about. Then, over at the distance, the sun is slowly setting down on the mountain range. With its yellowish, orange light shines at our surroundings. Covering our eyes from the ray of light and feel the soothing heat on our skin.

"What a beautiful sunset!" Aya said with all of us looking at it. "So you guys ready for the festival? You know I cannot wait for that!"

"Of course I am. I can't wait to see happy looking people and the worshippers to pay a visit here. In the meantime, I should make this place clean." Arisa said.

"Arisa-san. Not to forget the donation." Aruto said.

"Oh yes! Of course! That's the important one above all! Donation is a must!"

"Ahhh…I'll pretend I didn't hear that you money...Ahem! Minded! Ahem! Miko…" Aya said while coughing between her words.

"Ehh…Did you say something?" Arisa with her annoyed face went close to her friend face.

"Nothing important! Huhuhu!" Looking her eyes to the side.

I did not say anything and just smile at them. The next day, everything is just normal. Hatsuyuki is fairly normal. No electric and cold stuff from her. I guess she is back to her slumber or something like that? Also, with my room still under renovation, I got myself a temporary quarter provided by landlady. I should repay her kindness one day for this. Then with nothing else to do in my mind, I decided to train my swordplay at the courtyard. Some of my neighbours, who have nothing to do, watch me from their window or nearby me. Fascinated by my fluent and precision movement of the nodachi, they took out their cellphone and take picture and video of me. Entertaining them which I do not mind at all. I did have my training with my mother when I was young here. It was sloppy and unbearable to watch. But still, my neighbours and friends keep telling me I should not give up and hope to see my way of the sword to get better. And now, this is my long, rewarded effort. Concentrating on my swing. Gently swinging down and sometimes did a number of slashing techniques. Eventually, I end my training by sheathing my nodachi back to its saya on my back before taking a bow at my neighbours.

"Aruto-kun! That was great!" Some of them cheering for me.

"I'm glad I took a day off from my work to see this!" The others clapping their hands.

"Aruto-kun." It was landlady as she walks up to me. "That was impressive of you. Just like your mother."

"My mother is still better than me ma'am. I have a long way to go. But thank you anyway."

"Hahaha!" She laughed. "Still humble as always. But anyway, I have a message for you."

"Huh? Who?" I asked.

"The Miko of the Hakurei Shrine, Arisa-chan. I met her after I did my grocery shopping. She said that she wishes to see you before headed out for an urgent matter to attend in the shrine. If you wouldn't mind, she would like you to see her at the shrine if you are free that is. You wouldn't want to turn her down right?"

"If she wishes to see me, I shouldn't turn down of course. It will be rude of me not to see her after all the trouble she went to tell you. I should be heading there now." Aruto said.

"I'm just saying but won't it be a long walk? Also, the waiting time to catch a bus sure is random. Why not I ask Aya's parent to send you there…"

"It's alright landlady." I stop her. "I don't wish to bother them so please don't. Besides, I can walk or run all the way there if I have to. It will be no problem for me."

"Oh well!" She shrugs over my decision." Suit yourself then. But, take a shower first before presenting yourself to her boy."

After the conversation, I get ready and pack my stuff into my sling bag. Leaving Hatsuyuki behind for today. If I recall correctly, it will take me around an hour to reach there. It depends on the bus service, it has random arrival timing. Not consistence in time like this. But with the festival coming, it might be different. I wore my boot; I exited out of my room and the apartment. Just as I took a step outside, two young ladies were having a conversation at the entrance of the apartment. One of them is wearing a purple dress, a white, mob cap on her head and a pair of purple shoes while the other one is wearing a black hat, white shirt, a pair of black of long skirt and black shoes. From the look of it, they are arguing about them going to the right way to the shrine.

"I told you! We are going the right way over here!" The girl with black hat said while pointing down the street at her side.

"No! If we follow this way, it will be nearer! Then we can take the bus to there." The girl with the mob cap said while pointing gout in a map she holding.

I am standing in front of them while they were arguing to each other. From the look of it, they do not know of my presence when I decided to clear my throat to give their attention.

"Oh!" The girl in black went surprise. "I'm sorry but are we blocking your way! We are sorry!"

"Not really." I wave my hands at them. "I overheard your conversation just now and it seems you wish to go to the shrine. Are you referring to the Hakurei Shrine?"

"Ah yes! You are not wrong. We heard that the shrine had been renovated and an opening ceremony festival will be held in a few days to come. Right now, we are discussing on how to get to there the fastest route." The girl with the mob hat said.

"But…I got a feeling you know the way right? The fastest way I'm sure?"

"I do actually. But we should get going now if we wish to catch the bus since the arrival timing can be random. Shall I take you ladies there?" I ask them, waiting on their answer.

"Eh? But are you sure? Don't you have somewhere else to go? I mean we are not disturbing you in any way?" The girl in black said.

"As a matter of fact, I'm going there as well."

"Oh I see. That's good at least. Anyway, allow me to ourselves. I'm Renko Usami and this here is my friend! Maribel Hearn!" She said as she brings closer her friend towards her.

"My name is Aruto Izumo. Nice to meet your acquaintance." I bow at them.

They head out to the bus stop after the brief introduction. Luckily, the bus just arrives at the bus stop the moment they reach at it. A lucky day for them perhaps and board it.

"Thank goodness! Now I can rest my weary feet from all the walking we had!" Renko said.

"Renko-san, Maribel-san. If I may ask you this. Why are you two going to the shrine? Perhaps you are going there to pay your respect there?"

"One of it." Maribel said. "We are also going there for sightseeing and how it looks like now. By the way Aruto-san, could you call us by our name only? It's alright not to call us miss."

"Yeah. She's right. I feel kind of weird for you to call us that." Renko takes off her black hat, smiling.

"My apology. I'm used to say that since respect is what I was taught when I was young. If that's the case, could you call by my name as well? I don't feel right too when someone call me that."

"No need to apologies Aruto-san…Oops! I mean Aruto." We then let out a joyful laughter.

Throughout the whole journey, we have a great conversation of sharing who they really are and such. I too share who am I and as usual, they too were surprise I served in the US Army. Wondering the fact on how I end up there. I eventually explain to them the same conversation I had with Aya and Arisa. Half an hour later, we reach at the place to alight and started to walk a few more meters before reaching the torri of the shrine.

"Here we are. I hope you will have a great time now that you are here."

"Thank you for that Aruto." Maribel said.

"But may I ask what are you doing here again?" Renko asks. "We wouldn't mind if you would like to tag along."

"Actually, I'm here to meet the miko of this shrine. A friend of mine. Would you like to see her?"

"Why not?!" Renko immediately went excited and I lead the way for them.

After taking a flight of stairs, I saw Arisa sweeping the shrine ground. She was not aware of our presence while she hums away of some kind melody to herself.

"Arisa-chan." I call her out.

"Ah!?" Arisa went shocked and saw me and the ladies with me. "Aruto-san!? Oh! I see we have visitors."

"We are sorry we startled you miko-san!" The ladies bow to her.

"It's fine really! More like Aruto-san startled me. Anyway, thank you and welcome to the Hakurei Shrine.

"We hope we are not disturbing you of your chores." Renko said.

"Oh no! It's fine really. Anyway, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Arisa Hakurei. Shrine maiden of Hakurei Shrine. If I may, would you like me to show you around everyone?

We agree to her generous, polite offer and follow her. Arisa did her job professionally at directing the ladies around. Telling them the brief history of this shrine, she is honoured to take care of this shrine and also telling them to visit here again in the festival to come. The ladies were taken with surprise on how the place look. From the old, run down shrine into something grand new. Later after the walk, they wish to depart and explore on their own. Before that, they offer their prayer and make a donation.

"Thank you! Please come again Renko-san! Maribel-san!" Arisa bow at them.

"Thank you for everything. See you at the festival Aruto-san." Renko wave at him goodbye before running back to where Maribel is.

"Aruto-san. Thank you for coming." She said. "And I'm sorry if I were to cause you so much trouble for coming such a long way."

"Nah! It's alright! I shouldn't turn down your request right?" I said.

"If that's the case, will you accompany me a bit? I need…well…someone to talk to…" She said and look to the side.

"I see…come to think of it, you are alone in this place…More like I should accompany you for today."

"Oh, thank you Aruto-san…" Arisa said halfway when strong wind start to pick up in here. "We should be heading inside. Would you like some tea Aruto-san?"

I did not say anything and nod my head in agreement. Moment later, the sky become cloudy and it may rain soon. Once inside, Arisa prepare a cup of tea for the both of us before settle down on a soft mat to sit on. Quietly sipping the tea, I comment this is the best tea I ever had. Last time I ever had this kind of taste was when I was child,

"Too long I haven't tasted a good tea up until now. Just like back then."

"I'm glad you like it…So…Umm…Aruto-san!"

"Yes Arisa-san?" I look up at her.

"Umm…I…I have something to talk about…" Arisa said with such uneasy feeling in her.

I say nothing. Waiting on what she is going to say. Second later, she let out a short breath and looks me into my eyes.

"It's regarded about…urmm…why you keep calling me Arisa-san! I'm really fine with just Arisa! So yeah!" She said while scratching her cheek.

"Oh I see…I guess people don't feel like calling that huh? Maybe I'm too formal. Then, will you call me Aruto instead? I don't right too as well frankly speaking."

"Very well." She let out a chuckle.

Then, the area outside start to drizzle and soon, it begin to rain. Look like going back home have to wait till it stops.

"Aruto, I hope you don't mind my asking but how exactly you got into that incident you had…" She pause when her face changes. Into something shocking. "Ah! Sorry! It just came out from my mouth! I'm sorry! Please forget what I just said!"

"I don't mind telling the detail to you. But anyway, I was in the Afghanistan back then. Our mission was to search and clear from any threat in a certain town. But during our mission, we encounter hostages holding up in one of the building and inform our battalion command HQ regarding the situation. We were given a green light to go to rescue them and did our job perfectly. Kill the insurgents. Rescuing the hostages and call for transport evac. But we were ambushed and caught in the crossfire by the enemy while we were waiting for extraction. That is where a grenade came rolling near one of my squad mates and my instinct told me to save him. Then you know what happened next."

"How awful…But thank goodness you did not get paralyze." Arisa said.

"Yeah…I don't know but it was a miracle or something that I'm alive…"

"You did mentioned your injury will come from time to time right? How do you overcome it then?" Arisa asked with her concern look.

"Well…I could use morphine to ease the pain. But it will make me drowsiness sometimes. So I use another method. Meditate."

"Oh…does it work?" Arisa wondering.

"It does for me so far. Meditate on something peaceful. And eventually I can forget the pain as it goes away."

"But still you feel a bit of it yes?" Arisa said and Aruto nods his head.

"It doesn't eliminate the pain but at least minimize it."

"It will be best if it completely gone after you did some meditating."

"It will take time. I'm sure my injury will heal sooner or later. Patience is a virtue after all. "

Arisa went surprise from the way she look and smiles afterward. Them the weather starts to rain heavily instead of stopping slowly.

"It looks like I will be staying a little longer here. Do you mind if I stay here a bit more Arisa?

"I don't mind at all. You are most welcome to sleep in here if you want Aruto."

"That's a bit too much for me…But, I hope Renko and Maribel are doing alright with the weather like this…"

"Oh yeah…where are they now?"

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Human Village, Gensokyo…**

"We are here." Keine said.

"Yeah. I know that since we have been walking here for the past few minutes." Marisa said.

"What I meant was we are at the dragon statue." Keine said.

Reimu and Marisa look at the statue Keine mentioned. The statue sure is really majestic when they look at the eyes of the statue. Strangely, the colour of it keeps changing from one colour to another.

"What with the changing of the eyes colour Keine? Is this what you want to show us?"

"yes. That's correct Reimu. We do not know if it is going haywire or some others problem."

"Not only that." Mokou said. "One of the villagers claimed she saw the eyes become red for several minutes. Until it starts to change colour once again."

"Red eyes? Wait a minute!" Marisa cried in shocked. "Hey Reimu! Are you thinking what I'm thinking? I heard that when it turns red, something bad will happen like for example the Scarlet Mist Incident. Do you recall that?"

"You're right about that…but what is going to happen? Currently, we can't tell if there is going to be an incident or not…Since the colouring is kind of random…"

The four of them then break into silence. What could it be really? Will there be an incident or not. So many questions they are having now which left them unanswered. Then, the wind start to pick up as the sky start to get darken every second pass.

"Prefect…I think it's going to rain…" Mokou said.

"We can see that. I doubt we can make it back to the shrine before it will rain." Marisa said.

"If that's the case, why not you all stay in my house for the time being. Well?" Keine suggested to them.

"If you invited us, we shouldn't turn down your offer then. Also, can you prepare us some tea please?" Reimu said.

"But of course!" Keine said.

Leading the way for them to her house before the rain get to them. Whatever it may be, the shrine maiden, Reimu Hakurei somehow finds this could be a whole new level she is going to face. Hopefully it would not be something bad or worse, disastrous. Such an uneasy, painful feeling she felt for a there. Just what is this? What is going to happen next?

* * *

 **Afterword:** I will be moving to do my part 2 of the final chapter of "Into the World of Gensokyo" crossover next. After that chapter finish, I will focus more on this story. For now, I will pause on updating chapter 3. So stays tune everyone! Thank you and have a nice day! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3 - Leaving

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own Touhou Project. All Rights belong to the respective owner, ZUN.

 **Author Pre-word:** Nothing much to say but please enjoy chapter 3 everyone. Sorry if I took it long. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 03** – Leaving

Sitting behind the dining table. Reading the last sentence on the note given by someone I know before angrily crush them and throw them away. I then look outside the window overlooking the landscape of the city. The busy street with all its polluted noises generated from every corner of the city. Even behind the glass, I can more or less hear it generated. Always a busy day for this city as always.

"A moment of peace…to live my life peacefully…I cannot let them take what they stole from me again…maybe…it is now the time already…" I said quietly to myself.

"Good morning Aruto-kun!" Someone came barging in my room.

"Huh? Aya-chan?" I look at her, wondering how she manage to get in. Probably she has the spare key still? "Could you at least knock before entering?"

"Oh come on!" She let out her shrug at me. "I did several times. Worry that something is up so I just use the spare key to open them."

"Oh? Still keeping the key I see. Talk about privacy breach." I give my uncomfortable look at her. Scratching away my cheek with my finger.

"Alright alright! I will return it to you but be mindful to open the door when someone knocking. Talk about respect you know!"

"Yes ma'am. I can hear you." I let out my uninterested tone at her. "So, what is it you want?"

"You don't know?!" She went close to me. "Tonight? The festival at the shrine? You know? It's tonight!"

"Oh?" I went kind of surprise. Looking at my wristwatch, it is indeed today. "Oh my…I almost forget all about it. Thanks for reminding me."

"Aruto-kun is spacing out suddenly huh? But anyway, did landlady say anything to you yet?"

"Huh? Say what?"

"Never mind. I will tell you. Landlady is opening an entertainment store at the festival. And she wants you to take care of it. You wouldn't mind right?"

"Oh? I'm curious. What kind of store?"

"You know. Those typical shooting the object game and you win stuff. Like those in amusement park you see all the time. It's a perfect job for you right? Of course you are the shopkeeper rather than the player itself."

"Hahaha…" I let a slight chuckle. "Oh well. Not that I will get to play them but then again. I will help landlady. Consider a repayment to her. Although I too want to enjoy the festival at some point."

"That can be arrange I'm sure!" Aya assure me on that. "So anyway! Let's go to the shrine! I'm part of the people needed to prepare for the festival and I need your help Aruto-kun. Come on!"

"What? Now? Seriously?"

"Of course now dummy! We won't make it time if we in the evening obviously!

Aya-chan then calls up her parent to take us to the shrine. Although I do not like the feeling of taking a ride with them again, I prefer to take the bus instead. But still, Aya-chan insisted me to come along and her parent will understand on the situation anyway. As always, the journey was not that long. Reaching there like usual timing. But something difference in here. There were a lot of vehicles lining up from the hillside road all the way to the entrance.

"Wow…so many already? Talk about impatient…" Aya said while alighting from the car.

"The cherry blossom trees around here are a sight to behold. Perhaps they are here to view them until the festival is ready. But…the vehicles here can be a problem later on…" I said.

"Don't worry Aruto!" Aya father said. "We already prepare for this. Sooner or later they will be moving it to the parking lot soon."

A parking lot as I thought. I did not know about it but whatever. As long it did not conjunct the roadway is fine by me. Then again, why should I be bothering about that anyway? I suppose to focus on the festival ground and the store. Aya and I then move out to begin our preparation. With the help of the volunteer helpers, the direction given by our miko-san on how the set up will be, putting our sweat and effort on this, it is a smooth and fast motion. Eventually we took a break and this is my time to get to eat something. I took out my protein bar and a bottle of water. This will be my meal for today at least until I get a full one later in the festival.

"Aruto-kun." Aya call me. "You can have my onigiri. You need more than protein bar you having."

"It's alright really. I can manage with it."

"No! Here! Take it!" She forcibly gives it to me before munching her other one.

"Aya-chan." Arisa put up a smile. "You could give to him nicely."

"It's alright really. I'm not angry but…thank you Aya-chan."

"Hmph! You're welcome." Before turning her head to the side.

Before continuing their work, Arisa invited us for some tea. At the very least I can have something nice after a long, tiring work. Perhaps this could be my final tea before I decide on my decision. To leave this place and live my life in peace. A place of secluded. Go to some place I want to be left alone. Maybe I should not tell Aya and Arisa about this. Then again, should I do it? That is when the area starts to pick up by a strong wind. Disrupting my thought of leaving and continue to sip on my tea. Maybe I will think more about it later.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Hakurei Shrine, Genskoyo…**

"The wind sure can be irritating form time to time…Uwaah!" Marisa just in time to grabs her witch hat from being blow away.

"At least it is cooling us from the heat. Anyway, how is the preparation coming along?" Reimu said.

"Well…sooner or later everyone will be here for the party you hosted. Not to forget Suika power to gather everyone here.

"Did someone call me?" A mist is forming besides Reimu and slowly it materializes. Revealing it was Suika.

Suika Ibuki. Anyone can tell by looking at the horns on her head. Not only they are strong, they are able to hold their liquor without getting drunk. Talk about that, she seems to buy a lot of sake in a carton with her. This is going to be one heck of a party.

"I can't wait for the party. Oh! They will be here soon Reimu!"

"Yeah…wait a minute…where did you get the money to buy that a lot…Reimu…don't tell me…" Marisa stares at her.

"Okay! You got me! I use up on the donation! Everything! Come on Marisa. Don't give me that look."

"I'm giving you this look!" Marisa cried before scratching head and shrugs it off. "But never mind that. But I have to say we simply taking it easy and forget about that strange occurrence of that statue."

"What can we do on our part? So far there is no sign of incident happening at the moment. Besides, it could be some kind of fault stated by Keine. The kaapa are looking at it now as we speak."

"I hope you are right. Although I do have a feeling something is amiss…Sigh…Let's forget about that and prepare for the party everyone!"

"I will just wait and seat over there until it is time…" Suika was about to walk away but Reimu pull her back.

"Oh no you don't! You are going to help us too."

Later in the afternoon, one by one, everyone who Suika told them about the party came. The Scarlet residence came first. Then the Eientei residence and slowly the others. The whole area starts to get hype with all sorts of noises.

"Hey Kaguya!" Mokou shouted at her. "Let's fight to a drinking contest. If I win, I can to beat you senselessly without you resisting for one week three times a day!"

"Oh really?" Kaguya cover her mouth with her sleeve. "Try it if you can. I will emerge victorious anyway hohoho!"

"Princess…sigh…I wonder if we have enough sake…Reisen. Anything you buy more for us if we running short."

"Eh!?" Reisen went shocked to hear that from her teacher. "Eirin-sama!? A chore during a party? Not fair!"

"Sakuya!" Remilia cried over at her head maid. "Get me more sake!"

"Milady. I'm afraid that you might get drunk and ruin your…well…your charisma?"

"Enough! It will be fine hic!" Remilia hiccup halfway saying. "I am a sober person just you watch hic!"

"Ah…if you said so milady." Sakuya could not denied her mistress request and pour more.

"Youmu. We should have gathered some meat to go for the sake. I'm hungry for one now."

"Eh!?" Her servant, Youmu was sudden to hear that even this is just for sake drinking party and some titbits. "You are still hungry even after you had one before we left Yuyuko-sama!?"

"What a party we are having. Human and youkai happy faces…it's like another new world to be in…" Marisa smiling away.

"Yeah…once in a while we should live up the spirit of everyone here in Gensokyo. Although I am concern about the end part of the party…hmm?"

Reimu notices Aya is awfully quiet to herself. Unlike her associates, Hatate and Momiji. She is staring at the direction of the shrine for quite some time. Silently sipping the sake to herself.

"Hey Aya." Reimu catches her attention. "Reimu calling Aya…"

"Huh…?"Her head turn but her eyes still fix looking at the distance. "Oh…I mean yeah!? Sorry about that! You were saying Reimu?"

"No…it's just that you have been staring at the distance from just now. Are you alright? Usually you are active in taking pictures and interview right about now…"

"Hahaha!" She laughs while scratching her head. "I'm fine! It's just that back then I saw someone here in your shrine. Of course you weren't around when I wanted to go for my interview.

"I guess…I'm lucky I wasn't there. But you were saying about someone? Could you be specific?"

"Eh? Suddenly you are interested I see…" Aya sound kind of sarcasm over Reimu.

"Enough already." Reimu sounded serious. "Who was it?"

"Just some human person passing by your shrine only. I think he's from the human village…wait…the way he dress…is not from the village now that I think about it…"

"Huh? Could it be…someone from the outside world but…a spirited away human from the outside world?"

Then, while Reimu were thinking about it, someone came greet to her from somewhere. But that did not surprise Reimu since she knew who could do that kind of stuff. Popping out of nowhere.

"Good evening Reimu. I'm sad I did not get any invitation for this party." Yukari said while her body still halfway inside the portal.

"You are like everywhere and anywhere so I forget all about inviting you. But now you are here, I guess I don't have to tell you there is a party going on eh?" Reimu let out her piercing look at her.

"Oh well!" Yukari shrug and steps out from the portal. "It cannot be help anyway. Also, Ran and I bought some sake. I wouldn't want the party to finish that early."

"More sake you say!? Bring them over here!" Remilia cried. Waving her cup up in the air happily.

"Hold your horses now. Ran, distribute the sake we have to everyone now."

"Yes Yukari-sama." Ran replied with a bow.

"Now, let's get down to some drinking party…" Yukari said halfway and came to pause suddenly. Reimu was puzzling what is up with her? Somewhat like a same reaction like Aya. Staring at the distance for no particular reason. "Hmm…On second thought, I think I have to do something first Reimu. Ran. I'll be back. I won't be long now I hope…

"Eh? Yukari-sama? Where are you…?" Before she could ask, Yukari already enter through her portal. "What?"

"What indeed. What's wrong with people suddenly now…"

"Reimu! The others want to see some dance now! Come on! They chose you!" Marisa grabs her friend arm.

"What?! What about that ghost princess instead?! She can do some dance of her own!"

* * *

 **Somewhere in Japan, Hakurei Shrine…**

The preparation is done. Now left the visitors to visit the reopening and festival of the newly, renovated Hakurei Shrine. I decided to head back to my apartment to collect my stuff and at the same time, take a shower before the big day. As usual, Aya parent will take me back to my apartment. Since they too are going back to their home to take something they left behind. I take my necessary items and stuff them into my sling bag. And of course my nodachi, Hatsuyuki. Still wrapping in tattered cloth, I hang it on my back as I fasten the knot to be tight and secure. Looking at my wrist watch and look out at the window. Dusk is approaching soon. It will be best to decide on my decision now or ever.

"…I should go after everything is over…" I quietly said when someone came knocking on my door. That must be Aya-chan.

I went to open them as usual and it was her indeed. Instead her usual clothing, she is wearing a beautiful, decorated female yukata. Her look also changes from normal to someone really pretty. She is like a total different person I ever knew.

"Are you ready Aruto-kun?" She gives her sweetest smiles at me while blushing away. "How…do I look?"

"Ah…" I was taken for surprise for a few second there. Blushing before continuing what to say. "I mean yes. I'm ready and you look…gorgeous."

"Thank you. Hmm? You are not wearing a yukata?"

"I don't have one. This will do just fine really. Besides I…" I paused. Nearly say about me leaving. "It's nothing. Anyway, shall we get going?"

"Of course. But…" We begin to move out to meet her parent. "You are quite gear up of bringing your stuff. Are you like going on a journey some sort?"

My heart skips a beat. But I remind calm not to let her notice my intention about it. "Of course not. I just want to bring it along to the festival. You could say…it's like…an old habit of mine to prepare everything just in case of emergency or something else?"

"Hmm…" Aya felt kind of suspicious. "But whatever…we are here to enjoy for the festival. So, let's hurry up."

She grabs my hand and once again we look like a couple. I hate to admit this but what is she trying to get me into? It's not that I do not like her but I am not into that kind of relationship. Maybe she is doing this as a friend. But then again, what if Aya really into that. I mean is she in love with me or something? But I shake my head from such thought. Ignoring the fact this is not true. She is my best friend that is all. Nothing more, nothing less. The process took around an hour. Once we are back to the shrine, the area is already packed with people. The lanterns are up. The street lights are up. It is getting bustling by every second.

"Thank you once again madam, sir. I hope one day I will repay this kindness to you." I bow my head at them.

"Don't fret it too much my boy." Aya mother said. "Now, enjoy your stay in this festival."

"If that's the case, I will take my leave. See you later Aya-chan."

"Okay! See you!"

It is time to get to work. Becoming a shopkeeper of the store landlady set up. Upon reaching at it, the prize items were already set up on the rack. There are three rows of wooden platforms with the biggest target to the front and the smallest target to the rear. A typical game where you shoot the target and you get the prize according to its target. The smallest the better.

"Ah! Aruto-san!" The only helper of the store shakes my hand. "Let's make this festival a memorable one!"

"Hahaha!" I put my belonging to the side. "It won't be one if we going to stick begin a shopkeeper this store all night long. How about you go enjoy the festival during your break later? I can go second later."

"Eh!? Are you sure Aruto-san? I mean it kind of rude of me…"

"Don't sweat it." I pat on his shoulder. Thinking to myself this will be my last night anyway. "I can go second still. Hmm? Looks like we have our first shooter. Welcome! Feast your eyes on the prize we have tonight!"

Throughout the night, the place starts to get crowded by every hour. Making the place lively with people of all ages. Our booth are quiet busy with young men and women. Either they want to claim the prize for themselves or simply doing it to get it for their love on. Those loving couple mostly.

"Aruto-san!" One of my customers calls me. "What kind of prize will we get if we shoot the smallest target?"

"Hmm…there." Aruto pointed out one of the biggest stuffed animal resting on a shelf at the far end of the store. A big, plump, cute looking dragon with bright, red colour on it. The sight of it can somewhat melted the heart away just from its cuteness. It may be strange for me but even for me, I find it cute and wanted that for myself too. Later, a bunch of kids came to the store. They immediately knew who I am but strangely I do not.

"Look! It's Aruto onii-chan we saw at the online video!" The kids said while pointing at me.

"Online video? Huh? What?" I went confuse.

"Aruto-san!" My helper came to me with his phone on his hand. "They meant by this video."

He shows me a video of me practicing with my martial art but mostly on my nodachi training. This was like a few days back when I was training at the courtyard. I was silence throughout the viewing of the video. Wondering if it is one of my neighbours that recorded this. To me, it was nothing amazing about it but somehow, it was quite a hot topic circulating the online media now. Numbering a few hundred thousand and counting as of this afternoon. It must have spread like wildfire to this city as well and that is the reason the kids knew who I was at first sight.

"Onii-chan!" One of them says. "It was awesome for you to swing that big sword so easily! It was somewhat graceful and beautiful while watching it!"

"Huh?" I do not find that great but whatever I guess. "Urmm…thank you I guess?"

"Onii-chan! If we play this game and if we hit the smallest target, can we see the blade next!?"

"My sword?" I look at it. "You mean Hatsuyuki?" I untie the knot of the strings and reveal the nodachi to the kids. They were savouring the moment of how beautiful it look like. The shining black lacquer saya with its medium length hilt of the nodachi. It look beautiful but at the same time kind of intimidating. "Alright. Give it a try then."

It was a heated match. With them trying again and again. But at the same time the store is earning some money. Not that I am complaining but these kids are pretty fire up just to see me wield my sword. Then, just when they were about to give up, a little girl, not sure if she have a rabbit foot or a charm to boost her luck, manage to hit it by unintentionally ricochet from one shelf to another and hit it. Talk about it being a fluke.

"Onii-chan! I did it!" The girl cried with joy. "Can you show us now!?"

"Sigh…you earn it little one." I went up to Hatsuyuki and draw from it. Carefully not to hit the kids and keep a distance from them. The blade shimmers brilliantly of its fine steel and the blade also has the feeling and look of like whitish like snow. Probably that is why it is called Hatsuyuki, First Snow.

"Beautiful..." The kids said in amazement.

"Isn't it?" I then sheathe back slowly but carefully.

"Onii-chan, will you be using to hurt someone with that?"

"Hahaha! Of course not! But if I see a monster, I might start to hurt the monster and protect all of you from it Big, scary monster! Raawwrr!"

I then begin to intimate like a monster. Entertaining them with my silly act to them. The kids however find it amusing and funny on my act. Rather than being scary. Laughing away happily until their parents came to fetch them away. I then remember something. I give the prize for hitting the smallest target to the little girl. She hugs the huge stuffed dragon; overjoy suddenly to finally get what she wants. Their parents thank me for the entertainment and looking after them before heading out to the other part of the festival ground. Later, my helper went for his break as we agreed upon. So far, I think I can manage the store myself. It does not seem that difficulty to do it right from the start.

"I see you are having fun looking after this store Aruto." Someone familiar said that to me.

"Hmm? Oh!" It was Renko and Maribel. Eating a stick of dango before finishing the last piece. "Fancy meeting you here. So how's the festival to you so far?"

"It was great. There's so many thing we get to eat and do in here." Maribel said.

"Although the issue here is the size of it. It can be pretty crowded and the flow of traffic can be congested from time to time."

"Hehehe!" I giggle. "Well. It's the reopening of the Hakurei Shrine. The day it was announced to the people of the city about the festival, everyone is surely looking forward for it. We can't blame the curious, excited people coming here."

"True about that. By the way Aruto, aren't you going for a round in the festival?" Renko asked.

"My helper is going first. It will be my turn later. So, since you are here. Want to try out my shooting booth?"

They agree and give it a try. As usual, most shooters got the consolation prize by shooting the biggest target. I hand out a small toy to them which they gradually accept them.

"I bet you are pretty good at this since you are from the army." Maribel compliments me on that.

"Haha! Doesn't mean I'm from the army, I'm good with it."

"Come on! Give it a try!" Renko ready her phone. Readying herself to take snapshot of me shooting.

I guess a few shot would not hurt that much. Pick up the air rifle and lock and load it. Go for my comfortable, shooting position; aim at the smallest target for some challenge. Steady my breath. Letting it in and out in calm, relax manner. My mind then flashes about my time in the army. When we were pin down by enemy sniper and I have to use the sniper rifle to kill him. But it was more like a distraction of that guy until our friendly force take him out in close quarter shooting spree. It was no turning back when I used the weapon. Kill or be killed. Just as I was about to let it fly, flashes of light flash on my face as it momentarily blind me. Missing my shot by an inch away.

"Ah! Sorry Aruto! I forgot to off the flash! My bad!" Renko apologies to me, smiling at me after that.

"Hahaha…" I let out a slight laughter. Secretly relieving myself before thinking more of that dreadful memory. "And here I thought you trying to sabotage me. But it's fine. Now ladies, did I make my point?"

"But it was the flash that blinded you. I knew you can hit it anyway." Maribel smiles

"I suppose so." Scratching my head thinking I would not hit them still.

"So anyway! Aruto! Before we leave, let's have a selfie!" Renko pull my arm near to body her alongside Maribel. She snap a picture of us before it save into her phone. "Alright! Thanks for that! Good luck on your job!"

"We'll hope to see each other again. Thanks and see ya later." Maribel and Renko wave at me goodbye. Before going to the other side of the festival ground.

Few minutes later, my helper came back to the booth. Telling me it is my turn now.

"Aren't you going to spend some more time in the festival still?" I ask him.

"Nah! I already had my fun Aruto-san. Besides, it will be unfair of me to not letting you go for a break. Selfishly spending my time in the festival without thinking about you as well."

"Hahaha! If you say so. I will be off then." I take my belongings before going out.

"Eh? You bringing them along? Aren't you going to leave them here for me to look after?"

"Ahhh…" I pause. Remembering about the plan. I must have unconsciously moved to take them. Will I really do it tonight? Just leave from here during the ending of the festival? "Hahaha! It's just an old habit of mine to bring them along. Don't let it bother by it that much."

"Hahaha…" He let out an uncomfortable laugh. "If you say so Aruto-san."

Walking along the pavement with decorated lights in the air, I could hear the muddled chatter of people around me. Saying something about they were enjoying themselves as they commented this is the best festival they ever been. They cannot wait for the final part of it which is the fireworks. The foods are somewhat great as the storeowner were cooking them. I try out the ikayaki. Simple but yet a delicious food for me.

"Aruto-kun!"

"Hmm? Aya-chan?" I saw her running towards me as her geta make it noises with its wooden block hitting the stone pavement. "I've been trying to find you!"

"Oh? Surprise of me that you manage to find me despise how many people around here." I let out my grin at her.

"Stop being sarcastic!" She throws a punch at me. Before when she hold my hand again. "Come on. I know it's your break so let's spend some time together."

Once again, she pulls me around the festival ground. Spending a time together on playing some game booth. Buying souvenir. Savouring on the candy apple she bought for us. Then, she visited the temple altar and offers her prayer and probably her wishes on something. I am merely following what she did. Not that I am against such thing but I find it hard to believe such thing can grant them what they want. Can miracle really happen to anyone even that person is not worthy of it? But that was irrelevant to me as soon we move out to other places.

"Aruto-kun…Urmm…the thing is…I have…" Aya finds it hard to convey her words suddenly. Stuttering strangely of her. "Never mind! Just follow me!"

I shrug and follow her. We then end up in a dim area somewhere at the corner of the festival ground. Kind of secluded from the big crowd but the atmosphere seems rather weird.

"Sorry. I felt uneasy to talk from all those crowds around us."

"It's alright. I pretty much understand. But…I have to say it is kind of cooling here. Good spot you chose."

"Uh…yeah! Anyway, first foremost! I have something to give you!" She searches her purse as she took out a small rectangular box from it. It is not that big as it is wrapping with a simple cloth with simple strings tie to it. "My gift to you Aruto-kun."

"Gift? You mind if I open them now?" She shakes her head knowing she would not mind at all.

In it is a phone. Not a normal phone but a smartphone. Able to capture picture, listen to music from it and many more function that the outdated old phone I use to know when I was little. I let out a slight chuckle. Knowing that I do not have one and my way of communicating with my friends and Aya were through pay phone booth or something old school. Send through mail.

"You really have to huh Aya-chan? Sick and tired of me sending letters and phone booth all this time?"

"More like you lost them and I can't believe you wouldn't want to get a simple one at least. So, I took the liberty to get a second hand one for you. Also, it's on me and I do not want to hear you saying you will not accept it."

"Ahh…I see…A gift from a best friend. Thank you. I guess I have to treasure it dearly."

"Urmm…yeah…pretty much you know how to use it right?"

"Yeah. I've seen my friends and especially you playing with it. I can pretty much handle them. All I have to do get used to it." Aya then went close to me and use my phone to take a selfie together.

"There! And now Aruto-kun…there's one more thing…" She came to pause. I waited on what she is going to say. Maybe another gift? But that will be too much of me to accept another one from her. Then, she takes a deep breath and faces me with her blushing, embarrassed face.

"I have an important thing to tell you all this time! Now I am ready for it!"

"Huh? Aya-chan? What are you talking about…?" I look into her eyes. Something is off. She is blushing way too much and her breathing is kind of heavy. Worried? Excited over something? As I inspect the environment around me, the atmosphere suddenly gets into me. This is not a normal place. But rather a love corner of young couples having their private moment together.

"Oh my god!" I said in my thought. "What did I get myself into!? There's a couple kissing over at that corner! And another one! Don' tell me Aya-chan…"

"All this time I've wanted to tell you this. I don't have the courage back then but now I do! I…I…"

"Aya-chan…wait…I…"

Aya stood up straight and lean at me. Looking at me with her cute, blushing face. "I'm…I'm in love with you Aruto-kun! My heart couldn't bear to hold it anymore! Holding such thing until tonight! So…I decided to confess my love to you here and now…I like you Aruto-kun! I…I love you!

I went frozen. Frozen from the shock of what she just said. She loves me? But all this time, I see her as my one and true friend. My best friend I ever had all this time. And now she confessed to me at about the time I wanted to leave? To leave and sever all ties to everyone I know. I was ready to let everything go. But now, she is making it all difficulty already. Now my heart could not decide what to do. This unbearable guilt and pain suddenly I feel. Aya then start to lean onto me more. Moving her lips to mine. I did not move nor try to stop her. Blaming myself for not knowing her feeling towards me. I was such fool. What an idiot I am.

"Aya-chan…" I whisper. Placing my finger on her lips before she is close to kissing me. Stopping her from going any further. "This is so unfair…unfair of you to do this to me…"

"Eh? Aruto-kun? What do you mean…?" She said and I grab her shoulder and push her a little away from me. Looking at her with my sad, guilt looking face. "I'm sorry…I just…couldn't…"

I look away from her. Could not bear to see her reaction. I cannot bear to let them stole everything from Aya. Just like what they did to me. I cannot bear the pain and guilt anymore.

"It's that so?" Aya let out a slight chuckle after that. "At least I…give it a try…"

"Aya-chan…It's just that…I…It's…" I tried to explain but the truth can be a shock for her.

"It's alright really!" She smiles. But behind that, she is forcibly smiling at me. I could tell she is going to cry profusely later on. Then her phone ring. Nodding her head as she listens to it." It's my parent saying they need me back to see Arisa for some matter. Sorry Aruto-kun. Hopefully we will get to see the fireworks later…See…you at your booth…"

She walks out from here. Taking small steps as she look down. She then shakes her head and start to take bigger steps next and out she goes to the crowded area.

"You know it will not happen right? The fireworks later? Little coward?" Someone said in the shadow.

"I understand." I said to this shadow. Without looking at the direction of where this person is. "Please don't do this to her like what you did last time…"

"You have my word unless you have yours. Do we have the agreement? Leave this place and sever all ties from everyone and everything."

"I know. You will not see me again. But at the very least, please look after my sister for me…" It was a brief silence. Until I heard a slight exhalation from this person.

"If only she did her part and forgets about you. Then I will consider it. Farewell…little brother…"

The sounds of dried leaves being step on were heard as this person walk away from here. I let out my sigh. Looking at the starry night. "Maybe I should see the cherry blossom tree before going…"

Before reaching, I met with Arisa. She is on her way to meet Aya. Keeping my normal look of my face. I remain composure and smiles at her. As if nothing has happen between me and Aya.

"How do you find the festival Aruto? Great wasn't it?"

"Yeah it is great…As for that, thank you for everything you have done to make this festival a great one." I gave my compliment to her.

"I don't think I can do this alone without everyone." She bows at me. "More like I should thank the one who helped to make this festival a great one. My compliments to them more like it."

"Hahaha! That's understandable…by the way. Where are you heading?" I asked her. Pretended that I did not know about her seeing Aya later.

"Nothing much but I have a short meeting with Aya and her parent. Do you want to come along?"

"Nah! I remember…well…got a store to take care…I'm…going back now…" I said.

"Oh I see…" Arisa somehow finds me kind of odd. Pausing between words. "Then I shouldn't hold you too long. I'll see you later at the store for the fireworks viewing."

She touches my hand. Smiling away before kissing on my cheek. That shocks me for a while. She blushes and wave at me goodbye before going off. Aya were about to kiss me but for Arisa to suddenly to do that bravely. Would that mean she like me? Love me? Same situation like Aya? Talk about severing all ties in here. Next I focus on getting to the cherry tree before leaving for good. Upon reaching there, there were people gathering here with their mats lay out to the ground. Drinking happily as they were enjoying themselves. With them gazing at the cherry petals flows down to their hands and ground. A sight to behold to relieve stress or simply watch it because it is just fun?

"Sigh…time to go already…hmm?" I spot myself of something at the corner.

There seems a path. It is quite hidden but how come no one can see it? Maybe I am lucky and a little exploration would not hurt a little now. The soil on the path is quite wet. The air is not that foul but rather moist and smell like some fragrant flowers. It is quite dark in here though. Taking out my torchlight, it beams across to the other side. Battery consuming for a high beam type but it get the job done for me. The path bends to the right when I reach in a clearing. The moonlight shines in this area. Switching off my torchlight as I look around the area I am in.

"Nothing special about it…But…it…somewhat feel so nostalgia…So familiar…"

Then, I heard noises deep inside the forest. Then again, was there a forest at the back of Hakurei Shrine? My curiosity let me all the way here. Might as well go and explore more to see what those noises are. It somehow did not come from the festival side since I am a distance away from them. Away from it bustling streets. But now, the noises coming closer as I venture deeper into the forest. But the more I go, the more I felt of getting dizzy. Afterward, I heard the noises again but it is becoming clearer. It sounded like a group of people laughing away. Like a party or some sort happening inside the forest. Once again, I start to get dizzy even more than before. Holding my head and on to a nearby tree to prevent myself from falling straight to the ground.

"My head…I think I should…aahhh…" I drop to my knee before laying myself on the tree.

Eventually, my mind is going adrift from here. My vision is darkened. Hearing the distance noises getting further and further. That is where I saw a black figure of someone in front of me. Approaching to me. It has the silhouette of a person. Still, I could not make up who is it. I am falling unconscious slowly next. Then, I heard the fireworks being exploded on the sky. Signalling the end of the festival at Hakurei Shrine. I look up one last time. There, I saw the mysterious person face. Coming toward my face and to my ear.

"Welcome to Gensokyo. Aruto…" A woman voice as she spoke these words to my ear.

* * *

"Excuse me. Where is Aruto-kun?" Aya ask the helper of the booth.

"Aya-san? Miko-san? I'm not sure really. He supposed to come back from his break half an hour ago. I'm beginning to worry about him now.

"Eh? Urmm…Aya-chan? Any idea where is he now? The firework is about to start…" Arisa asked her.

"I can call him. Hold on…" Aya give a call. But there was no service. She remembers she knew the phone was not off.

"Maybe you can track him through GPS or something?" The helper suggested.

"Of course!" She cried and immediately does her stuff. Still, the result was all for naught. Aya phone cannot detect where Aruto might be. "What's going on?! I remember his phone is still on!"

"Aya-chan. Calm down now. We shouldn't panic in time like this. How about we split up and search for him?"

"Urmm…right. Sorry about that. In that case, I will call landlady to help me. Somehow, I feel kind of uneasy about this."

"Hiya Arisa-san! Fancy meeting you here!" Someone call her.

"Oh? Maribel-san? Renko-san? Nice to meet you." She bow and smiles at them.

"Is something the matter? We notice you had a commotion. Seems to be troubling from what I see."

"Well. We couldn't call and know where Aruto is. He hasn't been back from his break. It's been half an hour already. Have you seen him?"

"What?!" Renko cried. "Only when before we done playing in his booth. Have you tried something like GPS tracking?"

"I did." Aya said. "Still to no avail…Wait, I will try again now…"

"Renko." Maribel looks at her. "Do you think it is that?"

"Maybe. It could be that." She said before both of them look at Aya and Arisa.

"Eh? What? What could…What could be this something you mentioning about?" Arisa asked them but they were silence about it.

* * *

 **Afterword:** Nothing much to say. Hopefully my progress on updating this fanfic won't take long. Anyway, stay tune foe the next chapter. See ya! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4 - To paradise

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own Touhou Project. All Rights belong to the respective owner, ZUN.

 **Author Pre-word:** I don't know if I should make more than 10'000 words for my next chapter. But I fear it might be long and eye straining for my readers. For now, I will try to limit below 8000 words. If not I will do it once in a while and go for it. Anyway, I know it is a fast update. Because I have the plan on what Aruto going to do next and all. Without further ado, enjoy this chapter and have a nice day! ^_^

* * *

 **Chapter 04** – To paradise

"Oooh…what…" Moaning lightly the moment I open my eyes. Birds chirping in the grove of trees the area I am in. It is lit with the bright morning light that will soon envelope with its morning heat. How long I was out since I got that dizziness? The firework. That reminds me for a second there. I should probably create a distance away from the shrine or else I might see my friends again. Not wanting to see them again after I made my decision. But at the same time. This lingering feeling dwell in my heart telling me to go back and tell them I am fine. Making them unnecessary worried about my sudden disappearance.

"Who am I kidding…" I got up on my feet. Dusting my clothes from the dirt that smeared on some part of my trouser. "This is my chance to go and yet…I'm still thinking about going back…"

Looking out at the grove of trees and beyond it, I cannot help to think what lies the opposite side of the shrine. Also, about the noises yesterday. Maybe I should investigate that sound. I did a quick stretch on my cold, weary legs. Readying my boot by tapping on its toes to the ground before heading out. The forest is quite dense. The grass beyond here is dry as it crushes under my boot. Making a crushing sound of like someone eating a packet of chips. Before that it was wet and now it is dry?

"It's getting hotter. Got to find wide places before I become a dried squid." I thought of that while thinking how funny it can be if a squid is to be here. Basking under the sun in the middle of nowhere. But that was just me wanting to think of something other than feeling the heat of this place. Then, I saw an opening. Rather than trees between them. This time, there is like an entrance way to the other side. Proceeding to it, the first things I see are cherry trees. Somewhat like the one back at the shrine. Moving inward to see what else, I am then greeted with a wide pond.

"A pond? Nothing much." I said to myself. Moving out again to see what else.

More cherry trees until I came upon a building. But it is more like an oriental Japanese design. The more I look at it, the more I begin to visualize it is somehow familiar. Hakurei shrine? Am I back from where I was? Moving swiftly with my legs to see what the front will look like, I am indeed surprise it is really Hakurei shrine.

"Great…I am back but…" I look around the area. "Where are the booths? The people? It's deserted. There should be at least some of them in here before bringing it down. Moreover, this shrine is…really old and run down. Am I where I am?"

Thinking that I am still dreaming. I pinch my cheek. I feel pain. Possibly not dreaming. Still, looking around once again, I notice a number of mats lying on the ground. On it are dozens of sake bottle. Pick one of them up and it is empty. There was a party here I think. Maybe that is the reason why there were noises when I was in the forest. Went over to the donation box and to my surprise, it is empty. I offer a little donation with some thousand yen notes. Before looking out to the sky.

"There is no point thinking about where I am and what is going on. Time for a little recon…"

I need a vantage point. A place high enough for me to see the surrounding area of where I am. If this shrine has the same concept like the newly renovated one, it could be I am on a hill. I went over to the torii and the moment I am under it, the view was breath taking. Looks like I am on a mountain instead. It is so majestic. So beautiful like you are in the heaven itself. Mountain at the other side of where I am. A lake near the foot of this hill. Beyond it, a settlement. Like a town or village. The moment I am seeing this, I knew I am not dreaming. Nor I am in Japan anymore. This is a whole new world. Did I slip into another dimension? But how? What with this land? It does not feel like an urban, city life. Rather like a country side.

"This is great." I said in my thought. "This could add to my getaway. A land of paradise so to speak. It is time to discover more about this land."

Heading down the stairway, it is not that steep like the one back in Japan. Once I am at the foot, there is a dirt road. I could follow this path. Head over to the settlement to gather more clues. Usually people would have panic in this kind of situation. For me, I find it amazing and exciting to know what is next going to happen. Just as I take a few steps, I felt a presence. Three of them hidden away in the row of trees at the side road. Pretended that I did not notice, I take a small step as not to create loud noise, adjusting accordingly to my hearing and I can hear their mumbling a little.

"We...should…and this…our…chance…" One of them mumbling.

"An outsider…prey…for us…"

"Wait till…close…"

"Thief? Bandit? So basically they want to catch me off guard? They should have hid their presence properly" I whisper under my breath. "Why linger in the shadow still?" I cried at them. Stopping my track. "You can come at me unless you are a coward, spineless being."

There was no respond. Only the gentle breeze blowing at the direction I am going. Then, one by one, these cowards emerge from their hiding spot. Appearing from behind the trees and talk about a good spot to hide one self. It was just three men. But their clothing is old-fashioned. Like those during the feudal Japan era.

"Aren't you a cocky one little boy?"

"Come on guys!" One of them was seen licking his fingers. "Let's get right down to it!"

"Alright! Fresh meat coming right up!"

"Fresh meat? Don't tell me they…"

One of the leapt at me. Quite fast for someone like his size. But miss as I did a side step at the last second. Then again and again until that man lose his footing but went for a swipes at my face. In second, I move closer to his body. Block his arm and give a volley of punches on his chest. The last I give a palm strike to his cheek. Making him off balance as he back away from me.

"The heck! Why you little wretch!"

"What a tough body he has…So robust…" I ready my karate stance. "I never thought I am greeted by some cannibalism people already. Leave now. If you don't want to get hurt badly next."

"HAHAHAHA!" They laugh at me suddenly. "Clearly this outsider doesn't know the situation he is in!"

"Just hurry up now! Let's get him before the exterminator comes for our head."

"Outsider? Exterminator? Looks like I have a lot of thing to know and catch up." I said before they launch another attack.

I ready my defensive stance and it was hard of them to get me. Either their simple attack got pushes aside or I dodge their easy to read attack easily. Pushing them. Smacking them like a drum. Playing them like little kids. Until one of them got the upper hand. Striking me from above. It is time to use that then. Swiftly untie the knots and swing my nodachi to the front. Thud! As the man hand hit on it before grasping the cloth away. Revealing my nodachi to them.

"Last warning. Leave or my blade will be your demise." I said with the seriousness to them while drawing my nodachi. Tossing my saya to one side. Pointing the tip to them as my hand rested at the blunt side of my nodachi.

"Whatever! Your sword won't do much damage to us anyway! Hiyaa!" One of them leapt at me as usual with his speed. Readying his arm to grab me down.

Steady my breath. My mind. Readying my footwork. Just as he is a few meter of getting me, I swiftly strike him with all my might. Barely missing his grasp. Cut down at his shoulder area. Letting a huge, clean gash on it as his blood were gushing like water. Screaming in pain while rolling on the ground.

"ARRGGHH! IT HURTS! IT'S FREEZING COLD! IT HURTS! ARRGGHHH!"

"What!? Freezing cold!? Is he an exterminator too!?"

"But I never heard of an exterminator from the outside world!"

"Shaking on your boot already? I did warn you. Now. Who is next to taste my blade?"

Fear takes over them. Hesitating to what to do next. Leave here and abandon his comrade which is behind me or fight to death. Finally, they make up their mind and decided to go for it. I smile thinking they are not foolish but brave enough for not being coward at least.

"Stop! Stop this instance at once!" A voice of a girl sounded from behind me.

I turn around. My eyes were taken with surprise of someone beautiful. Her clothing is mostly red. Red vest. Red skirt. Red ribbon ties on her hair which is a shoulder length long. But at least her detachable sleeve is white. Somehow, she has a vibe of a shrine maiden. Somewhat like Arisa-chan.

"Leave this instance while I still allow it. Or else you know what comes to you, youkai." Her tone was fearful. Making them shaking on their boot the next instance. Showing their cowardly once again. Grabbing their comrade and run at top speed out of here. I turn my attention to this girl next. Placing my nodachi to the side and bow at her.

"You have my gratitude miss. I could have deal with them but thank you nevertheless."

"Well…" She smiles. Putting her fearfulness tone away. "I'm glad to be assistance. Although I am quite surprise of you to take care of those youkai relatively easily. You are not someone normal or weak for an outsider at least."

"Again with the outsider. And you call those cannibals, youkai? Demon? I don't quite get it."

"We got that a lot from an outsider. Also to add it up, you are quite lucky not to be eaten by those youkai. And no, they are not human or cannibal. This land you are right here is not like the world you came from. I'm sure you know a thing or two when you are here yes? You got to realise this is a whole new world for you."

Youkai. They are creature as told from stories in Japan existed since the time of our ancestor. Powerful, scary creatures dwell in Japan long ago. But they were just fairy tale to scare kids during bedtime story. Others find it amusing and came up with theory of how they look like and all. But for my situation, they look like human. Was the story all along we read were just misinterpreted in some way? So many questions in my head emerging in my head now.

"Well…their body were quite…hard when I punch them. Then again…" I raise my nodachi. "They got hurt by my blade real bad. Perhaps they can't take blunt attack but rather cut damage?"

"Well…to hurt them. It has to be a spiritual attack or weapon with some kind of origin. I suppose your blade is special? Like it has been blessed or meant for exorcism?"

"I'm not sure really but all I know Hatsuyuki has been passed down to my family lineage for many generation. Now, I'm the rightful owner of it after my mother passed it to me. Maybe that is the reason why?"

"Maybe." She nods her head. "A weapon since ancient time I see. But enough of that. Forgive me for the late introduction. My name is Reimu. Reimu Hakurei. I'm the shrine maiden of the Hakurei Shrine up there. You are?"

"Hakurei?" I stare at her. Her last name. Same like Arisa. Is she somewhat connected? I wanted to ask her if she knew who Arisa is. But I scrap it. Thinking she would not know anyway. "My name is Aruto. Aruto Izumo. Nice to meet your acquaintance Reimu-san."

I give a bow to her. She scratches her cheek thinking that was not really necessary. But eventually bow at me. I wipe the blood away on my nodachi next before sheathing it back. Hang it at my back without the cloth. Since it has been shredded by those youkai. Reimu commented it must be hard for such a long blade to sheathe it back to the saya. But for me personally, I am use to it. Saying this is one of the ways to sheathe it.

"Now, this is my question for you. Since you came from the outside world, would you like to go back to your world? If you don't, you can stay in the human village. You can expect a safe haven from youkai attacking just now either way. It's your choice. What will it be?"

"You mean the settlement at the other side of the lake?" I asked her and she simply responded with a nod. "It is safe and I suppose it is peaceful huh? I've decided. I will be staying at this Human village."

"Eh?" She went shocked over my sudden, quick decision. "Well…I got no objection on that. But I have to say you are indeed strange for an outsider. Most of them would just leave and forgot about this place."

"I guess I'm not one of those majorities." I smiles. Thinking this is a good opportunity really. To live in peace finally. "Is it this way Reimu-san?"

"You can just call me Reimu. You don't have to address to me so formally Aruto."

"Very well. If that's what you wish Reimu."

"Without further ado. I will take you to the village. Sigh…it will be great if we could fly there…"

"Fly? What? There is an airplane here?"

* * *

 **Somewhere in Japan, Hakurei Shrine…**

"Still no respond Aya-chan?" Arisa asked her but she simply shakes her head.

"Aya-chan? Arisa-san? Are you here?" Someone came to open the sliding door of the room they are in.

"Oh! Landlady. Took you quite a while. Any news?" Aya said but she shakes her head. Same result.

"Stay positive you two. Everyone is trying their best to find him. I doubt he was abduction or something. I mean he can fight and all. We will find him eventually. In the meantime, you should get some rest you two."

"I'm…fine really…" Aya still meddle her phone while rubbing her tired eyes. Next came her teary eyes. Still worrying the fact Aruto suddenly disappear.

"Aya-chan. You should get some rest now. It will not do us good if you faint right here and now. That will add another problem we have currently right?" Arisa tap on her back.

"Urmm…yeah…I'm sorry…You are right…"

"By the way landlady." Arisa look at her next. "Perhaps we should ask Maribel and Renko help on this matter. Since they did mentioned they somewhat knew the disappearance of Aruto."

"Maribel? Renko? A friend of yours?" Landlady wondering.

"Yes. What do you say?"

"I disagree." Aya object on this. "We don't need their help. I mean they suddenly spurting nonsense about Aruto ending up in the different realm? He stepping into a boundary of the other side? Utter rubbish!"

"Aya-chan…" Landlady went over to her. "Perhaps we really need more help on this. Perhaps they know more than any of us knew? Let's them give it a try eh?"

"Hmph…whatever…I still won't approve though…" Looking at her side with her frustrated look of her face.

"If that's the case, I will call them as we agreed upon. Anyway, I will prepare the bath if you want one Aya-chan."

"Oh? Alright. I've wanted one now. Thank Arisa-chan…"

"Sigh…" Landlady watches them both went out of the room. "Should I tell them about it Aruto-kun? They should know everything about it too you know…"

* * *

 **Somewhere along the path to Human Village…**

"And that's the Misty Lake we pass just now." Reimu said. Making herself like a tour guide of this land.

"Indeed it is quite misty as the name implied. So…I doubt it is just a still lake right? It must have a source of water from somewhere right?"

"Well…the lake pretty much gets it from that Youkai Mountain up there. "She pointed at the mountain. The highest one so far I see. Next to the one where I was at.

"Sounds pretty imitating. Youkai Mountain." I said.

"Tengu dwell in that mountain. They hate people trespass their territory. So it is unwise for human to enter their land. It will be best if you forget about going in there first thing first."

"Tengu huh…I see…Oh yeah. I've wanted to ask this Reimu. Does this land have a sea?"

"Sea?" Her eyebrows rise. "No we don't. The biggest we have is just this lake only. "Perhaps you can tell me how it is like and all?"

"Outside world exchange information huh? Well you see…"

Along the way, we talk and talk until both of us were hook to each other perspective of their world. Gensokyo is what they call it. Separating this world and the outside a long time ago. Human such me are rare to encounter and people in Gensokyo find them valuable. In term of knowledge, the possession they have from the world outside. Also, Reimu mention this land is not that big. Not like one whole country but a small piece of land in a country.

"I suppose there are human from the outside settle in the Human village, Reimu?"

"Of course. They are somewhat special but some find them kind of hard to go along. The bridge of understanding each other were hard at time. You can see that our world is something way outdated from yours. Making them sometimes hard to get use to our lifestyle."

"Well…I hope I can get along with the others. Kind of anxious just thinking about it."

"I'm sure you will get use to here…Oh we are here."

We came to stop at the opened wooden gate with wooden fence stretches from one end to another. A few hundred meters from the gate, lies the village. Most of them have the look of oriental Japanese house to it. But to my point of view, it is rather big for a village. I might as well call it a town instead. Reimu direct me further into the settlement. We reach at the entrance way of the village. It is bustling with shopkeepers yelling and screaming for their valuable goods to be sold. People shopping to buy their everyday stuff. And not to mention kids joyfully playing in the street without any care to their safety.

"As promised. Here we are. Human village." Reimu held her arm. Showing me the village.

"Urmm…it is lively than I first normally thought. I would call this a town instead." Letting out a slight laughter.

"They are lively people living here. Knowing full well they are safe from vicious youkai from becoming dinner. Also, Aruto. There's something I need to tell you."

"Hmm? What will be that be?" I asked her.

"I have to get back to my shrine." She gives her worry smiles at me. "I have yet to clean up the mess from the party we had yesterday. You wouldn't mind if you are on your own now? Sorry about that!"

"I don't mind actually." I shake my head. "You have done so much for guiding me here and somewhat becoming a tour guide to me. I can manage by myself." I took something from my bag and give it to Reimu as a token of helping me out. A keychain I bought back at the festival.

"It's not much but please accepts this Reimu. One day I would surely repay you back more than this."

"Eh…Thank you I guess. I would say a token of friendship if I were you hahaha!" She jokily said that to me. "But seriously, thank you. Anyway, I will see you again I guess?"

"Of course we will see each other again. Till then." I bow at her.

She too bows at me before walking out of here. Before leaving, she mentioned about finding a certain person name Keine Kamishirasawa. She can help me in finding a place for me to settle in. That is a mouthful just to say her last name. Keine-san I suppose will do just fine. Reimu is the first person I met in this world. Will I get to see more like her? I guess I will soon find out. Digging my boot on the ground, I start walking deeper into the village. Just walking down the street make every soul look at me with their curious eyes. Thinking who might this newcomer is. This strange looking outsider with strange looking clothing he is wearing is what I bet they are thinking. Most of the settlers here are wearing a simple, plain yukata. The village shops that open for business here vary from food, everyday application, furniture that is good looking and well-sculpture and many more else. Also, I got a feeling this village do not only have humans only. But rather having youkai and some other being. I could not help but to feel the vibe coming from every corner of this place. Sending some sort of chill down my spine.

"Good day to you sir!" One of the shopkeeper call for me. "Is there anything that might interest you!?"

I simply responded by waving my hands at his merchandise he is selling. Thinking I should be asking for people of where Keine-san will be.

"Excuse me." I bow and ask one of the villagers. "Could you be kind enough to tell me where I might find Keine-san?"

Some would just ignore me or simply saying they have stuff to do or worse, telling me to get lost and mind my own business. I can pretty much guess they do not accept me yet. Still thinking of me like someone unknown. I do not blame them but still try my hardest to get use to this place. Just like back then in the city I used to live. Back to square one I suppose. Still walking around the middle of the street, looking around. I got stop by a group of adult men. Surrounding me with their katana and their cocky look of their faces. Youkai or human I do not know. I do not care who but if they bleed, that is more than enough for me.

"Walking in the middle thinking you are so mighty kid?" The leader of the group steps up to me. A tall, muscular man with a scary look. Of course that did not threaten me.

"An outsider who don't know his place." The other said. Resting his katana on his shoulder. Thinking he look cool.

"How about…we talk over at that corner kid. We don't want this to be a mess right?"

"How about." I went to his ear. "We talk here instead? Afraid of someone who might see you becoming a naughty boy and get punish?"

His body jerk. Biting his teeth angrily from my comment I gave to him. I guess I was right. There must be a certain someone who they are scare with. Not wanting this to escalate more into a fight. They want to settle this quietly or worse, if uncooperative, I might get a beating. Lowly bandit and thief stuff I guess.

"You have done it boy!" He is about to draw his katana only to be stop by someone shouting at him.

"Stop what you doing!" A voice of a lady rings across the street behind them. "You have some nerve to cause trouble in this village again Kenshiro-san?"

"Ah…Keine-san…You know we were just…" He turns to look at this lady.

"You just scaring the young man. Can't you let it rest even for a day? I know you love to tease and all but there is a limit to it right? Unless you wish to get punish by…"

"Ah! Please Keine-san! Anything but that!" He shakes his head vigorously from side to side.

So this Keine person I am supposed to meet? A tall, silver haired woman wearing a blue dress. Holding a couple of books as she smiles at me. Nodding her head it is alright.

"Off you go now Kenshiro-san. You have worked to do right?"

"Well…I guess so…See you around kid." He and his men left the area. Leaving me and Keine standing in the middle of the street.

"I apologise for that. Kenshiro-san just love to tease people. Especially to outsider. So call to boost their optimism and his way of greeting from the awkwardness." She shows her open and close inverted comma hand sign to me.

"I appreciate for what you did. Thank you." I bow at her. "Are you perhaps Keine Kamishirasawa?" Somehow I manage to pronounce her last name right for the first time.

"Yes I am. Who might you be? Besides than the fact you are an outsider."

"I am Aruto Izumo. Reimu told me to find you if I need anything like finding me a place to settle in? I apologise if by any chance I am interrupting your daily works Keine-san."

"Oh? Izumo…could it be that Izumo…?" She whispers to herself.

"Is something the matter Keine-san?" Asking her from her sudden behaviour upon hearing my name.

"Oh no. Sorry about that. Anyway. If it's Reimu. I can more or less understand what you want. And no, you are not interrupting me since this is my free time. Just to confirm you, are you sure you want to settle in this village? Is that your final decision?"

"Reimu somewhat asked me the same thing. Don't worry. I pretty much make my decision. I've decided to stay here. Is that troubling you somehow Keine-san?"

"Oh no no. I just want to confirm it with you. Sometimes they might change their mind at the last minute. Anyway, we have to do some administrative stuff before I can take you to a vacant house and start living in one. But for this case, you don't have to."

"Hmm? Why is that Keine-san?"

"Because we already have a vacant house. Although it is…' She pauses. "Never mind, I will show you first."

She takes me to this house. I wonder if every outsider goes through this kind of thing or I am simply a lucky one. Getting one without any paper work and all those admin stuff. But more importantly, I get to have my own house. Not an apartment anymore but rather my own personal house. Talk about being upgrade.

"Keine-san. Just asking but are you perhaps the village chief?" I ask her just to verify on that.

"Oh no I'm not. I'm just a teacher. Teaching children in my school in the village. Drop by once in a while if you are interested in learning some lesson from me."

"Oh I see. My apology. I should have been calling you Keine-sensei instead."

"It's alright. I didn't tell you much about me until now."

"But of course. About The lesson. I will drop by some day. After I've settle everything on the lodging and all."

"Glad to hear that. Oh! We are here." Both of us stop in front of a house.

I thought it will be something great but to my disappointment, it was not. It is a small western style house. Located at the edge of the village. Dirty and a little worn down from climate and the environment around here. I ask Keine if I could take a look inside and she allows it. Open the door as it creaks from the rust of the door joints. The house is stench of foul smell. Too much dust is collecting in here without letting the window open, the wooden floor is giving way, and the walls are cracking. There is a second floor but the stairway I observe is giving way. I doubt my weight can hold much from the decaying wood. Abandoning the idea of going up for now, I step outside to meet Keine. Still pinching my nose from the foul smell.

"How was it? It is nice?" Keine smirk at me. Mocking me in a fun way.

"That wasn't funny Keine-san." Letting go of my nose. "Now I see why there is no need for such process in getting one. Because it is old and abandon for a very long time huh?"

"Well. There was someone who lived here around 40 years ago? A woman you see. Although I don't remember her name and how she looks like."

"A woman? An outsider?" I said and Keine nod her head. "I have to say that person love the western look housing. She got taste although sadly it has become like this…"

"This is one of the available housing you can choose. There are others more so don't let your hope down now. Personally, I would like to demolish this house but the village chief forbids anyone from tampering this house. I have no idea why would he keep this run down house."

"Memories…" I answered that to Keine. "Maybe it has a deep bond and memories to the person who once live here? The chief probably don't want that to disappear. Just saying but what if that woman and the village chief knew each other and her last request is not to demolish it down? One of those theories you know?"

"Hahaha." Keine let out a short laugh. "Possible theory but I doubt so. But anyway, do you want this or prefer another house? Although that can take quite a while."

"I will take this." I answer straight away. Still looking at this house. "I feel I could at least cherish this house from the last person who lived here. Restore it to its former glory like before."

"Alright." Keine smiles. "If that's your decision. No stopping you now."

"Although I have to buy a lot of cleaning material for some cleaning."

"Well. You can get some at one of the store nearby. It is cheap I warn you first. Sometimes they would love to cheat you even for cleaning material. Be mindful of this kind of stuff."

"Eh…how cheap and lowly they are. Much evil…" Feeling a bit uncomfortable after hearing that.

"But I'm sure you will be fine. I don't have to spoon feed you right? You can manage it right?"

"Yeah." Giving her the confident look I can do it. Not only getting cheat but making friends and giving my trust to the villagers is that what Keine is trying to say as well.

"Alright then. I will be off then. If you need anything. Don't hesitate to come to my school. I will be there most of the time from morning to afternoon class. With nothing else, see you later Aruto-san." She bows before leaving.

"Thank you for everything Keine-sensei." I too bow at her. "Alright! Let's get down to business!"

* * *

 **Somewhere back in Japan…**

"So?" Renko fold her arms, looking at Maribel. "Any call from Arisa-san?"

"No." Shaking her head while keeping her phone into her skirt pocket. "Nothing. I'm guessing…they don't wish our help after all…"

"Personally for me. I want to help them. Telling them the truth about Aruto being spirited away and all. I mean you can help them by locating him."

"I know…But Aya-san does not like the idea of us poking in this affair. Furiously throwing tantrum at us back at the shrine remembers? She really hates us just when we met her."

"Sigh…" Renko let out her loud sigh to herself. "Let's just to this without their approving. What say you?"

"No I won't do it." Maribel rejects Renko thinking. "We will wait for the approving from them." Just as Maribel said that, her phone starts to ring.

"It's must be them! Hurry up! Pick it up!"

"Relax! Geez! Hel…Hello? Arisa-san?" Maribel takes her phone to her ear. Nodding away silently. Listening to what the caller is saying to her.

"Well!?" Renko feeling a little impatience. "What is it?"

"Hold on Renko…Yes? Oh alright. I understand Arisa-san. I understand. I will tell this to Renko as well. Ok. Goodbye." Maribel hangs up and let out a sigh.

"Well? What is it?"

"Renko…" Maribel paused for a while. Before looking at her friend in the eyes. "Pack our stuff. We are going to Arisa-san shrine this evening. She wishes us to render our help to them."

"About time…but why her place? We got ourselves a hotel we staying in…"

"Because she allows us for lodging in her shrine instead. Well? Aren't you not still getting it? Let's get moving now numb head!" Maribel smiles at her.

"Ah! Right! Right! It's just that I am quite surprise. Although I still worry about that Aya girl."

"I'm pretty sure she has no choice but to have our help. This is beyond anyone who can help except us."

"Yeah…" Renko look up to the sky. "This is Gensokyo we talking about…The secluded world of paradise I would say…"

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Gensokyo, Human Village…**

"Excuse me!" I enter one of the shops that sell all sort of cleaning material. Set my eyes on a couple of stuff I need to get. "Anyone inside?"

It is well organize, clean looking shop. Not that big but enough to move around freely without troubling moving around. I call for the owner of the shop again. A loud stepping sound came from the back of the store. Stomping his foots on the wooden floor before revealing the person to me. An old man. At least at his sixties. Wearing a yukata with lose fitting robe over it.

"Ah…a customer I see. It's been a quite some time someone like you to come shopping in this place."

"Nice to meet you sir." I bow at him. "I wish to buy a list of cleaning material for my house. It is possible to help me with that?"

"Eh?" He went a bit of bewilderment. "What do you mean you need my help? Wait…are you the new outsider that came to this village this morning?"

"Yes sir. Was there a problem?"

"No. I heard you stand up to Kenshiro-kun. Pretty brave of you to do that. Especially for an outsider."

"Hahaha!" I scratch my head. "Not that I am boasting or what but to me he is all bark but no bite. Although personally for me, I wanted to see some action. Crazy of me I know…"

"You are one crazy boy for you to said that. You are one strange outsider I ever encounter in all my life. Anyway, I'm guessing you already have a house to stay yes?"

"Yes. The abandon house at the edge of this village. Thanks to Keine-sensei. I got it without any much complication."

"Oh…" He mouth went open. Nodding his head. "That house I see…hmm…the previous owner there I see…hmm…"

"Hmm? By any chance you know who is the last owner was sir?"

"I don't know." He answers immediately. Turning his back at me while looking around the shop. "I don't care and don't remember anyway."

"Eh…then what is the point when you thought you know something…" I said in my thought.

"You need pretty much a lot of stuff to clean that place." He then looks at me. More into my nodachi. "My assistant and I can help you but…"

"But?" I wonder what he will say next.

"This is strange for you but I enjoy watching a certain thing. I've wanted to see someone try the Tameshigiri on some tatami I have. Could you be the honour of showing it to me with your nodachi of yours?

"Huh? Cut testing with my nodachi? Not that I am complaining but it is kind of strange request from you sir? I mean isn't there anyone out there in the village to show you that instead?"

"Well there are some manage to cut it. I mean most of them could not cut it clean like what I thought it will be. Leaving an excessive straw and rough texture from the result."

When I heard the word manages. Just what in the word is the tatami made of? It is made of straw right? Is he telling me it is encase with some thick steel plating but that will be ridiculous. Talk about being overkill. "Alright. I will do it for your strange request.. But promise me you will help me later on?"

"Of course. You have my word. In additional, I might give you discount if you perform well. Now, allow me and my assistant to prepare everything. You can wait here in the meantime."

He went to the back of the store. Calling out his assistant to prepare the stuff needed for tameshigiri. Discount he said. Well. I would not mind that now. I did once with my nodachi with my mother watching it. It is said to test the quality of the katana back in those days. Only skilled swordsmen were given the honour to test the katana. Judging its quality by cutting tatami, bamboo, metal sheet and even human. Nowadays, it is use as a practice not only testing but also the skill of cutting. It is like becoming a sport from the way I see it.

"Ah…those were the days…" I said to myself. Remembering those days my mother wields this nodachi. Cutting multiple tatami relatively easy with her sharp motion. Without breaking a sweat and leaving a clean, smooth cut on it. Most of the time I could cut it but it wasn't as great as mother's.

Later, the owner calls me from the outside. How in the world he end up the other side? Talk about wanting to surprise me like having a birthday. I step outside. Only to be greeted by a crowd of people. Mumbling about someone is going to show some cutting show while others saying some show of tameshigiri.

"Boy." The owner went up to me. "Are you ready?"

"I don't remember agreeing on some crowd wanting to watch me!" I cried at him.

"Relax boy. It cannot be help. The moment they saw me setting up the stuff. Everyone spread the news like wildfire. It is like becoming a small event for them."

"I wonder how many times you did this to the point it register to these villager head. Sigh…never mind that. So, what will it be?"

He shows me the stand in front of me. There is one tatami on it. Roll into a roll as it ties with simple strings. It is same as my mother and I did it. I then start to focus. Draw slightly my nodachi out, before letting it out upward from the saya.

"He didn't draw it out from the saya but from the middle of it?" One of the villagers said.

"Maybe it is a special designed saya. Usually it will take another person to draw it for him. But I am impress he can do it alone…" Some others commented about me.

But that did not bother me. As I need to focus on the tatami. Ready my stance. Readying myself to swing down at the target. Then, I let out a clean, three slashes from left to right diagonally in quick succession. Some were hollering over the quick slashing I did. While others find it normal. I can do that that easily as what they thought. I bow at everyone before some clap at me.

"That's done. As we agree upon…"

"What do you mean boy? The show has just begun." He interrupted me when he let out his smiles. Revealing he have no teeth from top to bottom. Talk about making a fool on me.

His middle-aged assistant place another tatami but this time there are two. Deliver the same result but instead did an upper diagonally cut. Leaving a piece of the tatami standing on its stand before I cut them again as it drop to the ground next. Many find it hard to do it but for me, that was my lucky try. Upper diagonally cut is not an easy feat to achieve as gravity is pulling you down. To make matter worse for me, I am carrying a long sword type. Heavy is one thing but the cutting power. I do not complain much about it anyway.

"Old man! Are we done?" Not that I am tired but it is done I am sure. He says nothing and smiles and his assistant put six this time. A thick one and it had been soaked with water. Making it dense than the one I cut just now. This is just like back then when mother force me to cut and practice my technique over and over again with it. The ordeal I have to suffer.

"Good luck boy." The old man said. Smiling at me as usual.

"Sigh…You got to be pulling my legs…" I said under my breath.

No turning back now. Let us get this done with and show everyone the final show. Hearing the comment by the people if I am able to do it. Some swordsmen around me say I could do it due to my sword. Other would say I can but it might be messy. I may cut it halfway and leaving a rough texture on it. Smooth texture and clean cut. Now I remember those words said by that old man. I will prove them wrong I can do it. It is a long, anxious moment for the crowds. As I am waiting for the right time. Focusing. Letting my breath flow in one fluent motion. One last, clean cut. I then raise my sword high and slash! Swing it down diagonally as it slices like hot knife through butter. Dropping the pieces of carcass of tatami to the ground. This time, everyone is clamouring that I manage to do it but what about the texture? The old man inspects it and nods his head.

"One clean cut everyone. Impressive." He said before everyone start to clap.

"I can't believe it! That old man did put something inside the tatami right?" I overheard one of them said that. I too went to inspect the tatami and to my surprise, there is something inside the middle of three of the roll of tatami. A piece of metal rod was place inside.

"Old man. What is the meaning of this?" I hold the metal rod for him to see.

"Ahh…Now that's what I meant some people manage to cut it. You are one of the few who did it. To cut that iron."

"Eh!?" The crowds went shock. Never thought the old man will resort to putting iron rod in the middle.

"Zantetsuken." He smiles. Patting me on my back. "You have talent. You have a good teacher and hopefully I get to see you cut more than that in the future boy."

"Zantetsuken huh?" To be able cut iron or even better, steel. "It was my mother that taught me the way of the sword. You should have seen her cut steel relatively easily. She is like a monster."

"How frightening but she must be an amazing person. But anyway, as promised! I will help you."

"Glad you keep to your word sir." I smiles and sheathe back my nodachi at my back. Sliding it in the middle of the saya and down it go.

"Oh yes…" He pauses. Looking at me with his normal looking face. I am waiting what he is going to say. "I…think I will reconsider about giving you a discount…"

"Huh!? But you said you will! You gave your word!"

"I said I might. Don't misinterpreted my words now boy! Hohohohoho!" He laughs away as we enter his store.

* * *

"Yosh! That will do it!" Aya Shameimaru snaps her last picture with her camera before keeping it aside. "Tomorrow headline will be great! Stay tunes everyone for the Bunbunmaru Newspaper!"

She flies back to her dwelling in the Youkai Mountain at the top of her speed. Happily talking to herself she cannot wait to publish her newspaper.

"What was that?" One of the villagers asked the other villagers.

"Not sure…properly that crow tengu going to do her usual stuff again…"

"That is not good right?"

"Who knows…" The other replied in an uninterested tone.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Japan, Hakurei Shrine…**

"Aya-chan. Here. Let me wash your back…" Arisa offer her help to her friend.

"Ah…thank you Arisa-chan…" Aya still sounded kind sad from what Arisa notice.

"Hey…it's alright. We will find him. If worse to worse we will make a police report. Maybe it might be effective of them to search for him…"

"That is good and we could…well…do on our part too to search for him…sigh…"

"Hmm? Is there still something the matter Aya-chan?"

"Huh…? Oh…it's nothing really…nothing…"

"Oh come on! If you don't tell me your problem. How am I going to understand and help you? Aren't we friend for nothing? Let us help one another in times of this ok?"

"It's just that…urmm…" She let out her sigh before glancing at Arisa. "Before the firework…I…I…"

"You what?" Arisa break her stuttering moment.

"I…I confess my love to him. To Aruto-kun…"

"Eh?! Urmm…I see…that's…that's great Aya-chan! I mean…I bet…he accept you right…?"

"No." Aya replied with such sad tone. "He didn't. And I didn't know why but he seems angry…or something when that happened. As if he is sad over something…as if…he won't accept me because who am I but rather something else…"

"What do you mean Aya-chan?"

"I don't know…I have a feeling he is hurt inside somewhere. Just thinking of it is puzzling me…How I wish I could tell him I am sorry for making him like that…Properly…I am the one that cause him to run away? To disappear without a trace…"

"Don't be ridiculous! I don't think he leave because of that reason! Don't put the blame on yourself Aya-chan."

"Sigh…I…just want to apologies to him…for everything I said…Aruto-kun…where are you…Where are…sniff…"

Arisa says nothing as she watches Aya sob to herself. All Arisa could do is comfort her and be on her side. Arisa never thought she will confess to Aruto already. She too thinks what is wrong with Aruto really. All this time she sees him a normal, cheerful person. Maybe he did hide something. Something he does not wish to share to everyone?

"What are you hiding Aruto-kun…where are you now…" Arisa too lament silently to herself.

* * *

 **Afterword:** If there is some Japanese words you don't know, do Google for them yourself. I could list them here if I want but to me Googling give better result and tell more detail than me typing it here. Besides, I'm sure along the way when you find one, you might search for the meaning. Even best, if you already know that certain word. Anyway, stay tune for the next. Until then. See ya later! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5 - Request

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own Touhou Project. All Rights belong to the respective owner, ZUN.

 **Author Pre-word:** In the end I did more than 8000 words lol. But anyway, here is the update and I apologies if I took my time. I will be appreciated if you could review on this and other chapters as well! At the very least I can tell what you reader may think so far. Thank you!

* * *

 **Chapter 05** – Request

"Thank you doing business with you Aruto-san!" The helpers of that old man group bow before leaving. All the stuffs delivered by them as recommended by the old men are here. Now it is time to get down to cleaning. Remove my coat which leaves my sleeveless shirt only. Revealing my battle scar I receive from my training I had and scar during the army days.

"Oh wait." I stop. Looking around. "I need some water for the cleaning…"

If I am lucky, there might be a river running along here somewhere. Checking at the surrounding area of the house, there seems to be none. Not even the sound of water flowing. Thinking that I should ask for someone for help, I catch a glimpse of something at the back of the house.

"A well!? Lucky me!" Run over to it and look down at it. Miraculously it is not dry up yet. But first order of business, I got to clean the dust first and sweep the floor. Don on the face mask from inhaling too much dust and pick up the feather duster, I spring into action. Open all windows except on the second floor. Dust the whole house. Sweep the floor. Clean every nook and cranny if I can to make everything sparkling clean. Then, before I was about to clean with water next, a group of people were outside my house.

"Good afternoon Aruto-san." They bow at me.

"Ah…good afternoon. May I help you?" I bow at them as well.

"We were told that you just move in into your house and wishes to have it renovate?"

"Huh? Urmm…well that's true it is a little bit run down but I didn't mention anything renovating…"

"Nevertheless! We are here to renovate your house back to its former state! We carpenters will surely meet your demand if you just say the words Aruto-san!" One of them cried.

"That's right Aruto-san! We and our master won't disappoint you at all!" One of his followers cried.

What are they trying to achieve here? I went thinking. Just what is their plan? But as long they can deliver a good reconstruction of this house. I would not mind. Might as well let them do it. "Very well. Do as you please."

"Thank you so much!" They cried in unison before immediately rush to work.

Luckily, I have already cleaned the house even for a bit. If not they will be choking on the dust next. But even still, their concentrations, their speed of movement, their coordination were superb. Change the door, wooden tiles of the floor and especially the staircase to the second floor in matter of hours. Pretty much the one of the basic fundamental of a living house. I proceed to the second floor. Stepping on the newly changed wooden stairs. Confidently knowing it would not collapse from my weight. While cleaning, I heard someone calling me. Looking out from the window, a group of ladies were gathering just below me.

"Aruto-san." One of the ladies spoke in a well-manner tone. "We came here to help you in your restoration of your house. We can offer our help to you in decorating the houses next?"

"Decorating? Urmm…yeah…sure…" I said and immediately they went to work.

Like seriously, what is going on? One help after the other. Puzzling trying to think what I did and done wrong to this villagers. Hopefully they are not cursing me while pretending to help me. Then, another group of people came. This time a group of gardener. Asking me if they could trim the grasses and excessive ivy on the house. I simply nod and gave them the permission. I went out and take a seat at one of the bench. Watching these people doing their jobs on renovating my house. While I am clueless now at what is going on. Why are they helping me again? And what is the point of me buying all the cleaning material anyway? The whole process took just a few hours. Most of it is done. Restoring everything back to its former state.

"This is not bad." I commented at how beautiful the house now. Just like its prime. "Now, about the payment…"

"It's alright Aruto-san." The group of carpenter said. Smiling at me. "We will do this for free. Consider this a gift for you.

"That's too much! At least let me pay in cash or something!" I cried. Telling them this is not what I would like.

"Hmm…if that's the case. Why not you proceed to the guild later? You will know everything once you are in there."

"Just as the gardener said. Just go there and you can do the repayment as much as you want."

Honestly, I have no idea what they are talking about. Go to the guild and I can settle the payment? With that, they left and bid me farewell. Hopefully to do more business with me in the future. Lately, I realise I am using people kindness for granted. Not sure whether it is with intention or not. Still, I do not feel great about it. I am the type of person to return back the favour if they give me one. Should I consult Keine-sensei about this or find it about myself just what this guild is about. Then again, it is such a simple task.

"Looks like I will be dropping in the village again later…" I step into the house.

It is sparkling clean. No flaw. Just perfect in what they just did. Everything is brand new. Talk about being impossible to achieve this in just a few hours. Then I realise something is amiss. There is not much furniture in here. Only the basic like the chairs and side tables.

"Sigh…this is indeed back to square one. Back in the apartment…oh well. Time to go buy some stuff then. Hopefully I got enough cash with me…"

Heading down to the main street. I remember there are few stores that make furniture and sell them. This time, I will be sure to pay them no matter what. Passing by a number of villagers. Some simply just walk pass me. Saying nothing unlike the remark I received when I first came to this village. But most of them strangely, starting to bow to me politely. At first I did it unconsciously until it is started to get so many bowing one after the other. Like in all seriousness, what is going on? Then, I stop at one of the furniture shop and begin to ask some enquiry.

"Welcome! How can I help you today!?" The shopkeeper proudly welcomes his customer.

"I just move into my new house and wishes to ask what kind of furniture recommended to fill up inside?"

"New house? Aren't you by any chance Aruto-san?" He flashes a wide smile at me. The Zantetsuken boy?

"Huh? The what?" I was a bit dumbfounded for moment. Did I somehow have a nickname already? "Yes I'm Aruto but that title you mentioned…"

"I knew I get the chance to meet you sooner or later!" The shopkeeper gives a hard pat on my back. "There is a lot of talking about you and I never thought it will be you lad! You fit the description of what the others said about you! Carrying a nodachi and this aura you giving out! It's! It's brilliant!"

"Ahahaha…" I give my nervous laugh. Could that be the reason why people are politely bowing at me? Also rendered their help at me with the house? Maybe not. It's too good to be true. "So anyway, about the help?"

"Well. I can help you. Pretty much I know you are living in that old, western house yeah?" He asks and I replied he is right about it. "That's great. More or less I know what to put in there."

"Really? I mean aren't you going to see the inside just to be sure?" I ask him further.

"Nah!" He waves at me. Rejecting that idea. "I've been working in this line for many years and I know a thing or two what my customers want for their stuff. You can trust me on this lad. If worse to worse, I might ask my friends on what they can recommend."

I am unsure whether I should trust him but I can pretty much trust on the confident of his skill. "About the payment? I have a few…eh…" I pause to check my wallet. But just my luck, I left only a few thousand yen. Even if I still have the one I donated back at the shrine. I am pretty sure it will not be enough.

"Not enough cash eh lad?" He smiles at me. Whether he is mocking me or pity on me I am not sure.

"Unfortunately yes…my apology…I shouldn't come here in the first place without knowing I have this much…" Thinking if only I could have withdrawn all my cash from the bank before coming here. This will not be a problem.

"Relax boy. We can settle money later. You can find some work to earn some cash. I'm not that fussy about getting paid on the spot. Not like some fools who think money first. Service later."

When he mentioned work. I wonder what kind of line of work really. "Work you said? What kind of work?"

"Well…there's different one you can get but the common one is taking jobs from the guild."

"Oh? I heard about it. What kind of jobs?" I ask him more.

"You do different kind of request from the villagers time to time like from gathering to hunting."

"Oh? But just saying. Why can't they do it themselves?"

"This land is crawling with youkai boy. Some requests are outrageous to the point you may get kidnap, killed or eaten you name it. People like you who can fight are favour by the guild. The risks are there but the reward is worth something. Still interested?"

"I wouldn't mind giving it a try. Not that I want easy money but I wish to learn more about this land too."

"Not even an ounce of hesitating huh? Pretty brave of you. But don't let the curiosity kill you boy."

I nod my head. Telling him I am not ready to die yet. The shopkeeper says nothing to convince me otherwise but bid me good luck. Telling me to head down this street if I want to take the job in the guild. About the furniture, he will settle it for me. I thank him for the service and went straight for my first job. Along the way, some kids were playing in the street. Passing by them and tell them to be careful not to get hurt. The moment they turn to look who was that, their faces were brim with happiness. Overjoy the fact it is that amazing brother that perform that cutting show.

"It's Aruto onii-chan!" One of the children yelled happily at me.

"Aruto onii-chan! You were amazing at the show just now! We saw what you did!"

"Yeah!" One of them steps in front to me. "Please show more of your sword skill to us!"

"Sorry but how about next time? I got something to do first okay?" I said. Giving a pat on the kid head.

"Promise okay!? See you later then! Bye bye onii-chan!"

The children wave at me goodbye before running to the opposite direction. That is one happy bunch of kids. Just like the one back at the festival. I wonder if there are people who are going to hate me for some reason I do not know yet. I doubt everyone is happy about me suddenly becoming famous and all. It is not that I am saying I am famous but the way they treat me is like one. Whatever it is, I will find out soon enough. I then continue walking down the street. At one of the store, I saw a young lady wearing a beautiful, sew, decorated yukata with simple geta. Yelling and shouting to attract customer for her store. She is different from the others as she is standing out with her long black hair reaches to her knee. Tie with a simple knot near the end of her hair. Her body is curvaceous and her chest is big for her age. Not that I am a pervert but her yukata she is wearing is kind of tight. In term of body perspective, she is better than Aya and Arisa. After saying that, I may get one hell of a beating if they were to hear what I said. Our eyes then met when she shows her surprise but yet a happy face. She went up to me with a tray to her chest.

"Good afternoon Aruto-san!" She gives her sweet smiles at me.

"Ah…" I blush at little. "Good afternoon. I guess you already know who am I huh?"

"Of course! You are the Zantetsuken boy everyone been talking about! It's finally an honour to meet you at last. My name is Yumiko. Assistant vendor to my uncle's yakitori store. Nice to meet you." She bows at me.

"Nice to meet you too Yumiko-san. My deed knows no bound in the village I see. But it is nothing to be impressing about actually." Scratching my head from it.

"You should take the compliment more likely Aruto-san. Anyway, I hope I am not interrupting you in anything but will you like to try my uncle's yakitori?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you that. May I?"

"But of course! Come right in!" She shows me right to the store.

I enter the store and the establishment is not that big. Enough for at least 30 to 40 people. But as for now, the number is ten. Yumiko take me to an empty seat and take my order. In the end, I ordered five pieces for now. I should be getting some energy before going for my first job if there is any I hope.

"Just thinking of the yakitori makes my mouth watery. Got to control them…" I said to myself. Swallowing my saliva back down to my throat.

"Aruto-san!" Yumiko carry a tray of my order as she delivers it happily to me. "Sorry for the waiting!"

"It's fine Yumiko-san." She places my order on the table. It is steaming hot and the aroma it gives out is simply wonderful. "Itadakimasu." I clap both my hands before digging in.

As I bite and chew on the yakitori, it is tender soft as the sauce and juice spread throughout my mouth. The sweetness and the right temperature are just splendid. Swallowing the meat which makes a slight, sharp pain on my jaw. This is really heavenly even for a simple food for me.

"This is wonderful! This is really good Yumiko-san!" I said and take another bite.

"Glad to hear that. You should thank my uncle for his great cooking skill and his secret recipe sauce. Well sort of."

So the sauce plays a part huh? Nevertheless, it is really good. Thank you Yumiko-san." I look at her.

"I'm just glad to serve my happy customer that's all. Especially to the Zantetsuken boy. Able to cut so gracefully unlike some swordsman just slash them with force. I would love to see you do the Tameshigiri again."

"I think the title is a bit too much. And in all honesty, it wasn't easy. That's for sure."

"I see. Also, the villagers did mention about when after you cut the tatami and the iron pole, it was kind of cold when they touch it. But then again, they must be over exaggerated."

Now that she mentioned about the cold part. The youkai that attacked me and got slashed back then were yelling in pain from the cold too. My mother told me that Hatsuyuki is a powerful weapon which is imbued with an ice elemental. How is that possible? What kind of material to make it like that? I have no idea. All she did said that the nodachi has a powerful spirit resides in it. Personally, I have no idea what kind of spirit ever since it was passed down to me. All I know it is alive like a living being some sort. From time to time, I can hear it talk to me in my mind. Not that I am crazy but it is true.

"What if I told you my nodachi is kind of special? Like it have a great power in it?"

"Oh?" She then takes a seat in front of me. "I guess that explain everything. That's great."

"Eh?" I went confuse over her remark. "Aren't you a bit surprise about it? Supernatural stuff and all?"

"Hehehe!" She giggles at me. "This land we living in are already full of supernatural and bizarre things you can possibly hope to imagine about. As compare to the world you came from, we are already accustomed to the nature of this place. Be sure to remember that."

Is she telling me youkai is not the only thing I should be concern about? Is there more to that? Magic? Spirits? Monsters? Even gods? Maybe this is too much to think about. I should settle one thing at the time before going for the next. Getting a job is the first thing I need do first.

"I'll be sure to remember what you said. Thank you for the advice Yumiko-san."

"Eh? I…I wouldn't call it an advice…but I'm glad If it's help a bit." She said with her kind tone.

"Oh…" She never ceases to make me blush again. "Yumiko-san…If I may say this but…you are a…kind person and really…beautiful too…"

"Eh? Hehehe." She let out her slight giggles behind the tray she covers up to her mouth. "I got that a lot. Thank you for that…"

"Urmm…So anyway!" I stand up and give my payment to her. "I should be going!"

"Oh! If you don't mind my asking. Where are you heading Aruto-san?"

"To the guild." I replied with a good hand sign. "To do my first job if there's any."

"I see…Well, if that's the case. Good luck and be careful!" She bow to me.

"If you meant by me getting eaten and all. Don't worry. I'm not ready to die yet."

I left the store. Waving goodbye to each other. Telling her to send my compliment to her uncle for the food.

"I will! Thank you for coming! See you later Aruto-san…hmm?" Yumiko pick up the payment. "This is too much…"

Once again, I set off to the guild. Eventually, reaching at it with some asking from the villagers about its precise whereabouts and the look. Once there, it is not that spectacular looking building. Just decent looking Japanese designed building. A bit old if I were to say for myself. Still, I have yet to see what is inside. The moment I step in, I am greeting with the sound of laughter and the air is reek with liquor. Talking with their loud mouth. Swearing and laughing to their heart content. The next thing I knew the tavern area may turn into a fighting den. Crossing my fingers on that really. At the other side of the tavern, there is a long receptionist desk. It is currently mending by one person. A girl and I can tell she is really bored from the situation she is in. At the side of the desk, lies a bulletin board.

"What do we have here…" I went over to it. Taking a look at this board with numerous slip of papers. Some of it I see is categorize under gathering for common stuff. One of it is gathering herbs and mushroom in the Forest of Magic? That's some name alright. While most of them are hunting. Mostly crazy youkai cannot be contain or hunting some wild beasts. Then, during the process of me looking at it, I notice the girl is looking at me. I face to her and she was taken with surprise. I smiles and bow slightly and she too did the same. In the end, I could not choose which is which and just take a random one. Went over to the receptionist girl next.

"Welcome!" She greeted with a bow. "How can I help you?"

"I would like to take this request please?" Now that I get to look closer at her. She is pretty cute. A teenager with shoulder length black hair. A bit shorter than me. Although she is not curvaceous since she is quite petite, she is still cute to me. Clearing my throat before continuing. Asking her if I could take this request.

"This is…" She begin to inspect it. "Ah…this is a hunting quest for rabbit meat in the Bamboo Forest of the Lost. It is not recommended to those who are not familiar of that area. Perhaps you would like to choose another?"

"Just asking but why is that?" I asked her to know more.

"Well…as the name applied. You can get lost easily if you are venture carelessly in the forest. Forever lost unless if you have a skilled forest guide. But currently, no one wishes to take this job. Making it least popular and the danger from it as well."

"So…What do these people behind me do usually?" I said while glancing at them. Not wanting to point at them for the girl of course.

"Mostly, they would just do gathering request from time to time. Once a few weeks they might take the hunting one but most did not completed them. Saying something it is difficult and the risk is there."

"An easy way out of this job huh? Anyone can do that. But I think I prefer a little challenge. I'll still take that miss…sorry I didn't quite get your name."

"It's Natsumi. I'm new in this line of job so please forgive me if I sound like one!" She bow at me.

"Hahaha! It's alright. You handle one like a profession I have to say. So, like I said, I would like to take the hunting request if you don't mind?"

"Ah…" She felt reluctant at first but eventually give it up. "Very well sir. If that's what you wish. By the way, I have to register your name in the log book before you going for one. Your name sir?"

"Aruto Izumo. And please don't shout at me over the fact I am well known suddenly. Which I personally don't like it somehow now that I think about it."

Her face went full of shock. Wanting to scream but I put my hand to her mouth. Cancelling her attempt to scream of meeting someone who did that cutting show and all. Also I do not want the people drinking in the tavern to know who I am. I am pretty sure I got a feeling I am not appreciate in here.

"It's an honour to meet you Aruto-san!" She whispers to me. Even so, it still can be heard from a perceive person. "Anyway, the forest is located just outside the border of the Human village. If you are lost, seek a person name Mokou and she will guide you out. Good luck!"

"Thank you. So far you didn't mention about my nickname at least. Thank you for that…" I said with a slight relieve.

"Hmm? You mean Zantetsuken boy?"

"I say too soon…" I look down to the floor. Feeling depress suddenly. "Sigh…First they came to help on my house. Renovated them. And suddenly more of them came and in the end I did little work of cleaning my house up. After that they told me to go to the guild to repay them for the service here. I can't seem to add this up…"

"Oh that…I get it…I think I know the reason why…" She tilt her head to the side.

"Eh? What is that? Please tell me Natsumi-san!" I lean towards her. Tired of becoming what I am now to the villagers to this place. Becoming famous and all suddenly.

"Because I think you somehow earn their trust. And by them helping you. Maybe you ought to pay them back in some request they have at the bulletin board? You know this type of game right. Give and take?"

"That's cheap tactic." I said with my unimpressed face. "That's a cheap move to do that kind of thing to me…"

"Aruto-san! Please don't take it the wrong way. There is a reason to all this actually!" She tried to calm me down.

"Oh? I'm listening…"

"Whew…" She wipes her sweat off her forehead before continuing. "The reason is that lately, not much people are taking the gathering request. Since pretty much they can get what they want in this village. Mostly the stuff they want are mostly things that are hard to come by or rare in some cases."

"Like what?" I asked her. Wanting to hear more about it.

"For example like rare mushroom that once eat you can become a superhuman which found in the Forest of Magic. Or so they say. Sweet, juicy meat from a beast dwells in the forest. Which of course they are dangerous obviously. After they watched your strength, they knew you can do the job in gathering and hunting and still return in one piece."

"Well…I am a swordsman and showing all the cutting sure earn their respect knowing I'm strong…but still it doesn't prove that I'm strong if I don't know about this land much."

"I guess learning the hard way comes into play. If you are unsure, I can be an assistance to you Aruto-san." She let out her sweet smiles when I notice she blushes at me.

"Ahhh…ahem!" I clear my throat. "Alright then. At least I have to return the favour to these people. I appreciate the help. Let's work together in the future to come Natsumi-san" I held out my hand to shake on it.

She shake mine and it is settled. I hope she could be some help to me. After all the administrative work, I acquire more of its detail of the job. There is no time limit and I can complete it anytime within a week. Before everything will be void and even I complete the request, I will not receive the reward from the guild. Still, I prefer to do it today and finish them by today. But to hunt a rabbit. I need a bow. I cannot run with my nodachi and flail crazily with it. Unless if I am a ninja then it might be a different story.

"A bow…I bet there must be a weapon store in this village…Hmm? Kenshiro?"

I notice he is in a certain store. Looking at something on the shelves. Upon closer inspection, it is a weapon store.

"Kenshiro-san. Fancy meeting you here." I greeted him.

"Hmm? Oh? If it isn't the outsider boy. Still scare shitless after my nice greeting?" He sounded a bit sarcastic but not that bad, ill-intention from it.

"Thank goodness he didn't say that ridiculous nickname of mine." I said in my thought before speaking. "Of course not. You are just bark and no bite I presume back then?"

"Actually I was thinking of beating your butt back then." He said with his straight face.

"That was awfully honest of you. But enough of that. I see you are looking at weapons now. You love them?"

"More like it bring me at ease looking at one. Weird I know but that's me being me. So…what's into you? I doubt you are here for window shopping."

Looking around the store before I look at him. I smiles and answer with my honest look. "I'm looking for a bow. It's for my job I took in the guild."

"Oh!" He nods his head. "I knew you would take one. Your sword is not for show I suppose. It could be some use in some of the job in the guild."

"It all depend on the situation." I answer him that while still looking for a suitable bow.

"Hmm…so? What kind of request?"

"Hunting rabbits in the Bamboo forest…" I dust one of the shelves filled with dust without looking at him.

It was silence for a moment. I look at Kenshiro if he actually keeping silence to himself or has simply left the place. But neither of that. He went to take something at the corner of the store and throw something at me. I caught it with my hand. It is a Yumi. A Japanese bow. But it is a hankyu type. A short version.

"I'm very sure you know how to use one? You are a master level right?" Kenshiro then pass me a quiver full of arrows in it.

"I can't say I am really that good with it. Strike a bull eyes all the time but…" I pause. Remembering the moment we had together. Mostly the hellish training I had. "My strict mother at least taught me the basic. I can manage if that's what you mean."

"That's good. But be careful out there. If you got lost. Find a girl name Mokou. She can guide you back out of the forest."

"I got that really and besides, I will not be playing in the heart of the forest…well…maybe?"

"You can try your luck. Most of them lurk in the middle. Good luck hunting and by the way, you owe me that bow."

I look at it and back to Kenshiro. I smirk at him and salute him with two fingers before heading off. I tie the suitable, secure knot of the string quiver to my right side of my waist while my bow I hold it with my left. I just hope my archery skill is not rusty. It been ages I use one until mother told me to practice more on the blade than using a cowardly method of fighting afar. But in term of warfare, it has been used for many battles. Some consider it a coward weapon while some consider it a strategy method to pick target from afar. Like ambush method and thus they losing morale. Sometimes I wonder what mother is thinking. She think this and suddenly into other thing. To the point I hate her but respect and eventually love her nonetheless.

"Oh well." I set off to the forest. Looking how immense it is from where I stand. "Time to put my skill to the test."

* * *

 **Somewhere in Japan, Hakurei Shrine…**

"Maribel-san. Renko-san." Arisa greeted her guests with a smile who had just arrived at the shrine. "Thank you so much for coming once again."

"Ah…it's fine really." Maribel said. "I hope this is not too rushing for you. By the way, where's Aya-san?"

"Oh? She is taking a rest. Come; let me show you to your living quarter." Arisa guide them inside the shrine.

"Resting? We apologies if you are resting halfway and we called you we are arriving soon." Renko bow at her.

"I'm fine with it. Besides, I've already get adequate rest. Anyway, we already prepared dinner so let's talk more in there shall we?"

Maribel and Renko have no objection to this and simply accept her offer. Besides, they were in hurry and even forget to take a simple meal before coming here. They settle their belongings in the quarter before taken to the diner room. Upon reaching, they were greeted by another person, an old lady and Aya. Supposedly from the look of her face, she has just woken up from her rest.

"Arisa-chan. How long must I wait…I'm feeling hungry already…" Aya still says with a little bit of her sleepy face.

"So you have woken up huh? You never fail to miss one dinner I always prepared. Anyway, allow me to introduce to our guests. This is Maribel Hearn and Renko Usami. Landlady, they are the one I told you about of getting help from them."

"Ah…what a beautiful girls you are…come. Take a seat child." The old lady greeted them politely.

"Thank you so much ma'am. Excuse us then." Maribel and Renko bow before entering the room.

"I apologies if this is some kind of hurry to you but I'm told by Arisa-chan you can help us? Can you really do it?"

"Yes but first thing first." Maribel ready herself before continuing. "Before we begin. I have to ask you what we are doing is an utmost secrecy. We cannot let anyone know about what is going to happen here. Also, we may face danger if we proceed with this plan."

"What? What nonsense are you sprouting now?" Aya clearly does not sound they are not appreciate here.

"Aya-chan, be quiet and let me and Arisa-chan handle this." The old lady somehow manages to keep her quiet.

"Fi…Fine…" She folds her arms in frustration while looking to the side.

"Forgive her behaviour but after what happened. We have been so tense about it. Worry about Aruto-kun what might have happened to him. You said you know where he is right?"

"Yes." Renko answered. "But there is one more thing. From now on, please refrain from calling the police for help. We are not being rude or what you may think but this is beyond anyone can help."

"Urmm…" Arisa feel kind of uneasy but still go for it. "Very well. I'm sure we understand."

"Arisa-chan! You too into this!? I told you we should…"

"Aya-chan!" She shouted at her. This cause Aya to back down. "We…we did our best but in the end it is all in vain…If we going to stick to your arrogant way of dealing what we did, we will not get the result we want. At the very least, we should consult someone who knows better than anyone…Please understands will you…"

"Tch!" Aya click her tongue. "Fine…I understand…"

"So…what is our first order of business then?" The old lady asks them.

"Urmm…right! Firstly." Maribel said. "We believe Aruto has been spirited away to another world from here. Considering the fact you can't find his precise location for the last 12 hours. We came to conclusion where he might end up."

"Spirited away?" The old lady sounded a bit interested. "To another world…but to where?"

"Gensokyo." Renko replied this word. "A world separated from ours a long time ago. A land of mystical where stories of old were said to be there."

"Stories of old? Such as?" Arisa sounded curious on the topic.

"Youkai, spirit, monster that dwell in this land a long time ago. But that was just a fairy tale as told by us to keep us entertaining. But not for this case. We believe Gensokyo are places where these stories exist." Maribel said.

"So…" Aya begin to talk but still sceptical about what they said. "You did say Gensokyo was separated from ours a long time ago. What cause of it?"

"That we don't know at all." Maribel said with disheartened tone. "But what I can say is that this shrine, The Hakurei Shrine serves an important role in keeping the worlds in separation. The Great Hakurei border between this and Gensokyo."

"A barrier I suppose?" Aya said and they nod their head.

"Supposedly it prevent from anyone to step into their world but sometimes. Events do happen and people may accidentally stumble into it. We believe Aruto got into some kind of incident and stumble into Gensokyo."

"Then! We can stumble into Gensokyo right? Just like that yes?"

"Aya-san. It is near impossible to do that. One does not simply miraculously go to their world easily. It is a complicated matter to begin to with." Renko said when she smiles. "But we do have something on our side that can do it relatively easily."

"Eh? Who?" The old lady asked.

"That will be me." Maribel answered. "I know this sound absurd but I have the ability to see boundary even the Great Hakurei border. Furthermore, I can travel freely between boundaries like going to Gensokyo and back here."

"Huh? What kind of…what?" Aya finds it ridiculous. Then again, what choice does she have anyway?

"Also. Arisa-san. I'm pretty sure you are getting it right? Since you are the shrine maiden of Hakurei Shrine."

"Ah…I hope…so…No. I fully understand." Arisa felt a bit disturbed from what Aya observe her.

"We will get down to business soon enough." Maribel pauses before she asks her next question. "After our explanation, can I ensure that everyone is to keep this matter to themselves? For now, I can only trust the three of you as of now."

"What…what choice do we have…As long you can bring back Aruto-kun. That's more than enough already…" Aya said. While clenching her fists hard. Hate to admit it but this could be the only way.

"Arisa-san. Later can we have a talk with you in private?" Renko asks her.

"Of course. But first, we should eat up before it start to get cold. Itadakimasu!" Arisa clap her hand together before everyone did the same.

Still, Aya cannot get her eyes off her bestfriend. Just what is she hiding from her? Especially the question that was given to her just now. What does she meant by she fully understand. Perhaps later, she will find out about it.

* * *

 **In Gensokyo, at the edge of Bamboo Forest of the Lost…**

"So this is it the forest?" I said. Looking how grand it is from where I stand.

Stare deep into the forest hoping to see something inside but it is too dense. The bamboo somehow grows in a diagonally instead of horizontally. Just looking from where I stand, my sight is getting blurry. Questioning my sense of direction if I can make it out once I am inside. Maybe for starters, I will venture around the edge. If I am lucky, I might find one but if not, time to step up the game by going inside. Along the way, I spotted a group of people hacking and slashing the bamboo trees. Probably they are the bamboo harvester. Cutting into pieces as they collect them and put them in the cart. From what I heard, bamboos have many applications in them. Common ones are making furniture and even making beer out of it. Though I have no idea how but pretty much bamboo can do a lot of wonders. So far they have no notice my presence as I slip pass them unnoticed.

"Probably one of my furniture might be made by bamboo material. But anyway…" I stop walking. "Not a single rabbit in here sighted…Maybe the info about having rabbits in here were wrong?"

My mind say I should go in but my body says otherwise. Like it is saying screw you this is too dangerous. Do you want to meet some unknowns or get eaten by some monsters inside? Either way it is bad.

"What a pain in the neck…Hopefully this Mokou person can guide me out of the forest when I'm lost…or not…"

I ignore everything I have in mind and muster my courage. I took out my survival paracord band from my bag. Supposedly I should wear them for survival in the wild but I prefer to put them inside my bag instead. Uncoil the coiling of the paracord on the band, I begin to tie on one of the bamboo trees. This will mark the starting point and if I got lost from what they said, I just have to follow back where the starting point I tie on. I then set foot inside the forest and venture deep inside. Once inside, it is eerie. It is quiet. The land is mostly even and undistinguished. Strangely, there is no clearing in this place. This place goes on forever. Then, I reach the end of my paracord, takes out another one and tie at the end. I venture deeper even more and if possible, to the heart of the forest. Once again, I reach the need of my second paracord. Still no luck. No sign of a single rabbit.

"I should be going back." I look at my watch and it is getting late." Maybe tomorrow I will do it again. It will get dusk soon…" I said to myself when I feel a jerking motion on my paracord.

Was that my imagination? Without a second though, carefully but hurriedly roll the cord on my hand to go back to the starting point. Unfortunately, I stop halfway right after my second tie knot. It somehow got cut but upon closer inspection, it has been bitten off. To make matter worse, the rest of the line were gone from my sight.

"Monster? Animal? Great…now I am lost for sure…" Then I heard some animal like a wolf howling at the distance and that is not a good sign for me.

Even I play a memory game to retract back where I steps, I could not considering the fact everything here is making it complicated for me. No a single footprints of mine I steps on after a brief scan on the surrounding. I remain calm and not to panic. Remembering the day I was in the army. They taught me a little lesson on surviving in the wild. Of course I did not pay close attention to it but now, I am kind of regretting it. They did mention to have a compass at all time and maps of the region for bonus.

"Of course! A compass! How dumb can I be…" I face palm to myself before looking for one in the bag.

I search for it and I believe I have one since it an habit of mine back in the army days. Praying to whatever gods out there, hoping to have one.

"Oh thank god…" I grab a wrist compass from a small pocket section of my bag. Put it on and waited for the needle to point north. The somewhat direction back to the village. Then, something caught my attention at the corner of my eyes. Something hopping and white.

"A rabbit…" I said under my breath. "Wait…a rabbit? Ah! My chance!"

Ignoring the situation of getting out of here, I decided to pursue my eye of the prize. Crouching as low as I can and make near zero sound as I steps on the ground, I ready my bow and draw one of the arrows. Set the nock to the bowstring. Quiet as a mouse, I refrain myself from making a sudden movement. Observing the rabbit as it mindlessly minding its own business. This is my chance. I pull the strings slowly as not to make the sound of it being pulled. Aim at my target. Steady my breath. Waiting for the right moment. Just like I had my training.

"Sorry but this is for the request little one…" The moment I release my arrow. A figure of a person suddenly appear near the rabbit. It was a split second and where the heck that person come from? Strangely, the rabbit did not attempt to run away while it waits for that person to reach out with its hands. And now, it is too late, the arrow already half way flying through the air and strike on the target. Letting out a sharp cried of a girl voice.

"Shit!" I hit the person who is a girl instead. I run to her without any care of getting lost or what anymore. Ignoring my prize as it hop away deep into the forest next. There she is on the ground sitting. With the arrow on her right arm but it did not pierce right through. She look at me and her eyes are red in colour. She is different from any girl I see so far in the village. Probably next to Yumiko and Natsumi. She stood up, keeping her silent but yet a composure look as her long, white hair flow down to her legs area. Similar like Yumiko length. She wears a white long sleeve shirt, suspender red pants with some patches of talisman paper on it and a pair of boot. At least I am not the only one wearing pants here. We stare at each other silently before I snap myself out and apologies to her immediately.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you were there! I will take responsible for it! Forgive me!"

Still, the girl says nothing and went to pull the arrow. But that will make her wound worsen and she might bleed profusely from it. I tried to stop her but she held her left arm at me. Showing her palm at me. Somewhat telling me it is alright and she got this.

"I recommended we should see the doctor for this. Please stop…" But the girl already pulling it. Using all her strength and forcibly pull it out. If the arrowhead is a barbed type, it will be a crucially painful one but luckily not the arrow I shot. It is a steel, pointed tip meant for practice type. Still, blood flow out form her wound and she did nothing to apply pressure on it. I did not hesitate to do it for her stead and use my hand to apply at it.

"Wait a sec! I will find a cloth or something to bandage it first…" I said while looking at my bag. The girl calmly place her hand onto mine and shake her head. Somewhat telling me it is not necessary. What does she mean by that? Does she know she is bleeding as we speak? She begin to lift my hand from the pressure. But the moment she lift it up, the bleeding is gone. Only left the blood patches on her sleeve. Where is the wound as I inspect closely at it. There is none.

"What…?" I am greatly confused. Where is the wound? What just happened? "What kind of sorcery is this?"

"Sorcery? That's funny…" She finally spoke up. "It's…it's just complicated for you that's all…" She said.

"Huh…? Urmm…whatever it is! Please forgive me! I seriously did not saw you were there! I have no intention of shooting at you! I'm sorry!" I bow all the way. Still knowing that this is not enough for me.

"It's alright. My wound is healed up. But do be careful the next time."

"Ah…right…but are you sure you are alright? We should still see the doctor just in case."

"I am fine. Don't let it worry you too much. Besides, pain is momentarily. It's all in the mind."

Why does that have to remind me that? Telling me the same exact words just like my mother. It is only temporarily. Until you are used to it or whine about it.

"If you said so. Anyway, my name Aruto Izumo. Forgive me once again but it's been ages I use a bow. I seriously didn't mean by it."

"Like I said, it's fine. But in all honesty, you should have practice them more since you didn't use it for ages. You are just a little off and still miss at the range you fired at?"

Somehow, to me she is like mocking me. But then again maybe she is putting her words bluntly.

"Nevertheless, you did try and practice make prefect they say. Anyway, my name is Fujiwara no Mokou." So she is this Mokou person everyone told me about if I got lost. She different than what I had though. "By the way, are you perhaps hunting for rabbits and lost at the same time?"

"Well…I am now. And I could have gone back to where I was until my paracord got bitten off by some animal I think?" Showing her the bitten cord to her.

"Ahhh…this is the work of those mischievous youkai rabbit out there. Purposely making you lost in here. Actually, you're in luck. I could guide you out of here but…"

She look at the sky and it is getting dark. Dusk is approaching. Mokou said she could get me out but the road towards the village can be dangerous. Youkai may be waiting for aimless human to wander at night to be eaten alive. She fully aware I could fight judging from the nodachi I am carrying on my back but still, it is not wise as they might overrun me in numbers.

"Here what I propose. How about you stay a night in my place. At first light, I will guide you out safely."

"Hmm…just saying but what is the catch?" I smiles at her. Knowing that she wants something in return.

"Hmm…come and eat at my yakitori stand I have?"

"Yakitori? Absolutely!" I did not even think of a second thought. Accepting her offer.

She guide me through forest. The more I walk with her, the more I find it odd that I am not meeting any kind of animal or beast or worse, youkai in here. In my common knowledge, darkness is the best time for them to prey on the naive human. Easy target so to say. We did not talk though along the way. Making it a silent night with the combinational of this eerie ambient of the environment around here.

"Okay…we are here." She finally breaks the silent. Pointed something at the distance. A few meter from us, a food stand stood right in the middle of nowhere. Although the lamp lights up the surrounding area, it is still creepy just looking at the distance of the forest. "Alright! Order as many as you want. I will cook it for you."

"Hmm…then I will take five for now?" I take a seat on the wooden bench. Unequipped my weapons and put it to my side. Resting it against the wall of the food stand.

"Oh come on! Order more! Be stingy a bit. Don't tell me you don't trust my cooking?"

"I didn't say that. It's just that I am worry I might not be able to pay you. I'm bingo on cash."

"Running out of cash eh you meant? You know what. I feel good today. I will make it a discount just for tonight."

"Eh?" Feeling a bit suspicious but kind of pleased at the same time. "Are you sure? I mean after everything what had happened? Although I've yet to know that oddly moment…"

"I told you many time. It's fine! Forget about it and think of the food now. Well? How many again?"

In the end, I order 15 for now just to satisfy her I am being stingy. Besides, she did say she will make it a discount. How many percent I wonder now that I think about it.

"Sake for the drink?" She ask while preparing for my order.

"No." I answered seriously. "I don't consume any kind of alcoholic at all."

"Whaaaaat?" She sounded to find it a joke that I must be pulling her legs. But I did not show my joking look at her and was serious about it. Making her silent and pounder on why is that. "Why if I may ask?"

"It will lead one's mind to astray once he or she get drunk. Unleashing your inner monster which may cause disturbance to one self or to others. Breaking any form of single-mindedness you have in you and become like an raging beast. That's what she taught me. My mother when I undergo hellish training from her. Forbid me from even a shred of drinking."

"How about you just bend the rule? She is not here anyway. Just drink to your heart content!" Mokou encourage me to drink one. Flipping the yakitori to be cook on the other side."

"She may not be here but it's called respect Mokou-san. I respect the way she trained me and her advice over such thing. She was right to some extent. Noticing some went wild or calm or simply get knock out. Nevertheless, I won't drink."

"Respect huh?" She sounded a bit frustrated from her tone. "Can't believe there are people like you still live to that kind of ideal these days."

"You may find it odd and whatever you think of. But it's me being me."

"Sigh…fine! Just a simple water. Don't blame on me now if it tasted bad afterward."

"Don't worry." Mokou serve me a cup of water to me. "I'm used to drinking a lot back in those days."

"Those days?" Mokou wonder what I meant by that.

Right after that, we heard a footsteps coming to our way. I did not even bother to turn to look who was that. Since it is not a killing presence or any form of attacking me. Besides, I am unlikely susceptible of being in such situation to certain extent.

"Oh? Rare of you to open for business." A voice of a girl said to Mokou.

"If you got time to sprouting nonsense just like her. Why don't you take a seat and order some?"

"I was just merely giving my compliment to you but never mind that." The girl take a seat beside me. I felt she is looking at me and back to Mokou. "Strange of you to have a human customer."

"Sigh…whatever…"

"Human customer?" I said in my thought and look at this girl who she might be. She have long, light purple hair with rabbit ears on her head. Her outfit consists of black suit over a white shirt with red tie, wearing a beige skirt, with white socks and a pair of shoes. She is somewhat like a schooling girl type back in my world. As for her ears, I doubt it is a hairband like accessory. Came to conclusion immediately that she is a youkai. But an oversize rabbit youkai? Then again, if she is a youkai, strange of her not to attack me. Maybe there are different kinds of youkai after all? There is so much I have yet to know about this land. Mokou then serve my order and I begin to eat up. It has been a while and the rabbit girl is still glancing at me. I could feel her eyes fixing on me. So does mine as we are exchanging look on each other.

"…Sorry…" She spoke up. Letting out her small smile at me. "I just can't help it but to look and feel the vibe you are giving out."

"Hmm?" Vibe? What kind of vibe I am giving out to you?" I look at her. Face to face to each other at last.

"You…you are a soldier once right?"

"Oh? How can you tell?"

"I don't know but I can somehow tell it. A soldier material you could say. After all, I was once a soldier too."

"And here I thought you were something else. Guess I always judge that men always have been as tools of war."

"Tools? That's pretty surprising of you to say it. Pretty bleak past we have I suppose."

"Not going to ask you about it but we have our share of experience of what we had huh?"

She says nothing after that. Exchanging our smile at each other when I look into her eyes. It is blood red. Glowing red and suddenly my mind start to go haywire. As if I am going insane all the sudden. That is when the rabbit girl looks away from me in a quick manner.

"So anyway! I should be going on. I just remembered I shouldn't be out too long…"

"Sigh…" Mokou sigh and gives her annoying look at the girl. "Then I wonder why you are doing here first thing first. Get going now if you don't get scolding again."

"Certainly. Also, I know that little rabbit have been following me around…where is she now?"

"Little rabbit?" I said and pick up my drink. Before I was about to drink it, I threw the content to the side. When someone let out a sudden yelp.

"Ah! There you are! Trying your another prank on human again!" The rabbit girl yelled to the source of that sound.

"What? What? I think you are mistaken!" Another voice of a girl. This time is a short little rabbit girl wearing a pink dress. A youkai rabbit from what I see too. "I never thought this human knows I add a little something to the drink! Just testing only!"

"Testing only?" I make my terrifying face at this little youkai rabbit. "Hatsuyuki told me you add something in my drink so think twice before you want to do it little rabbit. But even so, I have an acute sense of smell when comes to whether my drink is alcoholic or not."

"Ah!? What!? Whatever! This human is dangerous! Got to get out of here from here!"

"Oh no you don't! Come back this instance you!" The tall rabbit lady chase after the small one and goes into the forest.

"I was just kidding on the frightening part but what was that all about?" I look at Mokou. Hoping to get something from her.

"I wouldn't bother to know anyway. They are just a bunch of wanker to begin with."

* * *

 **Afterword:** I am considering making the Touhou character as close to the canon. If that's not possible, then I will make half and half. Fanon and canon at the same time. Since it can be hard for me. Considering some of the character have different insight on human side. Probably maybe not Reimu or Marisa for this case. But enough of that, stay tune for the next chapter and as always, have a nice day! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6 - Escort

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own Touhou Project. All Rights belong to the respective owner, ZUN.

 **Author Pre-word:** Sorry if I took for quite time but here it is. The thing is I was doing last minute researched on a lot of stuff. Typing and stop. Did some research and typing and stop. Doing it again and again. Until I finalize some of the part. Maybe I should make a draft for my fanfiction. Most of it is in my head but I did not put the idea into the paper and finalize it. My bad on that part I guess. But anyway! Have fun reading and do leave a review even just a little! Thank you! ^_^

* * *

 **Chapter 06** – Escort

Walking under the hot, scorching sun. Sweating like a pig from this heat. Thinking when this ordeal going to end. Nova 3-1 is my callsign when I am in the US Army. But it has only been a half a year and all we did are patrolling. Recon. Patrolling and recon again. We do have little action but this is killing some of us still. Getting bored to death or so people would say.

"So anyone can tell me again why we doing this?" Asked one of the shortest members of my squad, PFC Billy.

"You mean why we are patrolling this village? We got our order dude. Besides, it's fun right?" Answered our brightest member in the squad, PFC Finnick. Putting his usual wide smiles to everyone.

"What I meant why we are doing this? Is there a threat or this is for fun? You know I don't fancy fun nor if there is no reason being in the middle of nowhere!"

"Pipe down soldier. Save your energy on the insurgents when we found one." Our squad leader, SGT Derrick said with his manly voice. He is around 40s and he is quite big and strong at his age. "We got intel this village have a few insurgents holing up around here. We are just confirming whether if it's true."

"And we are walking proudly in the middle waiting to be ambush right sarge?" Billy makes a sarcastic comment on that. "We are like walking target now…"

"We got other members and platoon fanning out there. We should be fine if we stay frosty lads. You should at least be like Aruto. Taking the lead. Quiet and focusing on his job."

"Oh come on sarge! Look at him!" I could feel Billy is pointing at me. Even thought my back is facing at them. "He has been a lot of training before joining the army! I'm sure he is used to this kind of situation! This weather especially!"

"Woah Woah!" Finnick tried to calm him down. "Relax or you might be a dried squid next hahaha!"

"Actually." I turn my head to look at them. "My crouch is in crisis right now. I seriously need to do something before I get an abrasion." Smiling at them when they start to laugh hysterically.

"Nova 3 Actual to Nova 3-1." Our coms pick up a message from our platoon leader. "What is your sit-rep at your current location? Over."

"No sign of activity except some villagers curiously looking at us." SGT Derrick answers the comms. "Interrogative. Is there any more solid intel as for now? Over."

"Negative 3-1. As for now, keep doing what you are doing until we reach at the RV point over."

"Copy that." Sarge said before he hangs up his comms.

"To the other side of the village and this is freaking done!" Billy went a bit of relieve nothing so far is happening.

I am also relieved to hear that actually. Walking at my own pace. Until I saw something flashing at the distance. I could not figure it out what. I stop my track and raise my M4A1 Carbine with ACOG Scope attachment and look at it. A suspicious man was showed on my scope using a binocular. He is on the roof of a second storey building and he is wearing such a plain, white robe. Staring straight down to us.

"Sarge. 12 O'clock. 300 meter out. White clothing man on the rooftop. Are you seeing this?"

He went to my side and look at what I look. "Yup. He is armed but I can't determine if he is the insurgent or just a random armed civilian."

"How about we give a warning shot? Scare him a bit?" Finnick suggested.

"Negative. Civilian are still around us. Can't risk it for possible stray bullets hitting them."

"So we wait till he shoots at us. He can try though." Billy said. Readying his carbine and push from safe to full-auto mode.

"Nevermind that. Aruto. Call it. Tell him what we got."

"Roger that." I pick up my comms and press the button. "Nova 3-1 to Nova 3 Actual. We got a suspicious person on grid…"

Before I could give the grid, speck of dust hit at the side of a stone building besides me. It is a bullet ricochet from it. Dropping my comms, we hit the deck around the corner. Next are volleys of AKs fire from the direction of where I last spotted the white robe person.

"Okay fine! I believe the intel now!" Billy shouted as the bullets break the concrete wall at the edge along with the bullets whistling through the air to our direction as well.

"Nova 3 Actual to Nova 3-1. Repeat your last over." The platoon leader said in the comms.

"We are taking fire from possible contact over!" Sarge yelled at it. Since the whole area is buzzling with gunshot. "Aruto! Get in this building and provide fire! Billy! You with him! I will tell the grid to platoon leader!"

I acknowledge him and went to the side of the building door. Billy covers me as I kick it down and slam! It swings open. Quickly move inside as we move and clear the hallway from any possible threat. We go up to the second floor to grab for a better view and another door stand in our way. Kick it down as usual but this time. We were greeted by a group of family cowering on the floor. A daughter and her parents laying low on the floor to be safe from any stray bullet hitting them. I was stun. Looking at the girl more. She was neither scare nor trembling in fear. She was perfectly normal. Looking at me with her calm look of her face. Why does she have to remind of my sister at this time now?

* * *

"Aruto. Earth calling Aruto. Wake up." A distant voice of a girl calls me. I open my eyes and slowly got up. Now I remember I was asleep in Mokou's house. After I had my late dinner at her store, she took me to her house.

"What a dream…Ah? Mokou-san. Sorry of you to wake me up in the morning. How embarrassing of me."

"It's fine. Now, how about we have breakfast before I guide you out of this forest?"

"Eh?!" I immediately got up from the futon she gave me. "Please don't trouble yourself Mokou-san! I can pretty much have it at the village!"

"It's alright. I've already prepared them just now. Come now, before it will start to get cold. Also, you don't have to be so formal. Mokou is just fine." She smiles. Before heading out to the dining room.

I guess it cannot be help. Quickly fold the futon back to its proper shapes and put it to the side. Enter the room and there she is sitting in a seiza position. In front of her already lay out a couple of bowl rice, grilled fish and miso soup. Simple but yet filling I am sure. We did not talk much while eating. Only me compliment on her cooking. Telling her it has been a while of me to eat some eastern breakfast. After the wonderful breakfast and thank for the food, I pack my stuff. Went to the front yard of her house, waiting for Mokou to get ready on her part.

"Are you that anxious to go home already?" Mokou came out from the front door and to me.

"It's not that really. I don't wish to make you wait for me. It's kind of rude of me if that were to happen."

"Hahaha." She let out a small laugh. "You are really a strange one now that I think about it. It looks like I am making you waiting on me. But anyway, ready to get going?"

I say nothing and nod my head. Along the way, I had a hard time to memorize on how to get to her house. To retract back where we last steps. Strangely for her, she is like walking as if this is like her backyard to begin with. She later told me she is sorry for me for not getting the prize. I tell her it does not matter. There are others more request I could do.

"Although I don't know what the requester might say if I fail their request…hmm?" I notice something. Pulling out my bow and nock my arrow in a quick and fluent motion. Pull it and shoot at the direction I saw something.

"Oh?" Mokou were taken by surprise. "That was a quick and nice executed."

I went over to where my arrow flies. It went quite a distance and saw a dead rabbit lay motionlessly with an arrow pierce right through the side of its chest. Probably hitting its heart and stop at once.

"Your first hunt. Congrats." Mokou smiles as I took the arrow out from its body.

"Thanks…now…may you reincarnate into something better little one…" I whisper at the rabbit and lift it by its legs.

"Hmm…Anyway, we should get going. I don't want the youkai rabbit to come and avenge its fallen kind."

"Ah yeah…sorry for the side track. Shall we?" I said but Mokou just smiles at me before continuing guiding me out of here.

Finally, after countless steps, we are out of the forest. I do not know how but she is something. She is like a compass and a map itself.

"Thank you for the trouble Mokou. I shall not forget to repay the kindness you showed to me." I bow at her.

"It's nothing big! I'm just glad you are safe and sound."

"I hope to see you soon. Although personally if only I could master the way of not getting lost and traverse this forest easily."

"Don't trouble yourself on that. I can pretty much do that job for anyone that comes here. Take care now and good bye." She wave at me and I wave at her goodbye too. Before we go to our respective way.

"Personally, I wish I could get more than one now. I wonder if the requester is satisfied by one only…"

I head back to the guild to report on my success. At least the request detail does not say how many rabbit the requester want. Hopefully still that requester is not gluttony or a stingy type. Upon reaching at it and head to the desk, I am greeted by Natsumi. Telling me she is concern about my safety and where have I been. Even though it has been for only a night.

"I'm glad you are safe. I guess Mokou-san found you and guide you back right?"

"Yeah and I spent a night in her place. Since it was getting late yesterday."

"Hmm…strange but to think Mokou-san get along with you unlike the villagers she encounter all this time. Maybe she sees you somewhat special! You are a lucky person."

"Urmm…I doubt so Natsumi-san." Waving at her. "Anyway, I did complete the request. Do I need to do something after this?"

"Oh yes. Take this." She hands out a slip of paper. "Take the requester item and gave it to them. In return, you should have their black and white. If not we cannot pay you for the job."

"That's harsh of you to say not paying me. After everything I've been through." I laugh at her afterward. "Just kidding! I was just playing with you."

"Aruto-san! That's mean of you! You better hurry up or lese I won't pay you! Hmph!" She looks to the side. Upset.

"Yes yes. It's not you will be paying me. More like the guild pay me instead hahaha!" I laugh at her and dash out of the building before hearing another nagging of hers.

Looking at the slip of paper, there is no address of the requester. More like it stated its family name. What if there might be more than one family name in this village? If worse to worse I have to approach each family that request for the item. Then again, anyone can bluff themselves of the item for the taking. It looks like I have to be careful not to be cheated just in case. Asking for the direction of the requester family, the kind villagers tell me the location. Reaching at the said house, I shouted for the person if he or she requested for some rabbit. A middle-aged man and woman approaches at the door. Confuse on who am I and ask me what is my business with them.

"Forgive to disturb you on this fine morning." I bow at them. "I came here to deliver your request of rabbit? The request you made to the guild?"

"Oh! About time!" The man shouted happily. "It's been a while we wanted to have rabbit stew! Thank you young man! Thank you!"

"We thought our request was forgotten and simply ignore. We never thought some brave, kind soul did it for us! Thank you young man!" The man wife bow at me many times.

"It's nothing big." I smiles. Feeling such happiness to be able to help them somehow. Even if it just a rabbit.

Still, the couple thank me nevertheless even for a rabbit. Then their children came to meet who their parent was talking to. To their surprise, it was that outsider that performs the Tameshigiri. They were joyful to get help by someone like me and thank me once again many times. Once all the commotion subsiding, we were able to get down to business. Handling the slip of black and white to me for the administrative stuff for the guild.

"Thank you once again Aruto onii-chan!" The parent children thank me once again before bowing at me.

I say nothing and simply wave at them. Smiling as I head back to the guild. Once again, I reach at it and proceed to Natsumi for the final process.

"Hmm…okay! Everything is in order. Here's your payment Aruto-san." She hand an envelope paper to me. "You can count the amount right here if you wish."

"It's alright." I put the envelope inside my pant pocket. "I can do it later. Also Natsumi-san. I have something to ask of you regarding the procedure of this guild."

"Eh?" She wonder what I meant by that. "What will that be?"

I begin to explain to her. About the possibility of being cheated. What if there are more than one family with the same name and if it possible to step up the game on this. Add some safety measures and such.

"Hmm…that's a good point you just said. I will tell this to my management. I never really thought of such thing. Aruto-san! Thank you for pointing it out! I knew you are special and can count on!"

"Enough compliment of me for one day. I just said what I think. But I guess I can count on you on this?"

"Yes! You can count on me! And…hopefully this is not your last job. I mean…you will take more right?"

"Well…currently this guild is my only way to earn allowances. Unless if I can find something better. Then…maybe I will settle down and live my life in peace. You know getting married and all?" Scratching my head just from saying that.

"Marr…! Married! Well! That…that's good! Good…for…you Aruto-san!" She stuttered and seems a little red.

"Hmm? So anyway! I will see you later Natsumi-san! Arrivederci!" I smiles at her while walking out of here.

"Urmm…huh? What did he say?" She went confuse.

Head back to my house and just as I reached at it, it is quite crowded with people I do not know. Seeing them shifting some furniture and maybe it could be that store owner. He saw me as I am approaching to my house. Waving at me before I stop in front of him.

"Welcome back lad! Glad you make it out alive in there! But still, I knew you will survive anyway!"

"How confident of you but I like your positive thinking. But…" Looking at his men working on the stuff. "I see you are moving the old one with the new one."

"Oh yeah! About that. Sorry if we are doing this without your permission. We were planning to wait for you but I remembered we were in a tight schedule. Sorry if this were to upset you."

"Oh no. I'm perfectly fine. It's still a new house after its renovation. But after that, it will be best to seek my consent first. It's not that I am angry or what over you now. Just a heads up."

"But of course! I apology once again sir!" He smiles and bow at me.

Later, one of his men called for the store owner asking if the bookshelf on the second story should change into a new one. I do not remember there was one up there. Maybe I was not aware of it when I was cleaning up there. We went up to check on it. Just by looking at it, it is quite old. Strangely it is still not that decay after all this time.

"Obviously we should change!" The store owner cried at his men. "Come! Help me carrying it down."

"I will help you." Putting aside my belonging I am carrying and begin to tilt it to the side. Then, something hard hit the wooden floor. I look for what is it and it is on my feet.

"Hmm? A book?" The store owner saw it too.

I did not say anything and pick it up. Putting them in my coat pocket and proceed with the carrying of this bookshelf. It was heavy but with the effort of everyone, we manage to bring it down and onto the cart.

"So what are you going to do with all the old ones?" I asked the store owner.

"Depends" He wipes his sweat off with a towel." Maybe we scrap it, restore it or worse to worse, use if for firewood."

"Such a waste to just cast it aside. At least they have done something for the previous owner."

"Sound like you talks these pieces of wood like they are something worthy. Like a human!" He laughs afterward.

"Everything is precious to us don't you think. Putting it to good use again or let it rest after its long service." Thinking just like me after serving the army.

"Hahaha! You are something lad! By the way, I've something to show you. Here. Look at this."

He passes me what it look like a newspaper. I never thought this land have some sort of a company that print newspaper. Then again, I wonder who writes and print this out. Somehow like the one back in my world. Sort of.

"Hmm? There is a picture of me…This is taken back when I did the Tameshigiri…and headline says…Wonders of the Steel Cutter? More like I cut iron back then. It is kind of misleading but the picture taken is kind of cool though."

"It is written by the tengu. Sometimes it is best not to take it to heart when reading them. Telling rumours about people which can…well…make you uncomfortable in your life. Also, considering you make it into the front page; you might be even more popular than in this village. The whole of Gensokyo perhaps." The owner scratches his head.

"That's impossible." Telling him that is not true. Shaking my head about it. "And tengu? I never thought they do this kind of thing, having some sort of printing company and make newspaper on daily basis I suppose?"

"Everytime actually. But enough of that. Right now, there's a certain selfish request from me to you. I hope you don't mind hearing them?"

"If you want the payment now. I can pay you since I got some money with me…"

"I did say money can be settled later. I can wait still." He pauses. Before clearing his throat to continue. "Actually, the thing is we are going to deliver some furniture to a certain place. I wonder if you could help us in escorting us. Protect us from any threat along the way."

"Hmm…I have no objection to that. But to think you will be attack in broad daylight?"

"You'll never know! Sometimes it is kind of random! I will pay you for your service lad. How about it? Will you take my offer?"

"Sure why not." I answer him right away. Showing my good hand sign at him.

"Eh!? Just like that? Well…if you say so…"

"I'm kind of bored. Maybe a little sightseeing of this land might not be bad. So, I will take your request later on right? What time you heading out?"

"This coming noon. Meet me at my store and we will begin from there. Afterward, you'll get paid."

After all of that, he and his men return back. Towing back all the old, used furniture in the cart back to the village. I guess I should prepare on my part. Bringing what is necessary from my bag rather than bringing the whole thing. If only I have some MOLLE bags and strap them on my belt. Like those days in the army. Of course with the exception of me wearing the IOTV. After much preparation, I set off once again to the guild. Bringing my weapons and some important items in my pocket. Walking through the village again that took me around ten minutes to reach there.

"Welcome…ah? Aruto-san? What are you doing here again?" Natsumi surprise to me again.

"What do you think? Of course I'm here for a job. What else can it be?" I laugh at her as she scratches her head.

"But of course! It's just that you left like an hour ago and you came back again. I guess you want to earn some money again?"

"More like I am bored and besides, someone ask me for my help to escort for delivery job to some place. Is there any job for that so far?"

"Now that I think about it. There was this man came to me this morning before you came back to report to me. Asking me to post his request of the one you told me about. But as usual, no one in here bother to take such a boring and simple job right?"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. Even so, in the end he asked me for it. Of course I could not turn him down after everything he done for me."

"More like you are just too kind to reject such help." She smiles and maybe she is right. Maybe I am to too kind to everyone and anyone.

I proceed on taking the request and it is settle in just a minute. Thanking Natsumi and she bid me farewell. Bidding me good luck too on this job. Even if it is still an easy job. I look at my watch. Telling myself I still got time to kill until noon. Decided to spend something on some yakitori again at Yumiko's uncle store. Trying to memorize where the store might be. I went into a wrong turn for a few times. Until finally I saw the store at last. Talk about trying to memorize the layout of this village fast. Just outside of the store, Yumiko is seen sweeping the ground. As I get closer, she is humming to some tune to herself. Much like Arisa-chan back then.

"Arisa-chan…" I said under my breath. Remembering when I unintentionally surprise her from behind.

"Hmm? Ah! Aruto-san!" Yumiko came running towards me. Diminish my current though I had. "How's your job so far at the guild? Great success I guess?"

"Nothing special. It was alright to me." I said while scratching my cheek. Embarrassing over the fact I can only get only one rabbit. "By the way Yumiko-san. Is your store open for business now?"

"Sorry but my uncle just started to get ready for the seasoning. Let alone the barbecue pit." She apologies to me while giving a slight bow at me.

"I see. No worries really. I can eat them anytime later in the evening."

"But still. I should serve you something after coming all the way here. How about some green tea? I could brew one for you if you like."

"Green tea?" Thinking that I might as well give it a try. "May I?"

"Of course! Please give me a minute!" She cried happily before going back inside the store.

While waiting, I take a sit on the bench. Watching the villagers pass by him. Enjoying the morning breeze as I close my eyes. I then reach out my pocket to take the envelope I got from the guild but instead I felt something hard on my coat pocket.

"Hmm?" I take it out what appear to be a small book. "The one that fell from the shelf. Nearly forget about it…"

Unbutton the fastener and begin to flip the pages. It appears to be a journal of someone account. Probably belonged to the previous owner of that house? I flip to the first page. Looking for this person first entry and there on the top left corner. It stated 20th March 1985. That was like around 30 years ago. It may look worn but still I am able to read the words written on the paper. Just as I was about to read the first sentence, Yumiko came out from the door. Telling me the tea is ready.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She gives one of the cups to me.

"Ah. Thank you." I put the journal into my pocket and take the cup. "This smells good."

"So where are you heading after this? Taking more requests I'm sure."

"Yes. One of the furniture store owner requested me to help him in his escort job. Of course he has done so much for me. I couldn't turn down his offer." I begin to take a sip of the green tea.

"I'm surprise you are taking this seriously. I mean you must be desperate for the money."

"Money can earn anywhere. For now, I am doing the odd job in the guild and at the same time, I can explore this land. I wouldn't want to sit and do nothing in here right? It will be boring for me."

"A little adventure like what they say." She smiles before taking a sip. "But still you have to be careful out there. Some say it is safe out there but nevertheless, don't let your guard down. Lately there has been a lot of case people got injure by youkai attack."

"Was it serious?" I asked her.

"Not really. I heard they are like playing with us. Taunting her and making the victim paranoid afterward. I feel bad for the victim though."

"Prey on the weak huh…" I look at the sky. Thinking the same situation I was in yesterday. "Just saying but they need someone like a protector. Like a knight in shining armour!"

"Knight in shining armour? Hahaha!" She laughs. "We do have a number of youkai exterminator instead but there is a special and well known one resides in this land."

Now I remember about the word exterminator. I recall those youkai attacked me said something about that too. "Who is this well-known exterminator?"

"That will be Reimu Hakurei. She is the miko of the Hakurei Shrine just east of here. She overseer this land of Gensokyo and when there is an incident, she will be there to solve it. And came to stop it from bringing more havoc. From time to time she will exterminate youkai that cause a ruckus or prove dangerous to us human."

"Reimu Hakurei…" I said in my thought. "No wonder those youkai I fought went frozen with fear when they saw her. She must be someone very powerful. Now I think more about it, she also stated she can bring me back to the outside world? Just who is she really?"

"Aruto-san?" Yumiko calling me out. "Are you alright?"

"Oh! I'm fine. It's just that I wonder who is Reimu-san really is. But I wonder why her shrine is kind of old and run down. No offense on that."

"Well…I heard no one visited her shrine that much. Something to do with youkai infested that place to which we human couldn't go near it. Even though I really want to go there. Then again, I don't have the courage still."

"Strange…she exterminates youkai but youkai are infested at her place? Kind of contradicting I see…"

"It will be best if you see if for yourself rather than hearing rumours. Although it is dangerous from what I think."

"More like I am curious now after hearing that. Maybe one day I will pay her a visit."

"I know you are strong but nevertheless, there's someone stronger than you. Be careful on that part Aruto-san."

"Thank you for your concern Yumiko-san. I will be fine. Trust me." I let out my wide smiles at her.

"Sigh…if you say so…by the way. Have you read today newspaper? It's about you."

"Yeah…Wonders of the Steel Cutter…What a misleading headline though…"

"I wouldn't be surprise what happen next."

I wonder what she meant by that. But I let that thought slide to one side and enjoy the tea back. We talk and talk to the point Yumiko forgets all about her work. Her uncle then appears at the door and says in a loud voice to begin preparation for the opening of their business. I look at the watch and it is already noon. Apologizing to her uncle for keeping Yumiko from her work. He let out his frown look at me before I bow at Yumiko and thanking her for the tea.

"Be careful out there Aruto-san!" She cried at me and I nod my head.

"Hmm…he is a good man Yumiko-chan. He can be your ideal husband in the future."

"Huh!? Uncle!" She went blush before pushing him inside the store. "We should get ready for business!"

I reached just in time for the job as they add the last furniture onto the cart. Ready for transportation. There are two cart pull by two oxen. Now that is something I do not see every day in the city where I used to live. The store owner saw me and nods his head upon my arrival.

"I thought you didn't come. And here I am thinking leaving without you." He said.

"Sorry if I'm late if that's what you trying to say. Anyway, everything is in order?"

"Of course. Now we can move out. All you have to do keep us safe."

"Leave everything to me. I will be at the rear. You?" I ask him and he too want to stay at the back. Ordering his men next to move out.

The oxen riders lash out their whip on the two oxen to start moving. Letting out its moo voice. Digging its hoof on the hard ground before moving out slowly and steadily.

We pass the village gate and finally out in the open field. Following the road I took back then from the shrine to here. But instead of a usual route, they take a turn away from the direction of the shrine and more towards the lake. Just as we reach at the edge of the lake, the surrounding area is envelope with mist.

"Visibility is low here. Are you sure we should proceed?" Asking the owner about it.

"My customer is number one priority! Besides I hired you for no reason yes? Men! Stay away from the edge and we will be fine!"

His men acknowledge him. I guess his men trust him and they seem confident enough. I got no question on that part. Then I spotted something at the distance. Out there at the lake, there is a small figure. I look closely at this figure and turn out to be a small girl playing unknowably as we are passing right by her. Some part of the surface of the lake is frozen solid. Turned into ice. Is that a youkai? Just in case, I ready my bow. But the owner stops me.

"It is just an ice fairy. Besides, she hasn't seen us yet. Let's keep it this way."

"If you say so." I lower down my bow and continue to observe her until we are quite far apart from each other. "I never thought there is fairy in this land. They look like a child I must say."

"There are different kinds of species in this land. You have yet to see them all. You will get your chance if you stick to become a curious and adventure type."

Maybe this is one of the reasons why he hired me. Not only for safeguard them but for me to see the land more? I wouldn't be too sure. But come to think about it, why this escort job reminds me back then. Letting out my sigh. Thinking that I was hoping not to remember all of that.

* * *

 **Somewhere along a road, Afghanistan…**

"That patrolling mission three days ago…" Billy breaks the silence in the Humvee. "Can't believe I nearly wet my pants back then…"

"Are we still going to talk about it Billy?" Finnick sounded a bit irritated. "At least you make it out alive."

"At least you two did your best back then. This is kind of situation we are in gentlemen." Sarge said. Letting out his smiles at his men by looking at the rear mirror.

"Yeah…Aruto did more or less saved us. Spotting that man that far." Billy said before tapping on my shoulder.

"I guess I should be thankful for that. You own me one now Billy. How about some MREs I've been wanting from you all this time."

"Screw you!" He said. Before letting out a chuckle. "My MREs is my number one items I need with me all the time! She is like my girl man!"

"Can't believe you would love your MREs at this time now…" Finnick said under his breath. When he begin to take a turn at the road up ahead. Alongside with the other Humvee they following from behind.

"Hey guys! I heard girl topic!" CPL Thomas, who love anything when comes to girl topic, squad down from the ring mouth. "What is it about!?"

"It's none of your concern Thomas…Now you mind mend the .50 cal please?" Finnick said.

"Oh come on! Now let me stretch my legs for a moment. By the way sarge, why are we doing the escort mission anyway? Why not the others?"

"Because we are the available unit to do the job numbskull. That's why."

"So…for who again?" Thomas asks him without having any clue. Sarge let out a sigh to himself before shaking his head in a slow motion. I look at him and begin to explain in his stead.

"For the E.O.D team. We are right now escorting them. Following us from behind as we speak. After that we set up a roadblock on specific road and let them do the magic after that."

"Ha…" Billy does not like the sound of that. "More security checkpoint duty. At least no patrolling this time round."

"Nevertheless. This is a bomb treat we are dealing with. Stay frosty and be safe lads."

Everyone did not say anything. Acknowledged to ourselves. Later, we reach at road junction and the Humvee came to stop. We are here as what sarge told us. We alight from the vehicle and spring into action. Setting up roadblock with the rest of my squad. While the other squad set up theirs at the other side of the road junction. The E.O.D in charge went to meet our sarge on the briefing before they too went for their job.

"This is a good spot to be ambush guys…" Billy scans the surrounding area around them.

"You and your fking ambush!" Finnick give out a light smack on Billy's arm. "Don't jinx it dude."

Five storey high building at all sides. With civilian overlooking from their windows. Curiously peeking at the army below what we are up to. I peel my eyes wide open. Be alert around my surrounding. Looking everywhere and over at the distance as well. For any potential suspicious personnel.

"They send out the bot out already guys." Thomas gives us a heads up on what the E.O.D doing next. Overlooking from the ring mouth.

Keeping my eyes peel still, I spotted a man peeking at the corner estimated around 350 meters from where our checkpoint is. That is just a strange way to take a look at us. As usual, I look through my scope and notice he is looking at his back from time to time. As if talking something to someone besides him.

"Heads up." I warn my squad. "Man at my 3 o'clock. 350 meter out."

"What? Huh?" Finnick look through his binocular. "What the…shit? You are seeing this Thomas?"

"Yup! Freaking guy playing hide and sneak or what with us…" He is too looking at his own binocular.

"Oh man…" Billy let out a sigh. "Sarge! Aruto spotted something once again! Damn he and his eagle eyes!"

Sarge went to my side again. But before he could ask me what kind of situation I am into now, a car came speeding into our direction. This could mean one thing. It might have an explosives element in it. Maybe equipped with some form of I.E.D inside. We crazily wave at it. Hoping for it to come to complete stop. But still, it is moving fast towards the roadblock.

"Oh shit! It's coming straight for us sarge!" Billy readies his M4 and aim at it.

"No shit!" Sarge yelled at him. "Don't let it through! Open fire! You're clear hot!"

Everyone let their weapon loose and shoot at the car. I let out half a clip at the engine. With all the shot alongside with the .50 cal, the car is pretty much over. It came to halt slowly. Slowing down until it stops a few 50 meter away from us. We waited for anything to happen. Where is the driver? Is the driver dead? With no one wanted to check on the situation, I volunteer to do it.

"Aruto! Come back here you crazy ass!" Thomas shouted at me.

I take it slow and steady. Pointing my M4 still at the windscreen and the door. Breathing heavily as my heart is pounding faster and faster. The car door from the driver seat swing open slowly. Went to it and a man went crawling out of it. Badly wounded from top to bottom. Just I was about to take him to safety and tend to his wound, he got a pistol on his right hand.

"Put your weapon down! Now! Down now!" I shout at him but the man simply put a deaf ear to my command. Maybe he does not understand English. I decided to say a few word of what I know. I shout at him in simple Arabic language. To drop it many times. Still, he ignores my words. Still desperately to stand up but eventually gave that up and point the pistol at me next.

"Aruto! Get him!" Finnick shouted at me.

"I can't get a clear shot! Get him Aruto!" Sarge yelled at the top of his voice.

Bang! I let out a single shot to his head. Shut down all his body system and drop to the ground flat. That will be my first confirm kill up close and personally. Besides than the one I shoot at the distance not knowing if I got a kill or not. Lower down my M4 and let out a slight relieve. But at the same time, I feel kind of disturbed. He may be a family man. Someone brother or son. I feel nausea suddenly. But then sarge came and tap on my shoulder. Feeling a bit better as he tap slowly more on me.

"You did a good job lad. Come. We will take it from here."

"Yes…sarge…" I went back to my Humvee and rest my body against it. Taking off my helmet and wipes my sweat off with my gloves.

"You okay there Aruto?" Thomas asks me. Looking down at me from the ring mouth he is standing at.

"Yup…" I am panting for air next. "I'll…manage…you got some water by the way?"

"Ahhh…yeah…here!" He throws me down a bottle. Drinking it down like a thirsty horse. Before throwing it away to the side. This is not going to end. I knew I will have to kill someone again. Waiting to press the trigger and let that one bullet go into someone next. This nightmare I am facing. I have to get use to them.

* * *

 **Somewhere at the edge of the Misty Lake…**

"You alright there lad? You are awfully quiet suddenly." The owner asks while looking at me.

"Huh? Oh yeah…I'm fine. Thinking of something. Nothing important."

"Hmm…but anyway, we are reaching. See that clock tower over there?" He point at the direction with his finger.

Over at the distance, a tall, scarlet colour clock tower could be seen clearly where I am at. Making such a conspicuous colour as compare to the environment around it. Talk about making an easy target to drop a JDAM on it. Level the whole area with just that. Then our trip finally came to an end as the oxen rider stop slowly. Stopping near at what it look like a gate. Behind it stand yet another scarlet colour western style mansion. The gate walls too are painted in scarlet colour. Stretching from each side until it turns to make a square shaped box. At the very least the gate is not in red but black steel material. But the gate is not the only one stand in its way. There appear to be a person at the gate. Wearing a green costume what it look like Chinese-style clothing. She stands proudly at the gate with her arm folding.

"She look kind of intimating don't you think?" The owner said.

"To me she is beautiful and looks like a strong looking lady. Who is she?" I ask him.

"Hong Meiling. A youkai. Gatekeeper to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Anyway, I should be at the front to tell her what our business is. Be right back." He went to the front.

I never thought this land is not that oriental feeling but there is also an occidental in it. Such as this mansion and my house at the very least. A few minute later, it did not take a while when I realize she is shaking her head. Something is not right. I went to his side. Curiously wanting to know what is the matter.

"What's the matter? What's the hold up?"

"Oh…it's just that she won't let us in. Due to the fact she did not have an order or notice about our delivery. But I clearly told Sakuya-san we will be coming today."

"Hmm…Let me try." I said and pass him my bow and quiver to him. Went up close to the gatekeeper. She wonder at who is this new face. I stand upright and look straight into her eyes. I give my fist wrapping at her as a sign of greeting before smiling at her. She too did the same before I strike my conversation with her. "Greeting Meiling-san. My name is Aruto Izumo. I hope we are not troubling you on this fine day but may we suggest than one of us go with you to inform our customer that her items are here? As a proof than we are here on the delivery job?"

"Greeting Aruto-san. But I'm afraid I cannot leave my post as ordered by my mistress. She also gives me a strict instruction not to let anyone in at this time of hours. Also, I did not receive any instruction that you are coming."

"I see. Give me a moment. I need to talk this matter to the master of this delivery." I went back to the owner and tell them the situation. One concern after the other, he went thinking what is the best solution. "I suggest we could wait until your customer came out of this gate.

"But that would mean it could take forever. We don't know when Sakuya-san might go out."

"Or you could leave your stuff here? And pass the receipt to Meiling-san and we will be on our way."

"Nah! I need my customer seal of approver that she receives it. That's how I work here lad. Also, I am on tight schedule today. I got some place to go at the village after this."

"Hmm…you know what. Give me the receipt and leave the stuff. I will do it for you." I held out my hand at him to give it to me.

"Eh!? You sure lad? This is my job but…"

"Enough talk. You are in hurry yes? I will do it in your stead. In return, pay me more for this additional service." I let out my evil smile at him. To think that this is such a good opportunity to earn extra cash.

"What! Ah…sigh…Fine! I'll leave everything to you! You better have the seal of approver!"

"I'm glad we came into understanding." He then passes me the black and white along with my bow and quiver and leaves the cart behind. Leaving the area and return to whence they came. I just hope there will be someone to carry the furniture later on into the mansion.

"I guess you resort to wait for Sakuya-san eh?"

"What choice do I have? It will be great if you can tell her but looks like the situation forbid you to do such thing. Kind of complicated mistress you have in there."

"She may be unreasonable at some point! Teasing me when and playing prank with me! But even so! She is friendly to me despise all of that. At least I got my meal provided by Sakuya-san three meals a day! More than enough for me at least!"

"She is quite talkative suddenly." I said in my thought.

Eventually, while waiting for what it seem forever for this Sakuya person, we talk and talk. Forgetting the time we spend in here. So far, it seems I am enjoying myself and not fearful about her existence as a youkai. She acts more like a human to me. Making me wanting to think youkai may be different after all. Then she mentioned she sometimes receive a lot of challengers even during the course of her duty.

"It is not that I am complaining but I think I should come up with a plan of how many I can take for one day."

"Challenger? Challenge you on what? What do you mean?"

"Challenge me on martial arts. Not to be proud but I always wins. But that does not mean they will not come again to challenge me again. It is one thing I find it enjoyable while doing my gatekeeper duty."

"Practice make perfect that's what people would like to say…" I said while letting out my small smiles at her.

"Hmm…just asking but do you practice martial arts Aruto-san? Since you carry such a big sword on your back and bow and arrow. I'm pretty sure you know a thing or two?

I could give an answer that I do not. But I do not like lying. Considering the fact I practice more than one. "Yes I do. In fact I practice a number of them when I was young. Why do you ask?"

"Great! Want to spar with me? How about a round? First to make them fall to the ground wins."

"Eh? Usually people will challenge you but now you suggested instead? Also, considering you are a youkai Meiling-san, aren't your strength can be considering powerful?"

"Oh! About that! I will hold back on that. Trust me. I'm not going to hurt you till your bones breaks. Well? Do you accept my challenge?"

Sound too good to be true. I could say no. But then again I could fight her to freshen up my karate skill. It has been a while I have yet to brush up my fighting skill on someone besides than my mother. I nod my head and ready myself. Putting all stuff asides. Leaving my clothing only. She gives out her fist wrapping greeting while I slide my legs together and bow at her. Readying our stances as we wait who make the first moves. Gentle breeze blow at our direction but yet still none of us make a move. I guess I begin with my starting attack move. I leapt myself forward and deliver a front kick. She easily moves to the side and begin to counter back. Seeing that coming, I block it and let out a palm knife strike to her neck. But this time, she blocks it and executes our counter and blocking skill respectively. Desperately trying to land a blow on each other. Then from time to time, she got me more than I did to her. But I am still standing. Backing away from her to catch a breather.

"She is too good. Leave no opening. Her attack and defense is superb. This is exciting!" I said in my thought.

I slowly begin to shuffle my feet towards her to close up the distance. Meiling change her stance movement. Waiting for my next move. To parry or block them. Our eyes are uncertain to tell which is which. I decided to go for it and letting out a feint side kick. She felt for it. Moving an inch to the side and I quickly close up the distance and change my fighting tactic onto her. That is when I find a slight opening and grab her arm. Hoping to toss her to the ground for the win but she easily smack it aside before pushing me away from each other. Just when we were about to continue, someone is clapping its hands and it is coming from the gate.

"Impressive! Simply wonderful!" A young girl was seen standing beside a blue, tall maid. Carrying a parasol as she is shading the young girl form the sunlight. I look more closely at the little girl. She seems to have a bat wings at her back. Pretty sure she is a youkai or something. Then again, could it be a prop she wears like cosplaying?

"Remilia-sama! You witness the whole thing!?" Meiling cried at this supposedly little girl as her mistress.

"That's right. It will be rude if I were to disturb in the middle of your match right?" She let out her grin at Meiling.

"But you did disturb us at the very last moment…" Meiling said before her mistress let out a fierce glare at her. "Okay! It's nothing! You are most welcome actually!"

"By the way Meiling. Who is that boy? He fights pretty well like you."

"What? Boy?" I thought to myself. "Forgive my late introduction." I bow at her. "My name is Aruto Izumo. I'm here on the behalf of the master to deliver your requested furniture you ordered?

"Hmm? Furniture? Sakuya? You heard any of that?"

"Now that you said it. I remember I suppose to receive it by today. Oh how forgetful of me…" She places her hand on her forehead. "I forget to tell Meiling about it."

"Oh? Strange of you to be absent-minded person Sakuya. Looks like you have to apologies to that boy."

"Forgive me Aruto-san." The maid bow slightly at me. "I should have told Meiling about your coming."

"It's fine. I had a great time with Meiling-san. Talking and sparring to each other until you came."

"Meiling…You are slacking again I see…" Sakuya let out her glare to Meiling as well.

"Ack! It's not what you think Sakuya-san!"

"Hmm?" I went a bit confuse but eventually return to do my job. "May I have your seal of approver to acknowledge that you receive the furniture?" I hand over the slip of black and white to her.

The maid open up of the gate and they step out and receive the paper. While waiting for Sakuya to do the acknowledgement, I notice the young mistress is looking at me. Staring at me with her scarlet, alluring eyes. I tried to look away but the looking feeling is not going any time soon. Still looking at me as if I am like a food to be eaten.

"Now that I look closer at you. You somehow look familiar."

"Familiar? What do you mean by that? Have we met before?"

"Hmm…interesting…" She said to herself. I wonder what she meant by that. "Ah! Now I remember! That boy in today's newspaper! Wonders of the Steel Cutter boy!"

"Huh…what?" Looking kind of blur for a moment there.

"Perfect! I'm invited you to my house! Show me more of that and also the fighting later on! Come!"

"You ought to accept her invitation Aruto-san." Sakuya hand over the black and white to me before leaving with her mistress. Then turning her head to look at me. "Milady doesn't take kindly for those who did not accept her generosity."

"Huh? What? Meiling-san? Could you help me on this?"

"Sorry can't do." She rests her body to the wall and started to doze off. "Maybe she takes interest in you. Good luck…Zzzz…"

Just what happened? This is really unexpected turn of event for me. Suddenly got invited by someone I just met. Just when I want to go back and receive my payment and eat some yakitori later on. Scratching my head thinking what should I do. I suppose I will accept it. Taking my stuffs back and walk pass the gate and close it behind me. Another adventure awaits me in this mansion. But I am kind of curious what will I expect inside. Curiosity killed the cat they say huh?

* * *

 **Afterword:** From time to time. I might add like Aruto is having a flash back about his army life and back to his friends in the outside world. That was my plan so far so that it will not be only Aruto's POV (Point of Perspective) all the time. About the military aspect, I am still learning on it and if there are any military geeks out there (Or someone who serve or served in the Army or Marines), I do apologies if there are some incorrect info or does not sound like military term or whatsoever. Do correct me if I make a mistake on that part. As always, thank you and stay tune for the next! Arrivederci! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7 - Exploration

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own Touhou Project. All Rights belong to the respective owner, ZUN.

 **Author Pre-word:** Nothing much to say other than I'm sorry if it is quite long to update this. Enjoy and do review even if it's a little. Thank you! ^_^

* * *

 **Chapter 07** – Exploration

 **Somewhere in Japan, Hakurei Shrine…**

"Landlady? You said you want to see us?" Arisa said. Brought along with Aya since she want to meet them both. It was yesterday at night. Landlady came to their room asking them if they could see them at tomorrow noon. At the back of the shrine. The cherry trees area. She sounded a bit weird and serious. Unlike when she talk to them like normal cheerful, positive feeling. Of course they did not turn down her down. Accept it and here they are. In front of the one of many cherry trees.

"What is it about? You seem…kind of weird yesterday though…Are you alright? Aya feeling a bit concern over her.

"Girls…there is something important I have to tell you before we get down to business." Landlady spoke in a somewhat serious tone.

"What…is it?" Arisa is kind of anxious. The tension building inside her.

Landlady took out something from her pocket. Revealing a folded paper in her hand. "A day before the festival. Aruto-kun came to meet me and talked to me something. It's regarding on why he left this place."

"What…what did he talk to you about?" Aya place her hand to her chest. Somehow feeling a bit worry.

"At first, he was planning to stay and spend the rest of his life in peace in this city. But certain circumstance changes that. You do know that he is from the Izumo lineage right?"

"Yes. I also heard his family dated all the way back to the Sengoku Era. Some say even further back but what with that topic landlady?"

"But to spend the rest of his days in here? Why not his family…?" Arisa wondered to herself.

"You do remember he had to go to American for his stepfather business right?"

"Yeah. And after that he joined the US Army. Why?" Aya said.

"Yes…before he joined the army…he had a huge fight with his step family. He was then disowned after he had a fight with his father. To make matter worse, his mother went missing during that time and there was no one to support him back then."

"What…disowned? But…but why?" Arisa felt kind of shock just to hear that word.

"But why? Why would he do that?"

"It was a threat Aruto posed. Supposedly his mother is the rightful successor of his family lineage but due to her disappearance, it passes down to Aruto but his stepfather took it from him."

"What!? But why won't he fight back!? Isn't it an instinct we suppose to fight to get it back?!" Aya went angry.

"Didn't I mention the threat he posed? And at the same time, someone he loves was in danger. His step family blackmailed him and drive him into that kind of situation."

"Someone he loves? Who was that? I don't…quite get it…" Arisa is confused but Aya expression change when she heard that. Someone he loves.

"Could it be…Aruto's little sister? Hanako-chan you meant landlady? But why?!"

"With his sister being threaten. He had no choice but to let his stepfather take it. He was afraid and does not want to lose his sister just like their mother. So he accepted the fact he is to be disowned and forces to sever all ties with them. Especially his sister."

"That's…so cruel! How could they?! How could I do not know about this…?" Aya feels kind of angry but at the same time guilty.

"He was such a cheerful person. I never thought…he bear all of the pain and guilt all these times." Arisa feel kind of saddened to hear this news.

"It is not your fault for not knowing. He doesn't wish any of you to know and share his pain. Bearing it all in him all to himself."

"Wait…but why would he left us too? Was it intention or…wait…don't tell me…" Arisa came to pause.

"My dear Arisa. What can you possibly think? You two already knew the answer to that."

"What…were our very lives in danger? Just like Hanako-chan situation? Landlady?" Aya wanted to believe this is not entirely true.

"I'm afraid you are right. He told about it. Telling me to keep it to myself but I can't do it…I'm sorry Aruto-kun…" Landlady went up close to the girls and hand over them the letter. Aya take it from her hand. Quickly open it up to read the content of it.

"A death threat letter? Our…our names are inside. Arisa and I were targets and he left us because of this?"

"How…how despicable! So cowardly…" Arisa said before looking at the landlady next. "Nevertheless, we should tell Aruto to come back and I'm sure we can solve everything. Stopping this and probably make everything back to normal. Right?"

"I'm afraid…we are still in a danger zone." Landlady whispers to us. "We may never know whether they are keeping eye and ear on us. But one good thing they do not know the whereabouts of Aruto."

"And for that we need to get to Aruto somehow. And start having a plan of ourselves. To help Aruto-kun and Hanako-chan clearing up the mess."

"It will be dangerous you two." Landlady warn them of the possibly of involving this. "I can help you on that. For you two, in the meantime, stick to Maribel and Renko on what they want from you. One more thing, we were never had this conversation in the first place."

With those words, landlady left the area. If it is true they are being watch, it will prove difficult. Whatever it is, they must not leak any info about Aruto being missing and the plan they are devising. Hopefully Maribel and Renko theory were right about going to the other world and hopefully get to Aruto.

"We must help them Arisa-chan. Even it may get out life in danger…"

"Yes…After hearing everything. I cannot let this pass. We should do something on our part as well…"

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Scarlet Devil Mansion…**

Sakuya lead me inside the mansion. Once inside, I have to say it is really spacious. The mansion lobby chandelier is lit with such brilliant. It is much like the design of a western housing. Although mostly the colour of the walls inside the mansion are scarlet still. But there is one thing I find most uncomfortable is that the mistress is following me at my side. Staring at me. Scanning me like I am an object of great interest.

"Urmm…about the reason why I'm invited…"

"Oh yes! I forgot to introduce myself!" The mistress interrupted me before I could finish. "My name is Remilia Scarlet. The mistress of Scarlet Devil Mansion. You are?"

So she is the mistress of this house. I suppose she is someone with great authority. And considering the house I am in, the style of living they are in. I pretty much sure she is a noble. Why does this remind me back when I was young? I guess I am lucky I am ready on how to deal with such situation. "Forgive me for the late introduction Lady Remilia." I bow as I place my right hand to my chest. Showing my respect to her even she is a little girl. Although it is best not to mention that. "My name is Aruto Izumo. I thank you for your invitation to your mansion."

"Ahhh…" She sounded a bit surprise over my way of greeting to her. "Aruto I see…Let me guess. You are a noble from the outside world?"

"It is more like I came from a great family lineage. Dated all the way back during the feudal era of my country. It will be a history lesson if I were to start talking about my family background milady."

"Hmph! But still I am a higher and a great noble than you anyway" She slightly giving her pride look of her face. From what I notice, she sees me inferior that her. But I do not feel angry or annoyed. I guess she is true in a way. "Whatever it is, I hope you can entertain me your skill you have. Sakuya!"

"I am here milady. You don't have to shout." The maid said with such refine, polite tone to her mistress.

"Whatever! Prepare the necessary items for it. I'm sure we do have some stuff to cut right?"

"If you wish to let Aruto-san cut anything. We have a lot of things for him to perform at it but if you wish to see the exact display he did back at the village. I'm afraid we don't have it."

"Eh…? What do you mean by that Sakuya?" The mistress tone becoming rather irritated.

"It is a tatami mat and only at the Human Village sells those items. I could get it soon and we could ready everything by this coming evening."

 _Cut anything_? I thought. _Is this mistress being outrageous all the sudden? Evening later? I want to go back by then actually…Looks like I have to entertain her to her selfish request I guess_.

"Whatever! Just make sure it is done." We then enter a room. Probably we are in a guest room. Chairs and tables were arranged neatly in the middle. With windows open wide at the end side of the room. With a small balcony outside. Gentle breeze flutters the white cloth curtain lightly in the air. Making the room kind of cooling even it is sunny outside. "Prepare some tea for us. I wish to have a conversation with my guest."

"As you wish mistress." Sakuya bow at her but before she could make a move. Someone came knocking at the guest door. Sakuya went to see who that was.

"Ah! Sakuya-san!" A voice of a girl said. Looking at who was that. It is another girl with long red hair. Much likes Meiling-san but instead she too has like a pair of wings at her back and head. Another cosplayer I wonder but I knew that is not the case. Same type of species like the mistress I guess? "I have a message to deliver to Remilia-sama. Sorry but I could have do it before you entered this room! I apologies on that!"

"Sigh…enough of your babbling Koakuma!" Remilia cried at her. So her name is Koakuma. Noted on that. "What is the message?"

"Patchouli-sama said she wishes to see you."

"Tch!" Remilia click her tongue. "If only she could just get her lazy butt and come here instead! Fine! Make sure this is urgent or something."

Remilia left the room and Koakuma take her to somewhere. Now that I think about it, she left me here in this room. Not that I am looking forward for the talk but I left wondering how long she is going to take. I plan to go back before dusk.

"Aruto-san." Sakuya said with her sweet face. I almost forgot she is here. At least she is kind enough to show such hospitality to me. "Please make yourself at home. I will prepare some tea for you."

"Oh…thank you Sakuya-san." I said and she left the room and closes the door behind her. "I place all my stuff to the side. Taking a seat on the chair when the door opens again. Wondering who that is this time, I look and to my surprise it was Sakuya. Carrying a tray of tea pots and tea cup on it.

"Here's you tea Aruto-san. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Huh? But Sakuya-san, you were just a second ago but…but how…?" I found it to be puzzling over this. She is not a youkai who excel in something right? Just who she is really.

"I doubt you will believe what I'm going to say to you. I can control time and space. There I say it. What you have to say about that?" She places the tray on the table in front of me.

"Time and space? To control time? Something like a magic?" I ask her to clarify more in detail.

"It is kind of complicated for you to understand. All I can say I can manipulate them to my ease. If you wish to think it is like magic to understand better. Then it is like magic."

"Ahhhh…whatever…" Holding my head. Not trying to get overload of sheer thoughts just thinking about it. "This land I am in is full of mystery. I wonder what I will expect next later…"

"I am human mind you. Probably even greater that you considering what I can do?" Sakuya said with a smile. Leaving me speechless for a second there.

"Hmm…better leave everything it is. Best if I don't ask more about it. Whatever it is!" I shrug before sigh to myself. "I get to see how great this land rather likes back in my world."

"Like back in your world? Hmm?" Sakuya wondered what I meant by that.

"But anyway," I stand up and bow at her. "Thank you for the tea Sakuya-san. I wish to apologies if I am a nuisance to your mistress. If I were to offend her in some way."

"Oh no. It's not your fault." Waving at me. "More like I should apologies for my mistress attitude and behaviour towards you. She may be arrogant, selfish, look down on people such like you and others so please bear her extreme personality. Nevertheless, she is a polite person when inviting people. Please don't detest her for this."

"I see…and it's alright. I don't blame Remilia-sama for this. I more or less know how it feels like to be treated like such. No worries really."

"Is that so…" Sakuya sounded a bit confuse over my words. But eventually let out a slight sigh. Smiling at me next. "If that's the case, I shall take my leave."

"Please wait Sakuya-san. I know it's not my position to say this but I can see you are working really hard. Would like to enjoy some tea with me at least?" I scratch my cheek. Thinking of me to sound cool to let a beautiful lady like her to join me. How embarrassing of me now that I think about it.

"I appreciate your kindness Aruto-san. But I'm afraid I have a lot of matters to attend to such as my mistress request." She bow slightly at me and left the room. Turning to look at me before closing the door. "Enjoy the tea. Don't hesitate to make this place like your home."

"Make this place like my home huh?" Taking a seat before pouring the tea into the empty cup.

Half an hour later, I got bored at reading some of the books in here. Went over to the balcony to enjoy the view out of here. Once there, the view was majestic. With the lake and the mountain in my view, this is simply a heavenly moment I ever had. With the combination of the blue sky and the cumulus clouds scatter above and at the distance away from here, it adds the beauty and brings me such relaxation looking at it. Placing my hand on my coat pocket, I felt the hard object again. Thinking what is it.

"Oh my…" I took it out and it was the journal book I did not get the chance to read it. "I forgot once again about this. I wonder if it kind of special for me to keep forgetting it…"

I flip to the first page. Lean my body against the stone railing and start to read the first entry.

20th March 1985

After getting myself out of that mess. I ended up in a forest. What a situation if I have to say for myself. The more I walk in here, the more I feel kind of anxious where I can find a decent place like some buildings and roads. Just my luck people would say. But after like what it seems like hours in here, I came across a shrine. It is old and run-down as compare to the one I came across too. Did I just walk in circle? I wouldn't want to laugh on that. Check to make sure if this is the same shrine I'm at, I was greeted by what it look like miko. Her hair is long, black hime cut. She is pretty, her body is curvaceous and having such a big breast. Even so, her outfit as a miko is kind of scandalous from what I see. But then again, she is kind of intimidating. Her eyes met with mine. Giving me a piercing, fierce look at me. I hate to admit it but this will be my first time shaking on my boot. My first instinct is to run away but I can't at that time. Then she spoke. Asking me if I'm lost. I told her that I have no idea what happened instead. Asking her where am I and who is she. She then let out a small smile at me and approached to me. Telling me it will be fine and she is not going to eat me. Eat me? What is she, a monster? But I'm sure she is a human right? She stopped in front of me. Smiling at me still. She tapped my shoulder and she will explain everything on what had happened and how I ended up here. I guess I could trust her. Also, the way she spoke, she sounded like I ended up in another world or something. I just hope I did not get into another troublesome situation like before. Until we meet again…

"Strange…the person did not close the entry with the person name. I wonder if the owner is a male or female…"

I plan to read the next entry but I could hear Hatsuyuki calling me. Saying someone is peeking at me from the door just now. Thinking that I should check on that. I notice the door is open ajar. But there is no one peeking at me now. Maybe that person felt I am coming and left. Asking Hatsuyuki more, all I got is there is someone out there. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"Someone spying on me? This makes me to investigate who is the person." I keep the journal and pack my belongings. I hope Sakuya-san would not mind if I do a little exploration of this mansion. Left the room and look at either side of the corridor. The coast is clear. Silent and empty. Taking the one at the right, I walk down the corridor. Along the way, I have to say there is not much window in here. Only the scarlet wall and wooden, teak door aligning far apart at each side. Then, I came across a couple of girls wearing a maid uniform. Looks like they have wings. I wonder what kind of species they belong to now. But I could feel like they are a fairy types like those in the fairy tales books kids read them. As I get closer, they are chatting and doing at their own pace of cleaning the window.

"And so. She went…Huh?" One of the girl pauses.

"Hmm? What is it? What…huh?" The other one pause too and both of them notice my presence. Looking at me as I walk pass them as if it is nothing. I greeted them by bowing before looking forward to the corridor. "Who was that? Intruder?"

"Nah. Sakuya-sama did tell us we are expecting a guest. I guess that human is the one. I'm sure he won't lift a finger on us. So where were we?"

 _Hahhaha. Won't lift a finger huh?_ I thought. Letting out a slight exhale to think how confident of them. Maybe they are not afraid of my nodachi I am carrying huh? I wonder what bigger threat there are lie in this mansion. Whatever it is, I continue walking down the corridor. Then I came upon a hall. Probably the main hall. It is rather big though. As compare to the exterior of the mansion. Could this be Sakuya-san power to manipulate Time and Space? Is this what she meant by space. Or is there more to it?

"I wouldn't want to go more detail into that …hmm?" I notice an arch at the corner of the hall. It is shut with wooden door like those in the medieval era. Went over to it and give a slight push and it is open. Inside, it is another passageway as it makes a right turn roughly not far from where I am. It is light by some fire torches but still it is kind of dim in here.

"Aruto." I said to myself. "Do not go into a dark, spooky hallway but I guess it won't hurt a little to explore what's in there…hmm? I will get into danger more than you Hatsuyuki."

It tells me I will be fine since it can protect me in time of danger. More like I have to swing it myself to protect myself. Close the door behind me as it make a creaking, rusted sound, I proceed at my own pace and turns to the corner. Instead of another passageway, it leads down into the basement with a spiral staircase in front of me. It is quite wide in length and dim still with torches embedded on the wall. As I went down, it is kind of stuffy. Of course there is no ventilation in here to get rid of it. After much turning, I stop at another wooden door and push it. Easily crank open with little strength. Once again, I am in a situation where there is two way of this corridor I am in. Taking the left without thinking too much of it. Digging my boot as it taps on the concrete floor. Echoing the corridor with only my footsteps and the crackles sound of the torches on the wall. I cannot stop thinking how spooky it can be if all the lights are gone in here.

"Suddenly thinking of ghost now huh Aruto…There is no such thing as ghost…" Then I heard a creak sound at the other end of the corridor. Is someone or something in here besides than me? Looking down the corridor behind me, I cannot help but to ready my nodachi and feel my heartbeat picking up the pace. Building up my tension every second pass. After minutes of waiting, I eventually ignore it and proceed with my exploration. Maybe it was my imagination. The corridor goes on and on. Not a single door in here. Turning into another corner again and finally there is one. I wonder where this one will lead next. A room? A hall? I give a simple push once again. The moment I steps inside. I cannot believe what I saw.

"Now this is a mother to be in…" Sounded kind of cool saying that. I meant to swear from seeing this. But the colossus size of this hall filled with numerous, uncountable shelves of books make me jaw opening. Speechless for the next few second. The ceiling is as high as I can see. Numerous lamps were on the ceiling as it light up the area. Not as dim as outside but I wonder if that lamp is run by electricity or simple fire. But to light up this enormous place, it must be really quite a strong light. This must be a library after much consideration. A grand one at that. I just hope no one mind if I explore this place a little. But to read all these books. I wonder how long it might take. Probably I might spend the rest of my life in here. Who knows even my next successor might not finish it still.

"Another rat enters in my domain I see…" A voice of a girl echoing the surrounding of the library. "I don't know how you get in but I guess you are with that black rat as well…"

 _What?_ Hiding myself at one of the shelves. Taking cover as if I am going to take a fire from something. An instinct I did like in the army. _How she knows I'm here? Is my presence too noticeable or what…_

"Whatever. I will make sure you will turn in a charcoal next. Blame on your fate to die in here human."

A warning from the girl. A threat? Is she nuts? If she were to set fire in here. Everything will burn and it will turn into a burning festival in here. But then again, how is she going to attack me with fire again? A fire breathing youkai I guess? Thinking all the possibility of what it can do. I then take a peek at the corner. The next thing I am greeted with searing flames coming to my direction. _Boom_! I take cover in time as it smack at the edge and leave a charred mark at the corner. _She is indeed nuts! Looks like I am not welcome here. Got to get out of here._ I tried to get out but I got attack by her attack. Making a multiple attempt to prevent me from getting to the door. Shooting at me as I move and dodge further away from the door. Rolling into corner as I am inch away from hitting the scorching fireball. Doing my fancy footwork. Moving swiftly to lose her but every corner I turn and attempt to hide away from her sight, she knows where my precise location. Bombard me with her attack. If only I could climb up this towering shelf really fast and shoot my arrow at her. Although I do not want to hurt anyone. But if this goes on, I might as well

"Sadly my build is not dexterity type…but joking aside. How she knows exactly where am I? If only I could reason with her and tell her I merely exploring this place…"

"Had enough? Still resisting aren't you?" She said. Her voice seems to be above in the air. If not it will not echo on the ground. With the shelves blocking her voice.

"Can we call it a truce? I hope we could reason to each other that I didn't know this library is off-limit to people like me. How about that?" I shouted at her.

"Too bad but a thief working with that black rat will get its punishment. You reap what you sown."

Just prefect. I am now somehow label as a thief. Moreover, who is this black rat she keeps mentioning? I have to say this but I am blaming that person for getting me into a wrong misunderstanding. Never mind that, I could momentarily scare her and make my way out of here. Hopefully she would not chase me all the way up.

"Sigh…here I go…" I whisper to myself. Nock my arrow to the bow and dash out of cover. Looking up. I saw a silhouette figure of supposedly the girl floating in the mid-air. No time to think on how that is possible when she hurl out a fire lance this time. I guess she meant business to kill me right away. In just a few inches of hitting my face, I dodge as I spin myself to the side. Charring a strand of my hair. Pulling my arrow in a sharp motion then release it towards her. It flies up but my intention is not to hit her but to graze her. To momentarily stop her for even a few second as I make my way out. Again and again I did the same tactic as she yelps out. Thinking that my shot will hit her with every shot getting nearer and nearer.

"Tch! Enough of your child play!" She yelled out in frustration. The next moment, I notice she is forming a fireball on her hands. Gathering as it get bigger and bigger and form a scorching, fireball. After much thinking, she must be a magic caster. A magician or something likes in the fairy tale books. As it envelope more and more throughout the ceiling, the heat too is getting intense every second just from where I stand. I guess she is serious to burn me into a charred corpse next. I reach out for my next arrow in my quiver but bad news. I use everything already.

"Just my luck. Maybe I could hide behind the shelves as a cover but won't it burn everything in its path? Hmm?" I sense Hatsuyuki is telling to use my nodachi. And disperse it the moment it reaches at me. "Huh!? Now is not the time to talk nonsense Hatsuyuki!"

Still, Hatsuyuki keep pestering me to use it. Then Hatsuyuki mention to trust on my blade. On its blade that I can disperse the fireball into nothingness. What choice do I have anyway come to think about it? I guess I will trust my life on my blade then. Thinking that some kind of miracle can happen. Like making an ice storm or something with just a swing.

"Prepare to die thief! Sun sign! Royal Flare!" She yelled and hurls the fireball at me. Shining with its brilliant lights and the scorching heat as it head towards me. I draw out my nodachi and ready my stance. Waiting for Hatsuyuki to tell me the right time to swing it.

"What's there to lose…I hope no one will lament over my death…Tch! What am I thinking!?" I snap myself from such thing. "I'm not ready to die!" It is coming closer and closer but still no cue from Hatsuyuki. Until it cried out in my head to swing with my all my might. _RAAAAWR_! I yell out a mighty roar to the top of my lung and slash at the direction of the fireball. The light blinded my vision. I wonder what comes next. I wonder if I am already a human charcoal already.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Japan, Hakurei Shrine…**

Preparing tea for her guest, Aya and Arisa went to meet up with their guests. Who are waiting for their next meeting. Entering the room they are in. Arisa and Aya greeted them a good day and thank them for the wait.

"Maribel-san. Renko-san. How was your night? Was it pleasant?" Arisa greeted them as she serves them some tea to them.

"Yes it was." Maribel receives the cup of tea from Arisa. "We thank you for the hospitality you gave to us."

"Not a problem but anyway. Shall we get down to business? What can me and Aya-chan do for you?"

"Mostly it will be you Arisa-san." Renko smiles. Before continuing. "Considering you are the descendant of the Hakurei Bloodline. We would like you to perform some ritual. You know what I meant by that right?"

"Eh? Arisa-chan? What she meant by that?" Aya is confused. Looking at her friend who looks rather disturbed.

"I understand that my descendants are capable of such feat. To summon gods to bestow upon them protection or blessing upon its people. Are you implying that I can do it too?"

"We did our researched and we are positive you can master the lost arts. We believe you can also make contact with the miko of the other world. Asking her for our help too."

"Wait a minute!" Aya stop them. "I don't quite understand! First you said Arisa-chan can perform some ritual and the next she can make contact with someone at the other world? I don't get it!"

"Aya-chan." Arisa simply smiles at her friend. "Simply said I can invoke the power of the gods. I can perform some sort of prayers to protect or give blessing to people. Although I need to revise on that method."

"I…I see…kind of complicated still for me but I guess that's awesome huh?" Aya sounded surprise for her friends to do this. All this while she thought she was just a normal person.

"But be warned. It may backfire on me and probably you all for I am not confident in my skill. If my will is not strong enough, I'm afraid I might cause disaster upon this land and death upon you all…"

"Ach…that's really assuring…" Aya suddenly had a second thought of what Arisa-chan can do.

"So that's why you need to master the ritual and offer your protection and blessing on Maribel trip."

"I'm fully aware of that Renko-san." Arisa let a bow to them. Before putting her seriousness in her look. "If that is all, I shall retire to my room and begin my preparation."

"If you are ready, we can commence tonight? If that's fine with you." Renko suggested to her.

Arisa say nothing and simple nod her head. She left the room and closes the sliding door behind her.

"Urmm…I have a bad feeling about this. Borrowing the power of the gods? It sounded like a fairy tales."

"Have faith in her Aya-san." Maribel said. Giving her assuring look at Aya that thing will work out. "She is not the miko of Hakurei Shrine for nothing. I just hope we can accomplish even a little by tonight…"

* * *

 **Somewhere in the basement, Scarlet Devil Mansion…**

Everything is pitch black. I guess I am already dead. But my body is not floating like up in the air. Like going to the heaven or something people would like to say. Instead, I am lying on something stone hard. Also, there is something on my face. A texture feeling of paper on my face. I lift up my arm and remove what is this thing on resting on my face.

"A book?" I lift it up and lights start to shine on my eyes. I touch my body next. I'm somehow still in one piece. I am not burn like a charcoal. Just some dirt smear on my coat. I got up and never thought the whole area is mess up with books scattered everywhere around me. Although strangely some of the shelves were not affected by the blast around me. Considering how big that fireball was. _Fireball_. Now that I think about it. What happened really? "Hmm? What? We stop it? Block and disperse it? But how…"

"I don't believe it…" A voice of that girl hurled the fireball said that. She appears as she descends slowly from the air and landed in front of me. At last I get to see how she looks like. She is shorter than me. Reaching to my shoulder height. She has long, purple hair with ribbons tied to her hair. She wears like pink pyjama clothing and a pair of shoes. She is not going to bed at any time soon right? "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" I said while dusting off the dirt on my clothes. "By the way…You know you could have killed me! What was that?! Don't tell me that was magic you did back then?!"

"Yes…Fire based magic but my concern is that how you manage to dispel my magic so easily? I doubt you simply absorbed them…Huh? That sword…" She went closer to me and stares at it before looking straight to my eyes. Showing her surprise look of her face. "I sense a fading sort of magic in that! Where…where did you get that!?"

"Woah! Hold your horses! Suddenly jump into another topic I see. First thing first, you mind telling me who are you and why you trying to kill me?!" I sounded frustrated over her action. She then let out a sigh. Turn around and walk down deep inside the library before looking at me. Telling me to follow her to the study area. Scratching my head. Asking myself what with her all the sudden. Sheathes my nodachi and follow her. She led me deep inside and this library goes on forever. Until she turns into a corner and now I meet a wide, long table placing in the middle surrounding by towering bookshelves. Talk about being suffocating just being in here.

"We are here." She said. "I'm Patchouli Knowledge. I reside in this countless tomes of my grand library here. I apologies firstly for attacking you. Perhaps you are not in league with that black rat after all. I hope we can let it slide from the misunderstanding. Now I did my part. Now it's your turn…"

After she attacked me and she think I can easily let it off? No point in arguing with her. I manage to live and it is better not to threaten her any longer. I let out a small sigh. Saying nothing. Untie the knot of the string on the saya. Place it on the table for her to see it in detail before I start to explain to her. "It has been passed down to many generations of my family. The Izumo Clan. Now I am the current owner of this nodachi. I'm Aruto Izumo. About who am I. I'm what you call an outsider to you people?"

"Aruto Izumo I see…Looks like Remi told me about having a guest was true. Never thought it was you."

"And here I am being bombarded by your magic…you could have ask me who am I at first right?"

"Like I said. My apology. We have trouble dealing with that black rat sneaking and stealing my books again and again. Thinking that you are a thief in league with her. But looks like I was wrong. At the very least, you are alive. Be grateful of that."

"Sigh…whatever already…" I said with an annoyed tone when someone came rushing and call for Patchouli. It was that Koakuma girl and she address Patchouli someone really respectful. Just like Remilia case.

"Patchouli-sama! Are you alright! Did you get the intruder!?" She was panting for air. She must be running around the library to search for her perhaps.

"He's right in front of me…"

"Huh!?" She got shocked. "Remilia-sama guest?! Could he be in league with her?"

"No." Patchouli answered in an uninterested tone. "Koakuma. Enough chatting and bring me a cup of tea. After that go clean the mess over there. You will see it." She point at the general direction down at the other side. "Hurry."

"Eh!? Sigh…I understand Patchouli-sama…" She left the area and flaps her wings as she flies off to somewhere.

 _She can fly huh? I wonder Remilia-sama can do the same._ "Anyway." I clear my throat before I continue. 'You did mention my nodachi has magic in it. What do you mean by that? Care to tell me more?"

"Hmm…" She begins to inspect the nodachi. She then starts to touch my saya but sparks of electricity reject her from doing it. I could have warned her but she was not bothered by it. Thinking it was alright to begin with. "I can guess your blade has a Rejection Spell casted into it. But strangely of you to able to touch it let alone wield it. I wonder why…"

"I'm told only the owner and successor of this nodachi are able to wield it. I wouldn't know the detail anyway. Also, if you wish to hold it, you just need my permission and I shall grant it to you."

"That simple?" Patchouli sounded disappointed to hear that. "If someone out there were to mind control you. It will be a simple and fast game for that person to take it."

"And so I thought too. But Hatsuyuki did mention to me it required another requirement. Which is trust. Also, if the said person was to hold it and has an ill-intention, he or she will get the ordeal bestow upon by it."

"Hatsuyuki is the name huh? Sound like girl names don't you thinks so?"

"Well. Sometimes it is hard for me to know whether it a he or she. From time to time, I heard a low, monotone voice. Incredibly deep, scary voice. Sweet, girl voice and much more. Till now I cannot figure out still."

"I see… Also, your sword seems to have a number of counter measures. It is for the best I suppose. But I'm curious. How will that person receive the ordeal?"

"Something terrible that's all." Remembering that freak accident when I was little back then. When some ruffian tried to take it from me and he got what he deserved. Even I told him the warning to him. "But one example is getting extreme pain on your arm or getting frostbites. In more recent case, immense electricity emitted when someone try to take it away."

"Pain and frostbites?" She said while thinking about it. "What else you can tell me?"

"All I can say is that my mother told me Hatsuyuki is imbued with ice-attributed power. She did mention there is a powerful spirit, which is Hatsuyuki I'm sure resides in the nodachi. She said no more after that. I was clueless on who is it, what and how look like." I then draw the nodachi for Patchouli. Letting her witness the shimmering of its steel blade. Alongside with the look of whitish like snow.

"It's beautiful…and a spirit you said?" Patchouli then places her palm a feet away from the blade as she moves her palm along the length of the blade. I notice her hand is glowing slightly. Is she doing something like resonating with my nodachi? I would not know but looks like Hatsuyuki is not disturb or find it dangerous for now. "Indeed. I sense a fade sign of life in it. But what interested me is that your sword can block my magic. I suppose your spirit is doing the work for you I guess."

"Hmm…yes. Hatsuyuki told me you are not wrong. Not only can it emit ice elemental attack, it can somehow stop a certain degree of magic to be totally dispelled."

"Let's see what else…" She does the same thing again. "Hmm? What's this?"

"Huh? What's what?"

"There is a sealing magic casted on this sword. You see that?" She gives a tap on the blade near the tsuba and habaki area. But it rejected her once again like usual. Telling me to look closely at the place her finger pointing at. Some kind of sigil patterned appears briefly at it until it faded out a few second later.

"What was that? I've never seen that kind of thing before." I ask her on that.

"I can see now." Patchouli nodding her head. "It's a seal to keep your spirit in bay. I suspect your sword may have the personification of it or simply the spirit was imbedding in it and seal away from getting out. Thus, that's why your sword has the ice magic and power to dispel magic. What a great but odd combination to me."

"Wait. Are you trying to say that without the spirit? It is just a plain sword I am carrying?"

"Possibly. Unless it already forged to have the power without the spirit in it and this spirit inside amplify the power further? There are so many theories to this. But then again, you could ask it for the precise answer right?"

But of course. My answer lies in front of me. I could ask Hatsuyuki about it. I could get to know who and how exactly Hatsuyuki looks like. Just I was about to ask it, it spoke in my mind that to find the answer myself. If I can break the seal, I might get what I want. Asking her how to, it went silence for a moment. Saying it has been a long time already. It forgets how. I relay this message to Patchouli when she sighs after that.

"I guess that's where I come in." Patchouli said. "If you could allow me to do more analysis on your sword, I will be greatly appreciated. Well?"

"I wouldn't mind. You are an expert in this anyway. More like I will be greatly appreciate for your help Patchouli-sama. Thank you."

"Hmph…Don't thank me yet. I cannot promise you I can solve this matter. Don't let your hope high yet…"

Later, Koakuma came back with a tray of cups and tea pot and place it on the study table. She apologise for the delay because Sakuya was nowhere to make it for her. So she with liberty brewed it herself.

"You made the tea yourself?" Patchouli somehow sounded unimpressed for her to made one. I tasted Sakuya's tea she made and it was delicious. But it is that bad for Koakuma to make instead?

'I'm sorry Patchouli-sama! I don't wish to make you wait for your afternoon tea!"

"Sigh…whatever. Now go and leave us. I am busy with my work."

"Very well! I shall go and clean mess now!" She cheerfully said that before going for her task.

"Are you fine with this?" I ask Patchouli regarding Koakuma. "Shouldn't you let her join the tea with you?"

"She is just a mere servant. Aren't servant meant to serve their master or mistress when the task given to them." She then looks at the tray and saw three cups on it. "…Whatever it is, she can have a cup of tea later eventually."

Kind of harsh the way I hear that. But I more or less understand since I came from such background. Still, I feel bad for Koakuma to clean the mess all by herself. Besides it is part of my fault as well.

"I'll leave my weapons here for a while." I walk out from here. "I'm going to help Koakuma-san for the cleaning. You can have your tea first Patchouli-sama. I'll be back."

"Wait…Ah…hmph…what a strange person you are Aruto…"

I walk back to the place I got attacked. At least I remember the way back unlike the one at the Bamboo forest. To the point I have to use my paracord for the job. Even so, I got to be careful as I am new and not to get lost in this tome of this library. Then I heard a sound of book being stack. I take a peek around the corner and there she is. Steadily and slowly pick up the books around here.

"Koakuma-san." I call her. She was taken a bit of surprise of me to be in here. "Allow me to help you."

"Eh!? Don't trouble yourself Aruto-san! I'm told by Remilia-sama you are our guest and please don't trouble yourself on helping me. Besides! I can more or less manage it myself."

"Oh come one." I take the stack of books she holding from her hands. "Let's help each other and we can enjoy the tea later. The more the merrier right?"

Koakuma went silence. Then she let out a grin. "Fine. Are you telling you can go up the top section of the bookshelves? Unless you can fly."

"Hmm…you know what. I'll deal the lower part and you at the top? Unless this library have rolling ladder or something to go up there?"

She pointed at the corner at the end of the shelf and it is a rolling ladder. It is picking up quite some dust as if is kind of obsolete for them to use it. I just hope it would not crumble down when I steps on it. Without any more question, we get down to work. I deal with lower part as I pick up all the scattered books, tallying the lettering and numbers on the spine of the book and slot them inside the respective shelf. If it is above my head, I simply use the ladder. Climb up and careful not to miss my steps.

"Aruto-san." Koakuma fly to my side and stay hover in the air. "You are quite efficient from what I see. Do you have some sort of experience? You aren't a librarian right?"

"Oh no. I'm not." Waving at her. "Back where I live in the outside world, I have a familiar library like this. But of course it cannot compare to the colossus size of the place. From time to time, I will just read some books during my free time."

"I see. I guess you are not those lowly human I hear all the time. At least you did not bored me and prove me wrong."

"I cannot say for the other human out there but there are after all different type of humans out there. Who is excel into what they do best. Human are not prefects being to begin with." I said.

"Humans are indeed not perfect of course! But Patchouli-sama and Remilia-sama is a different case. They are a different people compare to anyone in this land especially Remilia-sama!"

 _Come to think of it. I could ask who is her mistress is._ "I have a question about your mistress Koakuma-san."

"Hmm? What will that be?"

"You sound like she is someone who is really powerful. She is a powerful youkai as compare to some lesser one by any chance right?"

"Youkai? Pfft!" She then starts to laugh. "Remilia-sama is a vampire and she came from the line of the most powerful vampire lineage. Even youkai can't compare to her strength."

"Vampire huh?" I am not that surprise but rather amusing about it. "Strange of her not to be tempted to drink blood. I heard story they will drink blood from human when they got the chance."

"She is different. She is not like any lowly vampire who could not control such urge. Although personally I don't know whether or not she takes it on daily basis."

I guess there are besides than youkai in this land. That is something new I learn today. Then, someone call us from the ground. We look at who was that and it was none other than Patchouli-sama. "How long are you going to clean this place you two. Hurry up will you."

"Patchouli-sama?! Sorry! I will do right away!" Koakuma swiftly went back to work while I slide the ladder. Landed smoothly on the ground.

"How about helping us a little? But…I'm pretty sure you want to help us after coming all the way here right Patchouli-sama?"

"Don't be absurd." She shows her uninterested look. "But whatever, you two going to take forever anyway. Don't get the wrong idea now. I want Koakuma to be present when I am going to drink the tea later. To give my remark and all…"

"Hahaha…I'm sure." I smiles at her and continue my work.

* * *

"That was a close call." Marisa looks left and right to see if the coast is clear. "I guess she got distracted while dealing with someone here. Not my problem anyway."

She swiftly moves as quiet as a mouse. Move from one shelf into another while scanning for the books she wants to steal next. Taking it and placing them back as they are not the one she wants.

"I need something rarer and something great…I guess I need to get deeper in the library…hmm? What is that?"

She notices something at the corner. Like a surge of aura emitting from around the corner. Curiously went over it to investigate the source, her eyes were widen to see something great. A sword. But it is more that it since she can feel unlimited power surging in it.

"I didn't know she have a sword in her disposable." Marisa went closer to it. Glue to it as she witness the finished, black lacquered saya and the beautiful, shimmering steel blade placing side by side. "Jackpot! Going to take this instead! Not that I'm going to return them! Don't mind if I do…"

Marisa then picks it up by the hilt side. It is heavy as she tries to maintain her balance. She could sheathe it back and bring along the saya but she got no time for that. Before she was about to walk out of here, she felt something itchy on her hand. Then comes something burning like touching something freezing cold.

"What the?! What the heck is this?! Oww! Oww! It's freezing! Oww!" Marisa were about to drop it only to be blast away from some sheer shock of electricity from it. Letting it go as she got push and _smack_ on the shelf behind her. Making some of the books drop onto her and make her seeing the stars in the ceiling next.

"Ahhhh…what was that…my hands…ouch…aaaahhhh…"

* * *

"I thought I heard something familiar. Like the sound of electricity." I run back to the direction of the study table.

"That's nice." Patchouli seems happy somehow to hear that. "I think I know what happened."

We then turn at the corner and reached at it. There, I saw my nodachi is on the floor with someone at the shelf. A black cloth witch with blonde long hair as I look closely at her. Leaning against it with books scattered around her.

"Who is this newcomer? I went over to her and pick up her hand and touch her wrist. She still got pulse and feel for her breath next and there is. But she is out cold. I guess Hatsuyuki did not go full blast on her.

"That will be the black rat I told you about. What bliss!" Patchouli begins to laugh softly to herself. "Now this is what I call you payback."

Whatever the reason, I cannot leave her like this. I take off my coat and fold it to make like a pillow. Letting her head rest on it and lay her to the ground. Patchouli says to me not to concern with that thief and has a tea with her next. I place my nodachi back on the table before we start our having our tea. Few minutes pass, the black girl suddenly got up. Looking left and right and stand upright wondering what had happened.

"How does it feel like to be blast by that Marisa?" Patchouli sips on her tea. Making her smirks look at her.

"What? Huh? That sword! How did…That was painful you know!" She screams at us.

"Too bad but I guess that's karma for you. That's what you get for stealing my books."

"Marisa-san was it?" I went to her. "I apologise for you to get into this but my nodachi simply let out its defensive measure from anyone touching it."

Marisa let out a stare at me. Wondering who am I really. "Sorry but are you the new assistant to that purple girl?"

 _Cough!_ Patchouli chokes on her tea a bit. "Who are you calling purple girl!? But never mind that, he is our guest. He is from the outside world and I was helping him on his sword lately."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Aruto Izumo. I apologise once again if you are still hurt."

"Never mind that! I'm strong than I look! Anyway. The name's Marisa Kirisame. An ordinary magician. So how do you find Gensokyo lately? Fun? Scary?"

"Pretty interesting I see from it." I smiles. "I really want to explore more of this land while I still can."

"Eh? You are strange for someone who came from the outside. But whatever! If you need help, you can rely on me! A human magician to help you in times of need!"

"More like you will engross over yourself in research and stealing stuff as your daily everyday life. Anyway, please leave. I need to continue my analysing on Aruto's sword."

"Oh yeah! The sword! Pardon me but I'm curious what it is too. Care to explain to me?"

It will be another storytelling and I do not feel like telling her. That is when until someone calls my name. It was none other than Remilia-sama and Sakuya-san. Looks like I might get into trouble for leaving the room huh?

"So this is where you are huh Aruto." Remilia said. With that cold stare she gives me, I would not want her to bite me down and drink my blood out of frustration next.

"Crap! It's her!" Marisa went shocked to see Remilia-sama present in here.

"Urmm…forgive me for not telling you I was exploring Remilia-sama. But I was bored in that room. I will take responsible for my misbehaviour." I bow at her.

"I'm fine with it. Sakuya did tell you to make this place like your home. But anyway, aren't you going to have a match with Meiling? She is waiting for us at the lobby as we speak."

 _Oh right. I nearly forget about that but does she want me to do the Tameshigiri still?_ "What about the cutting show you want to see?"

"Nah!" Remilia answer. "I changed my mind at the last minute. Besides I want to see the duel more than that. Well? Are you ready to go?"

"Thankfully Remilia-sama told me beforehand just as I was about to go." Sakuya said under her breath.

I look at Patchouli when she gives a nod. "I will stay here and continue on where I last stop. You go on ahead."

"Thank you for that Patchouli-sama. Oh and Marisa-san. Could you pass me my coat on the floor?"

"Oh right…thanks for it. I mean for letting me rest like a pillow." She passes it to me and I wore them back.

"Don't sweat it."

"Aren't you coming with us Marisa?" Remilia ask her.

"Eh? You sure? But…"

"Whatever. I'm feeling a bit good mood now. I let you off this time but if I catch you myself next time. You know what will happen next."

"If you could hahaha…" Marisa let out a small laugh to herself.

We then move out to the lobby. Looking at my watch. Evening is approaching soon. I never thought I spent in that library for quite a while. And here I thought it felt like an hour only. I just hope I can get back before it start to get dark. Minutes pass, we are back at the lobby. Over at the opposite side of the lobby stands Meiling-san. She smiles at me cheerfully as if she is happy just to see me. But when she looks at Marisa, she frowns at her.

"Guess she can't accept the fact I beat her once again." Marisa grins.

"Alright. Now that everyone is gathered in here. Let us begin the match. Sakuya, you officiate this duel." Remilia said. She stands a distance away between us. Along with Marisa and Sakuya.

"As you wish Remilia-sama."

"I was wondering but what kind of duel are they having again? Danmaku fight is it?" Marisa said.

"Of course not. I doubt he got a spellcard to begin with. They are here to for some martial arts session. Hopefully he won't disappoint me though."

"Ha…martial art huh…? I guess a change of pace for me to see at least…"

"We shall begin the fight between Hong Meiling and Aruto Izumo. The rules are simple. There will be no time limit. No magic to be use at all. First to give up or knock out from the fight wins the match. Fighters, to your positions."

Meiling and I went up to the middle and stand off like usual.

"It's alright Aruto-san. I will hold back my power like before."

"Very well. Let's have a fair and good fight Meiling-san." I said and she smiles. Agreeing to each other like before.

I wonder if she is going to use the same strategy like before or change. For me, I guess I will change from using karate into another one. I hope this one will works on her. We will see on that. We did our respective greeting and go to our stance.

"Begin!" Sakuya cried. Echoing the lobby with her sharp, powerful voice.

"Things are about to go down now." Marisa braces herself to witness on this match.

* * *

 **Afterword:** I've been thinking. I will make this series a very long one. Like maybe going to like over 15 chapters like that or more possibly. Even if not much people read this fanfic, I will still make them until I let out all my imagination on this fanfic and finish it till the end. I got to finish them when I started this right? With that, stay tune for the next chapter! Till then everyone! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8 - Preparation (Part 1)

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own Touhou Project. All Rights belong to the respective owner, ZUN.

 **Author Pre-word:** It's been a while everyone! I have a lot of schedule to meet and settle these past few days. So I apologies for the slow update of this chapter. This is part 1 so stay tune for the next. Without further ado, have a nice time reading! Do rate and review even it is just a little. Thank you!

 **Chapter 08** – Preparation (Part 1)

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Human Village…**

What a great day for Keine-sensei. Letting out a smile to herself as she finished her teaching job to her students. The sun is setting soon to the west. Dying the sky with its orange, yellowish colour. Soon, dusk is approaching here in this village. Letting out the same usual signal to the kids that the final lesson is over. The children let out a sign relieve. Mumbling that day is finally over. Packing their stuff and left the school compound next.

"Bye bye Keine-sensei!" One of the children wave goodbyes at her.

"Goodbye now. Be careful on your way back now children." Keine wave them back with a smile on her face.

"Yes sensei!" A group of children shouted in unison. Returning their smile at her.

"Get enough rest for tomorrow school. Also, don't forget to do your homework once you reach home. Or else you know what will happen to you. Take care all of you."

Those words left her students speechless as they let out their nervous smile to her. Knowing that it is not necessary to remind them since most of them knew what it will be. Keine then inhale a mouthful of air before exhaling them back. Do her little stretching before going back inside and pack her stuff too before retiring for the day.

"Maybe I should check on Aruto-san how is he doing. Suddenly of him to become popular in this village after that performance." She said to herself while packing her stuff. "Now that I say that. Why does it seem all very familiar like back then…wait…what was it again…?

Keine were trying to recall on that. It sounded and felt that it once happened here in this village. Although who was it and when was that? But it is pointless anyway to remember it back since she cannot vaguely remember them anyway. Ignoring and forget about trying to recall it eventually.

"Oh well. Time to head to his house." Keine did a final inspection of the school before locking the doors and left the place. Heading straight for his house. Walking along the street of the village. She cannot help but to listen to chatters of the villagers regarding Aruto. Remarking about him this and that. Then at one point one of them mention if he is single. If he is married or not.

 _What?_ Keine thought. Letting out an uncomfortable look of her face. _At the time like this? Hmm…single huh? Married I wonder…_

But Keine suddenly shake her head from such thought. She is not ready for that. She has so much work to do like compiling her history works for the month to come. Commenting to herself she is not ready to settle down and have a family yet. Along the way, the villagers never fail to greet her a good day. Smiling at them and bowing at them. Until she reach at Aruto's house with her sore cheek from smiling too much.

"Give me a break. My cheek…" Rubbing them from the soreness. As Keine look at the house, she is surprise it has been renovated to the point it is newly constructed. She is not sure whether he took the matter of his own hand to accomplish this or the villagers did this for him. Since she heard rumours of such lately. The she realise there is someone at the door of his house. It looks like a woman with long, black hair reaching down to her waist, wearing a haori, a pair of hakama up to her waist and a pair of tabi and geta.

"Oh? Keine-sensei?" Someone familiar call her from behind.

"Hmm?" She turns behind and saw familiar faces. "Kenshiro-san? What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same to you. I was told that Aruto is not back from his job. So I came here to see if he is back. But…who is that person?"

"I don't know. I'm going to ask that person now." Keine approaches to this person. "Excuse me. Do you have some business with the owner of this house?"

The lady turns and she is wearing a kitsune mask. Hiding her identity behind that mask. "Oh Keine-sensei. Nice to meet you. I'm told this is the house of that person who performed something extraordinary with his sword."

"Yes you are right madam." Kenshiro approaches from behind Keine. "But who are you if I may ask?"

"Oh no…I'm…just an ordinary human living here. Like many others, everyone is taken such interest of this person. I was just hoping to meet him and perhaps…have an autograph or something?"

"No doubt he has captured the heart of the people. Oh yes, where is he Kenshiro? What job did he take?"

"Oh. Just some delivery job to the mansion down at the lake. His requester is getting worry so I came here to check. But looks like he's not back home?"

"I see…and here I thought he is not answering to my knocking on the door…" The kitsune mask lady said. "But anyway, I guess I will come again. Thank you for your time Keine-sensei. If you excuse me…"

The strange lady left and once she is out of sight, Keine cannot help but to think she is rather suspicious. Not only the fact she is wearing a mask to cover her identity but to see Aruto? This ought to investigate just in case.

"I doubt…she is wearing that for any Noh or kabuki play right?" Keine ask Kenshiro. Hoping he knows something.

"Not sure. Whatever the reason, she is acting strangely and she is someone not normal. A powerful human I felt… Warrior intuition I guess…"

"Kenshiro-san." Keine look at him. "Could you do me a favour?"

"Hmm? A favour from such a beautiful and protector of the Human Village I see."

"Enough of your flattery. This is serious. Find out what you know about her. Also, refrain from telling Aruto about this. Be discreet as well. Could you do it?"

"Leave it to me. I too want to find out who is she really Keine-sensei." Kenshiro show his seriousness in this.

* * *

 **In the lobby of Scarlet Devil Mansion…**

It is a tension moment between us. Readying our respective stance as we waited who will make the first move. I guess I will make my move again. Shuffling my feet towards Meiling. She takes notices of my movement but still make no sign of movement. Waiting still for me to strike and counter from there on. It is now or ever.

"Onee-sama! Marisa-san!" Someone shouted before I could deliver my first attack. "What are you doing here!? Is there something going on here?"

"Oh? If isn't Flan. How are you doing?" Marisa smiles at this little girl.

"Never been better!"

"Imouto-sama?" Meiling were taken by surprise to see a little girl at Remilia-sama and the others. That girl is wearing a red vest and skirt with a shirt inside. She too has a mob cap similar like Remilia-sama. I wonder if she is a vampire too. Considering that her wings is rather unique. Having a different set of colourful crystal attached to the wing. Jumping happily around her when she hugs Remilia-sama.

"Imouto-sama…?" I said. Meiling then told me they are sibling. With Remilia is the elder sister to Flandre-sama. So she is a little sister to her. That surprises me now. To think I am starting to remembering my sister now.

"Flan. I thought I told you I have a guest. But what do you want now? I am busy."

"Busy? More like Onee-sama is just standing here doing nothing. I heard Meiling is going to have some fun!" Flandre then look at me with her cute, but somehow with her frightening look. "That's your guest Onee-sama? He's challenging Meiling? He is not weak right?!"

That can be hurtful but I kind of understand since she is just a little girl. Having such a child mind set I suppose. I guess I can let it go.

"Sigh…whatever Flan. Just watch okay?" Remilia tone does not seem interesting. Nevertheless she still entertains her little sister. Pat on her head. Smiling away. That was kind of sweet. Reminding me like my sister. I bow at her before going back to Meiling. Asking her if we could continue our match.

"Of course! Shall we?" She said and readies her stance.

I too ready my stance. This time, I did not hesitate to wait any longer and proceed swiftly towards her. Deliver a spinning kick on her head. Miss as she shuffles her legs back. Proceeding to me next with her fists. But I was not planning to end there. I jump and at the same time let out a spin kick. Hoping for that to hit, she stop her track and barely block it with her arm. Making her footing stumble a little. I landed. Seeing my chance to strike her while she is disoriented. Give a side kick to her abdominal area but she sees that coming. Barely dodge that instead and give an elbow smack down to my legs. Then smacking me away with volley of punches. Barely blocking them before I purposely drop to the floor and roll away to the rear. Went to my kneeling position and look at her.

"Aruto-san. What with all the kick lately? What happened to the earlier fighting skill you did just now?"

"Hahaha." I laugh to myself before smiling at her. "Sorry but you do remember I said I learned a few martial arts right? Well…that was one of it. I was hoping to beat you with this but I guess I choose the wrong one."

"Oh? What is this fighting skill you use on me now?" She asked. Becoming kind of interested I see.

"Taekwondo. A Korean martial art that heavily emphasis on kicks. From time to time there will be punches but we will see how I can hold out with this on you."

"I see! Nevertheless, I will win this match and make Remilia-sama that I am worthy to be the gatekeeper of this mansion! Here I come!"

"So hype of her I see." Remilia nodding away. "If only she show this kind of spirit for her job everyday…"

"Hahaha…" Marisa let out an uninteresting laugh. "If only that is…"

She rushes to me. I immediately got up and rush to her too. She thinks that I might change my stance. As I let out series of different punches to her but still she block it easily. Until I let out a knee bash to her side and a hook kick to her neck. Stagger from the first strike for not seeing that coming but block it and pushes it to the side from the second one. I fell to the floor but I break it by using my right arm and did a hand stand with it. Immediately follow up with a kick. I manage to land a blow but she counter right back at with her own version of low kick. Pushing me back and sent me to a kneeling position once again. I look up and there she is. Going up at me and let out a quick side kick to my face. Bought my arm high to protect that strike and _smack!_ I sent rolling to the side.

 _What strength! Taekwondo stands no chance against her now I see. My speed is not fast enough. Although I'm not sure about the power I dealt to her._

"Aruto-san. Are you not going serious on me? No offense but this is not like you when we first fought."

"Really?" Flandre smiling away. "I find this fight kind of interesting especially from this human onee-sama."

"Indeed. Mostly that kicking move and all. Something different than before." Remilia smiles too.

"Sorry Meiling-san" I smile to her as I got up from my kneeling position. "I was serious but you are just too skilful for me. Looks like I have to brush my martial art skill after my long time of absence from it."

"I see…then again, it's too good to stop this fight yes? Let's go on our final round."

"Agree on that." I ready myself once again. I guess I will have to speed up my attack move. Hopefully I do not get any muscle soreness later on.

I then move in. Doing my respective moves faster than before. Keeping my distance between from each other. Trying out my different kick on her. Different variety of punches on her. Still, she counters them and I can hardly parry or counter them back.

"This is it!" Meiling cried and let out a punch to my chest. I miss by a second to block that. Letting a clean blow to my chest. _Smack!_ I got push by the force of her punch. Skid on the floor before she close up to me and give a volley of punches and kicks. This time I cannot block or parry in time. Taking all her block from all side. Until she let out a blow to my head. _Bang!_ Daze from it when she strike me with a hook kick. I tried to counter with a roundhouse kick in this final moment but I miss by a second once again. _Smack!_ She drops me flat to the floor.

"Forfeit?" Meiling fist were already an inch away from my face. She got me already. Looking up at her. Gives a small smile at her.

"Hahaha…You got me. I give up…" I sigh before she held her hand to me and pick me up. Before we formally greet one another for the good match.

"Then this match is finally over! Meiling is the winner!" Sakuya announce to everyone.

"Meiling. You hit him too hard. If not this will be a long and interesting fight!" Remilia said.

"But Remilia-sama! I didn't hit him…"

"Enough! Next time control your strength. Anyway, hopefully there will be more interesting fight like this between you two in the future."

"I was expecting to see some blood onee-sama! Still, this is fun to watch I guess?"

"Hey hey…control your little sister will you?" Marisa feels kind of uncomfortable hearing that. "Anyway Aruto! That was some sweet fight. I never thought I find that interesting even from a magician like me."

"Yeah. But first let me brush up my skill first. It's kind of embarrassing if I don't put up a proper one right?" I scratch my head.

"What are you talking about Aruto-san!" Meiling said. "That was a great fight I ever had. Practice make prefect so don't hesitate to fight me again when you are ready!"

I thank her for that. I lost and this would mean I need to train myself again. I guess I got something to do once I return back home. Talking about home, I need to get back before night settle in. That remind me how the situation with my blade is.

"Aruto-san." Koakuma just came in to the lobby form one of the door. "Are you done with your fight?"

"Oh Koakuma-san! Yeah. We are done. Although I've lost hahaha."

"As expected anyway from Meiling-san. But anyway, Patchouli-sama said she wants to see you."

I guess she is done with the analysis. I decided to take my leave to see her. Remilia would not mind anyway since she is going to have her dinner now. Marisa decided to follow me as well as Flandre-sama. Curious on where and what I am going to do next.

"Meiling. Back to your post and I will bring your dinner to you later." Sakuya said before she left with her mistress.

"Roger that! See you later everyone!" Meiling dash out from here happily.

"She's awfully happy suddenly…" Marisa said.

"Come on! Waste no time! Let's go to the library!" Flander lead the way for us.

"I don't like the sound of this…" Koakuma felt worry.

"I know right…" Marisa felt uneasy about this as well.

"Why you two fell kind of uneasy?" I ask them but all they say is that it is better not to know.

Flandre would not fail to be at my side. Just like Remilia when she was scanning on me. But for imouto-sama, I cannot help but to feel a chill down my spine. Is she really that dangerous now that I think about it? Trying to ignore that for now and focus on getting to the library. Upon reaching, Patchouli was waiting at the same area where we left her. Surprise of her next to see Flandre following with us.

"Imouto-sama. Fancy meeting you here. Are you not with Remi instead?"

"Nah!" She answered happily. I just want to tag along with them. Well?"

"You mean more on Aruto right? But never mind that, I wish to discuss a private matter with him. Marisa, Koakuma, could you take and play imouto-sama around the library?"

"Ack!? Why me!?" Marisa went shocked.

"Just do it. Besides, it will be a boring talk between us. Go and play with her. It's been a while right?"

"Good idea!" Koakuma agree and flap her wings too. "Shall we imouto-sama?"

"Okay! Let's play danmaku somewhere here! Let's go Marisa!" Flandre flap her wings and away deep into the library.

"Sigh…alright…" She hop to her broom she is carrying and off she go following Flandre from behind. "Let's have fun like last time Flandre!"

"Sigh…finally." Patchouli said after they are out of sight. "With them out of the way. I can explain something they shouldn't hear about."

"Shouldn't hear about what? Why?" I somehow felt kind of uneasy.

"I just don't want them to hear that's all. Also, do keep this talk between us only. Anyway, which one you want to hear first. Good or bad news?"

"Oh alright…Urmm…Bad news first?"

"Firstly, you have to get some ingredients in order for me to break the seal. Word of warning. It will not be an easy task for someone like you. A human at the very least."

"Sound like you are mocking me already Patchouli-sama. I can try. So where can I get it? The ingredients?"

"Makai." When she mention that word. I wonder what is that place? Somewhere in Gensokyo I presume?

"Makai? What and where is this place?" I ask her for more information.

"From what I did my researched and read about it. It is another dimension from Gensokyo. Why I said it is not an easy task for you because it is a world full of demons and the land is harsh and unearthly which is hard for anyone to survive there. That land is filled with toxin miasma which obviously harmful to anyone."

"Harsh? Unearthly? And toxin miasma? Oh my…"

"But one good thing is that anyone can train their powers in there. Like strengthen their magic or human like you to learn magic much easier. If you have the willpower in the first place that is."

"Magic huh…" Not that I am interested in learning one but it will be a bonus I guess. But firstly my mind is to break the seal. Still with this information, I need more of it and prepare at this place before I venture in there.

"About where is Makai is. Its entrance located in a mountain cave near the Hakurei Shrine. I heard the shrine maiden knew a thing or two about its nature. I can only provide what little information I gathered from this library. If you wish to know more, you could ask her instead. You do know who I'm talking to right?"

"Absolutely." I nod my head in agreement. "Besides, I met her back then and she took me to the village."

"Then that it settles. I don't need to explain further about that."

"Oh yeah." I just remember about the good news she mentioned a while back. "About the good news?"

"Oh yes. Thank you for reminding me. After you gather all the material, I can help you in breaking the seal. Consider this a gift from me. Also, keep this conversation between us. That's all."

"Okay…" Still, I don't feel good about that still. "How about you help me in gathering for it too? You could strengthen your magic too. Kill two birds with one stone don't you think Patchouli-sama?"

"I refuse." She rejects me in an instant. Open up one of her book before reading them. "I have a lot of reading to do and preparation as well. Take that note. It has all the ingredient listed in it I needed for the ritual."

"I see…that's a little disappointment for me…" I saw she is pointed a slip of paper and I take it and put it into my pocket. Thanking her for the help once again.

"Don't thank me yet again. I can't promise you still but…after all of my explanation." She pauses and lowers her book. Peeking at me from the book she is reading. "Are you sure you want to do this? Considering it is very dangerous task for you?"

"I will manage." I smiles at her. "I just need a lot of preparation. But above all, more information and some ally to help me if there is."

Patchouli says nothing. Smiling at me which I find this a rare moment for me. Showing her good hand sign to me before bidding me good luck. I never thought she could show her cool and sweet side of her. Nodding my head. I pack all my stuff and weapons. Along with the arrows Koakuma picked up for me. Patchouli-sama then say that it is dangerous as it grazed her countless time. But my aiming with my bow was quite good. If only I knew how to play danmaku and it might be a great fight between us. I have no idea what she meant by that but say nothing and smile only. Later, Marisa and Flandre are back and wonder what happen to Koakuma. They say she have to clean the mess that they made after they had a heated match somewhere deep in the library. Match huh? I wonder what kind of match. Whatever it is, I want to go home. Looking at the time, it is past seven o'clock.

"So what were you two talking about just now? Care to share?" Marisa asked.

I was about to answer but Patchouli-sama answer for me. "Like I said, a boring topic about me wanting to know about his sword that's all." She then blinks at me.

"Yeah." I smiles at Marisa. "It's nothing important. Let's go home shall we?" I said.

"Whatever!" She shrugs. "So you live in the Human Village right? How about I accompany you? You should consider this a blessing for someone like to me to accompany and protect you at night ze!"

"Hahaha…" I laugh softly to myself. "I can count on you then. I appreciate that Marisa-san."

"Eh!? You leaving already?!" Flandre went kind of disappointed. Showing her sort of sad face to her.

"It is not goodbye forever. I will come back and play with you someday. Let us take you to your sister first before we leave okay?" Marisa pats her head.

"Okay!" Flandre smiles and nod her head in agreement. "

We head topside. The moment we steps into the main hall, Remilia and her maid, Sakuya were already here. Telling us they were just about to meet us at the library. I ask Remilia we wish to take our leave. Thanking her for the hospitality.

"Ha! I don't usually thank people but I should be thanking you instead. Thank you for entertaining me with your fight with Meiling. Come back again and don't forget to call me when you are fighting with her again."

"I hope your business with Patchouli-sama is done." Sakuya said with her sweet, refine voice once again. "We hope to see you again…except you Marisa…"

"Haha…as if that going to stop me…" Avoiding eye contact with Sakuya. Acting all kind of innocent all this time.

"I will come again after I am done with my business. Thank you once again. See you later."

"Bye bye Marisa! And come back again Aruto. I want to see your fight again and perhaps have your…"

"Flan." Remilia chop her head lightly. Stopping her from saying the next word. "No. You can have plenty else."

"Urmm…yeah…I will come again…Flandre-sama…" My eyes look to the side and bow at her slightly before leaving.

Walking past the courtyard and eventually out of the gate. Meiling bid farewell to us before we head towards the edge of the lake. And onwards back to the village. Marisa then says to me if I have some issue with dealing people like her. A vampire and a little girl at the same time. Asking me if I am into that kinds of stuff whether I am embarrass to talk about in the first place.

"What? I'm not all those weirdo out there. It's just that…" I pause. Thinking it pains me to talk about it. "Never mind. It's nothing important anyway."

"Oh come on! Spill the bean will ya?" Marisa keeps pestering me. "I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"…Fine…Just between us you hear. Anyway, that Flandre girl reminds me of my little sister."

"Huh?" She shows her unamused face. "That's all? And here I am here hype for something from you."

"It's not only that. I left her to my step family after I got disowned." I pause once again. When this time Marisa went mute quiet about this matter. Nodding at me indicating telling me to continue. "…I made a promise to her I will stay and will never leave her side…but…I broke that promise. Left her due to my cowardice. Just from a lowly blackmailed from my family. I felt guilty after that. Blaming myself now why would I do that. Stupid of me I know…"

"Blackmailed huh? You are protecting her from some danger yeah?" Marisa speculating on that.

"Pretty much yes. I was threatened and if I want her to live, I must strip of my title as the head of the Izumo family and never to see her again. I then left and never return."

"What!? You just ran away like that?! Indeed you are weak now that I see! A coward not to save her at least! I guess I was wrong about you! Strong from the outside but weak from the inside!" Marisa clearly is mocking me. But I do not find that to be angry about. I got that a lot anyway.

"Whatever. Say what you will at me. It is over between us. She is doing fine without me I'm sure. She is old enough to handle by herself anyway."

"Oh yeah! How can you tell!?" Marisa went up to my front and points her finger at me. "What if she is suffering as we speak? Longing of you to come back to her!? Don't you care about her feeling at least! At least you could fight! Protect her at least?!"

"Enough. I will say no more." Showing my seriousness at her. Walk passes her before stopping and look at her." You have no rights to meddle such affair about my family. Sigh…just great…I shouldn't have talk about this to you in the first place…"

Immediately after that, we did not say a single word. Walking down the dirt path with the moonlight lit dimly at our surrounding. This is dark to me still. I took out my torchlight and switch it on. It beams across the path with such intensity while I being alert around my surrounding. Then, Marisa let out a slight sigh to herself.

"Hey look…" She look to the side. Scratching her head. "I'm sorry about just now…I didn't mean to say mean stuff and all…I know I have no right and all…Still…" She pause.

"It's alright. I am not angry or blaming you for this. The past is the past already. I don't want to dwell in that any longer. All I want is to live my life in peace. Here in this land, Gensokyo."

Then it was silence again. We reached at the gate of the village and I should be safe from all the danger now.

"Marisa-san. Thank you for accompanying me. I really appreciate it."

"Hehehe! Don't sweat it! Just don't forget to repay me someday."

"But of course. I am a man to repay someone back in kindness. It's not much but…" I took out another type of my keychain I bought back then and gave it to Marisa. "Please take it. As a proof of our acquaintance?"

"Geez! An outside world item huh? Might as well accept them. Thanks!" She let out a wide smile to me.

She take it from my hand and we part way from here. Bid farewell and hopefully to see each other again soon. Just as I turn around to go to the direction to the village, I felt someone touch on my back. Turn my head and it was Marisa who place her palm on me. She is quite close to my back as she was looking straight down to the ground.

 _Marisa-san? What with her?_ I wonder that to myself. "Marisa-san…?"

"Hey…" She speaks while still looking down. "Don't give up you know. I believe you can do it. You are stronger than you look now…" She then immediately dash out to the open as she hop on her broom. "Also! You can just call me Marisa instead! See you later ze!"

I did not say anything nor wave at her goodbye. Those words she gave me. Not giving up I see. Am I strong? I wonder which part of me is strong. Scratching my head while dwelling on that thought. Come to think of it, I am kind of regret to tell my story about her. I just hope she would just keep this to herself. I walk back at my own pace back to my house. Once inside the village, I am surprise there are some shops still open late at night. Some include like the tavern and food outlet. Once again, I cannot help to feel like a chill down my spine. Just like when I first arrived in this village.

"This feeling…Now that I think about it. Are there youkai in this village? Hmm?" I then notice something not afar from here. Went closer to it. I never thought it was Natsumi-san. From the look of it, she is surrounded by some men. I can guess where this lead next. I hide in the cover the darkness and I am surprise they did not feel my presence yet.

"Where you think you going girl? Didn't your parent told you not to wander at night alone?" One of them said.

"How about we take you back home safely eh?" The other one said. Anyone can tell that is obviously a lie.

"Excuse me…I need to go somewhere…if you please move…" Natsumi felt a little uneasy with them around.

 _I guess this is where I will save the damsel in distress huh?_ I clear my throat next. Telling them I am just besides them. They were taken by surprise when I call them out. I emerge out from the shadow and the moment they turn to look at me, I shines my torchlight at their faces. Blind them from the sheer amount of ray into their eyes.

"Harassing that young lady at night I see. Don't you have something better to do folks?"

"What?! Hey!" They cover their eyes shining on their faces with their hand. "Who the heck are you! Stop it!"

I then put my torchlight down to my cheek and shine it above. Mimic like those people who tell ghost stories at night. Usually during outdoor camping. "Go home and sleep. You wouldn't want some youkai to have you for late supper right?"

Their faces change. Not sure whether if it is me they are afraid of or my words to them. They say nothing and left. Smiling to myself that. Either way, if they get rowdy, it will not be pretty anyway.

"Are you alright Natsumi-san? What are you doing late at night?" I smiles as she were shocked to say anything. Suddenly, she rush to me and hug me. That surprise me for a moment. Maybe she was afraid after all from those men. Eventually, she let go and apologies for that sudden behaviour.

"It's alright. Shall I take you home? It's a man job to keep a fine lady like you safe and sound."

"Ah…very well. Thank you so much Aruto-san." She said with such sweet voice of her. Along the way, she explain to me she had to do some overtime work back at the guild. Settling some administrative matter. That is reason why she had to go home late at night.

"Still, you should ask someone like your friend or family member to fetch you. But I have to say I never thought the village can be pretty dangerous still huh?"

"Night is their domain I guess? Whatever the reason, thank you once again for saving me Aruto-san."

"It's not a big matter!" I wave at her.

"By the way Aruto-san. What happened today? I heard a lot of people saying about you not returning from your delivery job. Did something happen?"

"Spread like wildfire I see. Let's just say the mistress of the mansion invite me and I had a hell of a of my time in there. It is rather…bizarre experience I had."

"Oh my…never thought you got invited there. Nevertheless, I'm glad you are safe and sound. You are after all like the man for the job to those requester."

"That's going too far already. I'm just a normal person. I did it for them because of the money only. We need it for our daily expenses and living right?"

"Yes yes. You may say that but in the end, you earn the trust of this village. Sooner or later, you might become like the second protector of this place next to Keine-sensei."

I told her to stop pulling my legs. It is just too coincidence to happen. Honestly speaking, I do not like the sound of me being the protector or what they may call me next. I kill more than I could protect anyway. Later, she told me we are here. Reaching at the doorsteps in one of a cosy looking house. Just like all the standard living housing of this villager.

"Mum! I'm home. Aruto-san. Thank you for your time. I had a great time with you even it is only a little."

"Don't mention it. Have a good night rest and I will visit you again for the payment of my delivery job?"

"But of course! Good night…Aruto-san." She blush next. Then lean towards me and she kiss on my cheek. Hurriedly went inside to her house next.

"Oh my…" I touch my cheek. Never thought I took a direct blow and did not see that coming. A reward for escorting her? Whatever. I head back to my house and decided to call it a night. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for me. Preparation for my next objective.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Japan, Hakurei Shrine…**

"Brrr! It's so cold! Where are you Arisa-chan?" Aya said while rubbing her arms even she wore a long-sleeve shirt. Standing in the middle of the pavement outside at night. One can tell they might catch a cold if he or she did not wear warm clothing. Also, right in the middle in front of them, some kind of ceremonial staging were place there. Aya has no particular idea what is it about but one thing for certain, Arisa is going to perform some ritual tonight.

"She will come." Renko said while passing Aya a cup of hot tea of her flask bottle. "I hope she is ready. Since she said with such seriousness just now."

"What about your friend Maribel?" Aya takes it from her. "Aren't you worry about her too?"

"She will be fine. She did once spirited away by herself but got into trouble. Lesson learnt. Just to be safe, we hope this ritual can make her journey a smooth ride."

"I hope so. I wonder if miracle do happen. Summon power and all? Sounds like a fairy tale to me still."

Then they heard Arisa and Maribel calling them. Apologising them for the wait.

"Arisa-chan. Are you sure about this? I'm kind of worry though…"

"It's alright. I am after all the shrine maiden of Hakurei. Just like my ancestor. This feat is easy if you practice it all the time."

"Haha…As if you practice. But anyway, just make sure everything you going to do is safe. You as well!"

Arisa nod her head. Say nothing and proceed in the middle of the pavement in front of them. Wielding nothing but her gohei in her hand as silence begin to build on her. Then, the air start to get kind of weird. Light, cold breeze start to pick up in this area. Aya and the others hear Arisa mumbling something to herself. Swinging her gohei next in a specific, repeated pattern.

"We also discussed with her that if she can communicate with the other shrine maiden at the other side. It will benefit us greatly. Asking her for help." Maribel said.

"If not?" Aya ask her.

"We might resort to asking some miracle from some divine gods next?" Renko smiles. "We will see how she will achieve this."

"Have faith like what people say…" Aya said when suddenly she notice something is happening at Arisa. She is glowing so does the ceremonial staging stuff around her. Next comes a whirlwind around her. Violently picking up the velocity of the speed. Is she like conjuring some kind of magic spell or what? But still, her concentration is really superb. Ignoring the fact of what is going on around her.

"I hope we don't attract too much attention from anyone now." Maribel said.

'We are at the outskirt. It should be fine." Aya said while covering her face from the wind. "All I care about is Arisa to be safe and sound…"

* * *

"Yukari-sama?" Ran, her shikigami call her out as she was staring at the moon on the night sky. This is unlike like her since she will have gone to sleep by then. "Is something the matter? It's getting late already.

"No…it's just that…" Yukari paused. Letting out a sigh to herself. Before looking at her shikigami eyes with her seriousness of her look. "Ran."

"Yes Yukari-sama?" She came into attentive.

"I have some matter to attend to. I will be back sometime in the morning." She then conjures a portal in front of her and begins to step inside.

"Yukari-sama? I don't understand. Where are you going? What are you…?"

"It's just personal matter. You will take care of things here while I am away. See you later Ran…"

With that, Yukari say no more and enter the portal. As it close behind her follow up by the night breeze.

* * *

 **Somewhere at the edge of the Human Village…**

The house is getting warmer. Even the curtain I closed yesterday, light still seep through its small slit opening. Shining brightly on my eyes. Telling me morning is here. Still to me, it felt too fast. As if I have been sleeping like only an hour. Getting up from my bed with y wearily body along with my sleepy face.

"I got a lot to today…no time to dilly dally today…" I stretch my body before I drew open the curtain. Brightly shines on me. With the sun rising from the easy just behind the mountain ridge and eventually up to the sky. Just as I was about to prepare for the day, I heard a knocking on my door. Wondering who that is, anyone will be in the right mind to check on who is at the door.

"Yes?" I open the door. And boy I am surprise at the person at the door. Yumiko-san with her usual attire. She looks gorgeous like always.

"Good morning Aruto-san." She greet me cheerfully like always. "I hope I am not disturbing you while you are sleeping. May I come in?"

"Oh no! I just woke up and preparing myself for the day…Oh yes!" I let her in. "Please come in."

She enters my house while looking around the inside. Telling me this is her first time seeing western style housing. I hope she do not mind for my house to be quite plain still.

"It is still new by the way." I show her around the house. "I have yet to have decent everyday application stuff. By the way, why are you visiting me early in the morning?"

"Oh that…it's just that you did not return from your yesterday job I heard. So I decided to check on you again."

"Well…Looks like I am fine and still in one piece. It was kind of unexpected yesterday. Got invited by the mistress of the mansion and all kind of stuff happened. Oh yes! I should have prepared some tea for you Yumiko-san!"

"No it's alright! I just came here to see you. I can guess prepare much you will be busy today again?"

"Yeah…" Scratching my cheek from that. "I decided that I am going to visit the Hakurei Shrine and see Reimu for some business."

"Finally you decided on that huh? But still good luck and careful along the way."

"Thanks…oh yeah. Now that I said that. Do you want to come along? I can take you there." I ask her. Hoping it will be a yes but unfortunately, she got to prepare and help on her uncle shop today. I wonder if she have any free time. I feel bad for her to work all the time. Later, she bid me farewell and left for her job. Next, I bring all the necessity stuff to bring and just before I was about to leave, another knocking on my door. Open them as usual and it was Natsumi-san this time.

"Morning Aruto-san!" She greeted me with her happy mood. "I came here to give you the payment for your last job. I hope I am not troubling you with this."

"Natsumi-san!" I cried at her. Shock of her to go to the extent of doing the process for me. "I could have done it myself. Please refrain from doing this next time. I can manage myself really."

"It's alright. It's for the yesterday deed you did for me. I'm merely repaying my kindness to you on your behalf. Please don't let this be a trouble for you."

I sigh to myself before sincerely receive my payment. Thanking her and reminding her again I could do it myself the next time. Next, I set off to go to the shrine alongside Natsumi until we part way.

"Have you had your breakfast Aruto-san?" Natsumi ask me and I shake my head. "Then I will take you to the finest establishment."

"I see. Then it will be my treat." I show her the envelope I got from her. "I will take no for an answer."

Natsumi say nothing and nod away. Leading me to the fine establishment she mentioned. When we reached there, it was just nice it is open for business. We take an empty seat and take our order.

"Quite early I have to say this place open. Don't tell me it primarily serve during breakfast only?"

"Not really. It will close like after lunch to evening. Then reopening again as one of the tavern at night until midnight. Although it is unwise to go during the night."

"Why?" I ask her when our meals are here.

"Because it will be a haven for the youkai to enjoy their drinks and all sort of their time. Sometimes if you were to take notice, there are some who wander in this village. Visiting and buying stuff like us human. But once at night, it will be a different story."

Now that she said it, there were some stores that was open yesterday night. I guess I was right about having youkai here in this village. "But strangely this village kind of ward off youkai but there are youkai dwell in here?"

"Some of them are polite and know to behave themselves. Of course we have to be respectful to them as well. For the others, I guess they are the rogue type so they can't lay a finger in this village? Personally, you have to ask Keine-sensei more on that detail actually."

"I guess I will add that to do list." Smiling at her and start digging our food. After our meal, I waste no time and depart to the shrine. Telling Natsumi I might be back after afternoon or before that hopefully. She bid me farewell and tell me to be careful. If I remember correctly, all I have to do is to follow the dirt path. There are no other side paths so it should be fine. Looking up the sky, shade my eyes from the sunlight, this land can be quite beautiful as compare to the outside world.

"Still…the heat is not without question…hmm?" I spotted that same fairy girl I saw back at the lake yesterday flying across the sky. Gliding easily through the air without any care of gravity? Maybe she can use magic to fly across this land. Whatever it may be, there is no need to dwell such thing too much. The denizen of this land is just special that is all. At last, I reached at the foot of the hill. Looking up at the flight of stairs, I begin climbing it and once at the top, I scan around to search for Reimu.

"I see we indeed meet again Aruto." A familiar voice said at my side. "You will be the one of the first few human to come and visit this shrine."

"Reimu." I look at her and bow slightly at her but she nods her head instead. "Nice to meet you Reimu. May I trouble you for a little talk?"

"Hahaha! You are most welcome actually. So what can I do for you today?" She takes me to her shrine when I notice her donation box. I wonder if she knew about my donation.

"By the way Reimu. Did you get any donation from anyone lately?"

"Nah! I don't have much human visitor as of late. But two days ago. I got one! Never been happy in my life…wait a minute…don't tell me you donated those money?"

"Well…when I first came here yeah…Was there a problem?"

"Of course not!" She suddenly yelled at me. Brimming with such bliss of her face. Leaning towards me just like Natsumi did to me. "Finally someone who left some donation to me! I'm so grateful for that! Thank you actually!"

"What…" I felt kind of awkward for a moment there. "Anyway, I'm glad to hear that then…"

"Oh right! Sorry I got carried away. But what were we supposed to talk about?"

Before I could say a word, someone call for Reimu. It is woman voice as it came from the side. Both of us look at who was the one that her. To my surprise, it is someone I saw before.

"Oh it's you. What is it you want?" Reimu say to this woman.

"At the very least serve me some tea when I'm visiting Reimu. Hmm? Oh my…I see you have a human visitor…"

"You…I've saw you before…" I said. Which make Reimu puzzle at what I mean by that. Before I could ask her who is she, Hatsuyuki start to act strangely. Rattling inside the saya as if it is happening again like back in my rented room. Grabbing the hilt of it, I try to calm Hatsuyuki down. It has to be her.

"I see you sword remember who am I. My apology boy. For what happened back then." She bows her head slightly. "I hope you are enjoying your stay in here."

"Just who are you." I step closer to her. Trying to be calm but more puzzling over this matter. Questions are popping out from my head wanting to know who she is. How in the world she is in here land?

"We will get our chance to talk to each other more. For now, be patience and your question will be answered." She then let out her grin before directing her fan to her mouth area.

"Ok that's enough!" Reimu stop us both. "Whatever you two are having. Leave it for now. I have a guest now so could you come later?"

"But of course Reimu. I will come back later." She said. Then to my bewilderment, some kind of black, eerie portal open up in front of her. Stepping halfway before looking at me. "Let us meet again…Aruto Izumo…"

She then disappears. With the portal close behind her as it vanish into thin air. She knows who I am? Once I see her again, I have so many questions she has to answer. Then, Hatsuyuki stop rattling and calm down. Letting go of the hilt before I look at Reimu. Hoping for something out of her.

"That will be Yukari Yakumo. The overseer youkai of Gensokyo and manipulation of boundaries."

"Manipulate boundaries? What?" I went kind of confuse on that.

"It is very deep in detail the power she has. But one thing commonly we can know is that she can travel anywhere and everywhere with that power of hers. I can guess she was at the outside world when you encounter her."

"Yes…pretty much it…" I recall the moment I met her couple of time.

"But I have to say your sword was acting really weird. Rattling and such. Something happen between you two?"

"Well…" Scratching my head from it. "Let's just say a lot of things happen. Let's forget about that, mind if we return back to topic? Mind if you listen for a while?"

"Oh right! Back to it of course. What is it you want?"

Eventually that encountered with Yukari were put aside as I explain the matter to Reimu. She say nothing while keeping her composure and listen attentively to what I said. Asking her for information and perhaps having her permission and ally for it. After a brief explanation, she let out a sigh.

"I could say no to your journey over there. But why you want to go such length of breaking the seal?"

"I…" I could not think of anything. Was I being selfish? Or someone who want to find the truth about something. But then again what is it? "Personally…I don't know but something tells me I can find out something."

"Something?" Reimu said. Showing that normal look of her face. Unlike when she is cheerful and all. Then my mind flash about Marisa said to me to become strong. Perhaps that is the one of it. I want to become strong like anyone would. Maybe, the power to protect something?

"It is common if I say this. Maybe if I break it, I may gain more power to protect something. To become someone stronger unlike when I was young. Or maybe finding out a certain truth about something…I don't know actually…"

"Hahaha…" She let out a slight laughter. "Besides than the fact to grow stronger and wanting to know how your spirit looks like from your explanation, you have nothing else in mind?"

Not knowing what else more, I shake my head afterward. Hoping she will approve for it. "True what that magician girl said. One can grow stronger by training in there. About the environment, if you are a strong human maybe you can resist such thing. But then again, better don't take the risk if I were you."

"Then is there any countermeasure? Something like a gas mask to make my journey a quite pleasant one…Wait…you do know what that is right?"

"Nope." She shakes her head. "But I think you want an item from the outside world I presume?" I nod my head. "Then I recommended going to store name, Kourindou. The owner there has wide variety of collection of outside world items. Maybe you can find this gas mask you mentioned? Although…never mind! It's nothing."

"Oh okay…Kourindou. Perfect. I will check it out. Thank you Reimu."

"Well…If you are ready. Meet me back here. I will be waiting." She then left to attend to her duty. Sweeping the shrine ground next.

"Oh yes! Reimu. Where is this Kourindou store located at?"

She smiles. Telling me she is glad I ask before I will get lost next. I chuckle and she gives out the location. From what she explains to me, it is located between the Human Village and the Forest of Magic. More to the border of the forest. Bid farewell to her, I head over to the torii. Scan at the land ahead before heading off. There, near at the village, I spotted what it look like a dense forest. Maybe it could be around there.

"Looks like another walking journey there." I look at my compass. "To the northwest then…"

It took me quite a few attempts to get my bearing right. Retract back and forth. Going to high ground to scan the area around me again and again until I came upon another dirt road. Away from the shrine and to the lake.

 _This could be it. Hopefully._ I walk down the path. A little tired but kind of excited to expect what I can find over there. Outside world items. At least it is something I may familiarize with. Then, I saw it. An orient, Japanese designed house. It is neither big nor small for a shop. With having a lot of random items scattering outside the store. Like from baby bike, unicycle, big stuff animal and to some others. Taking a deep breath, I begin to open the door and enter. The doorbell then ring as it hit the bell on top. Ringing across the store indicating a customer is here. A man emerge from the back door of the store and went behind the counter.

"A customer I see. Welcome to Kourindou." He greeted him. Holding a book on his hand before closing them. Staring at me with his golden eyes.

A young man with silver hair and wears a spectacle. Maybe around my age. Unless he is a youkai then it will be different. Tall like me. He is dress in unlike those villagers. Something more unique having a brown bag hanging to his waist.

"Nice to meet you. I am Aruto Izumo." I bow at him. Smiling at him. "I came here hoping to procure an item I am looking for. I hope to do a good business with you."

"Aruto Izumo I see…" He then paused. "I see I may have a unique customer this time…"

* * *

 **Afterword:** I've been thinking all this time. Once I get a new desktop, (I'm using my sister low tier laptop meant for doing Microsoft stuff only) I plan to draw out my character, Aruto Izumo and some others and turn this fanfic of mine into like a light novel. My previous com is spoiled so after getting a new one and install Photoshop or Sai Paint tool program, I will start drawing out like Light Novel style. But problem is Fanfiction website are not like Light Novel setting. Where you can insert pictures and etc. Only words. So I had plan to insert some link for the picture from some third party website or something? This I have to discuss with my friend or how it work actually. It is still a planning phase but I might make it happen. But anyway! Stay tune for part 2! See you later everyone!


	9. Chapter 9 - Preparation (Part 2)

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own Touhou Project. All Rights belong to the respective owner, ZUN.

 **Author Pre-word:** Sorry I took even longer than before again. I've been working full shift and my progress was slow form there. But at the very least I did some planned writing and form there I can type it out form there. A brief idea rather than I have to think from scratch. Anyway, have fun reading and do rate and review even it is a little. Thank you! ^_^

* * *

 **Chapter 09** – Preparation (Part 2)

 **Somewhere in Japan, Hakurei Shrine…**

It is a windy afternoon. Staring at nothing but the lush field in front of them. Everyone is quiet. Sipping quietly with their hot tea at the porch at one of the shrine building. Everyone could not help to think endlessly what went wrong yesterday. After that sudden event where Arisa stopped halfway from that ritual. She went silence and would not discuss to them about what really happened. Saying she will explain to them by tomorrow afternoon. Now, Aya, Renko and Maribel were waiting for it. Sitting comfortably as they stare at Arisa in her quiet state. Opening her eyes slowly at last before putting her cup of tea away.

"Arisa-chan." Aya put her cup aside. "Can we now talk about what happened yesterday?"

"Yes…you made us worried from your sudden behaviour." Renko said. "Stopping the ritual all the sudden."

"Did…something happen?" Maribel wondering on that.

"Well…" Arisa finally speak up. "I…"

"You…you what Arisa-chan?" Aya feeling kind of anxious to hear what's next.

"I was tired." These three words make them speechless. Showing their unbelievable faces to think that is the reason she stopped her ritual halfway? "Nah! I was just pulling your legs."

"What?! But joke aside Arisa-chan." Aya tone was serious. "What is the real reason?"

Arisa laugh for a while before returning to her quiet, serious face. "I heard a voice in my head. Saying something to stop what I am doing or else I will meet a troubled consequence. Of course I continue but the next minute, I felt heavy. Difficult to breathe suddenly."

"Heavy? Difficulty in breathing?" Renko wonder. "It is not from your ritual yes? I mean your performance and all?"

"I'm not sure but I highly doubt so. What I can think of is that something or someone is interfering my doing. I believe Maribel-san will have a hard time now if we are somehow being watch?"

"But…from who? Where?" Maribel said. Leaving everyone into complete silence once again.

"But whatever it may be." Aya break the silence around them. "I think we should continue it. Don't get me wrong. I'm not saying but Arisa-chan must be hearing thing or what. But maybe we should give it one more time?"

"Then if Arisa-san got another warning then it is true after all. Although personally I have a bad feeling something might happen to you Arisa-san." Renko said.

"That may be true but still I want to do it again. Maribel-san. This time will you go to the other world while I will do the ritual. No more practice run like yesterday night."

"Eh? Are you sure? I mean shouldn't we wait for your cue until you did something or contact the other side?"

"If I get interfere again. At the very least you have to make it out to my another persona in there? Tell everything what we want and surely that person may understand our situation."

"A diversion huh?" Renko said.

"More like a distraction if Arisa-chan got interrupt again. Although it is risky without any sort of protection…"

"I will do it." Maribel shows her eagerness to everyone here suddenly. "I spirited away once and hopefully…just hopefully I will make it again."

Even Maribel shows her resolve, her hands are trembling. Unsure if she really means it. Renko went over to her and touch her hands. Ensuring her it will be fine. Besides, they have been worse than this for sure. With this, Arisa said they will do it again at night. This time it is for real.

* * *

 **In Kourindou, Gensokyo…**

"So what can I do for you today Aruto? By the way, I'm Rinnosuke Morichika. The store owner of Kourindou."

"I see. Then Rinnosuke-san. Just asking before we get down to business but how you know me? Have we met before?" Looking at him with my composure look. Smiling to him next.

"Well…I read the newspaper from time to time and got to know your name and the feat you did. I guess it is rare for an outsider to show such thing here in Gensokyo. Mostly they will just settle in and mind their own business."

"Unintentionally making myself famous after that or so they said. But I wonder how the newspaper caught the wind of my doing now that I think about it."

"Don't bother by it. It has its own way. So, back to topic. What can I do for you?"

"Oh yes. I'm looking for a thing. A gas mask for my work. Do you have any of that?" I asked him.

"An outside world item you meant? And here I was expecting you to buy what I have in the shelf. This gas mask. I have it but it is quite complicate matter actually."

"Hmm?" I don't like the sound of that. He is a store owner right? Complicated he said? "Are you implying to me that you won't sell them to me Rinnosuke-san?"

"Not that I don't want to sell it to my customer but most of them are my precious collection. I rather keep it for myself rather than selling them actually."

"What? Then what is the point you open for business?" I scratch my head. Kind of odd to hear him saying that. I then look around the store. To my surprise, there is some with no pricing tag on it. As if it is just for display purposes only. I wonder how I am going to convince him to sell them.

"How about this then. I may consider selling anything unless you can convince me otherwise. How's that sound?"

"A negotiation I suppose? Then how about a trade with certain item I have with me?" I went to where he is at. Behind his counter table.

"Item you have you said? Interesting…so what do you have?" He nods his head. Waiting eagerly to see what I have with me. I take out what I have with me. My compass, paracord, torchlight, digital watch and lastly my phone.

 _This phone. Given by Arisa-chan. I forget all about it and now the battery is dead. Sorry Arisa-chan._ "This is what I have. Anything that might interest you?"

He takes a look at it one by one. Carefully thinking which the one he wants. "Your phone and this paracord with fire starter embedded on it. Good stuff you have here. I'll take them but firstly, how do you use them?

"Huh?" I went confuse on what he just said. "What do you mean how to use them?"

"Oh right. I forgot to tell you something. I have a great talent you see. Once I start to examine man-made items, I can name and tell its uses of the said items. But one fatal drawback I have is that I absolutely have no idea how to use the item."

"Okay…Indeed that is a huge drawback. Considering the fact Gensokyo is tuck away from the outside world. And its nature is as close to like a feudal era. There must be people who find these items kind of unknown to them. That's where you come in huh?"

"Absolutely. Telling them what is the name and uses. But like I said, I don't know how to use them. Such is my ability sadly."

"Then how about I become someone who can provide you how to use them? In return, perhaps you can consider selling me any item I want at least?"

"Wish you will be the first but I already have that gap youkai to do it for me." He said while picking up my paracord and examines it further.

"Gap youkai? Who?" I asked him.

"Hmm? Oh right. You are from the outside world. I meant Yukari Yakumo. Most people call her that. She too knows the knowledge of the outside world unlike any of us. She provides information I need and she then take items she wants. Simple business you could say."

"Yukari? So she is a gap youkai…who is she really now that you mention about her."

"Someone who can manipulate boundaries. Someone who is ominous in nature. Someone you wouldn't want to mess with. But overall, just stay away from her if you want your life to be peaceful. Even I myself have no idea what is going on in her mind all the time."

"I see…well whatever." I put that matter aside and focus on the matter in front of me. Telling him and show him how to use the item he wanted. And eventually the rest considering the fact he got interesting in them as well.

"Wonderful! This paracord is indeed interesting. Although this phone battery is dead. I still want them. You said you need a charger to charge up the battery? How exactly?" He said before tying out the torchlight.

"All I can say I need its charger type and use some electricity. Or better yet a solar power bank which I doubt there is even any electricity right?"

"A solar power bank you say? I have it by the way." He smiles at me.

"What!? Then what if I say I want my phone back? Maybe you can take my other items I have here. Well?"

"Sorry Aruto-san but you said you want the gas mask. But…"

"But?" I waited on what he will say.

"If you can provide the description of it, I may consider giving your phone back and give you this solar power bank. In return, I take your paracord and nodachi instead?"

"My nodachi? You mean Hatsuyuki? Sorry but this is not for sale. This is my mother's memento and pass down to my family since my ancestor time. Even you want them, Hatsuyuki would rather blow up this place rather than being use or worse, keep it as a collection purposes as you intended. That's what it says to me."

"It talked? Oh…It is alive I see. Impressive. Not that you need to explain to it but I more or less know what it is. But I rather keep my store in one piece and if it says what is true, I change my mind of having your nodachi then. Anyway, about your gas mask. I'll be right back." He said when he went to the back of the store.

I wait for a few minutes until he came out again from the back. This time, he has a bag and the power bank with him. The bag thought looks rather familiar to me. He then lay the bag in front of me and tell me to impress him.

 _Impress him? I would be glad actually. Better keep to myself that I actually knew it is an item made by the US Army. "_ Did you check the content of this bag?" I asked him while opening it up.

"Of course. This is the M40 Field Protective Mask and it uses to protect the user from all sort of lethal airborne attack like chemical, blood agent and much more."

I then examine the content and so far it has the mask itself, a pair of C2 filter canister, a pair of neutral grey and clear ballistic lens and the second skin for the mask. Pretty much this content must have been use by someone. Missing some of other items as well. "This mask is used by the military of United States. A country back in my world. But this mask is phasing out due to a new one replacing this M40 series."

"Oh? I wonder what this country United States you mentioned. But never mind that, what else can you tell me?"

"Mostly, this mask as of now is use for training purposes. Still, there is some using this series. The one being replacing the M40 series, the M50 Joint Service General Purpose Mask is not enough to provide to the whole army. But sadly, this mask has been used before."

"Oh? How can you tell?" Rinnosuke begin to examining the mask next.

"There is a sign of slight smudge marking on the lens, the texture of used feeling and some slight scratches on it as well. Nevertheless, it still workable condition. Well? How about now? I've already tell you what I know."

"Hmm…" Rinnosuke were thinking. Until he let out a grin at me. "I don't know how you know about it but one last thing. Show me how to use it.

He let out a slight laughter and I nod my head. Gladly showing him how it works. He was amaze by it. The way I put the canister and start to breathe in and out. Talking to him and show him the voice amplify port enable me to talk out loud rather than hearing muffling voice. It fit me perfectly though. Although the lens is getting on my nerve considering it need some careful cleaning on it.

"So?" I remove the mask and the canister before putting them all into the bag. "You still thinking of giving to me right? Also not to forget the other items as well?"

"Hmm…Alright alright! You earn it. I will take the paracord only. As we agreed upon."

"Are you sure? What about the others? Aren't you going to take more?"

"Nope. I find the paracord more interesting still." Although personally that is just a simple item to me. "Do come back again and maybe if you can tell more info of some items I have lying around here, I might trade or give you what you want. Fair deal?"

"Fair enough." I pack the remaining items. Then something catches my eyes at my side. Turn to look at it. It is yet another familiar item I saw those Private Military Contractor uses when I met them during my army days in Afghanistan. "That MOLLE pouches. I give you my compass and torchlight for that."

"That?" Rinnosuke pointed it out. Lying at the corner with dust slowly accumulating on it. "Glad that you ask for it. Take it. I am not an adventure type. Consider a gift from me but next time; give me something to trade for."

"Yes I hear you about that Rinnosuke-san." Thanking him before taking it. Dusting it a little and as always, it is quite worn off. Still, it is better than nothing and I am lucky of getting this without trading for anything.

"See you later Aruto-san." He wave at me before I was about to leave the store "Good doing business with you."

"Likewise. See you again Rinnosuke-san." I nod my head and left. Ringing the bell once again like before as the door shut behind me. "Maybe I should head back and begin my preparation to bring the other stuff…"

Before leaving, I dust it off from the excessive dust stick on it. After what it seems like it is overall quite clean from dust, I put it on. Rather than carrying it with me. This enables me to put more stuff in the pouches I have for now. Next I clip the fastener of the power bank to my belt. Hopefully it will charge up a little from the sunlight.

"I wonder if I can get a gun. Wait, what am I talking about? I doubt Rinnosuke-san have a gun in his store. Anyway, which way back to the village…" As usual, I take the path I took just now when I came here. Along the way, I cannot help to think I am ready to go to Makai. Then my mind came across someone like an ally to accompany there.

 _Marisa? Thing is I don't know where is she. Reimu? I doubt she will accompany me. Considering she is quite hesitating of me going there._ I sigh loudly to myself. While scratching my head if I really have to manage myself. I really want someone who knows the terrain of that land. But for now, I just want an ally only. After much consideration, I think I will do it alone. Then, soft breeze blow to my face. Gently brushing my cheek from it. Then, something soft hit my face skin. Pick it up and I believe it look like a flower petal. It is yellow in colour.

"Flower? But from where?" I look around. My eyes spotted several petal gracefully blow by the breeze just a distance away from me. But that will lead to off road from the conspicuous dirt path. Maybe for once. I will go and check it out where the petals come from. I still got time to kill anyway. Walking off road and follow where I last seen it. Turn my head behind; I am getting a little further away from the village. Nevertheless, I am curious still. Wondering what I might expect next. Then, I came upon on a cliff next. As I stand at the edge of it, the ground below is not that high. Just a few storeys high. But that is not only it; in front of me, I could not believe what my eyes see. Boundless lush of greenery along with a huge field of flowers span from one end to another.

"Woah…What a huge field. Remind me of Bamboo Forest. This is simply breathtaking. I must see this closer."

I head down slowly without any second thought. Without care of what I might encounter. Confident enough to defence myself even from any youkai attacking me. Since I would not get a chance to see this exquisite beauty of flowers in front of me if I stick to holing up in the village. Not exploring Gensokyo to my heart content. As I approach at the border of the field, the flowers turn out to be sunflowers. No wonder it was quite bright with yellow colour seeing from the distance away.

 _The flowers did not just bloom anywhere. Symmetrical in their row and column. It is taller than me around three meters in height? Maybe there are someone taking care of this huge field?_ Thinking that there might be a gardener but then again. This is just purely insane. Too big for anyone to tend to this place. Unless there are a lot of people to begin with. I decided to explore inside. Taking one of the ready-made paths. As I taking a stroll, I notice there are quite a number of fairies flying about everywhere above.

"Look. A human. He looks feeble and confident looking." A voice somewhere among the cluster of sunflowers said at me.

"Wait till we give him a scare of his life. Want to do it?"

"Nah! Let her do it for us. We will just watch how things work for this stupid human to wander here carelessly."

 _I can hear you know. But who they are they mentioning to?_ I could help to think who that person could be. Someone powerful or maybe a youkai? I hope that I am not intruding this place. After much turning and walking, I came to a large clearing. It is prefect for holding a huge party from what I see. With such beautiful sight of the horizon and grassy bed, I could lay down here to relax myself.

"Hmm? Who's that over there…?" I notice a garden white table and chair near where I am standing. Also, I notice someone sitting at it with the parasol shading from the sun. That is when our eyes met each other. It is a lady now that got a good look of this person. Her eyes are red. Wavy, green, shoulder-length hair. She is beautiful but somehow I felt that she has this vibe of something terrifying.

 _But somehow I have this feeling we have met before. Huh? She's smiling at me? Wait. She's getting up. Is she going to come towards me?_ True on what I said, she is approaching with that smile of hers. But it is not any kind of smiles. It seems pretty scary instead. Strangely, I could not move an inch. Glue to the ground waiting on her approaching closer and closer to me. Until she came to stop a few meters apart from me.

"Good afternoon boy. Are you…perhaps lost?" She spoke with such sweet voice. Smiling at me still but still somewhat scary still.

I tried to talk but it felt heavy. Feeling worry and fearful just being with her presence suddenly. But eventually, I brush aside such thing and forcefully smile back at her. Placing my right hand to my chest and bow at her. Hoping that she will know this is one of my ways to show my greeting to her. "Forgive me if by any chance I am disturbing you ma'am. But I was merely wandering this beautiful field of sunflowers."

"My oh my…how polite. Merely taking a stroll I see. I never thought someone like you have some taste on such beauty. By the way, who are you boy?"

"Oh yes! How rude of me!" I bow at her once again. "My name is Aruto Izumo. By any chance are you the owner of this place? Do forgive me if I am intruding your place ma'am."

The lady went silence suddenly. Staring at me with such disbelief in her face. Went closer to me. Glaring at me with those red eyes of her. As if she is staring on my very soul. Did I say something that might infuse her with such anger or unpleasant words? I just stood where I am. Waiting on what she might say next.

"Did you say your name was Aruto Izumo?"

"Urmm…" Swallowing my saliva before continuing. "Yes ma'am I am…"

"Hmm…" She stares at me even more. Putting her finger to her lips, thinking. That is when she let out a chuckle to herself. Smiling at me next once again. "Come, we have a lot of talking to do. Would you like some tea?"

I guess it is wise not turn her down. She guides me to where she was at. Showing her arm to the available white chair before we take out seat. She then gently and gracefully pours the tea into the tea cups. I guess I do not have to worry anymore being with her anymore. Still, I could not help but to feel terrify over her smiles and at the same time, the moment she stare at me with such disbelief.

"Hmm?" I take a sip of the tea. "This is delicious…oh yes. I didn't quite get your name ma'am. You are?"

"Yuuka. Yuuka Kazami." She smiles afterward.

"Nice to meet you Yuuka-san. Just now, you seem to be bother by my name. I wish to apologies first thing first if I may have offended you in some way beforehand…"

She chuckle yet again. Before looking at me. "It's not that really. It's just that you…It like I've met you before. Don't you remember anything?"

"Remember anything? I don't…quite get what you mean…Although I have a feeling of me meeting you before…Maybe it is just imagination Yuuka-san. Just my imagination…"

"Oh really? What if I told you I know your family? The Izumo family? What will your response be?"

"Well…firstly maybe it may be from the newspaper people caught wind of it. I am not surprise actually. I got that most of the time. Me doing some marvellous feat back in the village."

"Newspaper? Yesterday one? No. I didn't read the yesterday one actually. I have no idea what you are talking about. What feat did you do?" Yuuka take a sip of her tea.

 _Eh? What does she meant by that?_ "Then…how did you come to know about my family?"

"Well…" Somehow, I can see that she is hesitating to tell me. If she does not know about the news about yesterday. Then just now? "For now, all I can say…I am acquaintance with them…"

"Yuuka-san. You do know my family is dated all the way back during Sengoku Era. Either you are lying or playing pranks on me?"

"Huhuhu…" She put down her cup. Narrowing her eyes at me next. "I may do that from time to time but right now. I am neither of those words you said. I am serious now boy."

I felt her fathom of seriousness weighing down on me. Maybe she is telling the truth. But if she indeed could have live since that era. Maybe she is a youkai with a long life span?

"Actually, I am a youkai who have live for a very long time. For now, all I can say I know about your family. Who, when and where, I can't remember much. Maybe I will try to recall them back the next time you wish to come back and have a cup of tea with me?"

 _A youkai who have live for a long time huh? I wonder how long they can live_. "I see. I'm sorry if I doubted you. Please forgive me."

"It's fine. But enough of all of that. Tell me more about yourself. The air you are giving. You are not around here yes?"

I smile at her next. Telling her my story on how I end up in this land. So far, I am living comfortably. The villagers are treating me fairly and with respect. Maybe if I just stick to not being well-known and live quietly, it might have been different story. Still, to me, I am just doing it for my job only. To earn a living and such. Next, I tell her I am right now preparing to go to Makai.

"Makai you say?"

"Yes. But I have yet to have solid information on that place and if only I could get some ally. Then the journey might be easier to traverse and warn off attackers as well?"

"I see…but for what? There must be a reason yes?"

I again explain from scratch on what Patchouli said to me. Telling her everything of my intention.

"I see…" Yuuka nodding away. "You wish to reveal who is Hatsuyuki? Only that? Don't you have anything more to achieve?"

"Urmm…what can I achieve? Maybe I want to become stronger? But that's not my intention as for now. All I want is to focus on breaking the seal."

"I wonder on that actually. But going there alone will be risky." I agree on that. Nodding my head on what she said. She then stand up from her chair and pick up her parasol. Open them up before spinning them like usual. "Aruto. If you like, I would like to help you. Not because I want to but a certain reason for obligation to someone. What say you?"

"Huh? What? What do you mean by that Yuuka-san? You are not lying again right" Confuse still on what she meant by that.

"Simply said. I will be your ally in this. Enough question already. Now, do you still need to prepare? Or we go straight to Hakurei Shrine?"

"I…Urmm…I mean yes!" I stand up. "I still need to prepare! I don't know why but thank you! Let's! Let's get along well for now on Yuuka-san! Pleased to work with you!" I bow all the way down to the point I bang on the table.

"Hahaha…You are panicky already boy. Relax. I will see you later at the shrine. Don't keep me waiting now." Yuuka said with her sweet voice yet again. Without delay, we left the area and head out of this garden. When we at the border of the field, we went our separate ways. I run back and I never felt this good before.

 _Finally I got someone to go with me. I hope Yuuka-san is powerful but still, I will help her in any way I can. Yes! I never felt this good before!_ With me running back, it did not take long to reach at the village. Just a few minutes as I dash across the streets of the village and head over to my home. Catching my breath next. I calm my excitement and focus on preparing next.

"I should remove the mag pouches and take what is necessary". In the end, I still wear my MOLLE belt with some pouches and my gas mask bag attach to back of the belt. Leaving my power bank and let it charge from the sunlight. Readying my weapon and check for any fault especially my bow. With that done, I left my house and head next to the shrine.

"Aruto-san?" I was greeted by Natsumi the moment I open my door.

"Woah! Natsumi-san! You startled me…"

"Oh! Sorry about that. I saw you were rushing back to your home. I got worry. Did something happen?"

"About that! It's nothing really! I just got excited actually. Anyway, I have to get going. See you later."

"Eh? Going out again? Where are you heading this time?"

I tell her I am heading to the shrine again. Waving at her before heading out there. Just as I step out of the village, I then remember the journal I read back at the mansion. Maybe I could red them while taking my time to go to the shrine. Hopefully Yuuka would not mind if I am late even for a bit. Reaching out for it, I turn to the next page on this person next entry. Walking at a steady, normal pace so that I could read the words carefully.

27th March 1985

It has been a week I settled here in this village. Getting a house was not an easy task but thanks to Keine-sensei. She help me everything I need for the temporary lodging until I got myself a western style housing. Since I requester for one. Thanks to the builder for that too when they made it in just a few days. Unbelievable really. Hopefully one day I will repay for everything they had done for me. Nevertheless, I have yet to have all the decent application, items, and furniture in this house. And now, I have little money and maybe it is time to earn some cash. Although maybe I should do some labour work or maybe the guild I heard about. With my great skill to fight with my karate and swordplay. Anything is possible. If I want to work for the guild that is. Whatever it may be, it is better than holing up in this place and do nothing and live in fear from the youkai. I might as well do some jobs like what Hakurei miko-sama does from time to time. Exterminate youkai or simply maybe do some odd request from time to time. I have to be useful and perhaps one day, I might earn the trust to the villagers rather than looking at me with such weird intention and looking down on me for being an outsider. Tomorrow morning I will see how it may go for me. Till then, next time…

I close the book and will read the next entry later. Keep them in my pocket once again before I left wondering again. Why the person did not leave the name at the end. Maybe he or she wanted to be anonymous to begin with. When I read about this person wanting to take job in the guild, maybe I can find some info on who the person may be. Hopefully there are records all the back in that year. Later, I reach at the foot of the hill eventually. Steady my breath and begin to climb the flight of stairs. Reach the top and over at the end, Yuuka and Reimu are having a cup of tea at one of the porch of the shrine building.

"Yuuka-san. I am here. Drinking tea again?"

"Oh Aruto boy. This is my second tea already. You kept me waiting I see." She narrows her eyes at me. Indicating she does not fancy about me being late I see.

"Forgive me about that Yuuka-san. I had to prepare properly and all of that…yeah!" Obviously I am lying to her. But I do not want her to know I am actually reading the book along the way. Hopefully she is not mad since I can feel the vibe she is giving out. Very frightening already.

"Sigh…forgets it about it. Let's get going now." Yuuka ready herself.

 _Oh thank goodness. I better don't piss her off next time. "_ Of course but what about you Reimu? Are you coming with us?" I ask her.

"Yuuka and I already discussed on our plan. I will not be going since I will be guarding the gateway to Makai from any demon trying to enter to this land. Remember Aruto. Be careful in there and don't get yourself killed."

"I got that a lot but thank you for that Reimu. I am ready for this"

"How confident of you. I shall look after you but if you prove me that you are not strong like what Reimu said, I might consider abandon you. Leaving you to rot in there…huhuhu…"

"That's harsh of you Yuuka-san. Don't worry. I won't disappoint you. Shall we?"

With nothing else more, Reimu guide us to Makai. Firstly, she said we need to enter the gateway to the realm. It is located at the mountain behind Hakurei Shrine. Walking along the forest path, we ended up walking at the edge of the mountain, rugged path next. It is fine for me since this is all quite familiar terrain I traverse before. But for Yuuka and Reimu, they are having a hard time traversing properly with that type of footwear they wear.

"This is so bothersome…if only we could just fly to there." Reimu said while trying her best not to slip.

 _Fly? Like seriously again?_ I ignore about that and held my hand at her. "Reimu. Be careful now. Take my hand."

"Eh? Being a gentlemen aren't you Aruto?" She grins at me.

"Better be safe than sorry actually." I smile at her. Reimu sigh but eventually take my hand. Firmly grasping with mine and I never thought her skin is smooth like silk. Oddly, she is flushing a bit from this.

"Oh ho? What's this? Looks like you are blushing from it Reimu. You like it aren't you?"

"What?!" Reimu cried at her. "What are you talking about! It's a rough, rugged path so I need to be careful! It is not that mind you!"

"Huh? Reimu? Yuuka-san? What?" I am confused over what she said.

Yuuka simply chuckle away. Ignoring what Reimu said and just smiles to herself. Out of the blue, Yuuka slip from her footing and fell to the side. Her face was normal. Neither scares nor shocked from what she will meet next. A fall to her death. Swiftly and carefully, I react in in matter of second with disregard of my safety. Hurling Reimu to the safety as she is stumble to the wall while I reach my hand for Yuuka's. Just in a nick of time to caught hers.

"Yuuka-san! Are you alright!?" Gripping her hand tight. Maintaining my balance to prevent myself from falling to my death. But Yuuka was smiling away. Standing 45 degree to the edge as she is enjoying the wind blowing at her next.

"What a nice wind…Ahhhh…are you enjoying this Aruto boy?" She said calmly despise the situation she is in.

Pulling her close to me next. I could not believe what I just witness. "Yuuka-san! You could have got yourself killed! What were you thinking?!"

"What are you talking about? I manage to regain my footing and even I fall, I can fly back here actually."

"Eh? Fly? What do you mean…"

"Oh yes Aruto." Reimu said. "We, the denizen of Gensokyo could fly actually. So you don't have to fret about us falling to the ground and become like broken eggs.

"Are you telling me…even the humans at the village too?" I went a bit of bewilderment over what she said.

"Not really." Yuuka said. "Only certain of us. It's hard to explain why but the moment we think about it. It just came about. Maybe it got to do something with magic or like a willpower? There might be a lot of explanation actually. You should give it a try actually. Thinking of flying once."

"Oh no no!" Shaking my head from such. "It's getting me confusing and hurt my head from thinking into such topic. Let us just get a move on for now."

Along the way, we talk about this topic. All they can tell me is that it is hard for me to understand if I want in detail. All I can do is just go along with the flow. I can understand for the Scarlet sister case but Flandre wise, I find it hard to think how it works still.

"But whatever it is Aruto boy. You were bit reckless back then. You could have watch your steps and care for your safety as well. I can tell that you always put yourself in danger rather than the people around you."

"That's…well…I…I got that along. Even she said the same too…"

"It is stupid and reckless of you nevertheless." Yuuka sounds really harsh when she said that. Maybe she is true, I am soft and disregard about my safety. Wiling to throw my life willingly for someone else.

"Yuuka. A the very least. He did save you despise what you are. Technically, you owe him one you know?"

"As the matter of fact. I do actually. Then again, you showed me your bravery at least. Now let us see how you will end up in Makai next."

 _Bravery huh? Now that I think about it. Is Makai really that scary? Patchouli-sama did say there will be demons in there. I just hope it is not that hard to take down if we encounter one._

After countless steps, we stop in a clearing. Both of our side are now forested area after walking in that mountain path. Then we stop at what it seems to be a solid, mountain wall. It is pretty high as I look to the top. Reimu walk to it. Wondering what she might do next.

"We are here." Reimu begin to inspect the wall. "Hmm…where is it…"

"But where is the gatekeeper?" Yuuka look around her. "Unless she senses us coming and run away with its tail between its legs."

 _Gatekeeper? Like Meiling-san? What?_ She meant there is someone here?

Reimu continue inspecting the wall. Tapping the wall before doing something with her gohei. Swinging it in a specific pattern before something trembling on the wall. Then some kind of glowing, shaped patterned appear on the wall in front of Reimu. When suddenly it crack and burst into small rocks. Revealing a starry, dark hallway to her front.

"Hmph! I was expecting more than this. What a let-down…" Reimu said.

"At least you don't have to deal complicated magic." Yuuka walk towards the gateway. "Now, as we planned. Aruto by and I will go on ahead."

"Just make it back alive. Especially you Aruto." Reimu pointed at me.

"How many times must I tell you? I will be fine. Let's get going Yuuka-san."

Just as I pass Reimu, I felt my hand being firmly drip by something smooth. Turn behind and it was Reimu hands. She is flushing a bit from it.

"Like seriously. You…you have yet to repay your kindness to me when you said it back then." She pauses and let go of my hand. "Good luck."

I laugh before smiling at her. "But of course. See you later."

"Sigh…come on you love birds! Get moving Aruto boys."

"Ah! Yeah! Right behind you!"

The moment we enter and step into the hallway. My body felt quite heavy. It is me or the gravity here is different that the outside? Yuuka told me to relax and breathe easy. I did what she said when eventually, everything back to normal. Strangely, I felt lighter than before. Maybe it is my imagination yet again. But once we are in the heart of Makai, I will be ready for any sort of outcome that will fall on us.

 _Bring it on then._

* * *

 **Afterword:** I've been wondering if I should add romance element in it. Like for example Marisa or some Touhou character fell in love with the main OC. Right now, it is in the back of my mind. I might consider eventually or not. It depends how or I could ask some advice from my friend regarding this. Anyway, stay tune for my next chapter. Hopefully it won't be long. Till then! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10 - Acquire

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own Touhou Project. All Rights belong to the respective owner, ZUN.

 **Author Pre-word:** It's been a while I know but here you go. Got addicted into playing COD: Ghost Extinction once again so that is why my update was long. Sorry about that everyone. Anyway, have fun and good day to you all!

* * *

 **Chapter 10** – Acquire

 **Somewhere in Netherworld, Hakugyokurou…**

What a day for Youmu Konpanku. After doing gardener job, she went to prepare breakfast for her mistress. Next she did some grocery shopping and return back to prepare for lunch. It is as if she almost has no free time to enjoy herself.

 _Sigh…I need a break after this._ "Youmu!" Someone calling her out and it sounded like her mistress. "Are you back? I have something to talk to you about."

Her voice must have come from her room. Quite loud of her to shout across the manor and there in her room, she is eating some snacks and drinking hot tea to herself. Turning her head behind when she greeted Youmu with her usual smiles. Still having some crumbs and bits on her mouth before wiping them away.

"Yuyuko-sama? Is something the matter? I am going to prepare lunch for you if that's what you want…"

"Now now now…we don't need to be hurry on that. Come, I have something I need to tell you."

Saying nothing and puzzle at this turn of event. She shut the door behind her and went to proceed to sit in front of her mistress. Waited silently on what she may have for a servant like Youmu Konpanku.

"Now, as I was saying." Yuyuko put down her tea. "I have a task for you."

 _A task?_ Clearing her throat before speaking herself out. "What kind of task if I may ask Yuyuko-sama?"

"Have you heard of some recent news at the Human Village? Considering the fact you went there just now, I'm sure you know what I mean right?"

"News?" Youmu went kind of confuse." It's true I've returned from shopping in the village but I don't know of any news you talked about."

Yuyuko say nothing and pass her a newspaper to her. Youmu catches it and at the first place there is a headline. Wonder of the Zantetsuken boy. If she remembers correctly, that word has something to do with cutting iron or steel. How come Youmu was not aware of such event going on in there?

"I was bored and sent some of my little phantom for anything great in Gensokyo. In the end, this is what I found out. Pretty interesting after I read about it. Maybe for you too?"

"More like…it is kind of infuriating for me…Ack! I mean it is great! Great for me and you too I guess! Wait! I mean…well…"

Yuyuko laugh at her servant behaviour. "Just say it you are jealous Youmu-chan."

"Yuyuko-sama…" She paused before crumble the newspaper. "I don't know if this boy is seeking attention or simply wanted to gain fame. To me it is unforgiving. If he has ill-intention, I would like to teach him what it is meant to use a sword for. Not simply waving the sword for some event and such."

"Maybe…just maybe he has a reason doing that? But anyway, about the task I had in mind. Go and investigate this person. Learn what you can about this person and if maybe, bring him back here. I too would like to see what this person can do actually."

"Huh? But but…" Youmu stutter. "I did from time to time during my training…"

"But I am bored at looking at you training Youmu-chan." That was direct of her as Youmu thought. "I need something for a change at least okay? Please do it for me okay?" Yuyuko smiles at her cute servant.

Youmu went quiet. Letting out a sigh next. "I shall do as you requested Yuyuko-sama. But before that, let me prepare some lunch for you before I depart for my job?"

"Good good! Now go and make me something good as usual my cute little servant!"

"Yuyuko-sama! Please don't call me cute. I am your servant so please refrain saying such thing…"

"Ooooh! Look at you! You are blushing! Wait till a boy says that to you!"

Youmu sigh once again. Step out of the room to prepare for her mistress lunch. Looking at the sky as she wonder about her mistress task to learn about this person she find interested with.

"Zantetsuken huh? We will see how good you are then whoever you are my competitor…"

* * *

 **Somewhere in Makai…**

The deeper we go through the hallway, the dimmer it get. Take out my trusty torchlight and shines it across the hallway. Brightly lit it up to the point we could see as far to the end.

"You are quite handy I have to say." That will be my first time hearing Yuuka says that. Is she complimenting me?

"It is just that it's a habit of mine to prepare anything when comes to survival in the wild. I once served in the army so maybe I took the trait from there?"

"Army?" Yuuka asked me more on that.

"Let's just say I was a soldier fighting for a certain country in the outside world."

"A soldier I see…More or less I know what you mean. Anyway, what do you need once we are there?"

I hand her over the slip of paper Patchouli gave it to me. She took from my hand and read them. "Oh…" Still looking at it. "Some crystals and stones for the ritual…I can take you there."

"You know where it is?"

"More or less." Fold the paper away before giving it back to me. "But be sure to stay close to me."

"I understand. But it sounds like you are concern of me now Yuuka-san." I smiles.

"Hmph! Don't be naïve." She begins to fasten her pace. "Like I said, I will abandon you if you prove me you a weakling."

"I know. I will prove you…wrong…" I pause and notice the air is once again quite hard to breathe. It is not like before but rather something different I am breathing in."

"We are here. Unless you wish to take it like a man and breathe in the air in here. Better put on whatever you have with you."

"Eh? You knew about it?"

"Reimu told me about it."

"But of course. You were at her place. Then what about you Yuuka-san? Will you be fine?"

"Idiot." She let out a finger flick on my forehead. That really hurt even from that. "Then what's the point of me coming all the way here?"

"Ah right…of course. Sorry I ask such question." I rub my forehead.

I then put on my gas mask. Install the filter and give a few adjustments on the straps and fit perfectly on my face. Yuuka commented I look really ridiculous really. It is better be safe than sorry in the end. She shrugs. Another few steps when we were greeted by red coloured light at the end of the hallway. Switching my lights off and just as I step at the end of it, the first thing I see is red landscape and how harsh the environment look like. It is somewhat look like Mars but the terrain is unforgiving. Even worse than anything I have seen before.

"This place. Everything about it is unlike like Gensokyo or the outside world…"

"It is called Makai for a reason. By the way, how are you doing there? Having difficulty breathing?"

"Not really." I shake my head. "Everything is normal but we should hurry or else my filter might run out."

"You do have a spare one right?"

"Yeah but it will be great if I use one only. Hopefully…"

"Whatever." She shrugs and slowly walks down the steps to the ground level. "Don't get left behind. Keep up with me boy."

It was hard to traverse some part of the terrain. Taking a leap across the small ravine. Climbing up uneven steps around four storeys high. Jumping to one platform to another and many more. This reminds me of my training day back in my bootcamp. But mostly from the training by my mother. Still, I am grateful I undergo such thing and now were prepare for this. But on Yuuka side, she had it all easy due to her flying ability and her hovering in the air relatively easy.

 _But my body strangely never felt this light before. Maybe the gravity here is different? But I doubt so. It's something else. Something great._

"Hmm? How are you doing Aruto boy?" Yuuka glance at me. "I am surprise you are able to keep up with me."

"I don't know how to explain this in detail but it feels good. I shouldn't be saying this but It feels like ecstasy inside me!"

"Huh…?" She does not seem amuse. "Just don't get yourself killed from this ecstasy of yours…"

I guess she is right. I have to calm down since I am in an enemy territory. I would not want to lose my focus from any possible attack on us. Out of the blue, Yuuka pushes me to the rocky wall besides us. Leaving me wondering what is up with her.

"Yuuka-san? What…"

"Quiet. They are here…" She places her finger on my lips and look up to the sky.

I too look at what she is looking at. Slowly, my eyes adjusted to the scenery of the red sky. Over at the corner of the sky, a group of something are flying in V-shaped formation. Looking at it carefully, they look like those fairies from the Gensokyo but instead, they have more devilish looking wings and horns on each side of their temple.

"Should we take care of them? Just saying…" I ready my bow.

"No" Yuuka stop me. Firmly gripping my hands as if she is worry or something. "They can sense killing intent so let them pass.

Eventually, the fairies fly pass us. Showing no response of them knowing we are here.

"Sometimes it is wise not to fight unnecessary. Besides, there are just small fries. Save your energy for something big. "

I say nothing and nod my head. We then continue where we last stop. Heading toward our destination. We did not talk much. Only focusing on where we walk, being careful on this terrain and most importantly being alert on our surrounding. Later, my hands are getting cold. Even I wear my long coat, the cold air slowly seeping through the material and eventually to my skin.

"We are reaching soon. "Yuuka said before flying up to another one of the hill in this area.

I follow and jump up to one ledge to another. Using my agility and somewhat the advantage of my lightness, I reached to the top and landed next to Yuuka. There, another landscape takes my breath away. Just like the moment I overlook the whole of Gensokyo. This time, rather than like Mars terrain looking, it is filled with nothing but blue and white landscape of crystalize, ice field.

"What is this place now?" I asked her.

"It is part of Makai still. Although I don't know if there is a name for it. But more importantly, this is one of the places for you to get your first item. Waste no time, let's get going."

Asking nothing more, we head over o that ice field. It is cold as we approach to it. Rubbing my hands to keep them warm. I was not prepared but form the look of it. Yuuka was not bother by it. Walking normally with her parasol open up as it rested on her shoulder.

"You can remove that silly face mask of yours. It should be safe now…" She grin at me.

"Are you sure Yuuka-san? You are not lying right?" I felt kind of sceptical about what she said.

"Just do it already boy." Her voice started to get terrifying.

Without question, I decided to remove my mask. Slowly, the first thing I breathe in is the cold, freezing air. Breathing in through my mouth as I exhale vapour air from my mouth. Just like winter time back in my home.

"It looks like the air here is fine…"

"Told you. Now, all we have to do is search the correct crystal. Maybe we should walk around for starters."

"I hope you know what and where to find one. I don't want to turn into ice." I said while rubbing my hands.

"Sigh…you should concern more about other stuff. I hope they are not here. It will be a nuisance really."

I wonder what she meant by that. Like Yuuka suggested, we walk around hoping to find something. After a few minutes of walking, Yuuka mention that if Hatsuyuki could able to resonance with the material, it will decrease the time searching here. Considering it is a huge area to cover. Resonate? Can Hatsuyuki try that?

"Hmm? Oh? Okay." Nodding my head to what Hatsuyuki told me. "Yuuka-san. Hatsuyuki told me it could try what you said. Resonate and all that stuff. Although it may take quite some time."

"Really? Good…" Yuuka came to pause when she cross her arms. I knew what is going on and anyone could tell if he or she do that in this weather. Quickly remove my belt, I remove my coat next. Leaving only my T-shirt and drape my coat on her shoulder.

"You will catch a cold eventually Yuuka-san. You don't have to act tough really. "I smiles at her.

"Hmph…you idiot." Her face is not amused still. "More like you will catch cold eventually."

"I'll be fine. We just have to do it fast. Besides, my body feel kind of great and warm strangely now."

"Hmph…what an idiot boy. You are too kind. You…are just like her…"

Yuuka pause yet again. I ask her I did not catch the last part. But she just ignores me and urges me to complete my task quickly. Without further ado, I drew out my nodachi. Her eyes were fixed on me. Watching carefully on me as if I am going to do some sort of performance. After drawing out, Hatsuyuki told me to plant to the ground. I lift it high in the air and stab the ground, It stand firmly and steadily upright when it start to glow.

"So it is starting?" Yuuka asked.

"Yeah…oh…Hatsuyuki told me this might take some time."

"Just hurry up. I wouldn't want to see you become frozen solid here…"

"So you do concern about me Yuuka-san." I said. Smiling at her but she still show her unamused face.

I think I might make her piss off again. She did once again the finger flick on me again. It was too fast to see and dodge tat too. I guess I should limit myself on playing joke on her.

"Hmm? Hatsuyuki told me something's approaching."

"Oh yes…Hide now. Over there. Come." Yuuka pull me to the corner. Once we set and hiding from sight, we waited on who is coming. "Oh yeah. Shouldn't you be taking your sword with you?"

"Don't worry. No one should be able to grab it away without my consent. Besides, Hatsuyuki is doing it stuff. We should leave it for now."

Then a group of fairies like we saw up on the sky landed near Hatsuyuki. They look small like a child but their appearance is like a demon. With wings and horns. But I am not sure whether to be afraid of them and be fearful of them. Since they look small and like little children.

"Well? It is this place? Make sure before we go and report to our superior." One of them said.

"I'm positive it is in here…Huh? What is that?" One of them said and the group went closer to Hatsuyuki.

"Should we drop them? " I ready my bow. "At least they won't bother us later right?"

"True that they might have sensed us already. Might as well."

"But then again…they look like kids. But their wings and horns…but still, I feel bad about it." I am having a second thought on this.

"They are not what you think they are. They are demon. They are stronger than they look. They might whoop your butt if you think they are inferior little being."

"Hmm…like youkai? I'm up for that challenge. What do you think Yuuka-san?"

"That's the spirit. Then show me what you got boy…" She whisper to my ear but it was a little creepy though.

Clear my throat and told to wait for the signal. The moment one of them touch the nodachi, it will get zap by its electrical power and that is where we will drop them. She simply nod her head. But I really wonder if she know what I meant by that. Then, as planned. One of them got hit by Hatsuyuki extreme voltage of the electricity. I move in. Swiftly nock my arrow and let it loose on one of them. It was a hit when the fairies shouted ambush. Proceed with the second and got the same result. But the third one simply smack my arrow away with its bare hand.

"Capture that intruder! We need him alive!" Just as the leader finish talking, I was already in front of it. Deliver a solid punch on its solar plexus area. The little fairies spit its saliva from the result.

"I'm sorry. Go to sleep now." I said and it went unconscious. This make the others more aggressive and charge at me blindly with their rage. It is perfect for me considering their attack can be easily read. Attack them with my martial art moves. Still, it was not that effective since their body is like the youkai I dealt back then near Hakurei Shrine. Then, it start to get hectic and time to step up my game. Pick up my nodachi and turn its blade to the blunt side. Every hit was really loud from the ringing of the metal vibrate. Even still, their skin is tough to the point I have to hit harder. Nevertheless, it is effective since I aim for their head to knock them out clean.

"Who is this human!? Why couldn't we…ah!" The last one standing fell to the ground. Shaking on its boot net.

"Maybe I had a lot of training? Whatever it is, take your friends and run away. Leave us alone and I won't chase you down little one.

"You and who…Eek!" The little fairies eyes went wide open. As if it is shocked at something. "You…you are just like that splitting image of that woman! You demon! Stay away from me!"

What make it to start to feel fearful of me? And what does it meant by me looking like that woman. Yuuka then suddenly appear behind that terrifying fairy and gives a hard chop on the nape of its neck. Drop to the ground and it went out cold.

"And here I thought you could've helped me just now. Thanks for that." I sarcastically said that to her.

"At least you are still in one piece. I guess you are not a weakling after all. I'm impress for now."

"But their projectiles magic attack still was dangerous for me. But forget about that, I wonder what that fairy said about me having an image of a woman? Did it remind me of someone special?"

"It's…" Yuuka pause. Before she look to the horizon. "They are just crazy and sprouting nonsense. But more importantly, have your sword find anything yet?"

"Hmm? Yeah." I nod my head. "Right after I pulled Hatsuyuki out. I'll take you there."

We leave the fairies behind. Walking to our next destination as Hatsuyuki direct me to the direction we supposed to go. Minute pass, we stop in one of the small area and we are here as told by Hatsuyuki.

"Here?" Yuuka looking around her. "I don't see any particular thing of interest here…"

"Hatsuyuki…said it's over there." Pointed at the small ravine in front of us. We look down and it is quite deep. Without question, I ready myself to climb down the ravine.

"You idiot." Yuuka did a finger flick on me again. "Think before you do something. You will not make it down there by simply climbing down with your bare hands."

"Oh right! I forget all about it." I scratch my head. "I was kind of hesitating actually. If only I have the equipment to climb down there…"

"Sigh…really you…" Yuuka walk to the edge. "Fine. I'll do it for you. Just this one time boy."

"Really Yuuka-san!? I really appreciate it! Thank you so much!" I cheerfully smile at her.

"But you will owe me one. Remember that." She narrow her eyes at me. I guess she is annoy and angry at me? But then she start to grin at me. I wonder what she mean by that. She ask for my torchlight next and I hand over to her without hesitation. She jump down but slowly hover in the air as she descend deep into the ravine. Even from where I am, it is quite dim and slowly Yuuka is out of my sight.

"Yuuka-san! Did you find anything!?" I shouted down to the ravine. My voice echo throughout the steep, rugged narrow way of the ravine. Maybe I should not be doing that considering I may steer something in there? Still, there is no reply. No sign of my light shining down there. Is it that deep? I am slowly becoming anxious. Maybe I should just head down there without any regard of any danger I may face. Rub my hands to generate heat and reach out for the edge to climb down.

"Were you going to head down there Aruto boy?" Yuuka said when she suddenly landed right beside me. I quickly got up straight and pretended to stretch my body.

"No no! I was just stretching my cold body Yuuka-san! Hahaha…!" I nervously laugh on that.

"Sigh…really you…" She shake her head. "Never mind that. If you are concern about me. I'll be fine. You think I could go down that easily? Don't make me laugh."

"I see…I didn't say you are weak or what Yuuka-san. I'm just concern that's all. But anyway, did you find anything down there?"

"Here." She took out something from inside my coat and threw something shiny to me. I caught it easily with my hand and inspect it.

"This is an odd looking crystal…Hmm? Hatsuyuki said you found the correct one."

"You kidding? That thing was like everywhere down there. So I took a random one and went back here."

"It looks like your luck was really great to get it for the first time. I have no idea if I went down there…" I begin to inspect it again. Yuuka then toss me back my coat.

"You can have it back. You will catch a cold once we are back to Gensokyo. I wouldn't want to get a complaint from that shrine maiden later for not looking after you. Come on. We should get going for the next one."

"Oh…right…you sure you don't need my…" I said halfway but Yuuka already walk a meter away from me. I let out a sigh and shrug to myself. Wearing them back and I realise my coat smell really good. Like some fragrant flower when I start to blush. Thinking suddenly of Yuuka beauty in my mind. Shaking my head from it. What was I thinking of all time now. Suddenly, the ground tremble violently. Like an earthquake. Then, I felt the ground behind me erupted from below which got me thrown off from the ground. I landed safely in front of Yuuka as she stand motionlessly to the ground. Looking up a bit to the sky without any hint of being surprise or impress over this matter.

"Looks like…we awoken the sleeping giant…" She calmly said that.

"Sleeping giant?" Confuse on what she said. I too look at what she look. The smoke and dust eventually clear away and there. Over 50 meters away from where we are standing, we are looking at a 40 feet tall figure. Its body structure is made of rock made of ice. Spikes protruding from the upper part of the body. Like a bipedal human figure but more rocky and mass in size.

"An ice golem I see…" Yuuka close her parasol before she start to smiles. Her usual terrifying smiling like I saw before. "Finally I could rid of my boredom on something like this."

"You going to fight that thing Yuuka-san?" I pointed at that thing. "He is bigger than us you know?"

"So? They say that the bigger they are, the harder they fall. What? Are you scare to take on that? Show me that sword of yours and your skill is not for display only. Well?"

Hearing those words she said. It feel kind of hurt but I am not angry. Maybe I could give it a try on something big and hopefully improve my skill. "Fine then. I am not going to let my title mentioned by the villagers all for naught. Let's have our fun once in a while."

"Ha! That's the spirit. Show me your spirit of the Izumo bloodline Aruto boy. Prove me you are like her…"

"What?" I did not catch the last part.

"Nothing. Look. It is coming at us." Yuuka steadily stood at where she is.

 _Let us show her what we are capable of Hatsuyuki._ Draw my nodachi out before charging at that golem head on.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Human Village…**

"Now I am here. Where should I start searching?" Youmu said while looking around the village. Just standing at the entrance, it is quite bustling even on late afternoon. Once again she is in the village and some of the villagers pay their respect to her. While others were surprise to see her again.

"Aiya? Youmu-chan?" An elderly woman call her. "Did you forget to buy something from your grocery shopping?"

"Oh! It's not that really." Youmu bow at the lady. "I am actually looking for someone who did a great thing in this village."

Youmu explain more in detail. But unfortunately, the lady know nothing about it. But that is kind of strange. Maybe this person feat was not that well known? Maybe it was misleading as always from that newspaper? Just to be sure. She went around the villager for more info. Eventually, slowly she get the clue little by little. It turn out to be a person name Aruto Izumo. An outsider wield a nodachi. Maybe that explain why he is able to cut iron easily? Furthermore, many people wanted to have a chat with him especially all the fellow swordsmen. Hoping to have a challenge with him while some others wanted to gaze his look. Especially the young ladies.

"But from what I heard, most of the time he is not in his home. Maybe you can some luck today? One of the informants said.

"I see…so where is his house by the way?" Youmu asked and he pointed at the general direction. The person Youmu looking for is living a western house at the edge of the village. Thanking him before hurriedly rush to the location. True on what they said, there is such house. It will be around like a ten minute walk from the entrance. Of course if that person know where this Aruto person live in the first place. About the house, it is not that shabby. Quite spacious just looking from the outside. Not to mention it is a two storey house.

"Maybe I could challenge him on who can cut steel or even greater? Wait…who am I kidding? Not that I want to boast myself but I can cut next to nothing. Anyway, I should focus on Yuyuko-sama order first." Youmu proceed to the door. Just she was about to knock it, she felt a sudden presence behind her. It is someone who intend to hurt her as well. Without looking on who was that, Youmu jump to the side. Creating as much distance as possible between her and this person.

"Who are you?" Youmu got a good look on this person. It is a lady wearing a kitsune mask. That is one way to hide their identity but that is not important for now. "Also, your alertness was rather poor little girl."

"What? But…who are you…how did you get behind me?" Now that she think about it. Feeling a bit worry all the sudden just being with her. Shaking her head from such thought and steel her mind and heart.

"Hmph! You shouldn't be concern about that. More importantly, I sensed that you have such an ill-intention you going to commit to the owner of this house. Am I right?"

 _What? All I want is to have a challenge wit this Aruto person. Maybe she misunderstanding my intention? "_ I can assure you I have no such intention. All I wish is to have a talk with the owner that's all."

"Oh? After that you wish to challenge him to a sword fight yes? All the swordsmen in here are the same anyway. But before that, may I challenge you first to see how strong you are?"

"Challenge me lady?" Youmu grin. Showing her confident feeling in her. "But before that, what connection you have with Aruto Izumo? You sounded like you know him very well. Someone precious to you?"

It was a silence moment. A long pause until the kitsune lady sigh. "You shouldn't be concern about such thing."

"Whatever. If I win. You will tell me everything I need to know. I think you know a lot more than anyone in this village. So?"

"Oh? What make you think I know Aruto?"

"Just a hunch. So, what say you now?"

"Fine by me but if I win, you will tell me everything I need to know. Your intention and such."

"Fine by me too." Youmu draw her katana. Ready her stance and she cannot help to think what weapon that lady will be using. Instead, she slide her leg to the back a bit and bend her knees a little. Is it some kind of martial art stance? Youmu seems to see somewhere that before but where she wonder. But still, is the lady going to go head on with someone using a katana? It may be unfair but she will see how this goes. Youmu then without hesitation rush to the lady with her katana high up in the air. Ready to slash downward once she is near the range of slicing the lady down.

"Here I come little girl…" The lady said.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Makai, crystalize ice field…**

"Your attack is not doing anything boy." Yuuka landed besides me after constant dodging from the golem relentless attack.

"It is not that easy actually. The body is thick unlike when I cut the iron pipes back then. If only I can go for its eyes."

"Sigh…fine. I'll distract it. Then you better get it boy."

She spring into action without any second thoughts. Blasting it away with her type of magic. Not to mention her brute strength with just a punch on its body. Maybe I could just wait in the side line and let her take care of it anyway. But then again I should do a part of myself and go for the absolute kill. With the golem got distraction with its back facing at me, its blind spot was certain and I rush towards it. Just a few meters from reaching to its legs, I leap towards it. To my great disbelief, I jump higher than I usually did before. This is just ridiculous as it is like jumping up to like a two storey high. I came to conclusion that it may have to do with the gravity of this world. I reach at its calf area and make my way up. Once I manage to get my footing on something flat along the way, I jump once again and every one of them was getting higher and higher than the previous one.

 _Just a bit higher. Huh?_ I notice the golem left arm is reaching for me. I dodge it easily despise the huge arm when it did once again. This time, I decided to smack it away with my blunt side of the nodachi since I am in mid-air. Impossible to dodge through this. But I know it will not work to smack it away but at least I would not get a full impact from the attack.

"Hatsuyuki! Strike it with all you got! Hiya!" I swing the moment it is about to reach for me.

 _Smack!_ I did not get knockback from the impact. Rather shoving it aside easily I did. _What ? Could it be Hatsuyuki doing? What happened again?"_

"What are you doing Aruto!? Stop daydreaming and get it now!" Yuuka shouted at me.

I snap myself from the daydreaming. Heading up fast and I jump to its head the moment I landed on its shoulder. It could not react fast to stop my attack as I slash one of its eyes. Then another and it was a successful one. Before Yuuka grab me away before I got hit by its flailing, blindly attack around its face. We landed safety. That is when Yuuka pointed her parasol and the tip begin to glow. As if it is charging some kind of energy on it. I too ready once again. Charging right at its legs to give one clean slash at it. _BOOM!_ An explosion occur on its body as it stumble backward from the sheer amount of the impact. Supposedly from Yuuka magic attack. Then I went for mine attack and _slash!_ Despise its hard, huge legs, I strangely manage to cut clean like hot knife through butter.

"So you finally did it huh?" Yuuka compliment me. "Just like her I see…"

I have no idea what Yuuka meant by that. But once again, I slash its legs again and it is the same, good result. Leaving it went unbalance and went trembling to the ground. Shaking the ground from its great impact. But that is not the finale, Yuuka fly up to the sky. Charging her parasol yet again and this time, I could see how her magic work up close. "Dual Spark." In a split second, a double of herself conjure besides her and shoot out an energy beam from their parasol.

"Is Yuuka-san a twin now? What…?" I said while watching the firework displaying at the golem. Exploding at it relentlessly until everything become like a wasteland next. Thick, grey smoke eventually clear away and there at the other side of where I stand, Yuuka gracefully walk with her parasol shading to herself even there is no sun here. Cracking a smile and as always that smiles never fail me to give me a chill down my spine.

"We are done boy." She said calmly. Walking up to me before tapping on my head. "You did well at least. I'm impress how you manage to cut that golem easily though."

"It was tough still…so…" Looking at where the golem supposed to be at but there is no trace of its body. Wipe out from its existence so to say literally. "I guess you blow it to smithereens huh…?"

"Out of existence actually. I was expecting it to be tough but useless, pathetic creature as always. I hope I can get a great challenge again like her…"

 _Like her again? Who is she mentioning to now that I think about it._ "But still, that was a waste of time indeed…Hmm? Hatsuyuki said it got another location of something at the other side of this place."

"Oh really? From this wasteland huh?" Yuuka looking out at the environment and indeed it is unsightly to watch now. "But I have to say your sword can multitask despise we are fighting halfway. Now I am interested to see how this might work out. Revealing who reside in there."

I did not say anything but just simply scratching my head and smile at her. Telling her next to follow me as Hatsuyuki is giving me the direction to go. Leaving everything behind us. The demon fairies and the golem which supposed to be there until it got obliterate into nothingness. Once again, I have to pit on my gas mask once I am outside the ice field. It is troublesome for me but at least I would not be choking on the poisonous fume next.

"You really look ridiculous in that you know that?" Yuuka giggle at me next. Making fun of my look I suppose.

"I know. You've said that the second time already. Unlike you, I am a human. How convenience really to be immune to this kind of environment. "I am kind of envy now that I think about that.

"You do know I have to get use of this environment right? Of course I use none of that silly looking mask or whatsoever things.

"Breathe in just like that?" It is kind of unbelievable though. "Of…of course! You are a youkai so your body have different system than us human."

"Don't be absurd. We don't have much different from you lowly human. We do have weaknesses…maybe?

"Maybe? That doesn't sound convincing."

"Whatever it is, why don't you remove that mask and get use to this place. Come on now." She went closer to me.

"Huh? Excuse me? I appreciate that but no thank you. Better be safe than sorry.

Still, she insisted to remove my mask. Until she start to tease me and at the same time attempting to remove it. But of course in a joking manner. But then again for how long? While we are at it, I strangely felt that we were like this before. Joking around like what we are doing. Then, a surge of energy rushes to my head and I see a series of obscure flashback. But I manage to catch a glimpse of it. I was looking up at Yuuka instead. She is looking down at me. Smiling at me. Held her hand and said she will look after me. Then everything came to halt. I came back to my senses. I am back where at where I am. My hands though were not at my side but rather touching something soft.

 _I know what this is. This is bad I think._ I look down and my worse fear was right. "Ack!? Yuu…Yuuka-san! I'm so sorry!" I back away from her and bow at her to the fullest. "I didn't mean to touch your breast! Forgive my carelessness! It's not my intention!"

"Oh?" Her tone was normal but still I could feel some sort of danger in it. The intimidating of it. "So I guess you like to touch them anyway right? If you were given permission yes?"

"Permission? That will be yes…Wait! I mean no! I won't do that to you Yuuka-san! I'm sorry!" I bow at her again.

Even my face is looking at the ground; I could feel she is approaching to me. Her footstep is getting closer and closer but she eventually walk passes me. Ignoring me next as if she is letting go of what I did.

"Let's get going already. We have waste enough time from all the joke and fun. Where to next Aruto boy?"

"Huh? What…I mean yeah! This way. Follow me…" I lead the way again.

I guess I escape death from her. Lucky day I suppose but I forget about it along the way. Then Hatsuyuki tell me we are reaching our destination. Just I was about to turn my head to inform this news to Yuuka, I felt something touching my head. There is only one person with me and my worst fear was right. Yuuka make her way to the strap of my mask when she smirks at me.

"Yuuka-san? You are not thinking what I think it is right? This is not funny you know?" I nervously said it.

Still, she pays no attention and still smirking at me. My reaction was slow. I could not help but to watch in horror at her doing something unbelievable. Easily and effortlessly remove my mask. In a second, all sort of memories were flashing in my mind. It is as if I am going to die or something. But then again, I am not ready for that. Holding my breath while desperately trying to take back it. Silently trying to tell her to give back my stuff.

"Eventually you have to breathe in. Give it a try." She still smirks at me.

Nevertheless, I run out of breath and were to breathe in the air around me. But to my surprise, I am no suffocating from the poison air or anything else. Like I am breathing normal air like the outside world. "It is me or the air in here was normal from the start?"

"Hmm…maybe yes? Maybe no? Usually people like you are already dead by then. Surprise of me to see you still standing boy. Odd…"

I too cannot explain why. But whatever. I decided to focus on the task quick and get out of here fast as well. Ignore of getting the gas mask from Yuuka grasp, I rush to where Hatsuyuki told me to go. It did not take long to search in this another red crystalize field. Grabbing the one Hatsuyuki told me to get the most potent one.

"That's it? That was easy this time." Yuuka seems to be sarcastic over her comment.

"Just don't jinx it Yuuka-san…Cough! Kuuh…" I feel pain in my chest suddenly. Grabbing my chest area as I start to feel a burning sensation inside them.

"Hmm? You alright there Aruto boy?" Yuuka place her hand on my shoulder.

"Enough already!" I angrily push her hand away. Showing my angry look at her. "If only you did not take my mask away. This will not happen…cough! Let's go home now. I have all the thing already."

"Hmm…Well…I was expecting more than this. Like someone attacking us or you shows me more what you can do…Never mind, you want your mask back?"

I sigh to myself before ignoring her next. The way back was strangely easy for me. Knowing where to go back. Easily traversing the land unlike just now where this journey this time is like going down the hill. Still, I have to be careful when comes to jumping great distances like the ravine and down a steep hills. The more I breathe in the air around here, the hotter my chest gets. But my coughing strangely reduces little by little.

"Okay! Sorry if my prank were a bit too much. You don't have to be angry already. Here, you can have your silly mask back boy." Yuuka hand it over to me.

"We are reaching home soon. But thanks anyway." I take my mask away and put in the bag instead. "I think I can do without the mask for now. Somehow I am getting use to the environment now."

"Is that so?" She smiles at me. "I wonder if you will acquire some kind of power after this."

"Huh? What rubbish you talking about? I really doubt so. Anyway, don't get left behind now." My turn to say that to her.

"Hmph! Cocky little boy aren't you. But whatever." She simply shrugs away and follows me from behind.

Soon, the sight of reaching at the main entrance is just within a few hundred meters away. Looking at my watch, it is getting late and I cannot believe we spent in this place quite someday. At the very least there are not much nuisance attacking us besides than the demons and the golem. Still, it was a good experience to sharpen my skill I suppose. The moment we step into the hallway, the burning sensation on my chest is gone. Maybe it was all in the mind to think I feel pain and such from that place? I glance at Yuuka next. Smiling as always when our eyes met. Maybe I was a bit too much for showing my anger towards her. I guess I could apologies to her later. But that have to wait just as we exit out of the hallway.

"What happened here?" I said while witnessing numerous piles of bodies at where we first started. Looking carefully, these bodies are similar like the one Yuuka and I defeated. Demons.

"Welcome back you two." Reimu appear from one of the trees besides us. "Took you long enough."

"Benn busy lately Reimu?" Yuuka smiles to her. "I guess we were quite long inside huh?"

"Yeah…" Reimu tone was not that happy about it. "I cannot believe a lot of them were pouring out from the gate right after you two went in. Very cheeky of them really."

"Urmm…sorry about that Reimu-san. We should have return sooner. But then again we too were caught up by things in there too." Scratching my head while looking to the side. I feel kind of bad for Reimu to be in this as well.

"Nah!" She waves her hand at me. Smiling at me next that soothes my heart at least. "At least I had some exercise after a long day of doing nothing. About these bodies, I will deal with them later."

"Want some help? I wouldn't want a girl like you to do everything by herself." I offer my help to her.

"Ha! If you can spare a little time of yourselves. What about you Yuuka?"

"I pass! I wouldn't want to dirty my hand from these lowly demons. I'll just watch from the side."

"I knew that. Come on Aruto. Let's get a move on." Reimu move out to deal with the bodies.

While at it, I ask her if they are dead. She replied they are simply taking a sleep only. I guess I should not be asking more regarding that. But for Reimu to deal with them easily, she must be really powerful like Yuuka-san. How terrifying can it be now that I think about it. I have seen Yuuka fight. Mostly pure, brutal strength of her she utilized. I will be truly dead if I go head on with her if by any chance I were to fight her. After like what it seems done, I look at my watch and it is getting really late.

"With this it is done." Reimu did some swinging of her gohei before the gateway close up and be one with the mountain wall like before.

"Are you sure it's alright? I mean the way we just throw inside and pile their bodies like hills inside the hallway."

"They will be fine! But I'm surprise you are concern of those demons. Just leave them be. They will manage."

"I hope so…Sigh! I'm so going to take a long rest after this! So busy these few days really! I can'" I begin to stretch my body.

"Hardworking of you I guess. I suggest you should take a sip in the hotspring somewhere in the village later on."

"Hmm…good idea. These joint and muscle of mine are getting sore lately. A little dip will be great."

Then, as I was stretching, I punch the air to the side as to loosen my stiff joint when a loud explosion occurs at the side. Looking at it with bewilderment. Part of the forest was destroyed by something. Making a straight line of destruction all the way deep into the forest. Confuse and in shock. What just happened?

"What…? Reimu? I don't sense any enemy around here…hmm? Reimu?" I look at her but she has this unbelievable face given to me. Did something happen?

"Aruto…did you did that? Those moves…that skill…did you do that!?" She went close to me. Face close to each other but we were not embarrassed over this. But rather she is curious and in shock of something else.

"Reimu? I don't know what you are talking about. What…hmm? Yuuka-san?" She went up to me. Smiling at me as usual but this time is rather sinister.

"I see you have that power like her…Finally I won't be bored after all this time Aruto boy…"

"Huh? What? Power?" I went even more confuse over what Yuuka said.

"Had enough little girl?" The kitsune mask lady said. Standing confidently and even with all the prolong fight they had, she show no sign of exhaustion, Let alone begin injure from any hit inflicted by Youmu.

 _Who is she? Even from the entire blow I gave to her and still standing?_ Youmu were panting for air while readying her stance next.

"But I have to say your swordsmanship is rather…poor. You should train up more on that. Everything else seems half baked.

Of course Youmu feel kind of offended to hear that. But she steadies her mind and focus for the final showdown. This time she will go serious even to the point she may mortally wounded that lady. The lady says no more and readies her usual stance. Youmu begin by shuffling her foot to get closer to her opponent. Raising her sword up high but this time she is willing to strike to the fullest and at a top speed.

"The usual I see…Fine. I'll finish you off in one blow. "She said and changes into a new martial art stance.

Youmu say nothing and just when she was about to swing down her katana, she felt a presence at her side. It was sudden too and both of them look at who is this presence they felt at the same time.

"Excuse me but I'm sorry. May I ask you to what are you doing outside my house?" A young man as tall as the kitsune masks lady smiles at them.

"Eh? What?" Youmu went confuse. "Who are you…?"

"Ar…Aruto-kun?" The kitsune mask lady said. "So you…you have…"

"Hmm? I'm sorry but…you seem kind of familiar…" Aruto said to her. "Have I seen you before…?"

* * *

 **Afterword:** I will be out of country for a few days but, I will bring my writing material and plan my next story. Before I begin to type into the full, confirm version. So stay tunes everyone! ^_^


	11. Chapter 11 - Befriend

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own Touhou Project. All Rights belong to the respective owner, ZUN.

 **Author Pre-word:** It's been a while everyone. I'm sorry if I took really long. (Which I did so do forgive me lol). Lately, I got hook to my brother's PS4 especially the new game The Division. I just hope that my long hiatus gave me some ideas on what to do for my story later on. Without further ado, have fun reading. Thank you.

* * *

 **Chapter 11** – Befriend

 **Somewhere along the path to Human Village…**

So many questions linger in my head after that freak accident. Reimu nor Yuuka would explain what was that about, Then again, do they even know what really happened? I just hope it was not my doing but even so. No matter how much I tried to deny myself about it, I cannot help it but to accept the fact I am someone with superpower.

"No matter. I got the material Patchouli-san needed for the ritual. I can ignore what happened today and start preparing for tomorrow…" Just as I completed my sentence, the village were already in my view. Witnessing the sunset hugging on the mountain ridge. As it slowly start to descent into the horizon. Putting all of that aside, I still cannot believe one thing Yuuka-san did to me. Removed my gas mask despise how dangerous it was back then. But whatever reason now, I am still in one peace. That is another mystery I yet to know and solve it. Maybe the area was not that dangerous from it toxin miasma? Considered a safe zone so to speak? Who knows really. Eventually I reached at the entrance of the village. But somehow, today I do not feel like strolling in the middle of the village street. Entertaining the villagers along the way as well.

 _I guess I will walk at the outskirt for once._ Taking a turn away from the street and walk up to the small hill. Overlooking a part of the village. It is indeed peaceful place to be in. Such tranquillity unlike the outside world I was in. But thinking about it, it started to bring in all the disgusting, anger and sadness memories I experience. Brushing it aside, I focus on getting myself to home.

"There she is…Home sweet home…hmm? Who…?" I notice a couple of figure at my house in the distance. Curiously, I fasten my walking pace to get a closer look. The figure then turns out to be a couple of ladies and I believe they are fighting each other. The destruction by them seems rather powerful. Broken trees, ground and rocks were not at their mercy. Judging from the fight, the young girl with something white and fluffy floating on her back is badly hurt. As compare to the lady that seems to be wearing what it look like a Japanese kitsune mask. I watch at the side line waiting on what will happen next. Then, the lady went into a fighting stance I have seen before. One of the forms I use in karate, the cat stance.

 _This I have to see closer. I wonder if she is a karate master or merely just a fluke._ Step closer until she changes into a new one. Right now I am positive she is a karate user. Before I known what happen next, both of them stop their movement and look at me. It looks like I give away my presence to them. Which I wanted to hide and watch the fight that was about to occur.

"Urmm…hello there but…who might you two be?" I said and pretended I stumble in here. Bluffing them I was already here for some time already.

"What? Huh? How? Who?" The white haired girl asked in confusion. Bewildered over my sudden appearance I guess?

"You…you are Aruto-kun…" The masked lady said.

"Hmm? What?" My turn to be in confusion this time.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Hakurei Shrine…**

"So what do you think of Aruto?" Yuuka look at Reimu, while she quietly sipping her tea.

"I think he is cool in a way. A great person you could say." Reimu put away her cup of tea.

"What I meant is that the incident just now. I doubt it is just a fluke.

"Well…about that…his power remind me of someone…The aura he gave out too. It is something…"

"You mean her I assume?" Yuuka narrow her eyes at Reimu.

"Well…I suppose so…Also…it looks like he needs to be under surveillance from now on. Just in case…" Reimu sounded kind of disturbed by this.

"I could do that for you. I wouldn't mine actually. "Yuuka got up from her seat.

"Strange of you." Reimu felt kind of suspicious. "It's like you are drawn to him. Did something happen between you two while over at Makai?"

"It's…a long story actually you could say…"

Yuuka went silence afterward. Reimu too say no more. Keeping the silence between them as Reimu wonder far and wide what is her connection with someone like Aruto. Eventually, she pick up her cup of tea and continue where she last stop. Somehow, Aruto is a special person. Someone she finds it quite disturbing too. A strange aura of domain power inside of him still yet to be reveal. Such mystery of him.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Human Village, Aruto's house…**

The sound of the bubbling water means it is ready. Lift the kettle away from the heat source and pour into the two cups of tea to be served for my guests. It was quite a surprise for me still. After the ladies explanation, they simply want to see me. With the exception of some misunderstanding between them.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting. Here are your tea ladies." I said while deliver it to them.

"Oh! Thank you so much! But you don't have to trouble yourself." The white haired girl said.

"It's alright. So like I said, who might you be and what business do you have with me if I may ask."

"Oh right!" The white haired girl said and clears her throat before continuing. "My name is Youmu Konpanku. I am a servant to my mistress, Lady Yuyuko Saigyouji. I bring a message from her to you."

"A message from someone important I suppose. What is it then?"

"Well…long story short. She wishes to see the person who did a great feat in this place."

"A great feat huh? It was nothing great really. But just for that she wants to see me?"

"I'm sure she have more than that. I merely passing down the message to you." She smiles at me.

"And after that what's next little girl? Are you going to challenge him and hurt him next? That's your intention right?

"Huh? What do you mean by that ma'am?" I asked the kitsune mask lady.

"I actually overheard what she said. She wish to challenge and teach you the lesson of what the way of the sword supposed to be. Not just swinging it for show right girl?" She look at Youmu next. I cannot see what kind of expression she is making. But the tone she gave out is rather angry. "I have a lot of ears and eyes in this village girl."

"What? Who…no…You haven't introduced yourself lady. You seem rather suspicious if I may say for myself."

"Oh yeah…What is you name ma'am? I doubt you have the same reason like Youmu-san." I asked her when she pause for a moment.

"You…you can call me Michiko. All I can say I am quite known in this village. About my intention. I merely wish to gaze upon the one that did a great feat too."

"Isn't that the same reason like everybody else? You said for yourself lady." Youmu does not seem pleased.

"Indeed. But that is not all actually. Lately, I heard people wanting to challenge you Aruto-kun. But it will not be a normal, fair duel. I'm pretty sure you know what I meant by all of that."

"Let me guess…" I think for a while. "Someone is going to hurt me? But…why?

"That I am not sure. But what I know mostly is that they are swordsmen."

"Swordsmen? Don't tell me…it's all because of that feat I did? To me it wasn't that great really."

"Whatever the reason, I will do my best to keep you from harm Aruto-kun."

"Keep me from begin harm? What do you mean?" I become more confuse.

"I can guess that they won't just challenge you only but maybe kill you and take your weapon as well. I doubt it will be just one on one fight and all. It will be a matter of time when they will execute it."

"Hahaha!" I chuckle. "They can try though. I'm ready for it."

"Aruto-san…" Youmu felt kind of surprise to hear me saying that. "Don't wish for that actually."

Maybe she is right. While I was away. Maybe Michiko-san must have been doing all the guarding in the shadow. Keeping the intruder at bay. Even for someone really mysterious, she strangely helping me in some odd way. Now I am wondering who she is really. Her look and all.

"But I'm sure not all of them are what you said." Youmu said. "I'm sure some of them wish to fight Aruto-san for some challenge. Besides, even in a sparring fight, one ought to get injuring still."

"You have a good point there Youmu-chan. But still, I will stop them if things get worse. Be it a friendly fight or not."

"What?! Don't you understand what I said lady!?" Youmu got angry as she stood up from her seat.

"Please wait a minute! We don't have to escalate worse than this. I just hope we can have some understanding and a little respect to each other at least?"

The ladies were silence after that. Youmu then got up and told me she is taking her leave. Also telling me she looks forward for my reply. Leaving the house without taking a sip of the tea.

"My apology Aruto-kun. I mean no disrespect. I couldn't help but to feel kind of concern over you." Michiko said.

"Oh! Don't be Michiko-san! Actually, I appreciate what you have done. Although you and Youmu-san seem to disagree to each other."

"It's fine. I'm use to this anyway. I think I should be going. Thank you for the tea young man.

I went to get the door and she step out of it.

"I think I should be the one thanking you Michiko-san." I smiles when she turn to look at me. "Also, I apology if I sounded weird after saying like I knew you just now."

"Oh…about that. It's fine. I'm not disturbed by it. Anyway, I should be going. It's getting late."

I nod my head and once again she ask me if I have some free time, I should drop by at the dojo she run in this village. Asking her more what she teach, she answer one world. Karate. Immediately, I said I will come maybe by tomorrow or the day tomorrow.

"You don't have to rush. Take your time. I'll be taking my leave now. See you later."

I wave her goodbye. Shutting the door and lock them up before heading back to the living room. Looking at the cup of teas that was not being touch at all. Maybe it was not that impressive or taste any good just by looking at it?

"Sigh…whatever…" Scratching my head and head off to prepare to call for the night. "Oh yeah…I wonder if they have the public bath in here…"

* * *

 **Somewhere in Japan, Hakurei Shrine…**

"So are you ready Arisa-chan?" Aya worriedly ask her friend.

"Yes. Maribel-san. Remember the plan." She nods her head at her.

"I…understand. Just be careful."

"More like you should be careful. Get going now Maribel." Her friend, Renko tap on her friend shoulder.

"Alright. Here we go…" Arisa ready her gohei before starting her ritual.

Everyone move to do their respective roles as the ritual begins. Brighten the area once again like some kind of godly supernatural power. Arisa begin by channelling her power throughout her whole body. Next she focuses on the barrier and true about it being something tremendous of the sealing power than before.

"You still have the nerve to do it again I see." A familiar voice said at Arisa side. She slowly came to stop her ritual and smile to herself.

"You sure took your time alright whoever you are lady." Arisa said and turn to look at her side. Finally, she gets to see who the voice was all along. She is wearing such an exquisite clothing and has a parasol which she shade herself from the light of the moonlit. Which Arisa find it kind of strange.

"Whatever young lady. You still didn't heed my advice I see. Are you perhaps…wishing for death?"

"Let's just say…I am merely taking my chance."

"Chance I see…Nevertheless, I will be your guide to the afterlife little lady."

"I prefer to go alone but anyway, is the barrier really that important to you and the denizens of that place?"

"I suppose I don't have to tell you that right? Considering of your bloodline. You already know about it yes?"

"To safeguard it from being destroy or temped with since my ancestor time. The task we were given since then. I fully know about it. I assume my descendant too is doing the same at the other side right?"

"Hmph!" She smirks at Arisa. "That's not your concern outsider."

They say no more after that. Waited on what each other move will be. Of course exchanging words are already kind of useless considering each of them are hostile in one way another. Arisa raise her gohei as she ready her battle stance.

"Wait! Please stop this! Please stop Arisa-chan!" Someone yelled from their side.

"Aya-chan? What are you doing here still?!" Arisa cried angrily at her friend.

"Please stop!" Aya shield her friend and stands between them. "I'm sure we can talk things over!"

"Oh…I see…we don't have to resort to violence huh…How strange…to meet something familiar yet again."

The strange lady sign to herself before closing her parasol. Narrow her eyes at them both. Immense amount of strange but yet a powerful aura could be felt next. Somehow, it is really terrifying.

"Still, I have my duty to uphold. I care less of someone like you and if someone tend to mess with the barrier, I shall do anything to stop the culprit. Perhaps a little reminder will suffice for now for you two."

"I see…"Arisa smiles. "Forget that. All the preparation is complete anyway. I can take you on if you insist lady."

"Arisa-chan? Please don't…" Aya tried to reason with her but she simply pushes Aya aside and ready to take the lady on.

"Preparation?" The lady pause when her face changes into something shock. "It can't' be…why you little…"

Her anger becomes even greater to the point it crack the tiles with streak of light glowing in it. Raging gust of wind was blowing in random direction around them. Even so, Arisa stood her ground to such mayhem. While Aya is becoming anxious and wary not to her own safety but Arisa as well.

"Hmph! Forget it…" The lady said when everything back to normal. Calming all the mayhem in this area.

"I don't know what you are planning but I will find out soon. Once I do, be prepare for a severe punishment. Hakurei miko-chan…"

Arisa said nothing back to her. Simply watching her disappear into a dark abyss behind her.

"Aruto-kun…I just hope you are alright that's all…" Arisa mumbles to herself.

"So…what now Arisa?" Aya asked her.

"We wait. But for me. I need to so some preparation with Renko-san. You can go to sleep if you are tried."

Arisa then immediately left the area before Aya could say a word to her. Aya felt a little disturb over her friend sudden behaviour. It is as if she is a change person suddenly. If only she is able to help in any way rather than being a nuisance to everyone later.

"I hope everything will be alright…I wonder if landlady is doing alright considering she…sigh…Aruto-kun…I…I…"

* * *

 **Somewhere in Gensokyo, Human Village…**

"Good morning Aruto-san!" Natsumi wave at me happily. Greeting me with her pleasant smiles. "You off to somewhere?"

"Pretty much yes." Scratching my head. Letting out a small smile to her. "But I have to say you are up early to go to work today."

"I could say to you as well." She giggles at me next. "I guess I will accompany you to the entrance. Well?"

I told her that is not necessary but still she insist. Telling me she have time to kill before she grab some breakfast and go to work after that.

"I heard from the villagers you went to somewhere dangerous. Is it true?" She look kind of concern suddenly.

"Sometimes…it is wise not to listen to the gossips of the villagers all the time you know."

"Ah! My apology Aruto-san! I didn't mean to doubt you or what. I was just worry that's all."

"It's alright. About going to the dangerous place…well…it's kind of complicated."

"It's alright you don't want to tell me. As long you are careful, I am fine with anything."

"Hahaha…" I laugh nervously. "Sorry if I make you worry."

"It's fine really!" She shake her head. "Good to have you back."

We talk and talk. Not knowing where we are headed until someone call me. To my surprise, it was Yumiko. She is cheerful as always as she run up to me. Wearing her usual work clothing and her tray she is carrying.

"Good morning Aruto-san! It's been a long time!" She greeted happily.

"Morning Yumiko-san. Indeed it has been quite some time. How are you doing?"

"Never been better…hmm? Who is that you Aruto-san?"

"Oh! This is…"

"Hi!" Natsumi interrupted me. "I'm Natsumi. You are?"

"Urmm…I'm Yumiko. My uncle and I run the yakitori store around there. "She pointed the outlet for Natsumi. "Nice to meet you Natsumi-san."

"Nice to meet you too." She bow at Yumiko. "I remember having a break in there. I have to say your food is nice."

"You should give the compliment to my uncle more. I have yet to master the way of preparing the seasoning for the meat and other stuff as well."

"But of course Yumiko-san." She smiles. "Practice make perfect they say."

From the look of it, they seem to be in a friendly term to each other. Happily having a pleasant conversation together. Also, they seem to be forgetting about me standing in here. I clear my throat to get their attention.

"Sorry ladies. But I have to get going."

"Oh! Aren't you going to have something to eat before you go? You must be famished." Yumiko grab my hand.

"Ah…yeah…Wait! I mean I will grab them later. I will manage somehow. So thank you anyway." I scratch my cheek.

I wave at them farewell and hopefully I will be back in the afternoon. Hopefully, I will get to eat at her store later. Then, Natsumi walk up to me smiling. Wondering what with her now, she suddenly lean towards me and kiss on my cheek. Once again, she took me by surprise which shock me. Since Yumiko is watching me. But strangely, her reaction is kind of normal. From what I believe, people tend to get shock over this. Maybe she is not since it was not personal or something? I just scratch my cheek away and bid them farewell again.

 _Just my imagination. I doubt Natsumi really mean by kissing me. It was nothing really._ But still, I cannot help to think Yumiko might be disturbed by that. The again, she looks fine and I ignore about it and head out. Just as I reach at the village wall gate, I saw someone I recognize standing by it. As always she look really elegant and mysterious with what she have.

"Good morning Michiko-san. What are you doing here?" I bow at her.

"Morning Aruto-kun." She too bow slightly at me. "I am just doing my usual routine early in the morning. Watching how the gate doing do far and it is safe for the villagers to venture out there."

"And here I thought it supposed to be Keine-sensei duty?"

"Sometimes she is busy as usual with her schooling work. So I merely volunteer for this job. Frankly speaking, I like doing this."

"You must get rewarded for your hard work Michiko-san. The villagers should admire and thank you for everything you have done thus far."

"I wouldn't know about that. But anyway, may I ask you where are you heading so early in the morning?"

"About that I am heading to the mansion. I have some business with one of the resident there."

"The Scarlet Devil Mansion you mean?" She ask and I nod my head. "But that foul place! How could you go there and simply wanting to meet someone you don't even know!"

"Urmm…" I pause since I was taken by surprise over what she said. But I eventually explain everything to her. At least this might clear the misunderstanding about what she thought right now.

"Oh my…I see…I guess I jump to conclusion too fast. My apology." She bow slightly at me.

"It's alright Michiko-san! Anyone might have that kind of thinking really!"

"For your nodachi I see…actually…if you don't mind, may I tag along with you. I have no plan today. So?"

At first I would not mind but I just remember what about her dojo? Does not she have any lesson to teach today? But she said it is alright of her to be away for quite some time since today her students are either resting or self-training. Since she said that, I would not mind now. I lead the way for her and we talk to know each other more. Asking her about the school she set up, if it is possible if I can visit there once in a while and more importantly, what with the mask.

"Like I said yesterday, you can come any time and about my mask…"She pause for a moment.

"Hmm? Your mask?" I waited on her answer.

"Oh…well…let's just say I love wearing them. You know to look cool and all."

"Urmm…I don't know about that…" I feel kind of unconvinced.

"But anyway. I noticed you were with two ladies before you set off. Who are they?"

"You mean Natsumi-san and Yumiko-san? They are my friends I befriended at first after settling in this village. I have to say they are really kind and have been helping me about anything I want to know."

"I see. And here I thought they are you girlfriends."

"What? Michiko-san! We are just friends! Nothing more really!"

"Hehehe." She giggles and I could hear them behind her mask. "I wouldn't be sure about that. I mean after you got kissed without being embarrassed."

"Well…it's…I'm pretty sure it is just a greeting! Just a greeting only! I doubt she really mean by it. To think you saw everything…"

"I was just passing by. I can't help on that right?"

"Sigh…whatever…" I shrug. "It can't be help anyway. Hmm? It looks like we will be reaching soon."

I pointed out for Michiko-san at the distance. Showing her the clock tower at the distance at the other side of this lake. From the look of it, she is not taken by surprise nor amaze by it. I guess she must have seen it numerous times considering she is the denizen of Gensoyko. But more importantly now, I just hope Remilia-sama could let Michiko-san be invited into the mansion. Later, we reached at the gate and this is the moment. As usual, Meiling-san is standing proudly at the gate.

"Good morning Meiling-san. Nice to see you again." I smiles and did a fist wrapping greeting to her.

"Ah!? Aruto-san!? Fancy meeting you again! Just when I was thinking about you coming here later!" She cried happily and greet to me as well.

"What a coincidence I guess? Anyway, is Patchouli-sama inside? I have the items she need for the ritual."

"Just to let you know, Patchouli-sama is always inside her library all the time. If you want to see her, you can come in." Meiling open the gate for us.

"Eh?" I am a bit surprise over this. "I don't have to wait for Sakuya-san or someone to fetch me or what?"

"Nah!" She wave at me. "I've been given instruction by Remilia-sama that when you come, you are welcome into the mansion."

"Wow…that's pretty nice of her. Thank you really."

"Of course! Vampire can be polite if you polite to them back…So…"Meiling eyes shifted to Michiko-san. "Who is that with you?"

"Pardon my late introduction honourable gatekeeper. My name is Michiko. I am merely an acquaintance to Aruto-kun." She bow at Meiling.

"Meiling-san. Please allow Michiko-san to come with me. I will feel bad if I am the only one invited inside and she have to be left out outside."

At first she as kind of unwilling to do it. Not knowing whether to allow her in. But eventually, after my constant begging, she let this slide just for once but I have to promise her to spar with her again one of these days. I agree to the deal and we are inside the mansion ground next.

"She must've seen you someone interesting. I'm beginning to think you are special to these people you tend to befriend with."

"Enough of the compliment Michiko-san." I wave my hands to her. "I'm just an ordinary person that's all. Nothing more. Nothing less."

Michiko just giggles away and said I may be wrong and we will see how it will turn out eventually. Then, just as we reach at the mansion door, the door open up from the inside.

"Good to see you again Aruto-san." Sakuya greeted while letting out her sweet smiles at me.

Come to think of it, I never had this kind of thought that much until now. I have to say Sakuya-san is really beautiful with her maid uniform along with her short, silver haired she have. I smiles back at her while trying to hide my blushing look from her. I hope she did not notice it though. Without further ado, she brings me and Michiko to the library.

"Sakuya-san." I call her out. "I never thought you knew about us coming today. Pure coincidence?"

"More like I saw you and your friend here at the gate while I was doing my cleaning duty. Oh yes, who is she Aruto-san?" As always, Michiko introduce to her. Probably it might go on like this considering there are other some others who yet to see Michiko with me. "I see. Then I am Sakuya Izayoi. Chief maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion."

"Thank you and I hope I am not intruding Sakuya-san."

"As long Aruto-san is here. I believe he is bringing a friend. Unless I see and judge otherwise."

"But of course." Michiko nods her head. "You must've seen Aruto-kun as someone with high regard."

Sakuya just smiles away. I suppose I take that as a compliment or something? Whatever it is, along the way, both of them are having a pleasant conversation. Talking and complement on the look and design of the mansion by Michiko while Sakuya comment on her mask. Saying that Michiko is such a mysterious person and maybe she is hiding her identity for some reason? But all she did say is that it is kind of complicated to talk about it. Beside that the fact she love wearing them. We then eventually reach at the basement. Turning from one corner to another and a few distance away we are reaching soon.

"I have to say the mansion is really spacious and huge from the inside as compare to the exterior. I wonder why."

"About that Michiko-san. I haven't told you this but I have the power to manipulate time and space. It sounded ridiculous to you I'm sure and Aruto-san too thought it was a bluff."

"Is that so Aruto-kun? Have you seen her power?" Michiko asked me.

"Personally I haven't yet but I did see her leave the room to make some tea for me and come back in just a second with a tray of tea next. I really doubt Sakuya-san has a twin or something else. Since we talking about this, I would love to see your power with my own eyes Sakuya-san."

"One day I will show you. Although it is hard to see with your naked eyes but to just believe it instead?"

Michiko went speechless. Which I have no idea if she really believe it in the end. Minute later, we reached at the door into the library. Once inside, Sakuya waste no time to take us to the mistress of the library. I am pretty sure I could see the shock face of Michiko-san right now. Thinking that this is like a whole new dimension of sort to be in. We reached our destination at last and as always, Patchouli is reading her books at the same table we had our conversation a few days ago.

"Patchouli-sama." Sakuya bow at her. "I bring you Aruto-san and his friend Michiko-san."

"Hmph…"She peek at me with her book lowered to her eye level. Showing her unamusing face next. "Not only you bring with a stranger with you but you sure took your time. It supposed to be a simple task really."

"For you but not me. I met quite a resistance over there. I nearly lost my live as well in there you know?"

"But…" Patchouli put down her book. "You are still standing in front of me alive and kicking. Enough of that, did you bring what I require?"

"Sigh…really you…At least show some concern about me or something." I said as I lay out the items in front of her. She say nothing and inspect the items.

"Hmm…I guess this will do for now. Come with me now."

Michiko and I follow her to the other side of the library until we came into huge, living space. Just nothing but the concrete ground span like around 25 meters to the nearest bookshelves. Right in the middle, something is glowing luminously with such bright, warm colour. Upon looking closely at it, it is just another magic circle I saw when Patchouli did it all the time. But this is a bigger version which I cannot help but to think if she is going to summon something out of it. Also, it looks like Koakuma is present just standing beside the circle.

"Oh yes Aruto." Patchouli turn her head to look at me. Her eyes to me shows like she is unamusing or something at me. Does she have something on me she find me dislike? Or maybe that is her normal, usual look of her face I wonder. "I can't help to think who that is following you all this time."

"Oh! She an acquainted whom I met in the village. She own a dojo back there as well."

"Unfortunately." Michiko bow at Patchouli. "My dojo is not doing well. Simply said. It is not as popular than the others in the village.

"Oh my…" Sakuya sounds rather disappointed to hear that. As a matter of fact, I too feel saddened just hearing that. I did not know about Michiko-san situation to be this bad. "But shouldn't you be advertising more about it?"

"That's right Michiko-san." I tried to encourage her. "Then maybe your dojo will be well-known eventually."

"I thank you all for your concern and encouragement. But my intention was just not to promote karate. More like if he or she wish to learn or interested about it, I will be there for them. Think of it like a freelance work."

"Ha…" Patchouli wonders on that though. "If Meiling were to open her own dojo, maybe it will popular. But then again it is your decision. Also, just saying. I usually don't allow anyone to be in this library. But I will make an exception today since Aruto is here about his sword."

"That's harsh of you Patchouli-sama. I was thinking of repaying you back after what you have done for me so far." I scratches my head.

"Hmph! Whatever! It's not like I need someone like you come back here. I'm fine as it is now."

"Just say it you want me to come back here again right…" I said under my breath.

"But whatever it is Patchouli-sama." Michiko said. "I am honoured to be in the presence of you and your great library. I hope I am not disturbing you in any way."

"It's fine…" She wave her hand before proceeding towards Koakuma. "Anyway, is it ready Koakuma?"

"Of course Patchouli-sama! But I have to say you know Aruto is coming today. Did you by chance use some kind of magic to look out for him or something?"

"What?! What are you talking about…! I just had a hunch…yeah! Just a hunch! Anyway! Are you ready Aruto?"

"Sure…oh wait…Hatsuyuki got something to say to me…" I take out my nodachi. It say something about if I am ready and will this really work. At the very least, we should give it a try. After much discussion, Hatsuyuki decided to go for it. I went over to Patchouli and she told me to place my nodachi in the middle of the magic circle.

"All the best Aruto." Koakuma shows her good hand sign to me.

"More like you should give the best to Patchouli-sama. Okay. All ready." I move away from the circle.

Patchouli place the items side by side at my nodachi. Move back to a safe distance, Michiko went in front of me. I wonder if she is protecting me or something. Before I could ask her what with her, she place her finger to her mask lips and pointed to watch at it only. I guess I got nothing to say about that as I nod my head. Finally, Patchouli begin her work. The magic circle begin to glow even more as it raise the items and my nodachi in the air. Swirling on the air next. With the winds out of nowhere start to pick up in here. I have to say this is such a bizarre ritual. With the items start to glow with intense, sheer light which I have to cover my eyes from it.

"What an intense light." Michiko covers her eyes as well. "Will this work?"

"I don't know." I struggle to cover the ray of light from shining into my eyes. "At least Hatsuyuki is doing fine…"

A book then materialize out of nowhere in her hand. Patchouli did some kind of movement. Different colour of shining orbs emerge out from the book and swirl around her this time. I have no idea what is going on. Clueless about this whole thing. Then, the light came to subside. Just as we were about to look at it, out of the blue, the items glow even more vigorously and explode into sheer amount of light all around us. At the same time holding down to the ground from the raging wind blowing at us. Eventually, everything went back to normal slowly. Particle of lights were floating down to the ground and it is rather dazzling to look around us now.

"It is over? What happened really?" Koakuma asked.

"Patchouli-sama. "I call her out. "How is it go? Everything alright?"

"I think it is done. Go and take a look at the result Aruto. "Patchouli said while pointing at the direction of where I placed Hatsuyuki at.

I saw a figure of a human. Taller than me and maybe as tall as Michiko. Then, there I saw someone I find alluring but yet strange. The dressing though I do not see every day. Like someone who is out of time. Someone who is from the world of old. Like during the feudal Japan era.

"Wow…she is so…beautiful…" I comment on her look. Long eyelashes.. Fair, pale looking skin like snow colour and long black hair reaching down to her legs as it waver from side to side. Then, this person open her eyes and scan the surrounding area. Looking everywhere when her eyes fix on me next.

Patchouli-sama?" Koakuma worriedly ask he mistress. "You think everything is alright?"

She did not reply back though. Silently watching what that woman going to do next.

"Urmm…Aruto-sama?" The woman spoke. But how did she know my name? If she is Hatsuyuki, then I would understand. But then she sounds different unlike I hear all the time. Maybe she is Hatsuyuki after all? Talking about that, where is my nodachi? As I inspect closely at her, she seem to be holding my saya instead. Please do not tell me it was a fail attempt but rather Patchouli-sama did some mumbo jumbo summoning stuff instead. "Aruto-sama?"

"Is…that you Hatsuyuki?" Michiko attempt to get some answer from that woman. At the same time, standing in front of me and protecting me at the same time.

"You…but of course…Now I understand…"

"Huh? What…? What are you talking about? Are you really Hatsuyuki? Can you proof to us now?" I asked.

She says nothing. But held her hand in front of her. Then, something begin to materialize out from it. It was my nodachi all along. Here I thought I lost it or something.

"Aruto-sama. You have a little sister. Her name is Hanako Izumo and after you father disowned you, you joined the military in a distant land. About your mother, she disappear without you knowing of her whereabouts…"

"Huh? What is she babbling about? Aruto?" Patchouli look at me wondering what was that about.

"I…I see…" I raise my hand and stop her. "Only you know what happened back then…you were there after all…I guess you are Hatsuyuki indeed. I never thought you're in a form of a woman. I'm surprise."

"My master." She let out a small smile. "I am a Yuki-onna. This is my form ever since I met your ancestor for the first time. I hope you are not surprise all the sudden. Considering the fact I've been communicating to you differently?"

"Oh no!" I wave my hands at her. "It's fine really!"

"Ahem!" Michiko clears her throat to get our attention. "So it is safe to assume everything is okay?"

"Oh right! It's totally safe everyone. Let me introduce who is she everyone."

I begin to introduce Hatsuyuki to everyone and when it is Hatsuyuki turn; she immediately knew who is who in here. I guess she must have seen beforehand when she is in a nodachi form. Whatever it is, I guess it save a quite number of times for all of us.

"Once again. Thank you Patchouli-sama. Thank you for everything for your help. Is there anything I could repay you?" I bow at her.

"Sigh…nothing much for now. But I would love to do more investigation on your sword which is now an entity. So many questions popping in my head now."

"Of course. Somehow she is the personification of Aruto's nodachi…" Michiko said.

"Indeed." Patchouli smiles. "Anyway, let us call it a day. How about paying us a visit again later. Of course I don't usually invite anyone to this library. But you are special case Aruto."

"I am honoured to hear that actually. Till next time then Patchouli-sama."

She say nothing but simply wave goodbye to me. Sakuya then escort us three out of here. Taking the same route back up at the surface.

"Aruto-san." Sakuya went up to me. "After what I heard you have a little sister. I was quite surprise actually. It remind me of imouto-sama."

"Urmm…yeah…Hanako-chan…" I scratch my cheek lightly with my finger. Somehow, I am reluctant to talk about it. Looking away to the side from Sakuya.

"But anyway! I have to say today is a moment of me to witness something incredible. Your weapon turning into a person. I think I am beginning to take an interest in you."

"Eh? Someone interesting you said?" My eyes went a bit widen hearing that.

"Oh! Don't take it the wrong idea. I meant you are someone different from any human I see. But…that is just my personal opinion."

I say nothing back and simply smile away. Just another day here in Gensokyo I assume. With this, we head back to the village. Bidding farewell to the resident of the mansion. Of course not to mention their confuse look of their faces who is this newcomer anyway.

"Master." Hatsuyuki calls me. "Where are we heading out next?"

"Well…it's getting late. We wouldn't want to walk back home when it is dark out there. Let's just head home."

"I agree. But first thing first. Let's grab something to eat shall we?" Michiko suggested.

"Sounds great." I nod my head. "I know a place we can grab something nice…Oh wait…Do you even eat Hatsuyuki?" I pause and wonder about that.

"Oh yeah. Come to think about it. I wonder really…"

"How rude both of you." Hatsuyuki does not seem pleased to hear what we said. "I do eat and sleep. But it's been ages I had something delicious to eat. What kind of food we will be having master?"

"You'll see. Anyway, let's head out to the finest food stall. It will be on me so rest assure!"

"Oh you eh? Surprising." Michiko said.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Eientei…**

The night sky is approaching. Covering the land and the forest in complete darkness soon to come. But with the fire lit around the mansion in the middle of the forest. Fiery, bright lamps hanging at all sides of the mansion. It is as if it is like beacon of light right in the middle. Even so, anyone will still get lost unless he or she know the way around here. Of course there are some know it. One of them is the servants in Eientei. Reisen Udongein Inaba. A moon rabbit. A servant to Princess Kaguya and her teacher, Eirin Yagokoro.

"Sigh…another day pass…as always not much people buy the medicine. What's the point really…" Reisen talk to herself. Watching the starry night sky next. Enjoying the cool breeze next as the rustling of the leaves emit throughout the forest.

"Reisen! Ah! There you are!" A loud, familiar voice echo through the corridor behind her.

"Sigh…it's you…" Sighing away as she witness one of the servants appear and smiles at her. But that is not any smiles as always. That mischievous bunny is always up to something. But tonight is not the day for Reisen to be bother by her prank. "What do you want? If you want to do your usual routine. Just get on with it."

"Hmm…Not really but…" Tewi look closely at her fellow comrade in the face. "You seem rather down. Are you perhaps having a…"

"Oh shut it!" Waving her hand in the air while walking out of here. "I'm just not in the mood and besides, I am really exhausted."

"Oh I see…are you saying you won't see your teacher before you call for a night?"

"What?" Reisen turns her head to look at Tewi.

"She ask me to pass this message to you. She wants to see you. Her tone though seems pretty serious."

Reisen says nothing. Looking down to this corridor and pounder on what her teacher want with her now. Sometimes to be honest, her teacher can be a pain in the neck from time to time. To make matter worse, tonight is not the day Reisen up for it. But then again, it is wise not to say such things loudly but simply keep to herself. It will be disastrous if she found out. Especially to that little bunny. Minutes pass, she reach her teacher room and sigh one last time before announcing of her arrival.

"Teacher. I am here. Permission to enter the room."

"Come in. The door is not lock." A distant voice of a lady echo from the far end of the room. "Reisen. Sorry to call you at this time considering you are exhausted from your job just now."

"Oh no teacher!" Reisen waves her hand at her. "I'm fine really. What is it you wish to talk to me about?"

"Firstly. It's regarding about my relative are going to pay a visit as usual.. I just want to give a head start to you."

"Oh? I'm not surprise about that. So when are they coming?"

"I believe by tomorrow or a few days later? Considering it is full moon now."

"Well…I just hope I don't get to see them when they visit here but that will be impossible."

"If you are lucky, you might be selling medicine when they are here. Who knows. Then again. At least greet them. Welcoming them since their last visit." Eirin let out a smile.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that teacher…"Reisen look to her side when she looks back at her teacher. "So do you have anything else you want to tell me besides than them coming here later?"

"Oh yes! Thank you for reminding me. It's about that outsider I've been hearing lately. What is his name again…Aruto was it?"

"Aruto Izumo you mean?" Reisen answered for her. "What about him?"

"I simply want to meet him. I'm guessing it could be that…" Eirin let out a grin to herself.

"Teacher? What do you mean by that?

"Oh…it's nothing. Nothing important for now. So, have you seen him? Considering you know his name."

"Once." Reisen answer without holding back. But strangely though. Why teacher want to see him? "Somewhere in the forest as we were sitting in Mokou's food cart. We had a normal conversation that's all."

"I see…if that's the case. I would like you to find and bring him here the next time you go to the Human Village."

"Well…I won't ask you why but I shall do it."

"That's good." Eirin stands up from the stool she sitting on. "That's it from me. Let us call it a night. We wouldn't want to get eye bag right?

"Teacher…please tread lightly on that matter…especially on me…" Reisen touches her face over such comment.

"Haha…worse to worse you got me. I can fix you perfectly. You know I can right?" She let out her usual grin.

"Eh…I'll pass really." Reisen felt insecure over this though. "Anyway, good night teacher. I shall take my leave."

"Good night then." She watches Reisen close the sliding door behind her as it make a thud sound. "I wonder how he looks right now…the descendant of the Izumo clan…"

* * *

 **The next morning, somewhere in the Human Village…**

Such a great morning in this village as always. Without any second thought, I reach out for the journal I always carry with me and start flipping to the page of the next entry.

03 April 1985

A week has passed once again. From the look of it, I guess I am getting use to place. The villagers are not like a week ago where they have these faces of someone being caution and sceptical. About me being someone distrustful. But it all changed. After showing them what I am capable of. From that moment. Everyone start to cling at me like some sort of a knight in shiny armour. Of course I am not the only one considering Keine-sensei too is doing the job. I have much to learn actually. Sharpening my martial art and swordplay to at least protect the one that being preys by the predator. The youkai here in Gensokyo. But there are youkai exterminators that kill the dangerous, killing type youkai. Kind of bizarre for me. But talking about them, there are many until I heard of certain someone who is the fearsome and strongest one in this land. That person resides in the Hakurei Shrine. Of course I was shocked and never thought it could be that miko. I knew there is something great about her when I first met her. I think I will pay her a visit one of these days. Until then, till we meet again.

P.S. Then again, after everything what I did to make a trustable person suddenly, I cannot help but to think that I am being use by them. I just hope that is not true and just do what I really believe in myself.

 _I never thought Keine name was mentioned in this journal. Noe that I think about it, how old is Keine-sensei exactly? The again should I ask her that question? But putting that aside, the writer mentioned of a certain miko at the Hakurei Shrine? Someone related to Reimu? I should gather more information regarding about this. Hopefully by then I might fins the identity of this writer._

I close the journal and notice the villagers are looking at me in such a weird way. I guess I know the reason why.

"Urmm? Hatsuyuki-san?" I look at her as she walks slightly behind me. Somehow I fell kind of uncomfortable. With the villagers looking top and bottom at us, I can't help but to endure this somewhat awkward moment. Especially when we were in the yakitori store, Yumiko cannot help but to stare at me in disbelief and wonder who this newcomer is. _Took quite some time for me to explain everything. Although I'm pretty sure they are still surprise._

"Hmm? Aruto-sama? I notice you are feeling disturb by something. Are you feeling unwell perhaps?"

 _It's not that really hahaha._ "I'm fine really. It's just that. I feel kind of uncomfortable with you following from behind me."

"Aruto-sama feels disturbed I see…Perhaps it's the people around you make you into this." Hatsuyuki voice sound starts to change. Something imitating.

"It's not that! Don't get the wrong idea!" I wave vigorously at her.

"Then…maybe I should walk far apart from you to make you feel better then."

"Not that too!" I stop her before she was about to make a move. "What I'm trying to say is that why not walk side by side with me? Besides, I am not someone important right now. Just a normal person. Even before I got…disowned…"

"Ah...that particular day…" Hatsuyuki stops her track as she look into my eyes. "Nevertheless milord. I am merely doing out of respect. Just like I did to your ancestor. I am your humble servant and a weapon at your disposal." She bow at me next. I just smiles away as I sigh over this. I guess I cannot blame her considering she have been serving my family line for a very long time.

"Time has change Hatsuyuki-san. We are not in the time of old. Personally, I would like you to treat me like a friend. Is that alright with you?"

"Friend? I…" She look at me with such shocked but yet a confuse look at the same time. "But I am a tool for you to use. Nothing more…nothing less…"

"Enough already! I don't want to hear such thing again!" I cover my ears while looking away from her. "From today onwards. I am not your master! You are not a tool or whatever you are have in my mind! Let us be friend from now on! Well?"

I held out my hand to her. Confuse like she is but suddenly. She let out slight smiles to me. "If that's your desire. I shall address you as my friend. Although I may have an uneasy time to get use to this Aruto-sama…I mean Aruto-san."

"Hahaha!" We shake hands together. "Still kind of formal but I guess it will be okay. You'll get used to it."

I hope so. But I have to say you are totally different from your ancestor. Only a few acknowledge me like what you desire."

"Hmm…my ancestor I see. I wonder about them now when you mentioned about them."

"You will eventually learn about them from me if you interested about them…hmm?" Hatsuyuki said halfway as she notices something at the distance.

I look at what she is looking. It was Michiko-san. She bows slightly at us before approaching to us.

"Good morning you two. Aruto. Thank you for the treat yesterday."

"It was nothing big Michiko-san. But I have to say Hatsuyuki appetite was kind of big. Talk about a big hole in my wallet next."

"Please excuse me about that. It's been long I had a decent meal after a long time I've been seal."

"Oh…that…" Now that she mentioned that. How did she get seal in the nodachi in the first time? Was she always like this all this time? But as always. I put such matter aside for now.

"Oh yeah! I guess I miss the chance to see your face Michiko-san…Nah! I'm just kidding!" I said.

"That was your opportunity actually…Even though I still cover half of my face with my hand while eating…"

"Really!? I should've force myself to look at you then…"

Michiko-san then giggles to herself for a bit then looks at me. "I was just kidding. It will take more than that to look at my face."

"Ack! She got me…Any…Anyway! Where you heading out now Michiko-san? More patrolling around the village?"

"No." She shakes her head. "Actually, I was thinking of inviting you two to my dojo."

"A dojo?" Hatsuyuki sounds kind of excited. "I would like to see this dojo of yours."

"Well. Waste no time then. Follow me now. You can have your breakfast at my place too."

I could agree on that. If Michiko-san is cooking. I am fine with anything. Without nothing else to say, she lead the way. It did not take long. Just a few turns and there until she stop in what it look familiar I have been to. Just like when I was young training under my mother. But strangely, why I have the feeling this place has the vibe like back home. Then again, it must be my imagination.

"Look pretty decent Michiko-san. Also, your dojo is quite near from my house. That's nice." I smiles at her.

"Indeed." Hatsuyuki agreed. "But it is kind of small as compare to what I've seen so far."

"At the very least I have a few students under my care. Honestly speaking, I don't wish to have a lot of students. Maybe that explain why my dojo is not big?"

Hatsuyuki and I say nothing. Without further ado, Michiko let us in. The moment I step in, I never felt great and all the remembrance of my training flow into me. Looking around the dojo and I was expecting to have a large group of students in here though. But I guess Michiko said was right. She does not have many students.

"Welcome." She held her hands to show us the place we are in.

"I guess…you are not lying about having little people in here…"Hatsuyuki sounds kind of surprise.

"Ah! Sensei!" One of her students cried and rushes towards their master. "Welcome back sensei!"

"How's your training so far? Hina-chan?

"Sensei!" A girl younger than me steps in front of Michiko-san and bow at her. "Everyone are training vigorously like always! But…"

"But what?" Michiko waited on what her student to say in her mind.

"Is it about time we challenge the others dojo and even better, someone to challenge us? Honestly speaking, everyone here are getting bored and anxious. We wish to test ourselves if we make any progress."

"That's right sensei!" Her other student support Michiko on this matter. "We should show everyone that this dojo is the best! Advertise to the public we are the greatest out there!"

Michiko says nothing. But eventually stated that she merely wish to keep it small and pass her skill to her students when she is going to retire. Hearing those words suddenly make her students shock as they denied they do not wish her to retire until they can surpass Michiko-san one day.

 _Such great students Michiko-san have. They really love her so much from what I see. But I wonder if Michiko-san see that in them though._

"By the way sensei. Who are these people with you?" Michiko asked. Pointed at us two.

"Oh. They are my…friends. This is Aruto Izumo and beside him is Hatsuyuki."

The moment Hatsuyuki name was mentioned, the students were mesmerize by her look now that they have a good look on her. I'm guessing it must the pale, smooth looking skin which I doubt there are anyone out there in the village have? Next, they look at me and just when I was expecting something good, their faces changes. Like looking at someone who is annoying or disgusted for no apparent reason.

"Sensei. Who is he? He seem pretty shading and annoying…" Her students commented which could somehow leave a bad impression of me. Talk about letting out a harsh rumour next to the villagers.

 _What did I deserve such comment._ "Urmm…Michiko-san?" Scratching my cheek with my finger.

"Now now everyone. He is not what you think he is. I can vouch on that. He is an interesting person who knows fighting…wait…I'm pretty sure you know a thing or two about martial art right? Considering you have a nodachi."

"In term of swordplay yes but unarmed combat…I know a few. Karate is one of them thanks to my mother."

"What!? Really!?" Hina immediately steps in front of me. "Then challenge me! I insist that you challenge me! I am sensei best student! Challenge me Aruto-san!"

 _Oh boy. This escalated quickly._ "Ahem." I clear my throat. "I rather not actually…I'll pass…"

"What!?" She cried to my face. Talking about a piercing tone to my ear. "Come on! Where is your honour and pride in you! Let alone some courage!"

"Aruto. I think you should accept her challenge. After you have a light breakfast yes?"

What a bother come to think about it. But when she mentioned about honour and pride stuff. It somehow affecting me greatly. I guess I should accept her challenge like I did to Meiling-san. Why not kill sometime at this once in a while as I sigh over this.

"Aruto-san!" Someone familiar shouted at the entrance of the dojo.

"Huh? Natsumi-san? How…what are you doing here?"

"Aruto-san! Huff…huff…" She trying to catch her breath from the running I suppose.

Thinking that something might have happen to her, I went to her to check out what went wrong.

"Take it wasy. Catch your breath first." I smiles at her.

"Huff…I'm…sorry…" She finally regains her normal breathing pace. "Aruto-san. Please help the guild on one of the request. We are in a dire situation!"

Hearing that, I could not just let it pass and decided to hear her out. "I'm all ears."

"Oh thank you! Anyway, usually there will be someone from the forest to deliver medicines and sell them here in this village. But today strangely the seller is nowhere to be seen. So please help us to buy the medicine."

"The forest? You mean the bamboo forest?" I ask her for confirmation and she reply with a nod. "Hmm…might be hard considering I was lost a moment there. Then again, this request. I'm guessing someone is sick right?"

"Terribly to be precise." Natsumi said with such distress.

"I see…I understand. I shall be on my way for the job. Oh! Michiko-san." I turn to look at her. "I;m sorry but looks like we have to skip your breakfast you invited us for. Forgive me."

"I truly understand the situation. You don't have to be sorry for it. You should hurry now. Time is an essence."

I say nothing and bow to everyone in the dojo before leaving. Natsumi gives me the notes on what description I should be getting of the medicine. Also, she mentions to go to a place call Eientei where I will find a doctor resides over there. With no question to ask, I set off to this Eientei place.

"Hatsuyuki-san. I'm sorry for skipping breakfast. Perhaps we can have a quick bite before heading out?"

"It's fine Aruto-san. We should hurry to Eientei as soon as possible. I will manage somehow. But I'm more concern about you though…"

"I should be fine. I will manage too. Anyway, let's get going."

We left the village with my usual weapons on my back and head straight to the forest. Eventually, we reach the doorstep of the forest in no time. It was the same place, same area I had been to not long ago when I did the hunting request. Now that I am thinking that if only Mokou-san could show up right now to guide us into the forest.

"Alright. Stay close to me. We wouldn't want to get lost in the middle right"

Hatsuyuki acknowledge my intention. Before we were about to take a step, I felt a presence of someone hiding among the bamboos at the corner.

"Please don't be alarm you two. I have intention to fight." A voice of someone familiar said that when the person emerges out from its hiding place. Upon looking closer, I know that person alright. "How are you doing Aruto-san?"

"You are…Yeah…never been better. The person I met at that food cart."

"Huh? Food cart…?" She tilts her head in brief confusion. "Oh right that place. I was expecting more than that but at least you remember on the food part."

"Sorry. It's the only thing I remember on…Oh right…I didn't quite get your name. You are?"

"Oh right. I apologies for the late introduction. My name is Reisen Udongein Inaba. But you can call me Reisen instead. About what I'm doing here, my master is expecting you over at Eientei. It will be her best interest if you could accept her invitation."

"I am not surprise everyone been asking me on that for a while now. But what a coincidence. Hatsuyuki and I are heading there as we speak. We are also in hurry actually.

"Hatsuyuki?" Reisen looks at the woman standing beside me. She then let out this look of someone who are being sceptical and careful of her presence. "Ahem! Sorry about that. Let's get going. I shall take you there. Try to stay close to me if you must."

Hatsuyuki and I look at each other. Shrug to each other as we follow her from behind. As we were walking, I could not stop thinking if she knows the way inside. Maybe she is just like Mokou who knows this forest like the back of their hand. Whatever it is, I just hope we will get there fast. Along the way, I notice Hatsuyuki could not stop looking left and right with that precaution looking face. I guess it cannot be help she must be concerning about my safety I guess.

"We are here." Reisen said.

"Here? Where…" Before I could complete my sentence, we were greeted by a huge mansion surrounded by bamboos. About the building. It is an orient looking mansion. Like during the feudal Japan era. Very ancient like.

"At least…I am seeing something familiar after a long time." Hatsuyuki said while looking at the exterior of the mansion.

"Come now. I shall take you to my master. Follow me." Reisen guide us inside.

Once inside, the corridor is quite spacious. Something familiar of us to see like back home. It is quite peaceful environment now that I think about it as we walk along on one of the corridor. Revealing the courtyard from time to time as we walk through the corridor. With ponds and bridges in the middle and not to forget the chirping birds sound from the outside. If only I can the chance to take a look over there but that is not possible as of now.

"Here we are." Reisen stop at one of the doors. "Teacher. I brought you the visitor you wish to meet."

"Reisen?" A voice of a woman could be heard inside. "Come in."

Reisen slide open the door and bow at this woman at the end of the room before letting me and Hatsuyuki inside. The first thing I notice is the smell of medicine and a bit of fragrant aroma in the air. Right at the end lies an office table and chair with bookshelves at each side of the rooms. Besides the table, a woman is standing with her arms fold below her chest area. She is as tall as Hatsuyuki. Long, braided white hair nearly reaching her knee area. She is wearing a uniform that look like a nurse with a hat with a medic sign imprinted on it. Maybe she is the doctor I suppose to meet after all. My ticket to get the medicine I need for the requester.

"Welcome to Eientei Aruto Izumo. Alongside with your friend too." She grin at me next.

"Thank you for the invitation. I guess I won't ask you how you know me but who are you if I may ask?"

"Oh yes. How rude of me. My name is Eirin Yagokoro. I am the doctor resides here in Eientei."

 _A doctor…Looks like I was right_ "Nice to meet you. Eirin-san. Sorry to say this but we are in hurry actually. We wish to buy a certain medicine for the requester back in the village."

"I fully understand the situation you are in." I was surprise after hearing that though. Not sure how but I will just go with the flow for now. "I will have my student to take care of the business in your stead. Reisen."

"I am here teacher." She bows at her.

"Please ensure that our guests complete the task in their behalf. I trust you will finish it as soon as possible?"

"Consider it done master." Reisen nods her head and went to me. Asking me to hand over any notes regarding about the description of the medicine. I guess I could trust this matter to her and without hesitation I give it to her. Bowing at me next before making her preparation for the delivery.

"With that done, let's have little chat Aruto-kun." Eirin show me to my seat.

"Before that, can I guarantee the medicine will get to the requester?" Somehow I start to feel kind of anxious suddenly.

"Concern now aren't we? You can rest assure. You have my word it will be done. Unless… "She pauses. Letting out a smirk look to me. "You are concern whether you will get paid from the guild or not."

"Hmph…" Letting out my annoy tone to her. "Money is not everything. I wouldn't mind doing this for free."

"Is that so? If that's the case. Good to hear that. Anyway, would you like some green tea?"

I guess I will take the offer and settle down on a stool right in front of her office table. Hatsuyuki stands at my side. Assessing this Eirin person and guarding me like always. Eirin too offer some tea to her but Hatsuyuki politely turn her offer down. Even though she is assessing Eirin, she is sure calm around her unlike back in the forest.

"So…what do you want to talk about Eirin-san?" I take a sip of the tea.

"Well…"Eirin too take a sip. 'It's just that your name is rather intriguing. Someone great you see."

"Urmm…if this is about me being the Zantetsuken boy stuff back then, I got that a lot actually. It was nothing great you see."

"Oh yes. I heard about that but I wasn't talking about that actually. What I meant is that about your family. Your family lineage. The Izumo clan. To think I meet the descendant of the Izumo. "

The moment she said that, Hatsuyuki begin to ready herself and proceed to guard me from Eirin from any kind of harm. I have to say that escalated quickly.

"Please." Eirin smiles and calmly said to Hatsuyuki. "I have no intention of such thing towards your master…Hatsuyuki-san…"

"What? I…I don't remember introducing her to you…Who are you…really…How do you know about us Eirin-san…"

She say nothing. Smiling at me before taking a sip once again. I am confuse and impatient over this. Pondering who is she really. Does she have some sort of connection with my family? It could not be she knows about my ancestor. Unless she is someone who have live a very long time. A youkai she is maybe? Possibly. Then, the sliding door behind us slide open by someone.

"Lady Yagokoro. We are here. Are you inside?" A voice of a lady said that.

"I wonder where is that pet of ours…" Another voice of a lady said that while entering the room.

"Oh my…so you are here already. Welcome back you two." She smiles at these two ladies.

"Aruto-san." Hatsuyuki whispers to my ear. "I sense they are something out of this world. Someone really powerful…even someone like me…"

 _Out of this world? A greater youkai or something? But…they could be like…gods right?"_ I am silence over this matter as these two strange ladies stare at me with such suspicion. Upon inspecting them closer, they look like they are siblings. One of them wears a white hat with a red ribbon on it. A dark blue dress over a white long-sleeves and a loose belt on her waist. The other one has the similar clothing but in red colour. She has the light blue ponytail hair and brown eyes. But what intriguing about her is that she carrying a katana. A swordswoman maybe.

"Lady Yagokoro." The lady in red said. "Who are these two?"

"They are my guests. This here is Aruto Izumo and beside him is his servant, Hatsuyuki. Aruto, these are my distant relative. Watatsuki no Toyohime and Yorihime." Eirin showed me who is who.

 _So the one in red is Yorihime…Surely she hates for some reason judging from the look of her face._

"By the way Aruto, they are the princesses of the Lunar Capital. Pretty much you know what I'm talking about yes?"

I was speechless for a second there. Lunar Capital? Does she mean that stuff of legend place at the moon? And here I thought it was just a fairy tale but now I am in their presence. On top of that, they are royalty.

"Hmm…the Izumo clan I see…what now? Are you maybe mute or something lowly, filthy human?"

"How dare…"Hatsuyuki felt offended but I stop her at once.

"Enough Hatsuyuki. Stand down at once." She immediately back away as she understand my message. Then again, I doubt she will back down that easily. "Forgive my rudeness your highness." I bow to them in my utmost respect. "I was mesmerized and shocked over the presence of someone from the legendary stories I heard all this time.

"Hmph…even someone from the clan knew his place." Yorihime sarcastically said that. 'Nevertheless, you are still a filthy human from a lowly backwater clan from the time of old."

I raise my head. Still showing no sign of being insulted by her. Since I have been disowned which I do not care any of those comments. Then again, I do not usually follow what my ancestor did and about themselves too. It is their problem and not I am facing my own problem. Unfortunately this does not apply to Hatsuyuki. Holding her temper over such remark. Clenching her fist tight with her eyes narrowing at the sisters.

"Yorihime." Eirin calls her. "Enough already. You wouldn't want to further disturb my guest yes?"

"Forgive me Lady Yagokoro but I cannot help to think why someone like him are in your presence. It is such an insult to your reputation milady!"

"Oh? I am a doctor by the way. Are you saying I should not be taking any human patient as of now? There goes my reputation as the doctor of Eientei you see." She smiles at Yorihime.

"She got a point Yorihime." Toyohime smiles at her now flush looking sister.

"Fi…Fine! Whatever! You win you two!"

'I'm not saying you are at fault or anything. Huhuhu…" Toyohime giggles behind her small folding fan over her mouth area.

 _Oh my. Talk about being in an embarrassment situation._

"Enough already!" Yorihime cried. "Whatever it maybe, I won't forgive the fact this human is now with Lady Yagokoro. I doubt his intention is to see a doctor."

"Urmm…technically I am your highness…"

"Silence!" She cried at me suddenly. Talk about misunderstanding next. "But. I may consider what I say if you could challenge me to a duel. You are a swordsman yes? I doubt your nodachi is just for show right? Well? Do you accept my challenge human?"

Maybe I could test my skill on her. But the way she speaks is like she is confident in her skill that she can beat me easily. Not that I am bragging that I am strong but her level of cockiness can be pretty annoying. But if she is stronger than me, I guess I have to acknowledge her strength. I too have to be careful since Hatsuyuki warned me about them being someone out of this world.

"I accept your challenge your highness."

"Oh dear…this won't end good…" Eirin somehow sounded worried over me.

"Good to hear you didn't back down like a lowly coward. Come, I shall take you to the duelling ground."

We left the room and head out to this place. It turns out to be the courtyard I saw earlier. From the look of it, it is big enough for any sort of movement technique. But I wonder if that is really necessary since I could feel her bloodlust at me.

"Hatsuyuki-san." I look at her. "Whatever happens. Please do not interfere."

"If that is your command. Then I shall abide them. But I cannot promise you on that."

"Thanks." I smiles at her. It's just that I wouldn't want to see you get injure."

"Any final words?" Princess Yorihime ready herself at the other side of where I am. "If you ready, come at me."

Hatsuyuki could not bear her behaviour. Clicking her tongue on this. But I give my assure look that I will be fine. I draw my nodachi while she draw her katana. Standing at where she is. Silently taunting me to attack her. Without hesitation, I dash to the side before closing into her. Still maintaining her position as always, I decided to feint my attack. Raise my nodachi high up but in a split second, I let out a sharp, side slash on her right side. _Clang!_ Our blades clash each other. Predicted my attack and intercept accordingly. Shoving it aside and attempt another slash but the result is the same. She blocks my attack relatively easy. Then, she let out a smirk look and _pushes_ my blade away. I got thrown a bit from each other. Such strength as I witness her elegant but yet a powerful execution of her move.

 _Such power. Clearly we are in a different league but still…_

I stop. Steadying my footing before dashing at her and begin my flurry of slashes to her next.

"Quite amazing…For a mere human to swing that nodachi quite easily." Princess Toyohime said.

"Talk about having the strength to lift that but still in term of fighting…he…"Eirin came to a pause.

"He will be overpower by my sister soon enough."

"We'll see actually." Eirin smiles.

 _Clang!_ Out blades meet each other again and again. I decided to give my full strike at her next. From the look of it, the princess knew my intention. Smirking at me as usual as she too let out her attack. Predicted where my blade will land, out blades clash yet again. But this time, the force deliver to me was too great. To the point I stumble backward before steadying my footing. At the same time, my nodachi were vibrating from the force of her attack. What a ridiculous, immense power she has.

 _A human like me stand no chance. Nevertheless, I will finish this fight even I know for certain I will lose._

"I have to say." Princess Yorihime points her katana at me. "You have quite a decent strength to swing that nodachi easily. But your swordplay. It's really bad. What do I expect, a human still."

"I'm not sure whether I should take those as compliments. But…" I pause and look at my blade. Still vibrating from the previous attack. I grab the hilt even tighter and slowly, the vibration came to halt. "I am still fighting no matter what. I guess I have to brush up my skill after my long absence from the swordplay training."

"Oh ho? Such resolve from someone like you…Usually swordsman such as your would have given up hope or just mindlessly sprout nonsense and will not accept such comments I made. Nevertheless, I won't lose to the likes of you. Get ready now Aruto Izumo! I will go all out on you!"

"Please do your highness!" I cried with such vigorous tone.

"Hmm…is it me or are they getting along already…strange…"Toyohime said.

"Even just exchanging attack and despise Yorihime is fighting a human like Aruto. She seems rather upbeat suddenly. Could it be?

"Lady Yagokoro?" Toyohime gives her confuse look at her.

"Oh it's nothing. Just me babbling to myself. Don't mind me."

This is not going nowhere for me. Backing up from her strong, quick succession of attacks. My guards were not perfect from time to time which the princess purposely miss her strike on me. Which of course will be a hit and thus I suffer from slash wound. Then, her sword engulf into blue coloured flames before executing her attack again. I was hoping to parry the incoming attack instead of taking a full blow strike like always. Unfortunately, it was an unsuccessful attempt. Stumbling backward with my blade vibrating like always.

 _Never thought I am still standing. Why would the princess draf out this fight? I could have lost already…_

"Sorry Aruto but I wouldn't want this fight to end quickly. Now, with my warm-up is done. Time for the finale."

"So you could have end it easily but instead prolong the fight? I am kind of offended your highness."

"Hmph! Whatever! If you want to lose that badly, I can grant that just for you."

Once again, her blade engulf with blue flame and she charge right at me. Maybe she is going to smack my nodachi away to end this fight. But not for me. I want to at least land a hit even the slightest one. My plan is a simple one. Graze her blade with mine and execute my counterattack on her arm at least. Steady myself while observing her next attack pattern. In a second, her blade came right for my head. Suddenly, my chest feels the burning sensation again. Just like the familiar feeling back at Makai. Something great and powerful to unleash out from my body. I swing my nodachi at her next and to my surprise, it is fairly light. Maybe it must be my imagination and our blades meet. _Clang!_ But this time, it is my turn to turn the table. It was the princess who is stumbling before regaining her footing.

"What the…" Toyohime sounded surprise. "How did he…what was that when I felt it a moment ago…"

"I see now…that is quite interesting…But I'm afraid it is over already…"Eirin said.

I overheard what they said and wonder what they meant by that. Suddenly, the strength of my body just disappear. Drooping on my knees feeling exhausted for some unknown reason now. This is just great. I can barely move my body let alone defence myself from the next attack.

"Tsk! Aruto!" Yorihime cried at me. "Don't you think you have won already!" Charging at me once again without knowing I am done for.

"Yorihime! Stop!" Toyohime cried to stop her. "It is over! Restrain yourself! Stop!"

But it is too late. Her words could not reach her in time considering how fast she charges right at me. Along with her blade going straight to my head once again. In my mind, I was not thinking of dying yet. Not from this blow she is going to deliver. Thinking that it will be just another normal wound I had during my training days. Out of the blue, I hear a sound of metal clash into each other. In a split second, I saw someone right in front of me. Someone familiar and this person fists are cover with some sort of reddish, electric energy. It eventually diminishes into thin air before this person look at me with that kitsune mask.

"To think you let your guard down Aruto-kun. I'm disappointed in you."

"Ha…my bad…I will train hard from now on I suppose?" I let out my small smiles at Michiko-san.

"What the!?" Yorihime quickly did some of back hop before readying herself again. "Who are you! How did you…"

"Please forgive my sudden appearance but I have to stop the attack you were about to land on him. But what disturbed me was that you still going for it even after he had lost."

"What?! I…it cannot be help! I was just too fast!"

"Hmm…I'm sure…" Michiko said with an uninterested tone.

"Michiko-san." I finally could get back on my feet. "It's alright. I am still fine. At least Princess Yorihime showed me that I still need a lot of training. I am not angry over what she is going to do to me."

"Hmm? Princess? Who?" Michiko look back and forth at me and the princess.

"Hmph! Clearly you don't know who we are lowly human. Yorihime mock at Michiko. I wonder if that was the bright thing to do. "Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Watatsuki no Yorihime and that is my sister, Watatsuki no Toyohime. We are the Princesses of the Lunar Capital and I expect you to show us some respect!"

"Hmm…surely she included Aruto in this too right? Unless…" Toyohime pause.

"Unless she already acknowledge his resolve and skill as a warrior?" Eirin wonder on that part. "But then again…the moment when he manages to make Yorihime stumble from his attack. That surge of energy and power…it is somehow familiar with that Michiko person."

"Indeed. I too felt that. Could it be they are somehow related? But it is too much of a coincidence then again…"

"Tsk! Whatever!" Yorihime click her tongue. "It must be a fluke. I will prove it that was just fluke one day…"

"Enough already Yorihime." Toyohime went up to her. "You've won. Considering Aruto got help so it is your win. No point babbling to yourself any further."

"Right…forgive me sister. I never thought I got carried away just now…"

I did not say anything. Smile to myself thinking I am fine about everything just now. But I think the tension between Michiko and Yorihime are still unfriendly. As I was about to sheath my nodachi, I notice the blade have some chipping on it. Hatsuyuki went up to me and the first thing I did was I bow at her and apologies about the blade part.

"It's fine Aruto-san. I knew it will come to this. Besides, I have only awaken from a long slumber so maybe I have yet to acquire my power still?"

"Huh? Urmm…I have no idea what was that. But…what am I going to do with the blade part?"

"Fear not. It will regenerate back to its former self. Such are one of my abilities but…please refrain from striking too hard next time."

"I can't help it okay? The princess strike was too powerful. I cannot possibly return back with weak one right?"

"Aruto-san." Eirin approaches towards me. "That was an impressive fight between you and Princess Yorihime. To think that you manage to hold your ground considering her swordsmanship is really superb."

"Lady Yagokoro. I was…I was just going easy only. He has so much to learn actually." Yorhime sarcastically said that to me.

"Indeed. I have so much to learn." I smiles. Not having any kind of feeling being offended over what she said. "I will train hard and hopefully Princess Yorihime will acknowledge my skill in the future."

"Hmph! Then I will be waiting for it, Aruto Izumo." She sheathes her katana before breaking a small smile at me.

"Now that's done. How about I host a feast? At the same time, maybe we will get to know about the newcomer." Eirin said.

"About that…I'm afraid I have to…"

"Michiko-san!" I interrupted her. Smiling at her next. "Let's accept the invitation. I doubt you have anything to do right?"

"Well…I guess now but I ma totally surprise you are not doing the request you took just now."

"Oh! About that. Someone is doing on my behalf actually. Eirin-sama gave her words.

"Of course. You can trust me on that." She smiles at Michiko. "Anyway, let's get going. Now I wonder where is Princess Kaguya?"

"Hmm? Princess Kaguya? Another one?" I wonder on that. "Where have I heard that name before…"

"Hmph! Cleary you have much to learn Aruto!" Yorihime said with such authority on me. "But you should be honour that I will be telling you what you wish to know."

I am not sure whether I should be thankful or mock upon. But at the very least I still have much to train for after my fight with Princess Yorihime. As for taking event, I wonder if by any chance I befriended with more people unlike before. Maybe I might find more interesting things here in Gensokyo.

* * *

 **Afterword:** I cannot promise I can update the next chapter fast since I got a job but I will find time when I am having my break back at my work. Writing the ideas before typing them in Microsoft Words. So thank you for your patience and stay tune everyone! ^o^


	12. Chapter 12 - Reminisce

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Touhou Project. All Rights belong to the respective owner, ZUN.

 **Author Pre-word:** It's been a long time yes I am sorry about that. But lately, my mind and body are preoccupied with work, game, work, and game. Either I have no time to do and update this story or I am simply lazy about it. but nevertheless, I wish to apologise again and again about it. Anyway, allow me to present you my latest chapter. I hope my readers enjoy them till my next update. Time to brainstorm! Yosh! =D

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – Reminisce**

"That was a delicious meal I ever had! I can't choose which I love the most Michiko-san."

"Indeed Michiko-san." Hatsuyuki agrees on this too. "It's been some time I had one as well.

"Please. I don't need all the flattery." She waves at us. "To me, it is a just normal thing that's all. Just average really."

"Ahahaha!" I laughed. To think that she is such a humble person. "Nevertheless, I would love to try your cooking again."

"But of course." She nods her head. "But anyway...Aruto-kun. First thing first. I would like to apologize for what happened today."

"Hmm?" I try to recall what was it. "Oh, that! I don't mind really. If you wouldn't there, I would have a nasty scar on my face next. Or worse, I die in that spot...not able to see..."

"Aruto-san..." Hatsuyuki tone was kind of concern. I wonder if she knew what was I thinking actually. I then notice Michiko-san say nothing. Slightly tilting her head as she looks and wonders what I meant just now. Confuse maybe as she is waiting on what I am going to say next. "Urmm...I'm sorry for the sudden mood change. It's nothing to be concern about Michiko-san."

"Oh...it's alright. You have your reason so I won't ask you no more."

"Oh, there you are." Someone calls us. It was none other than Eirin. "Been looking for you Aruto. Never thought you are by the courtyard still."

"Ah...sorry about that. Somehow it brings me such peaceful moment. Kind of memorable being here somehow...strange..."

"I see...anyway. There is someone I want to introduce you to. Princess. The guests to wish to meet?" Eirin calls out someone.

When she mentioned about the princess, I cannot help but think about the Watatsuki sisters. Until then I remember Eirin did mention about having a princess residing in the mansion. Someone who was once from the Lunar Capital and came to this land for quite some time already.

"Eirin." A sweet voice of a girl said that. "Oh...I see...I see you never change a bit..." The girl smiles at me. She is beautiful as I gaze upon her. Long, hime-cut hair with such royalty looking robe.

"I'm sorry...but have we seen each other...your highness?"

"Well...back in the time of old...numerous time actually. So nostalgia..."

"Huh?" I'm getting more confused. Don't tell me this got to do with my ancestor or something. "You are...who are you exactly?."

"Oh right. My apology. I am Princess Kaguya Houraisan. I bid you welcome to Eientei.

"Princess Kaguya..." Hatsuyuki said under her breath. "Oh...now I remember..."

"Hatsuyuki-san? You know something?"

"Your name...could it be you are related to a certain legend called Tale of the Bamboo Cutter?" Michiko wishes to clarify more.

"Oh yes...that series of a collection of ancient stories. Quite fascinating really. But anyway, yes. You are not wrong."

I have no idea what is going on now. Becoming kind of confusing from all of this. But more importantly, I wish to know more about our connection between us. Just how far my family line goes all the way back? So many questions popping up in my head ever since I arrived in Gensokyo.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Human Village, Gensokyo...**

"Mummy! Mummy! Who is that lady? She looks weird" A small boy ask his mother.

"Don't be rude now. She is a shikousen. She is really friendly so be nice to her."

The boy had no idea what his mother meant. But when he was told to be nice, he nods his head happily and begins to wave at this lady. This person wears a karigiru with a purple skirt and an eboshi on her head. Prancing along the street of the Human Village happily while waving back at those who wave at her. Smiling happily at her especially the children.

"As usual, what a wonderful day to be in the village. Nothing beat the fresh air in here."

"Futo-sama." A middle-aged woman approaches her and kneels at her. "Thank you once again for helping my family. It shame us greatly that we cannot..."

"Please stand." Futo grabs her to get her up. "Thou shalt not be burden by such thing. I am happy to lend my hand unto thee."

The woman says nothing as she cries profusely at her presence. Futo simply lets out a smile while comforting her slowly. Then, she started to remember something. A person whom he helps and befriended her. Such a great moment back then. If only he would accept of joining Taoism and become immortal.

 _Sigh...what am I remembering that now...if only I could've encouraged him more..._

* * *

 **Somewhere along the road to the Human Village...**

"I really wonder what is the princess going to talk to me about. But..." I said while scratching my head.

"But it looks like she is busy suddenly," Michiko said it for me. "Well...they have an important task to attend to."

"Meeting those two princesses? Please pardon my saying but I do not like those two around you Aruto-san. To think that they look down on you."

"You mean Princess Yorihime? I don't mind actually. I'm sure they have their reason why they treated me that way. True that they are being harsh that we are just human of this world. Princess Yorihime did compliment me back then."

"Please don't be so naive young man. It's nothing wrong to be on the edge about this kind of thing."

"Ahahaha..." I scratch my head. "Whatever it is. I learned something new every day. That is something I should count for."

"I agree on that part...oh! Mokou-san." Michiko turns to look at her. "We apologize if we are causing such confusion from our conversation."

"Oh no. Not really." She shakes her head. "I more or less understand what is going on. By the way, how's that Kaguya person doing lately?"

"Princess Kaguya? She is fine...why do you ask Mokou-san? A friend of yours I presume?"

"Fri...friend? Ha...you wish...it's just that...Never mind! I have my personal reason why I asked. Just forget what I asked."

I could not stop thinking that she is hiding something. Personal reason? Maybe it might be hurtful for her? "Anyway." Michiko breaks the silence around us. "I would like to thank Mokou-san for guiding us out of this forest. So thank you,"

"It's alright. I am just merely helping people out that's all. Besides, I am on my way to meet Keine you see."

"Keine-sensei? You two friend?" I asked.

"Well...more like best friend actually." She smiles happily unlike moments ago. "So what's your connection to her then?"

"For me. Just an acquaintance. Thanks to her. I got a place to stay. I have yet to repay her back, though."

"I see...that's great but that's not necessary really. She just loves to help that's all." Mokou waving her hands at us.

"Still...I feel kind of bad. But nevertheless, I will find a way repay her."

"Oh well. Suit yourself. So...what about you Michiko-san. An acquaintance as well?"

"Well...you could say that..."

"More like she is the second protector of the Human Village!" I interrupted her. "Michiko-san is strong so why not?"

"Oh, Aruto-kun. Enough with the flattery. I merely doing it to pass time. Also, I am not strong. Keine-sensei is way stronger than me."

"Whatever it is." Mokou walks in front of us. Raising her arms and put them behind her head. "As long you are able to protect the villagers, you are considered strong to me."

"Mokou-san have the point. What do you think Hatsuyuki-san?"

"Eh!? What do I think..." She was taken by surprise by my sudden question to her. Considering she was quiet all this time. "Well...I have seen Michiko-san in action. It was...quite impressive. But we have yet to see her in full action yes?"

I could not agree more. To think that she is able to block the incoming attack with just her bare hands. Not only that, her hands were covered with something. Some kind of energy. I guess being the resident of Gensokyo can achieve such feat easily. Later, we reach the village and as always, it is bustling with people.

"I guess in the afternoon is the most busier time of the day here in the village." I look around and it is pack with people doing their own personal stuff.

"Clearly someone hasn't been to the village much." Mokou let out a grin look at me.

"Hahaha..." I scratch my head. "I've got to get accustomed to this place yet. My apology."

"Nah! You will get used to it. Anyway! Thank you for the time. I will be going now! See ya!"

"Take care Mokou-san.." We wave goodbye to Mokou. "So...are you heading somewhere now Aruto-kun?"

"Now that you said it. I was thinking of going to the guild to meet Natsumi-san."

"Oh...? You sure? Just to see her because of the request right?"

I wonder for a while what she meant by that. Then I understand what she meant.

"Michiko-san! Stop teasing me will ya! We are a just friend only!"

"Aruto-san. It is me or your ears are getting red?" Hatsuyuki looks at me curiously at my ear.

"Hahaha. He is embarrassed already. Look how cute he is." Michiko begins to stroke my head gently next.

"Stop it you two!" It's...urmm?" I begin to realize why she is stroking my head. Somehow this feels kind of familiar. Like my mother used to do it on me when I was a little boy. It must be pure coincidence but this sure brings back great memories. "Michiko-san? Your stroking...it seems..."

"Eh..."She suddenly stops and immediately turns away from my sight. "My apology. I should have known my position. Forgive me Aruto-kun."

"I'm fine really. It just that I was caught off guard. Was there...something you have in your mind when you..."

"It's nothing!" She cried in such a harsh tone. I got caught off guard yet again. That will be my first time hearing such tone from her. I never thought she could be this frightening.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...Please forget everything just now..."

"Ermm...sure...I'm sorry if I were to offend you or something..." I said but she shakes her head slowly.

I look at Hatsuyuki hoping to ask her what should I do next. But she simply tilts her head to the side. Giving me a wondering look if I have anything to ask of. But I forget about it and just try to come up with anything instead. Before I could ask her while scratching my head, someone suddenly yells at the top of her voice over to my side.

"Hidoshi!? Is that really you Hidoshi!?" A girl wearing a feudal Japan era robe came running towards me.

"Huh? Who? Who is that Hatsuyuki? Wait! What?!"

Before I could get any answer, this mysterious girl hugs me as we stumble down to the ground. Next thing I knew, she is on top of me. She has no regard what kind of situation we are in. Just who is she? Does she not care or embarrass the position we are in? But then again, I saw her teary eyes while smiling happily at me.

"It's been ages...I thought...I thought I never get to see ye again...Hitoshi-kun..."

"Huh? What?" I am confused now. Could it be she is referring to someone she knows? My ancestor perhaps? Also, it is me or she have an old tongue way of speaking? "I'm...sorry but I am Aruto. Aruto Izumo..."

"What? Thou better stop pulling my legs. It's not funny Hitoshi-kun." She said as we get up. Dusting the dirt from my clothing next.

"I beg Hatsuyuki remember me! But...you sure never change a bit since we last met."

"Ermm...do you know her Hatsuyuki-san?" I look at her. Her face is emotionless. Silently thinking until she raises her eyebrows.

"See! She does remember me Hitoshi-kun!" The girl said happily.

"You are...Mononobe no Futo. Descendant of the Mononobe Clan. I remember one thing very clearly. You confess your love to one of my late master, Hitoshi Izumo and give your first kiss to him. Such pleasant moment between you two." She let out a smile after that.

"Wah! Wah! Not too loud! How could ye say so loudly! How thou know about that?!" She blushes.

"Confess? And a kiss? That's sweet." I smile.

"Aruto-san. Right now she thinks you are Hitoshi. Shouldn't you feel embarrassed over this?"

"Huh? But I don't even know her. No offense but perhaps you get the wrong person?"

"Hmph...Pulling my legs again art thou now? Even everything we have been together?"

It is not that I am doing this on purpose. But I truly do not know any of this. Honestly speaking, I barely even know my family line. All I know my ancestor have been inheriting this nodachi, Hatsuyuki.

"I apologize if I am barging in Futo-sama." Michiko bow at her. If she did that to her. Could it be Futo is someone of like a noble or someone higher? To think that I casually address her just now. "If your Hitoshi could not remember who is he, perhaps you could tell him of his birthright and the time you spent together? Your...loving reminisce perhaps?"

"Huh?! Michiko-san?! What do you mean by that?! Loving reminisce?" I felt a little disturb over her comment.

"Hmm...I guess that's a good suggestion! Thine idea are not bad!"

"I'm honored for the compliment Futo-sama." Michiko bow once again.

"It's fine really. Alright! Shall we get going Hitoshi?" She suddenly grabs my arm. Pressing her chest onto my arm.

"Eh?! What...sigh...whatever...But first. I need to go the guild first. Let's go Hatsuyuki-san..."

"I think I should stay put Aruto-san...I mean Hitoshi-sama." Clearly, she is teasing me. Smiling at me still. "I wouldn't want to disturb your great reunion. Besides, I wish to have a moment with Michiko-san."

I guess I cannot force her into following me now. Sigh over to myself before heading out.

"That was a sudden turn of event," Michiko said.

"Indeed." Hatsuyuki agrees.

Along the way, Futo-sama could not stop smiling at me. What can I do to get rid of this awkwardness? I wonder how is she going to remember me being Hitoshi? Some kind of memory stuff magic? But is that even practical in a sense? Whatever it is, I will just put this matter aside. Later, I reached the guild and went to meet Natsumi-san.

"Good afternoon Natsumi-san." I greeted her.

"Oh!" She raises her head from looking at the paperwork she is doing. "Aruto-san. How can I help you today?"

"It's regarding about the request you gave to me just now? Has it been resolved?"

"Request? Oh! Oh! I'm sorry! I forget about it! Sorry, Aruto-san!" Panicky while trying to tidy up her desk full of papers.

"It's fine now. Take your time." Waving my hand at her.

"Anyway. It has been resolved all thanks to a person name Reisen. But unfortunately, you won't get any payment considering that girl did the job instead. I' m sorry Aruto-san.

"I'm alright with that. All I care is that the requester gets the medicine."

"But of course! I'm pretty sure the requester sick loved one will get better in no time."She let out a cheerful smile at me.

"Hmm...I never thought thou are popular with her suddenly." Futo said.

"Futo-sama. I've known her ever since we first met actually. Not that I am popular or what."

"Eh?! Futo-sama!?" Natsumi suddenly was in shock to see her. "Forgive me but I didn't notice your presence milady! I'm sorry!"

"Hmm?" Futo narrowing her eyes at Natsumi. "I'm guessing Hitoshi-kun presence is more noticeable than me I suppose? Hmm..."

"I mean...no...disrespect..." Natsumi begin to stutter.

"Futo-sama. Enough already. You are scaring her. Stop it." I said with my uninterested tone.

"Hahaha!" She suddenly burst into laughter. "I was just pulling thou legs! Thou should have seen thine face Natsumi-san!"

"Sigh...I'm sorry about that Natsumi-san." I shake my head. "It's nothing personal alright? Anyway, I will see you later."

"Ah...right...later..." She let out a sigh of relieve.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Futo chase after me as we step outside of the building. "Where are thee heading next?"

"Back to my house...I am thinking of taking a rest...wait, are you planning to come to my house too?"

"Well...why not? I would like to see thine house. So many new things to see."

I say nothing while scratching my head. It looks like I cannot convince her otherwise or reject her from coming with me. Sticking to me like a glue. Later, just a few more meter from reaching to my house, there is a girl I do not know of. Unlike what I see normally like the villagers wearing. But rather someone who wears a purple cape, pink, sleeveless blouse with a pair of a skirt.

 _Who is she this time? Is it me or she have the vibe of someone from the ancient time? Hmm? She's looking at me now..._

"Ah! Crown Prince!" Futo suddenly rushes to this person.

"Oh? If it isn't my Futo...and who is that...oh...now I see..." The Prince said. But somehow this prince sounded more like a girl that a man. Am I hearing a thing or something?

"Allow me to introduce to you Crown Prince! This is Hitoshi-kun! Hitoshi-kun, this is Prince Toyosatomimi no Miko. A friend and ally."

 _Where have I heard that name before..._

"I never thought I get to see a familiar face after all this time. The day before I went to my slumber, Hitoshi Izumo." She smiles.

"Urmm...to be honest your highness. I am not that person you see. I am actually Aruto Izumo."

"Aruto? Oh...I see...that Aruto. So you are the one I've been hearing all this time. Hmm...I see...the desires inside of you..."

"Your...your highness? My desires? I don't..."I pause.

"Hmm...such greatness but a great sadness in them too...By the way, Futo, are you insisting that he is Hitoshi to you? I see differently you see..."

"It's...well...But..." She starts to stutter over her words. Showing me her sad look and the look of someone who refuses to believe in the Prince words." I am positive he is..."

"You are being doubtful already. Search for your true desire in you rather than the false one."

It was a brief silence for a while. Watching Futo in a sad situation and with the prince putting some kind of wooden block right to her mouth area. I care not just know what is going on but I should think of something to clear this kind of situation.

"Ermm...your highness?" I bow at the prince. "Sorry to barge in now but how about I prepare some hot tea rather than standing around here all day long?"

"Tea you say? Splendid! I wouldn't mind actually. Come Futo. Let us have more of out discussion while having some tea.

Without any more to say, I guide them to my house. Upon reaching, they could not stop admiring and comment how beautiful and the odd-looking house I have. I explain to them it is base on a western looking house and it is common in the western part of the world.

"This is just bizarre for me. This wasn't my envision of you to live like this. I learned something new it seems..." Futo said.

"Indeed. All my time I've been in the influence of the eastern world. Perhaps a little change will be great once in a while."

"Glad to hear that. I smile. "Anyway, come on it. And try to feel like home."

The moment we step in, the ladies were bewildered as they were fascinated by the design and such. I know that in the ancient eastern world like Japan, they do not have a chair to sit on. Rather they sit on the floor with some kind of mat for some cushion on their legs. Instead, I show them a couple of wooden chairs to sit on.

"Hmm...this is kind of familiar for me..." Miko gracefully sits on the chair. "Come now Futo. Take a seat, will you?

"Yes! It's just that...it feels kind of weird now..."

"I shall make the tea now. If you excuse me." I head to the kitchen next.

But minute pass, I heard a commotion of them talking some kind of a picture frame. Looking at what it is really is, it seems Futo accidentally drop it to the floor while touching it. Apologizing me for it, I told her it is fine. Minute later, they came barging inside the kitchen. I do not mind since maybe they mat be curious or bored of waiting.

"I apologize but it will be ready soon."

"It's fine Aruto." The prince looking around the layout of the kitchen. "How odd but kind of intriguing.

"Hitoshi-kun. Let me help thee with something." Futo put on a small smile at me.

"Well...you could help me carry the cups to the table outside. Careful on it Futo-sama."

She then literally carries it carefully as if they are some precious gems. I never thought she really listens to what I said. At last, the tea is ready. Carefully and steadily on my part to bring it outside and begin to serve the hot, delicious tea to them. Then again, I just hope it is delicious as I thought it will be. Unlike back then it was barely been touch by my guests. Kind of saddening I have to say.

"Hmm..." Prince Miko quietly sips the tea. Showing her normal looking look before taking another sip.

"Wow...thou are pretty good in this Crown Prince. Simply amazing." Futo were amazing at her somehow.

"This is nothing to be amazed about. But anyway, your tea is kind of normal Aruto. Perhaps you can do better the next time?"

"At the very least you tried and critic about it. But thank you Crown Prince. That will be one in my do list I need to train on next."

"I see..." The prince put her tea down. "That's good to hear. But putting that aside. I would like to offer you a proposal. I know it is sudden of me to ask you but will you listen what I will say?

I was speechless. Indeed that was sudden. But I guess it would not hurt to hear what she will say. "I'm listening Crown Prince."

"Hmm...it is just that I find you kind of interesting. One of the reason is for my dear Futo request since long ago."

"Crown Prince...thou don't mean..."Futo came to pause.

"Urmm...please continue Crown Prince..."

"Well...my followers and I are the righteous believers of Taoism and pretty much our objective is to attain immortality."

"Taoism? Immortality?" I thought about that next. But why would the prince offer me these? But for Futo-sama? Could it be that?

"I'm sure you understand why I mentioned Futo right. It is for her dear Hitoshi. To fulfill her greatest desire since then."

 _Hitoshi again huh? I guess I have to give my honest answer now._ "I'm sorry but I can't do that just because of this Hitoshi person reason. I myself have my own personal problem to face too."

"I see...your answer is a no then?" I nod my head to agree with what she said. "Such a waste...and here I am here to help you to solve your desires out of your misery. Also, talk about how sad my dear Futo is right now."

Crown Prince! It's fine really. I'm sure...he has his reason why so I won't...complain much now..."

"Urmm...I'm sorry...I just wish to...live my life in peace...this is just me but I wouldn't want any religion to bother my life a the moment. Please don't get any sort of misunderstanding. I have respect for them really."

"I understand so fear not. But still, I will still pursue you on joining us on of this day! Just you wait, Aruto-san!" She points her rod at me.

Scratching my cheek after hearing that. I guess she can still try again anytime. Maybe she might succeed in the near future. After what it seems like a whole day, the prince decided it is time to be on her way. Thanking me for the tea before heading out to the door. But strangely not for Futo. Still sitting on her the chair. I am guessing she wishes to have a little talk with me. In private. The prince then lets out a smirk at her.

"Just don't take Aruto-san too much time my dear." She said before leaving the house.

"Urmm...so you still have something to say to me Futo-sama?" I look at her.

She was trembling. Looking at the ground. Just what is going on with her as I thought to myself? Suddenly, she runs up to me and let out a hug on me. A tight one that is hard to let it go which I was taken by surprise. Thinking next what is my next course of action will be. Then, that is when I hear the sound of her crying on my chest. Could it be that reason?

"Futo-sama...I..." I spoke in a soft tone to her.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." She starts to let go of me while wiping her tears away. "Sorry about all of that especially the crying part. Didn't mean to..."

"I'm totally fine." I pause. Before I crack a smile and hold her hands. "If you have problems to talk to. You could talk to me?"

"Hahaha!" She laughs before smiling back at me. "Thank you anyway. I'm sorry still if I thought thou of this Hitoshi person. I knew thou aren't him but still I..."

"I'm sorry but this is just me. Sometimes...you have to face the truth? But that's just me saying it. Don't heed them if you disagree."

"Face...the truth I see...I guess I am kind of naive huh...Whatever it is, I feel a bit better. I guess I cannot keep chasing the past and start to move on. Sigh...how stupid can I be..."

"Please don't belittle yourself Futo-sama." I smile. "But anyway, maybe when you have some free time, could it tell me more about this Hitoshi person? I think I need to start knowing my ancestor already."

"Huhuhu. That's where I come in don't thou think? Be prepared for a little history lesson Aruto."

* * *

 **Somewhere in Japan, Hakurei Shrine...**

"Arisa-chan...how is...how is Maribel-san doing? Aya asked her with such concern.

"Shouldn't you be asking Renko-san more about it? Then again..." Arisa pause before looking at Renko.

"Don't worry about her you two." Renko smiles. Despite the situation, Maribel is still sleeping for a few days already. Judging from Renko explanation is that Maribel soul is now roaming this place called Gensokyo.

"Renko-san." Aya looks at her with her concern look. "Are you sure you should be alright? I mean what if...

"Aya-chan!" Arisa cried angrily at her. "Don't spout any nonsense now. Maribel will be fine. Have faith now..."

But...I just can't help but feel kind of concern! Please don't tell me you are not worried even a single bit!?"

"Of course I do!" The whole room suddenly starts to get a little tense by their anger and frustration. "But at the time like this, we have to remain calm! Not like you start to panic and worry all the time!"

"What did you just say?! I'm just saying what I think! You don't have to get so work out all the sudden!"

"Please stop you two!" Renko stops them. "We shouldn't be in such negative situation in the time like this. Like what Arisa-san said, we should put out faith on Maribel that it will be a successful one. Hopefully, she will find Aruto-san. And Aya-san. It's fine to be worry and all but rest assure, everything will be fine. Don't escalate more than this everyone."

Despite how they behave in front of their guest, Renko still smiles at them. Looking away from each other from the embarrassment they showed. Silence then build up in the room next. Then, they heard someone knocking on the sliding door. They were puzzled at first since the landlady will never do that. Considering she will announce her arrival.

"Eh? Who could that be? Landlady?" Aya wonder.

"Maybe some guest? Let me check it out..." Arisa got up and went up to the door.

Then, for a split second, Aya heard a click which she somehow knew what is that. But strangely no one knew what that was. Her face expression changes as if she knew what that sound could be. But she was too late to tell Arisa from getting the door.

"Arisa-chan! Don't...!"

"What?" She already slides the door halfway and looks at who was the one knocking. "Yes? Can I help...eh?"

"Arisa...chan...what...eh?!" Renko face too changes the moment she looks at who is at the door.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Gensokyo, Human Village...**

"Aruto-san." Hatsuyuki greeted me. But I lazily look her since it is quite early in the morning. "How was your time with Futo-sama?

"Oh...that...well...she did tell me a little about this Hitoshi person before she needs to leave due to some urgent matter...yawn!"

"I see...I apologize if I did anything wrong yesterday, I should have accompanied you back then."

"Nah..." I wave at her. "At the very least you allow us to be in private. Maybe Futo-sama might have a hard time conveying her thoughts to me when you are around me."

"Might be." Hatsuyuki smiles before when we heard someone knocking on the door. "A visitor? Allow me to get the door Aruto-san."

"Mmmh...okay..." I continue sipping my morning tea I brewed.

As Hatsuyuki open the door and ask who is that at the door, there was a brief silence. At first, I thought maybe the person and Hatsuyuki were talking softly. But then again that was impossible considering I am near to the door. That is when Hatsuyuki went to me and bow at me next.

"Aruto-san. You have a guest who wishes to see you." She said before taking a step aside.

"Guest?" I wonder. "Early in the morning?"

"Are you saying you don't want to see me at all Aruto boy?" Someone said that and I was shocked at who was that.

"Yu...Yuuka-san!?" I stood up from my seat. Suddenly I feel a chill down to my spine.

"Keep your voice down. It's still early in the morning. And relax. You don't have to be so tense."

"Oh right...sorry. But anyway, what do you want from me Yuuka-san? Strange of you to pay a visit to my house."

"Your house eh?" She sounded as if she did not believe a word I say. "But putting that aside. I merely want to see how you are doing."

"How am I doing?" Kind of strange for her to say that but whatever I guess. "Well, I'm fine really..." Scratching my cheek with my index finger next.

"Is that so." She smiles her usual at me. "By the way Aruto boy. Aren't you going to make some tea for me as well?"

"Oh...right! I nearly forget about that. I'll go make one now..."

As I head out to the kitchen, I could not help but think what does she wants from me. I doubt she is here to see how am I doing but something else? Not my problem or what but does she have anything else to do out there rather than paying a visit to me?

"By the way boy." Yuuka was standing at the doorway of the kitchen. Which I was caught by surprise. "How do you find Gensokyo?"

"Urmm...well..." I try searching for the right words. "So far I find it good? Kind of peaceful. No one telling me what to do and I can pretty much be as carefree as I want. Overall still, I have yet to get accustomed to this place so I can't say in details?"

"I see..." Yuuka let out a grin before looking at Hatsuyuki. "What about you? How do you find it?"

"Me?" Hatsuyuki were taken by surprise. "I...I can't say for sure...since...I just release from the seal...yeah..."

"Oh? Really?" Yuuka let out a piercing look at her. To the point, Hatsuyuki looks to the side. Refrain from looking at each other eyes.

"Yuuka-san. Please do not tease her. I'm sure she have yet to get used to this place?"

"I'm sure..." She smiles at me yet again. Somehow, why do I get a feeling she has something to do with Hatsuyuki. Does she have any connection with her? Then again, maybe I am overthinking too much.

Eventually, I serve the tea to Yuuka but the result was not what I expected. She let out an unpleasant look to me before putting the cup of tea aside.

"Before I make a move, I have a question to ask you Aruto."

"Hmm? What will that be?" I wonder what she has in mind.

"Do...do you by any chance don't remember me? I mean...is this your first time...meeting me?"

"Eh...?" I was taken by her odd question. I guess she must be fooling at me yet again. "My first time was when I meet you at the flower field?"

"Before that? Anything"

When she mentioned that, I cannot help myself but think deeper more on that matter. Then again, why do I bother trying to do so? Then suddenly, my head start to ache up little by little. I hear voices in my head playing over and over again. Words I could not get what it was saying. Mumbling at most until I begin to hear something familiar. My voice. When I was a little boy. So sweet and cheerful until I finally hear something clear next.

"When I grow up, I want to marry you...Yuuka-san...eh...? Huh?" I did not notice I said that aloud to everyone here.

"Aruto-san. I think you said that too loud on that part." Hatsuyuki were smiling at me.

"Wait! No! It's not what you think Yuuka-san! Please wait! I didn't mean by any of that!" Waving my hands to her.

At first, there was this expression given off by her. All I can think of is that she is probably angry at me or something. Then, she let out a chuckle to herself. Of course, I was confused and surprise of her to act like this. But at the same time, I never thought I am looking at her sweet side of her. Maybe my mind is playing with me.

"To think that you said that to me boy, I guess you do remember about it but..."Yuuka pause.

"Yuuka-san." Hatsuyuki bow at her. "Please forgive Aruto-san if her said that might disturb you in some way..."

"Oh no no..." She shakes her head. "It's alright. Anyway, I should be going. It was nice talking with you boy."

"Oh no!" I stood up from my seat. "Thank you for your time for coming here."

I went to get the door for her and before she left, Yuuka advises me to do something about the brewing of the tea. I guess I could not agree more on that. That is when I saw Michiko-san is heading towards my house. The moment she and Yuuka-san came to look at each other, Yuuka-san let out sudden smiles to her.

"You...have a great person. Treasure that person dearly till the very end..." Yuuka walk passes her which left Michiko-san to stop on her track.

 _What was that about? What does Yuuka-san meant by that?_

"Good morning Aruto-kun." Michiko walks up to meet me next. "How was your time with Futo-sama yesterday?"

"Morning Michiko-san." I greeted her. "Nothing much. Just us having a nice talk about out past time and many other else...Urmm...by the way Michiko-san...about..."

I pause because I was not sure I should be asking her that. "Hmm? What is it Aruto-kun? You have something in mind?"

"Ah...well...it was what Yuuka-san said just now. Somehow it is bothering me actually...what...what does she meant by..."

"It's nothing." She interrupts me halfway. "Nothing to be a concern really. Frankly speaking, I have no idea what she was talking about." Waving her hands at me next.

"But...but of course! When comes to Yuuka-san. Her joke can be quite random or maybe too much. I should have known better!"

I laugh to myself while scratching my head. But strangely, Michiko-san did not find it amusing somehow. Maybe I am somehow being rude or offended her in some way. I quickly clear my throat and immediately apologize to her if I might have cause such offensive remark. Instead, she shakes her head slowly. Somewhat telling me she fine.

"It's alright Aruto-kun. I am not offended by the way. But forget about that. Do you have any plan today?

 _Changing the subject I see. Not that I want to talk more about it._ "I was thinking of taking a rest today?"

"Oh come on. At least enjoy the morning out there. Rather than cooping in your house."

"Well...I had my plenty of that before I came to Gensokyo actually..." I said halfway before breaking a worry smiles to her.

"Hmm...at the very least. Would you accompany me to go to a store outside of this village? Somewhere in the forest, I believe?"

"Store? At the forest...? Oh, that! Kourindou. I've been there once. I have to say that store sure is something."

"Kourindou huh...Alright! So are you coming with me to the store?"

"Sigh...fine." I let out a short breath. "I change my mind now. Shall we get going? Hatsuyuki, you should see this store as well."

"Urmm...as a matter of the fact. I already knew about it actually..." But those words did not reach the ears of them as they already left the house.

With that, we head out to the store. I ask if Michiko-san knew the way but unfortunately no. She only heard of the place. But today is her lucky day. I will be the one going to take her there. Hopefully, she will not be disappointed in what she will witness of that store. It did not take long and upon reaching there, Michiko-san seems to be in awe over the surrounding area.

"So many bizarre items but yet somehow useful from what I see...Simply amazing..."

"You have yet to see what else awaits you inside. " I then guide her inside.

As we enter the shop, we were greeted by the smell of something pleasant. An aroma that can somehow soothe the soul of the living. It was not like this the last time I came here. I wonder what kind of event is happening in here.

"Excuse me Rinnosuke-san! This is Aruto. Aruto Izumo. Are you here?" I call out for him.

"Keep your voice down now Aruto." He came from the back of the store. From the look of it, he is holding some kind of incense. Maybe that explain the smell as we enter the store. "So? What can I do for you today?"

"Aruto? Is that you Aruto?!" Someone familiar cried from the back of the store. I knew the net second who that was as the person emerges from behind Rinnosuke." Fancy meeting you again!"

"Oh, my...fancy meeting you again Futo-sama," I said. "So? What are you doing here? Something to buy out of these shelves?"

"Actually...I was just looking around. I have to say the items here sure is strange and kind of intriguing."

"I have to agree on that part Futo-sama." I smile at her.

"Ahem!" Rinnosuke clears his throat to get our attention. "Like I said, what can I do for you again?"

"Oh right! Actually. I am here to show this place to Michiko-san. So? How do you find this place?"

"It's...well..." She trying to find the words to describe this place. "I have to say it is such a messy place." Hearing that make RInnosuke adjusted his glasses and I am guessing he could not take such comment I suppose. Talk about being too direct. "But then again, you have such many unique and great collection at your disposal."

"But of course!" He immediately turns into a different person next. "Feast your eyes on my collection for you won't get anywhere than here!"

"But there is a catch to that Michiko-san," I said.

"A catch?" She wonders on that part.

"Sadly. Some items here are not for sale. Due to its priceless and unique function to it so I cannot let go such items."

"What? Then what is the point of opening this store?" Futo put up an unimpressed face.

"I have my own reason...oh...wait a minute. Madam. Did I hear that your name was Michiko?"

"Urmm...yes? What with the side track suddenly?" She felt uncomfortable for some reason.

"The one who did the same job like Keine-san?"

"Same job?" I wonder for a while. But I get what he meant second later. "You mean as a protector of the Human Village?" Rinnosuke says nothing and just nods away. "See Michiko-san! Even he say you are like Keine-san. Keeping the safety of the village."

"Please everyone. I am nothing like Keine-sensei. Like I said. She is great and powerful than me."

"Michiko-san is being so humble yet again. You should take the compliment once in a while." I said.

"Indeed he is right Michiko-san. Anyway Aruto-san. What else you have in mind besides than introduce this establishment of mine to her?" He said before planting the incense at one corner of the store.

"Hmm...now that you said it. I was wondering if you have any new particular item in your store now? Or maybe you do have them at first but did not have the time to show it to me yet?"

"Now that you mention it. I do have something to show you. Hang on..." He went to the back of the store.

"I wonder what thou going to bring out..." Futo cannot help but be curious about this particular item.

Later, he appears to be carrying a long, rectangular box out from the store. Somehow that thing looks awfully familiar. He places it in front of us with everyone was clamoring over this peculiar looking box.

"So...what is that strange looking box?" Futo asked in curiosity.

"Well...this is where I want to ask Aruto-san about it," Rinnosuke said.

"Aruto?" Michiko looks at me. "You are awfully quiet. You know something about it?"

I say nothing. Looking at it before I begin to touch it and open the box.

"What...what in the world is that?" Futo asked.

"Somehow...it look so familiar..."Michiko said.

"It's a weapon..." I pause. The ladies then wonder what I mean by that. "A weapon back in my world. A sniper rifle. Barrett M107.

"So I was right...wait...what am I talking about. "Rinnosuke nodding his head away. "Of course I am right. So Aruto. Mind showing us here how exactly this weapon works?"

Without saying anything more. I carefully and steadily assemble the disassemble parts. While in the process of doing it, everyone here was engrossed at what was I doing. Also, to think that I knew what to do with it. In a few minutes, all is set including the loading of the bullets in the magazine before present it on the table.

"My oh my..." Rinnosuke nods in amazement. "I have to say I am quite surprised really. To think I get to see the full product right before my eyes."

"So...where and how did you get this Rinnosuke-san?" I asked him. Anxiously wanting to know really.

"Like I said. Yukari Yakumo has her ways and the next thing I knew she gave me this. Since she does not wants it."

"Yukari...Yakumo?" Michiko said. "I see..."

 _I am guessing she must know who is this Yukari person is. Whatever it is, I wonder if I can meet her. Unless she somehow meets me first_?

"Aruto-san?" Hatsuyuki calls me. "You seems...rather disturb or something. Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh...it's nothing. I'm fine. So anyway, thanks for showing me this weapon."

"Hmm...you know what." Rinnosuke let out a smile at me. Am I guessing this ought to be good? "I feel kind of generous and in a good mood. You can have it with you. Besides, I wouldn't wish to have something dangerous in my store."

"Dangerous? Are thou really serious?" Futo wonders on that.

"I can have it huh? How am I going to repay you once again Rinnosuke-san." I asked him.

"Forget about it." He waves his hand at me. "At first I thought you are some kind of boring, normal customer from the outside world when I lay my eyes on you. But now, I am guessing you can be somewhat surprised at the end."

"Guess we can't judge him by the looks only Rinnosuke-san," Michiko added on that part.

"Agree!" Futo excitedly answered that.

"Not again. I feel like I am being special or something. But enough of that, I was thinking of giving this a try. Wanna catch a glimpse of how it works?

Without any more question. Everyone agree with my suggestion. We move out as soon as everyone is ready. I was thinking of giving a try near my house. Where I could see the vast land out there. Hoping to find a tree out there as my still target. Upon reaching the village, somehow the environment here is kind of tense. Some kind of a commotion going on here until villagers came running towards us. Frantically waving his arms as if he is trying to catch our attention but at the same time I thought to myself he may be crazy or something.

"Michiko-san! Please! Huff...! Huff...!" He stops in front of us. Catching his breath before continuing. "You have to help us, please! Please!"

"Calm yourself now." Michiko tried to calm him down. "What on earth happened to you, good sir? Calmly now."

"My children! Please! You have to save my children! They are out there in the forest! I should...I should have stopped them! I'm sorry!"

He then starts to break down and it looks like this is such a serious chase. I was speechless. I was at loss on what to do next. Rinnosuke then voices out that the children might be at the Forest of Magic. Possible beasts and youkai lurk in that forest so it is unwise to venture there from time to time. Immediately, Michiko asks for Futo help on helping her on subduing the youkai if they were to protect the children. Since she herself say that her strength alone is not enough.

"Futo-sama. Please help me and I will surely repay you back. Please grant this selfish request of mine milady."

"Selfish?" Futo sounds it otherwise. "I would call such action really noble of you. Come! We shall not waste time. Thou shall lead the way for me I presume Michiko-san?"

I wanted to help only to stop by Hatsuyuki.

"I need to help them Hatsuyuki-san! Why are you stopping me?!"

"While carrying that and your weapon at the same time? Won't it hindrance you further?"

She is right. Although I once was a soldier. I know this is nothing. My stamina is quite enough to make it over and save the children with Michiko and Futo-sama. But in a long run, it may be troublesome for me later on. Wait. I mentioned being a soldier. I have the next best thing with me. The .50 cal sniper rifle. Why did I not assess the situation more carefully? To think it slip my mind for a moment there.

"Rinnosuke-san!" I look at him with such enthusiasm. "Where is the direction of this Forest of Magic?"

"Ah...well...over that direction. Somewhere around where we came from actually..." He pointed at the direction where we walk to here."

"Alright! Thanks! I will see you later! Stay safe now friend!" I immediately move out of here.

"Eh...what is the point of me coming here again..."

I run and run. Cutting through crowds and alleyway. I need a plan quick but it is just that I cannot think straight now. Still worrying the fact I am wasting time and at the same time worrying about the children safety. I know I cannot do it in the open field out in the village considering it is quite a flat ground all the way from the shop to here.

"Aruto-san. Please calm yourself." Hatsuyuki catches my attention. "I believe you should head up to a higher ground to recon before proceeding any further?"

"Higher ground? But of course!" I exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of that! Thank you Hatsuyuki!"

I have the sniper rifle with me and it all make sense. I really need to work on composure stuff or else it will be a doom of me in the future. Right now, an overwatch tactic will be useful now. Then as I turn into the corner of an alleyway, my eyes caught a sight of something tall. A watchtower. It is still in progress of construction but it is not too shabby from the way I look at it. I just hope the foundation of it is still safe and sound. Upon reaching the base, I begin my ascending by climbing the ladder that affixes on the frame of the tower. I have to say it is quite difficult to climb up while carrying the sniper rifle. Having a sling right now on it will be a good idea.

"Hatsuyuki-san! You can stay at the bottom until I am done!" I look down at her as she gazes at me a few feet below me.

"Aruto-san." She gracefully smiles at me. "Don't look down on me just because what I am wearing. Allow me to be on your side now."

"Fine by me. Not that I am complaining." I guess I cannot convince her otherwise of her decision.

Finally, upon reaching the top, I quickly get to my sniping prone position. Set it up towards the direction of the forest and there it is. I could see Rinnosuke's shop but the children were nowhere to be seen. Damn it. If only I have a spotter with me right now.

"I bet you need a spotter right about now yes?" Someone said at my side. I peek at who was that and it caught be by surprise.

"Reisen-san?! What are you doing here? How did you...?"

"I've heard what is going on and saw what you are doing. I fully know what to do so I am here to help you. Let us waste no time and get this done quickly." She smiles afterward and I simply acknowledge her with a nod.

With that problem of not having a spotter is done. I can feel at ease a little. Now that I remember, she did mentioned she is a soldier when we first met. She then took out a periscope. Looking at the direction of where I am looking next. Scanning the horizon on the target I am supposed to find. I believe that piece of equipment is a military grade. I wonder if she bought it over at Rinnosuke's store. But that does not matter now. I position my sniper rifle once again and look down the sniper scope. The view of is limited but the range is superb. To the point, I could see the tree lines of the forest. This is where I waited for Reisen to spot the targets for me.

"I...see targets...20 meters to the left. At the edge of the forest." She said and I move my rifle to the said location. True on what she said. There are three huge humanoid creature with horns on their head. I assume they must be some kind of horned youkai. Their appearance are unlike when I first met the one attacked me back at Hakurei Shrine.

"Four children being chased by those youkai. Careful not to hit them." Reisen said and I could feel she is glancing at me. I feel nervous. I grip the handle tightly. A streak of sweat slide down on my temple. My breathing is becoming kind of rag. Why of all time I am thinking about that now? Then, someone touches my shoulder. I turn and it was Hatsuyuki. Smiling at me as if she is telling me everything will be alright. Have faith in myself I can do this.

"Sorry...okay. Let's do this." I take a breath before exhaling them and begun to focus on my targets again.

"It will be fine. Alright then. Targets are...over 900 meters...Breathe easy...fire when you ready..."

I exhale slowly. Setting the crosshair at one of the target center mass of the body. Finger on the trigger and pull it fast and boom! The recoil kick in on my shoulder. My scope vibrates from the shot. Bullet ejected from the bullet chamber as it landed on the wooden floor. Creating that metallic and wooden sound being generated.

"Four o'clock off target. Don't snatch the trigger. Just pull it normally. " Reisen said the next second. I never thought I still my target even in this distance." The children will be fine. This youkai are toying with them at the moment.

She is right. I am panicky still since if anything happens to those children, I will surely feel guilty. Whatever it is, I brush away such thoughts of the past. Taking aim at the rightmost target once again. I could see the smirk and the cocky look of those youkai. Toying the children. It will soon be a good night for them soon. I aim at the center mass again and smoothly press the trigger this time.

"That was a hit Slightly above the chest. Around the neck area."

I say nothing and focus on my next one. Reisen gives me the next leftmost target. Those youkai were in a daze and confuse on what had happened to their comrade. This gives me the opportunity to hit the standing target. Once again, I shoot at the target and the next second Reisen told me I hit right at the heart area.

"Nice shot. But the target previous target is still alive. It's getting up as we speak."

"What?" I was shocked to hear that. I look at this target and true on what she said. The target us getting up slowly but struggling. "Impossible. To think it can move after being hit by a .50 cal bullet right to its neck area."

"Leave it be. The middle target is preparing to attack the children. Fire when ready." Reisen warns me. Immediately, I move my scope to that target and fire the next second. Just in the nick of time, it got shot right in its chest and properly destroy the heart area.

"Good shot. Good night. Thanks for playing. Hmm...? It seems reinforcement has arrived. We can rest easy now..."

It must be Futo and Michiko. At the same time, Keine-san is at the scene too and she went to comfort the children with her arms. Anyone will be scare the fact they are being targeted by those youkai. My scope then looks at Michiko. She turns her head and looks at my direction when she nods at me. To think she knew where I was and was looking at her at the same time. I just let out a chuckle before letting the sniper rifle to rest.

"Let me guess," Reisen calls me. "It must be a long time you haven't handle a sniper weapon right?"

"More like...firearms for me...To think that it brings such bad memories now..."

My hands are trembling all the sudden. I am remembering that again. Taking another people life with these hands. But I am a soldier. To take life and with that, I save the life of many others. Still. I just cannot get rid this uneasy and the guilt feeling in me. I really need my peaceful day once again and forget all these dreadful memories.

* * *

 **Somewhere at the edge of a city, Afghanistan...**

"So..." PFC Billy breaks the silence around us. "When can we start moving out already? My balls are sweating real bad..."

"Sweat eh? Do you want my special powder for that? Can't confirm you it might sting real bad." CPL Thomas said.

"I'll pass dude. Anything special from you ain't that special at all. Regret actually when I tried it the first time..."

"You should say that to him. My first victim." I could feel Thomas is smirking at me even I am not looking at him. Focusing on my front at the sight of the ruined city.

"Never again I will ask you when comes to your special stuff." I let out small smiles to myself.

Everyone let out a chuckle to themselves. At least the atmosphere is not that tense or boring as compare to just now. Still, the heat is no laughing matter right now. But what can we do? We were ordered to standby until further instruction is given.

"Nova 3 actual to Nova 3-1. Over." The comms pick up the signal from our platoon commander.

"This is Nova 3-1. Over." I answered the comms.

"Be advise. You got friendly unit coming from the east side of your current location. Over."

"Roger that," I reply back but just to be sure, I decided to ask more. "Interrogative. What unit is coming to out way? Over."

"Just a bunch of PMC 3-1. Over and out."

Everyone say nothing and went back to their to their usual routine. Looking out at the city while hearing constant firing of gun and seldom explosion echoing in the distance. Minutes later, a couple of what it seems like an SUV came into our sight. Driving from the east and towards the city in just 50 meters away from us. Everything seems normal and we just ignore it. But at the same time, why they got to go into the city before us? Suddenly, a couple of explosions exploded around the first SUV. It steers from left to right as it tried to avoid the incoming explosion until it loses its balance. Flipping the SUV to the side when bullets start to whistle through the air next.

"Oh shit! IED! Ambush too!" Finnick yelled.

"Sarge! Thomas calls him out while surveying at the PMC with his binocular. "Multiple tangos at 150 meter away from our location! Grunts with Ak and RPG!"

"Alright! Here's the plan. Aruto and Billy will secure and provide assistance to those guys. The rest of us will provide covering fire until Aruto they pop smoke."

"Roger that! Covering fire!" The rest of my platoon squad members fire their M4 at the enemy.

"Finnick!"Sarge pointed at him. "Get on the horn and inform platoon commander about this! Go!"

Immediately, Billy and I spring into action. We keep low and fast towards the down SUV and the PMCs fighting against the wave of enemy. Upon reaching the SUV, I toss out one of my smoke grenade at the direction of the enemy.

"Glad you boys give us a hand." One of the PMC said to me. I assume he must be the leader of this group. "We are in a pinch huh?"

"We are here to help you and if possible retreat from here! Covering fire!" I said and ready to toss out my second smoke grenade.

"No can do lad." The leader shakes his head. "There is a certain person we need to get in the city. That bastard got my driver and I intend for some payback."

"Huh!? What do you mean! Shit!" Billy gets behind cover at the last second before a stray bullet grazes at the cover he is on.

"I got a sniper team over at that building. We were supposed to head there but oh well! On me men!"

Before I could ask him more about what he is dealing with, he and his men already dash across the dirt road and towards the building. Over at the building, I notice some of his men already make the building as a firing base. Shooting down on the enemy from an elevated level. Talk about a strategic position to be in. I guess this is no longer my problem and decided to head back to my platoon. But strangely, I need to keep them safe. My feeling right now is mess up right now.

"Aruto!" Billy yelled at my ear. But I was not bothered by it since I am too occupied on what to do next. "What should we do next?! I ain't going to follow them there! Let's get back already.

"I...AH! Screw this! I'm going after them! Go back to Sarge and tell him I will be back soon!"

I threw my last smoke grenade. Eventually the area at my side envelope with thick, white smoke. Billy tried to stop me with words but I just out a deaf ear to him. Quickly dash towards to the building. Bullets were whistling through the air. Thinking that some could have graze me or worse, hit me at my vital organ. So I run like crazy hoping not to get hit. Eventually, reach the building. Catching myself a few second of breather time.

"Aruto!" Billy came running to me as he pushes me inside the building. "You better have a good explanation to surge later on!"

"Don't worry. I will take full responsibility in this...but Billy, you could have to go back like I told you."

"I...change my mind! Who is going cover your back in the time like this!? ARGH! Damn it!" He scratches his helmet vigorously. " Let us get this done already! Come on!"

I say nothing and just smiles away. Next, we heard a loud bang at the top floor above us. Without any moment to lose, we head out to check it out. We proceed carefully up the next floor. Even we knew this building were already occupied with PMCs. Better be safe than sorry. Once up here, we heard another bang in one of the room and next second, a loud shriek in pain. Dash to check out this room what must have happened. Readying our weapon for any potential tango in the vicinity. Instead, we came across a man lying on the ground flat with his arm all bloody. I guess he must be shot.

"Get away from the window lads! Stay low!" The same man I first met at the SUV yelled at us in such urgency and anger. At the same time, he was keeping the pressure on the man wound.

"What happened? Stray shot?" I asked him.

"Nah...Sniper got him...damn it..." He replies these words. With such anger and frustration at the same time. But still, he tried to keep calm and have his feeling in check. Or else he might affect the morale of his men. "We need to evac for now. The wounded comes first."

"But sir!" One of his men speaks up. "The HVT is just out there! If we don't get it done, he will get more of our guys like he always do!"

"All of your safety is my number one priority! We shouldn't risk ant more than this already. Get ready to move out!"

"Wait..." I stop their leader. Considering his men address him as sir. "I will be your replacement for the sniper. I'm guessing you want to get this HVT guy badly right?"

"What...but we own you nothing...you...sure?"

"It's fine. I did take a few shooting practice on marksman rifle. More or less it might be same I hope. Besides." I remove my helmet in preparation to use the Barret M107 sniper rifle. "You did own me when I came to assist you just now. Well...technically."

"Aruto." Billy sounds off. " You never cease to surprise me in any situation up until now. You better come back to us, you idiot."

"Thanks for such comment. Now, cover the rear for us...comrade."

"Sheesh...whatever...you don't have to tell me what to do." Billy went to the corridor outside the room and went to cover our rear.

"Fine. Can't stop you anymore lad." The leader scratches his head. "Boys." He looks at his men next. "You guys fall back to the first level and keep those tango busy. I'll stay behind and provide support for this lads."

His men say nothing but simply silently acknowledge his order. The leader and I went to our prone position. I mend the sniper rifle. Check the magazine and I can more or less see there are still a few bullets in it. Such huge rounds as I check on it and first thing came to my mind is that whosoever got struck by this bullet, well, I say good luck on them. I look through the sniper scope and in front lies a ruined city. Scatter debris was everywhere. Countless bullets damage and holes could be seen from the scope I am looking at. The furthest target becomes a very near target for me. Still, the scope view is limited and that is why the spotter comes into play.

"Alright. Let's see...hmm...I got your first customer already."

"Okay. Send it." I said.

It was a short wait. Until my spotter clear his throat. "990 meters out. 20 meter to your right. Second window to the left." Direct the sniper to the said location. Bring it to a steady hold position afterward. It looks like there is someone standing behind a window. Half of his body exposed. It should be a hit considering the sniper is in an effective range. Still, I can be wrong considering sniping have many factors to play part in. Whatever it is, that guy is arm with their usual AK-47. Having fun spray and pray at the target below.

"Take a steady breath...fire when ready..."

I let out a long, steady exhale. Squeeze the trigger and boom! The recoil kick on my shoulder. The scope vibrate. Such tremendous power so does the sound it emits. Bullet ejected from the chamber as it hit the concrete floor beside me. Making such a metallic sound as it came contact on the hard surface.

"Nice." My spotter sad the next second after I fire my shot. "He's down. Onto the next target."

"I'm more concern about this sniper guy you mentioned. Where is he...?" I said while waiting for my next target.

"Soon...soon he will appear. Playing hide and seek with us...like a pussy he is..." My spotter scans the surrounding with his binocular.

Suddenly, a speck of dust occurs just a few meter from my side. The debris splatter some on my face. I knew who could do such feat. Knowing where we are and such great distance.

"It's him alright...Hmm? You seem awfully calm about this lad."

"Because I trust you that you will find this guy and I am confident I will get to kill this guy. Well?"

"You have balls alright. Hmm...oh? Finally... That pussy shithead. I saw him.

"Send it."

"The building on the left. 15 meter away."

"I see...a five storey building. That one you meant?"

"Affirmative." He replies. "Third storey. Second window on the right. You see him?"

Took me a while to move my scope to the said location. Then, I saw the glint on one of the windows. I could see the silhouette figure of two men standing behind the window. Next was a muzzle flash from his sniper. I just stood where I am knowing it might have hit me. Speck of dust splash just right at back us. Hitting the wall behind us.

"Woah!" Billy shouted over that shot. "Too close for comfort dude! Get him quickly Aruto!"

"Take it easy. That sniper is panicky. You know where he is and one good target. Breathe easy lad. Fire when ready."

Indeed I can see that sniper is panicky. Once again, he fires his shot and misses. But it is getting closer and closer. My turn now. Take a breath and exhale them slowly next. Pull the trigger and boom! All the sudden, the scope I was looking on suddenly break apart. Shattering into parts as it falls apart from the picatinny railing.

"Holy shit!" Billy cried out as he witnesses that moment I was in. Talk about not watching the rear for us. But I guess it cannot be help. I suppose he must be concern as he may look at the corridor and us from time to time. "You alright there Aruto!?"

"Urmm...ah..." I was in daze for a while. "Ah...yeah...I guess?"

"You are one lucky ass lad you know that. But anyway. Kill confirm. You got him and I witnessed you shoot through his scope as well. To think that both of you fire at the same time. Guess the scope save ya life."

"Not for him..." I sigh in relieve. Guess that sniper guy was not in luck since a .50 cal bullet went through his scope like a paper.

"Come to think of it, this reminds me of some person feat where he and the enemy shoot at each other at the same time. Damn..."

I say nothing afterward. Neither I smile or relieve of this moment. My hands start to tremble a little next. Did I not care what will happen to me? The life of a people I took all this time came into my mind again. Just what am I doing in this forsaken land. Do I not care about her? She that I left behind? I got to get back home safely after all of this is done. I just got to.

"Oh my..." Reisen places her hand to her mouth. Indicating she is surprised about it. "You are really at the border of life and death."

"Sigh..." I scratch my head. "I was so careless. But to think that I cheated death at that moment. I know for certain it won't happen again twice. Really...I was...careless..."

"Whatever it is, let that be a great lesson for not to be careless. You have on life in this world. Make great use of it Aruto-san."

"Hahaha..." I scratch my cheek next. "I will. Don't worry." I smile.

We begin to pack out stuff up and head down. Hatsuyuki had it easy. Dropping down while smoothly landed on the ground without any problem. She looks up to me and just smirks away. That really hit my nerve alright. Upon reaching the bottom, we were greeted by the clappers of the villagers.

"That was amazing! You drove those youkai away!" One of the villagers complimented me.

"That's right! We knew we could count on you Aruto-san!"

"What...wait...I didn't...everyone wait..."

I just could not convince them it was not me. I was in confusion from this sudden turn of event. I should tell them it was Keine and the others did finish up the job. More like to me I prevent the youkai from hurting the children. Still, I cannot seem to bring my voice to them. Clamoring at me without giving me the chance to speak up.

"Aruto-san," Hatsuyuki whispers to my ear. "Let us get going and meet with the others."

I slightly nod to her. Walking out of here while still witnessing the villagers clapping and congratulating us still. I am not into this kind of thing. Praising me and such.

"Aruto-san," Reisen said. "I believe...you should take the credit for once. I'm guessing it is kind of hard to accept it huh?"

"I...don't deserve it." I look to the ground. "But whatever. Thank you for the help Reisen-san. I am in your debt. Thank you."

"What...urmm...you're...welcome I suppose." She scratches her cheek. Her cheek was kind of flush while she looks to the side.

She bid me farewell. Commenting to herself next that hopefully, she would not get another lecture from her teacher next.

"Aruto!" Someone familiar cried at me. I turn and it was Futo and Michiko. Walking side by side happily. Guess it was a job well done.

"Welcome back...oh!" I just remember what was I going to ask. "How're the children!? Are they alright?!"

"Concern aren't you." Michiko chuckle. Smiling at me before continuing. "They are fine. Right now Keine-sensei is taking them back to their parent as we speak. By the way, you did a great job on rescuing the children my boy."

"Sigh...not you too...It's nothing special really. I just did what I suppose to do. You two did the most to me."

"Well...thou did prevent the children from getting more hurt. At least that count for something. Besides, thou should take the credit for once."

"I believe being too humble is kind of bad too Aruto-san," Hatsuyuki commented. "Just take the credit for once yes?"

"You too Hatsuyuki-san? Oh well!" I shrug. "Fine then. Just this once."

"That's good to hear. I won't be surprised if your name will pass down into history." Michiko said. "As a protector or hero of the Human Village."

"There you go again Michiko-san. Cut it out will you?" I am not in the slightest of appreciation of such title.

After much talking, we decided to head back home. It has been a long day for me and I need my nap.

"With all due respect Aruto-san. I think you got what it takes to be a hero or a protector like what Michiko-san mentioned."

"Surely you don't jest," I said without any interest in them.

"I'm being serious. At the very least do something worthwhile rather than slacking off in your home?"

"So you saying I am being unproductive? Besides, I want to have a peaceful life rather than having to do such trivial matter. Sigh...really..."

"You will get used to it eventually." Hatsuyuki chuckle next.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Hakugyokurou...**

"Youmu. Could you come here for a moment?"

A woman wearing a blue kimono seating on the long stretch of a pavilion while sipping her cup of tea. Behind this woman stood a great, oriental looking mansion. Residing this mansion is one other than Yuyuko Saigyouji. Princess of the Hakugyokurou. Then, stomping footsteps could be heard coming from the side.

"You call me milady?" Youmu Konpanku. Her servant and the gardener of the Hakugyokurou bow at her princess.

"Have you heard the latest feat done by this boy, Aruto Izumo?"

"No, I haven't milady. Don't tell me he and his zantetsuken feat again? Wait...but how did you know about it despite..." Youmu came to a pause. Thinking on that part.

"Well...you know. These little phantoms roaming around Gensokyo and bring me such rumors and news to me. Really something after hearing that. Now I am so eager to meet him. You should bring him fast to here Youmu.

"Well...I've delivered your message to him back then. But then again, he could not get here by himself now that I think about it. If that's the case, I shall bring him to you as soon as possible."

"That will be much appreciated Youmu," Yuyuko said.

Youmu says no more and bows at her mistress before taking her leave. Yuyuko let out a smile to herself before looking up on the night, starry sky.

"Aruto Izumo...it seems your son has made here in Gensokyo. This ought to be very interesting."

* * *

 **Afterword:** As always, don't expect for me to update this story fast because of what is going on with my other stuff as I said earlier. Nevertheless, I will try to update my next chapter. Though I cannot promise my readers to be fast and all. Till then, see you later! =D


End file.
